¿POR QUÉ SOY ASÍ? EL RELATO DE MI VIDA
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Severus también tiene su historia, una historia que lo hizo ser como esen un punto de vista muy subjetivo...¿pero que paso?¿por que es asi?...fic mucho antes de HBP.Dejen reviews please se acerca el final... y aun asi me tardare XD
1. Prólogo

**¿POR QUÉ SOY ASÍ? EL RELATO DE MI VIDA**  
_Bueno espero sean sinceros conmigo sobre mi fic, ya que es la primera vez  
que escribo uno, todos los personajes son de Rowling, excepto unos que son  
de mi inventiva, este fic desde la época de los merodeadores hasta el  
quinto libro (recuerdos recuerdos y más recuerdos XD), dado que al iniciar  
el fic no había leido el quinto libro le fui acoplando mas o menos , espero  
les guste.  
Dejen reviews para ver si sigo XD y para más ideas ya que me quede un poco  
trabada XD  
(por cierto he reducido los capítulos, por recomendación jeje ya que  
ciertamente eran muy pequeños u así que sigue siendo lo mismo sólo que  
ahora están 2 capítulos juntos de los que antes había puesto por separado  
en word son aprox 10 hojas por cap)  
_****

**PR"LOGO**  
  
Era una noche como cualquiera en Hogwarts, las afueras del colegio estaba  
tranquilo, sólo se escuchaba el viento que golpeaba en las ventanas del  
colegio, todo era normal, bueno...ni tanto...ya que era el comienzo de un nuevo  
año en Hogwarts ;dentro se escuchaba el bullicio de los nuevos y antiguos  
alumnos que salían del Gran Salón y que respectivamente iban a sus salas  
comunes acompañados de sus prefectos, en ese año a Hermione le toco ese  
papel, el de prefecta..(vaya sorpresa ¬ ¬u), sus amigos Harry y Ron la  
seguían, junto con todos los demás de su casa.  
Mientras ellos salían un Profesor los veía detenidamente desde su mesa con  
su mirada fría , dura, y penetrante que le caracterizaba, el vestía como  
siempre con su túnica y capa, ambas negras que le hacían parecer una sombra  
en la noche, analizaba al trio de chiquillos que ya anteriormente les había  
causado varios problemas:  
-Vaya, haya van mis tres dolores de cabeza, esperemos que este año se  
acaten a las reglas, ya que ahora habrá más problemas para que les  
vigile...bah! Ya parezco su nana particular de esos tres.....especialmente del  
odioso de Potter, ....más le vale que se cuide, nadie sabe lo que pudiera  
pasar este año....quien sabe?...tal ves hasta podría ser el último que tenga....  
Severus bajó la mirada y adoptó una cara de cierta preocupación palideci  
un poco más de lo normal, él sabía que ahora que Voldemort estaba rondando  
en el mundo de la magia y quizás por el colegio, su vida se veía  
amenazada, ya que al ser un traidor , Voldemort haría todo lo posible para  
que fuera castigado con las más duras torturas que ni él se podría  
imaginar, y después eliminado....desde que su marca tenebrosa apareció por  
primera vez en en el año, su cabeza era un caos, ahora se veía más  
desconfiado con todo mundo y más todavía por lo sucedido con Crouch y  
Moody,  
-Cualquiera podría ser un seguidor del innombrable,....una poción multijugos  
y listo...tendría acceso a Hogwarts  
Una voz Tranquila y pacífica le sacó de sus pensamientos  
-Te encuentras bien Severus?...te noto pensativo..mmm? y un tanto  
preocupado....  
Severus reaccióno al momento que esa voz le habló, volteó y se topó con un  
hombre alto con larga barba blanca , ojos azules claros, serenos, que se  
notaban a través de sus lentes en forma de luna.  
-Preocupado, yo?, qué te hace pensar por lo que yo podría estar preocupado?  
–lo dijo en forma de sarcasmo-sólo tengo que cuidar el bienestar de mis  
alumnos, de la escuela, de Potter,....y de mi mismo,...oh! Si además debo  
preparar mis clases, preocupado yo?, si estoy felíz de la vida...la mía en  
particular,.  
Albus Dumbeldore suspiró en una forma flexible, sólo él sabía la forma de  
tratarlo sin correr el riesgo de que le bajaran puntos o que le lanzaran  
un maleficio.  
-Vamos amigo, relájate, aquí todos tenemos el mismo problema, se que t  
peligras un poco más por ser un exmortífago....pero debes ser fuerte, siempre  
lo has sido-le da una palmada suave en su espalda y le sonríe diciendo en  
forma de dar ánimo-y es lo que más admiro de mi profesor de Pociones su  
fortaleza-Snape baja la cabeza y hace una mueca y le contesta  
-Siempre tan optimista Albus,...esa fortaleza que mencionas de tu profesor...se  
está acabando, y a como veo las cosas, probablemente se extinga pronto....  
-¿Por qué lo dices Severus?  
-Sólo por las circunstancias Albus...sólo por ellas...  
-Vamos Severus no seas tan dramático , ya verás que todo termina bien,  
amigo todavía tienes una vida adelante no te dejes abatir tan rápido.  
Snape levanta su cabeza y mira hacia el frente evitando la mirada del  
Director  
-Si esa vida es igual a la que ya tuve anteriormente, prefiero terminar  
pronto con ella.  
Dumbeldore lo mira un poco asustado temiendo que su amigo pudiera cometer  
alguna locura.Snape se percata de la cara que tomó el director y da una  
sonrisa sarcástica hacia el director diciéndole  
-No te preocupes Albus, no pienso suicidarme ni nada por el estilo mi  
orgullo no me lo permite, además la única forma que me verías fuera de este  
mundo sería porque alguien más me arrancara la vida y bueno, creo que hasta  
aquí dejo esta..mm amena conversación, que ahora que recuerdo tengo una  
responsabilidad más como jefe de casa y tengo que ir con mis nuevos  
alumnos para presentarme formalmente.  
-Bien Severus...me dejas un poco aliviado...supongo...no obstante quiero que  
recuerdes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...tu bien lo sabes...y si  
surge algún problema de cualquier tipo quiero que me lo hagas saber....igual  
si necesitas una mano amiga que te apoye...entendido?  
Severus sólo le contesta con una mueca haciendo un tipo gruñido  
-Bien eso lo tomaré como un sí, ahora ve y cumple tu deber amigo.  
Dando finalizada la conversación Snape se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia  
fuera del Gran Salón y se encaminó hacia la casa de las serpientes de la  
cual en cierta forma se sentía muy orgulloso , y así como él lo había  
dicho llegó a su sala común en donde se encontraban sus chicos de Slytherin  
y les dio formalmente la bienvenida, a su manera claro, y les hace saber de  
sus obligaciones y derechos dentro de la escuela ya que él no iba a  
permitir que ese año perdiera de nuevo la copa de las casas y les recalco  
lo mejor que pudo las reglas. Después de esto salió de la sala y se  
encaminó a su despacho para ver que todo estuviera en orden para sus clases  
del próximo día, aunque no pensaba precisamente en las clases, eso sólo lo  
utilizó como pretexto para sí mismo para pensar en otra cosa, ya que esa  
conversación que tuvo con Albus , aunque al principio no pareciera que le  
afectara, no la podía sacar de su mente, hablar sobre la vida...su vida, le  
hizo pensar en todo lo que le había pasado, lo que le había sucedido, todo  
lo que había vivido, todo lo que lo hizo ser así....


	2. Un mal momento para rondar en los pasill...

**1.-Un mal momento para rondar en los pasillos**  
Iba caminando por el pasillo ya para llegar a su despacho y tropezó con  
algo que no pudo esquivar....ya que de hecho no lo pudo ver ya que su mente  
estaba en otro lado, cayó al suelo ¡croac! Y sintió que algo cayó dentro  
del bolsillo de su túnica, se dio cuenta que no era el único que se  
encontraba en el suelo había alguien que el particularmente conocía muy  
bien se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del suelo, y en forma de regaño  
nombró a sus acompañantes  
-¡¡¡Potter!!!¡¡¡Weasley!!!... ¡qué demonios hacen aquí!..primer día y ya  
han roto las reglas, que acaso me están vigilando?!Buscan acaso más  
problemas!? Contesten!!!!  
Ron con cara de susto estaba encima de Harry por la caída, ambos se  
irguieron rápidamente y Ron en voz baja le reclama a Harry  
-Te dije que era mala idea  
-¿¡Y bien?! Estoy esperando que me contesten...-dijo impaciente Snape  
Harry fue el que empezó a tratar de dar explicaciones ya que Ron estaba  
siendo atacado con la mirada penetrante de Snape haciendo que este se  
pusiera muy nervioso  
-Ehm....disculpe Profesor..este...lo que pasa es que....Ron....bueno yo....es  
decir...Neville..  
-Ya!!!! Potter habla claramente me estas haciendo perder mi poca paciencia  
que me queda, yo sólo quiero saber por que demonios están fuera de su  
sala!!!!....y que demonios tiene que ver Longbotttom en esto?!-le dijo casi  
gritándole y ambos chicos palidecieron del susto, entonces Harry trato de  
calrmarse para dar su explicación  
-Ejem...si profesor disculpe...quería decir que estabamos ya en camino para la  
sala, cuando a Neville se le volvió escapar Trevor y bueno, nosotros  
..bueno yo le dije que le ayudaría a buscarlo....y bueno convencí a Ron para  
que me ayudara a buscarlo...  
-Aja y la señorita Granger o la profesora Mc Gonagall supongo que les dio  
permiso para ir a buscarlo no?...o por lo menos deben estar alguna de ellas  
cerca de aquí supongo-les dijo con una risa irónica-...por que ya han de  
saber que no pueden estar rondando por los pasillos en las noches sin la  
supervisión de un maestro o un prefecto.-dijo esto con una voz triunfante  
ya que por la forma en la que ellos dos se miraban sólo significaba una  
cosa, que ellos rondaban por los pasillos sin la compañía de las que ya  
había mencionado y mucho menos con permiso de alguien, lo que le hacía  
sentirse un tanto feliz, ya que tendría que bajarle puntos a su casa y  
aparte castigarlos...A lo que ambos chicos respondieron al mismo tiempo en  
forma nerviosa  
-N..no Señor.....  
-Oh! Vaya sorpresa-les contestó con una sonrisa socarrona-bueno con todo el  
dolor de mi corazón-les dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz-tendré que bajarles  
50 puntos-ambos chicos hicieron un pequeño gruñido de disgusto-a cada uno...  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-dijeron ambos chicos al unísono-eso es injusto- replicó Harry  
-¿Injusto señor Potter?...no acaso es más injusto el que usted no quiera  
acatar ni una de las reglas que se le imponen sólo para mantenerlo a usted,  
a sus amigos y a la escuela fuera de peligro??!!....porque siempre se tiene  
que hacer el valiente Potter? usted y sus amiguitos no pueden ni una sóla  
vez en su vida seguir una regla?, si no quieren tener más problemas de este  
tipo simple y sencillamente sigan las reglas y no busque siempre la manera  
de llamar la atención de todos!!!-lucía con una cara irritable, todo esto  
sobre las reglas le sacaba de quicio.  
-Profesor, sólo queríamos ayudar a nuestro amigo Neville a encontrar a  
Trevor,!! Yo nunca lo hice con la intención de llamar la atención de  
nadie!!!-replicó Harry un tanto exasperado por todo lo que el profesor le  
dijo  
-MMM ya veo....y a propósito ¿dónde está Neville?  
-Este él...-esta vez respondió Ron-se encuentra en la Sala común  
-Ja qué bien...es más listo de lo que pensaba...escapó muy bien de la situación  
el chico no creen?...prefiere que ustedes corran el riesgo de ser  
castigados mientras él está cómodo en la sala así el se libera de cualquier  
castigo y si yo no los hubiera encontrado él hubiera obtenido a su sapo  
fácilmente...si tienes razón eso debe ser un amigo...  
-Disculpe profesor, pero está mal interpretando las cosas, nosotros nos  
ofrecimos en ir a buscar a Trevor, Neville es un poco despistado y  
fácilmente se hubiera perdido en el castillo y por eso nosotros le  
convencimos a que se quedara en la sala  
-Oh! Y el muy obediente obedeció ya no sé si interpretarlo como sensatéz o  
cobardía, en fin por ahora Longbottom se libra del castigo, por el  
contrario de ustedes-Harry y Ron se miran esperando lo peor mientras el  
profesor los miraba como leyendo su mente para saber cual sería el mejor  
castigo para ellos dos con una sonrisa burlona al fin responde –bien lo  
tengo, ya que les encanta andar por los pasillos por la noche, a partir de  
mañana se encaminarán durante una semana hacia mi despacho para hacer la  
limpieza de este, sobre todo de los calderos, y claro se incluye  
favorablemente el caldero de Longbottom, después de sus constantes  
explosiones claro, y como ustedes siempre están dispuestos a ayudar a sus  
"amigos" no creo que les sea de mucha molestia este asunto...o sí? Acaso hay  
alguna objeción?  
-No señor-responden al unísono se sentían frustrados por el asunto, ya que  
ni siquiera pudieron encontrar a Trevor,  
  
-Bien retírense de mi vista, más les vale que vayan directo a su sala,  
sinceramente no tengo tiempo para estarlos llevando de la mano como bebés a  
su dichosa casa, pero en fin, no se confíen podría cambiar de opinión, as  
que largo!  
Estaban a punto de retirarse cuando  
-Ah! por cierto en mi grata caída encontré algo ciertamente repugnante-sac  
algo de su bolsillo de su túnica y se escuchó un ¡croac!- tomen llévenselo  
de mi vista a este animal si fuera alumno le hubiera quitado el doble de  
puntos de lo que les quité a ustedes, por hacer tropezar a un profesor  
aunque bien lo pudiera haber premiado, ya que gracias a él les pude  
encontrar,... bueno.. y que esperan? Llévenselo si no quieren que lo haga  
formar parte de una de mis pociones!!!!  
Harry tomó a Trevor e intentó darle las gracias pero el profesor le pasó de  
largo haciendo un frufru con su capa, y desapareció en los pasillos.  
-Vaya por lo menos encontramos a Trevor-dijo ron ironicamente-...qué pasa  
Harry?  
-Ehm?-Harry estaba confundido por el gesto del profesor ciertamente el no  
se hubiera imaginado que después de lo que pasó, el temible Profesor  
tuviera un gesto de amabilidad, en cierta forma, al devolver a Trevor, el  
Severus Snape que se figuraba jamás hubiera entregado al sapo y talvés  
hasta haría una poción, una sopa, algo que no fuera bueno con él, pero ese  
gesto nunca...Ron le despierta de sus pensamientos, y sólo le contesta-..no  
nada,...mejor vámonos antes de que tengamos más problemas  
-Si tienes razón, y todavía nos falta lo peor..  
-¿Qué el castigo?  
-Ojalá fuera eso, cuando Hermione se entere que en nuestra primera noche  
hemos perdido 100 puntos, seguro nos da un sermón de 5 horas, si no es que  
no los da todo el día...  
-Uy había olvidado a Her mejor apresurémonos, que hasta ella ahora es capáz  
de bajarnos otros 100 puntos por habernos escapado de ella.  
Así ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia su sala a paso veloz, temiendo que  
por un tiempo serían despreciados por sus compañeros y amigos por su acto,  
sólo por un tiempo de hecho ya han pasado este tipo de situaciones, una más  
no les afectará.  
Mientras el Profesor Snape, seguía su camino a su despacho con un nuevo  
pensamiento en mente  
-Ese Potter ...se parece tanto a su padre, que me exaspera, ....pero en cierta  
manera ambos tenemos algo en común,... estuvimos presente en el asesinato de  
nuestros padres.  
  
El profesor Snape al fin llega a su despacho y ese pensamiento sigue  
revoloteando en su mente  
  
-Ja que bien ahora ya hasta me comparo con Potter....bueno de hecho esa es la  
única similitud que nos podría unir, sólo qué él sólo tenía un año cuando  
eso pasó, casi incapaz de recordar...casi...si no hubiera sido por los  
dementores...tal vez estaría más en paz consigo mismo, aún así dudo mucho que  
tenga tan presente el recuerdo como yo aunque en ese tiempo sólo tenía 5  
años, ...esa experiencia jamás la pude olvidar y fue ahí precisamente en ese  
momento que empecé a detestar a los hombres lobo.  
  
Flash Back  
Eran vísperas de Navidad en un gran castillo que fuera se mostraba de lo  
más lúgubre pero que por dentro se notaba un ambiente familiar, un ambiente  
cálido todo estaba decorado en forma navideña en una sala se encontraba una  
pareja sentada frente al fuego en unos sillones que parecían tronos  
dorados forrados de satín rojo, un niño jugueteaba en la alfombra con sus  
juguetes infantiles ese niño no tendría más de 5 años,la felíz pareja  
miraban con ternura al pequeño Severus, la mujer tendría unos 25 años era  
de cabello negro lacio y largo que le llegaba hasta su espalda, sus ojos  
eran de un color negro intenso, iguales a los ojos del niño, su piel era  
blanca y de naríz un poco aguileña aún así esa mujer se mostraba muy guapa  
su nombre era Amalia Snape era una mujer pacífica, linda, y amigable con  
mucha madurez su mirada era muy expresiva y penetrante especialmente cuando  
mostraba enfado, pero generalmente su mirada era apacible llenos de dicha y  
de amor , el hombre tendría más o menos la misma edad que su mujer era de  
cabello negro estaba peinado de coleta ya que lo tenía algo largo, suelto  
le llegaba hasta los hombros, su piel era blanca y su naríz era un tanto  
ganchuda, igual que la de su pequeño hijo, sus ojos eran de un color caf  
oscuro, el era un hombre callado y pacífico con la mayor parte de la gente  
era un antisocial y generalmente reservado, pero con un gran corazón por  
dentro , su nombre era Leonard Snape.  
  
La pareja se tomaban disimuladamente de la mano mirándose afectuosamente,  
cuando llega una pequeña elfina de orejas grandes escuálida, pero a  
diferencia de los elfos que conocemos esta tenía ropa limpia, y una mirada  
dulce sus ojos eran grandes de color verde esmeralda unos pocos cabellos se  
asomaban de su casi calva cabeza, su nombre era Misty, tenía unas 4 tazas  
de chocolate que llevaba en una bandeja de plata y se las ofrece a sus  
señores  
  
-Mis señores aquí están las tazas de chocolate que le pidieron a Misty,pero  
Misty aún no entiende porqué la cuarta taza, si el señor Blade no a  
llegado,...-dice la pequeña elfina con una voz pasible y chillona  
  
-Gracias Misty eres muy amable-dice Amalia tomando su taza y dando un sorbo  
de ella-mmm como siempre te ha quedó perfecta, así como me gusta  
  
-Gracias, Misty se lo agradece...pero Misty aún quiere saber a quien le debe  
entregar la cuarta taza, Misty tiene entendido que una es para el señor  
Leonard, otra para usted, y la útlitma para el pequeño Severus..  
  
-Bueno Misty esto es una reunión familiar y tú eres parte de la familia por  
eso quiero que compartas con nosotros este bello momento tomando con  
nosotros una taza de chocolate, bueno...si así lo deseas, nadie te obliga  
nada eh? Que eso quede claro –dicho esto le guiña un ojo a lo que Misty  
empieza a llorar  
  
-Ohhh!! Mis señores, siempre tan buenos con la insignificante de Misty,  
....Misty les agradece demasiado por dejarla compartir este momento familiar  
con ustedes....  
  
A todo esto el callado esposo sonríe y le contesta-supongo que eso fue un  
"sí me quedo" ¿no?  
  
-Oh! Sí disculpe mi señor si Misty acepta a pasar un tiempo con ustedes,  
pero ¿porque son tan buenos con la pobre de Misty? Misty no ha hecho nada  
merecedor de este momento tan alagador.  
  
-Vaya Misty nunca cambias siempre hay replicas por cualquier amabilidad  
que quiero tener contigo-le dice fingiendo estar molesta pero al ver que  
Misty mostraba gachas sus orejas cambia su cara a una tierna con una  
sonrisa en la cara-Misty sabes? Aunque a ciencia cierta fuiste al  
principio uno de mis regalos de bodas , te he llegado a apreciar más que  
eso, eres mi amiga, eres como una hermanita...  
  
-Mi señora, Misty no sabe que decir, ¿y porque piensa eso de Misty si se  
puede saber?-al decir esto bajó la cabeza temiendo que por tanta pregunta  
que hacía le podrían correr del lugar a patadas.  
  
-Bien Misty, dime después de mi Luna de Miel cuando Leonard tuvo que hacer  
un viaje urgente quién me acompaño en esos momentos de soledad  
-Pues..Misty... mi señora  
-Cuando me sentí mal con mareos y demás, ¿quién me acompaño a medimago?  
-Misty, mi señora  
  
-¿Quién estuvo presente cuando me dieron la noticia de que estaba  
embarazada?  
-Misty, mi señora  
  
-¿Quién me cuido celosamente durante los nueve meses que anduve cargando a  
mi pequeño?  
-Misty,mi señora  
-Cuando entré en labor ¿quién llamó al medimago para que me atendiera?  
-Ejem querida de hecho se fuí yo-aclara Leonard  
-Jeje si eso lo dije para ver si seguías en este planeta querido-su esposo  
sólo mueve la cabeza y le responde con una sonrisa-en que me quedé? O si y  
desde que nació mi pequeño Severus quién me ha ayudado a criarlo y  
cuidarlo.  
-Puesss...el señor Leonard y Misty mi señora.  
  
-Jeje bien, el señor Leonard también tuvo que particiar un poco-Leonard  
tomaba su taza de chocolate sin darle importancia al comentario por lo que  
Amalia continua-pero yo me refiero a que tu te encargas de cuidar a mi  
pequeño, siempre estas junto a él, y hasta pareces más su madre que yo-  
rapidamente la elfa iba a responder a eso pero Amanda le interrumpió-y eso  
lo agradezco, tengo muchos asuntos que resolver por mi trabajo en el  
Ministerio, y no siempre puedo estar con mi pequeñín, y el afecto que a  
veces le falta tanto de su padre-mira de reojo a su esposo que sigue  
tomando su taza en forma indiferente-y el mío lo termina recibiendo de ti,  
por lo menos se siente muy bien contigo, y eso me hace sentir bien también,-  
pasa su mano sobre la cabeza de la elfina en forma de agradecimiento, a lo  
que la elfina sólo responde llorando.  
En ese momento un hombre da un portazo haciendo que todos pegaran un brinco  
-Ohhh! Lo siento-lo dice en forma burlona-acaso he interrumpido algún  
momento conmovedor?  
Ese hombre era Roland Blade padre de Amalia, al contrario de ella él era  
un hombre sin escrúpulos, arrogante y avaro, era canoso de bigote y barba  
de chivo, con ojos de color miel, casi amarillos lo que lo hacía ver un  
poco diabólico, tendría unos 45 años , era alto y fornido, llevaba puesto  
una gabardina larga y negra, y se notaba que llevaba unas botas negras  
relucientes, Amanda se levanta de su asiento y le recibe con los brazos  
abiertos  
  
-Padre!, cuanto tiempo sin verte, no has cambiado nada  
-Tú tampoco mi pequeña ....lástima que no has cambiado de marido-esto último  
lo dijo quedamente mirando a Leonard que también le contraatacaba con su  
mirada , ambos lo hacían con intenso odio, al ver que Amalia volteaba para  
ver a su esposo este desvía su vista hacia su hijo que sólo miraba con  
curiosidad a su abuelo, ya que nunca lo había visto, Leonard se da vuelta  
para sentarse en su sillón y sigue tomando su chocolate, y sólo se dedica a  
escuchar la conversación de su hija con su padre  
  
-Por favor papá me prometiste que te ibas a comportar-le reprendió Amalia  
-Lo siento querida, pero tu tuviste la culpa  
-Ay papá no empieces-dice algo hastiada  
-Debes saber que tengo la razón yo no recriminaría a tu marido....si fuera  
otro, tu sabes a lo que me refiero-para evitar peleas Leonard decide hacer  
caso omiso a todo lo que el viejo decía  
-No no sé a lo que te refieres  
-Claro que sí lo sabes, si hubieras aceptado casarte con el jóven Malfoy  
yo....  
-Nada papá no me vengas a restregar eso en cara, además tu eras el  
interesado en que yo me casara con él no yo, además querías que me casara  
poco antes de que cumpliera los 17 años, y ciertamente yo era muy jóven  
para que me casara y el ...pues es un poco mayor que yo me lleva unos 10  
años... a parte tu bien sabes que ya desde hacía tiempo amaba a Leonard...-en  
esos momentos ella se mostraba impasible y atacaba a su padre con una  
mirada asesina al notar esto su padre sólo se aclaro la garganta y le dijo  
calmándola  
-Bien, bien tu ganas siempre lo haces, hace años que no te veo y no  
quisiera que pasaran más por culpa de esta discusión, y bueno como te dije  
por la lechuza la otra noche, hija quiero disculparme por no haberte visto  
desde el día que te casaste, y por ello quisiera recompensarte...bueno más  
bien recompensarlos, quisiera que estas vacaciones se la pasaran en la  
cabaña del bosque encantado, lo recuerdas hija?, ahí ibamos a vacacionar no  
las pasábamos muy bien, no crees?, y bueno ahora quisiera compartirla  
contigo y los tuyos lo que es más se las regalo.  
-No lo puedo creer padre, si esa casa la adorabas-le contesta casi saltando  
de la emoción y un tanto incrédula su familia sólo miraba sin comprender ni  
entender que era lo que tenía de especial esa cabaña  
  
-Pues creélo hija es toda tuya y está disponible para cuando la necesites y  
recuerda te la doy sólo para remendar un poco el daño que te he causado  
hija mía.  
-No necesitaba una cabaña para perdonarte padre...sólo hacían falta esas  
palabras que me alientan hasta el alma aún así acepto tu propuesta de ir a  
vacacionar en ella-se ablanza hacia el padre con un abrazo, y Leonard sólo  
mira la escena un tanto preocupado, ciertamente no podía creer que su  
suegro hubiera dado un cambio tan drástico, aunque se sentía felíz por su  
esposa, no obstante el nombre del lugar que mencionaron "el Bosque  
encantado" ese nombre ...aunque sabía que ese lugar no peligroso según las  
anécdotas que le contaba su esposa, él sintió escalofrío el tan sólo  
escuchar ese nombre de los labios de su suegro, de alguna manera el sinti  
un mal presentimiento de todo esto.  
-Son sólo mis nervios-se quizo convencer a sí mismo. 


	3. El bosque encantadode sueño a pesadilla

**2.-El bosque encantado...de sueño a pesadilla**  
-Bien creo que eso es todo Misty, sólo iremos unos días no nos vamos a  
mudar -le dice Amalia a la elfina que casi empacaba hasta los muebles de la  
casa  
-Oh! Misty lo siente mi señora sólo quería que la familia de Misty se  
sintiera cómoda como en su casa...  
-jaja vámos Misty no es para tanto ya te lo dije son sólo pocos días tal  
ves 4 o 5 -le contesta divertida por la reacción que tuvo la elfina-ya  
verás que ni siquiera estaremos en la cabaña, nos la pasaremos divertidos  
en el bosque como yo me divertía de niña cuando iba allá, cazaremos hadas,  
gnomos, veremos lindos unicornios, nadaremos en el lago que canta y que  
nunca se congela por cierto ....ya verás será una linda experiencia para  
todos ...especialmente para mi chiquitín-Severus estaba en el cuarto con  
ellas dos sentado observando y escuchando como si analizara siempre cada  
situación, desde niño Severus era muy perceptivo y analizador, casi un niño  
prodigio, mira confundido a su madre y el niño se decide a preguntarle  
-Mami, el hombre del otro día ¿quién era? Nunca lo había visto...  
-Creí que ya lo sabías hijo ese hombre era tu abuelito-le contesta al  
pequeño, no conforme decide preguntarle de nuevo  
-Oh! Si es mi abuelito eso significa que es tu papi no?  
-Pues si jeje generalmente así es-le contesta entretenida por las preguntas  
que le hacía el niño  
-Aaah! ¿Y mi abuelito nos quiere?  
Esta vez tomó una expresión un poco más seria por la pregunta del niño  
-¿Porqué lo preguntas hijo?  
-Por que si nos quisiera nos hubiera venido a visitar anteriormente y yo no  
recuerdo haberlo visto alguna otra vez, ni siquiera en las fotos de familia  
que me has mostrado.  
-Bueno hijo, eres muy pequeño todavía para comprender este tipo de cosas,  
pero bueno, mira tu abuelito nos quiere mucho, y por eso vino a disculparse  
con nosotros por no dejarse ver por mucho tiempo...  
-¿También quiere a mi papá?  
-Ya veo, escuchaste toda la conversación que tuvimos tu abuelo y yo ese día  
¿no es así?  
-Pues sí....yo estaba ahí....y según lo que entendí , mi papi y mi abuelito no  
se llevan bien....ya que no quería que tu te casaras con mi papi  
Con un poco de tristeza Amalia le responde a su hijo-si, es cierto ...pero ya  
verás como las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora...tu abuelo cambiar  
de parecer, ya lo verás, y para que eso pase..prométeme que te comportaras  
como un buen chico con él, y nunca le faltarás al respeto, me lo  
prometes?...-el chico la mira confundido , y asiente con la cabeza y le  
vuelve a preguntar-yyyy??...por que lo dices mamá....?  
Amalia le brinda una dulce sonrisa y le responde-para que tu abuelo vea que  
no me equivoqué en mi decisión de casarme con tu padre, que vea que hemos  
criado a un buen chico, y por lo tanto un digno heredero tanto para los  
Snape, como para los Blade.- Dicho esto el niño aparentemente qued  
conforme y siguieron conversando sobre el viaje.  
Ya era tarde y decidieron viajar por polvos flu, ya que como toda cabaña  
tenía su chimenea, y supusieron que era la forma más rápida para llegar, a  
lo que al señor Snape, no le parecía buena idea  
-¿Por polvos flu?....linda tu bien sabes que odio viajar en esa  
forma...además con el equipaje...pues, no se podría viajar, se tendría que  
mandar de otra forma para que llegara a la cabaña.  
Amalia sólo le sonríe y le contesta-Querido, disculpa pero es que estoy muy  
emocionada en llegar allá lo más pronto posible, además...recuerda por suerte  
vivimos en el mundo de la magia...el equipaje, se podrá enviar de otra forma,  
e igual de rápido podría llegar....además tu hijo también quiere viajar con  
los polvos flu....¿no es así sev?-Severus que estaba agarrado de la mano de  
su elfina doméstica Misty, sólo asiente con una gran sonrisa, a lo que  
finalmente el señor Snape derrotadamente accede a viajar de esa manera  
Cuando ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo no hay quien se les oponga, bien ...¿a  
propósito hay suficientes polvos flu en la cabña para regresar?..  
-Mi padre me dijo que mañana nos enviaría polvos flu, ya que creo que no  
hay suficiente-le aclara Amalia  
-Perfecto entonces pasaremos parte de nuestras vacaciones con tu padre-  
responde sarcásticamente Leonard  
-No empieces de nuevo Leonard, mi padre sólo quiere ser amable con todos  
nosotros-le reprende la mujer.  
-Yo..sólo decía cariño-se lo dice haciendo un tipo de mueca, a lo que la  
mujer sólo desvía la vista hacia la chimenea y se prepara para viajar ya  
preparada toma un puño de polvo y dice  
-Cabaña encantus....slum!!- y desaparece en la llama verde....y así van pasando  
cada integrante de la familia ,Misty también deben considerarla que iba con  
ellos.  
-Bien hemos llegado-dice Amalia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual  
se fue transformando poco a poco en cara de un poco de asombro ya que la  
cabaña se veía desgastada-acaso no se le volvió a dar mantenimiento desde  
la última vez que estuve aquí?-pensó para si misma ; la cabaña tenía mucho  
polvo a su alrededor, unos cuadros que estaban en la pared ya ni si quiera  
se veían por lo tan sucios que estaban, telarañas había por doquier, y a  
todo esto sólo ella dio un pequeño suspiro-mi padre no ha vuelto a esta  
cabaña desde que me fui, le ha de traer muchos recuerdos el lugar-pensó un  
tanto triste pero a la vez conmovida ya que ella sabía que a pesar de cómo  
fuera su padre el la quería mucho..por desgracia su cariño era muy celoso  
para con ella y por desgracia también era un poco dominante, Leonard que se  
encontraba cerca dijo en voz baja pero a forma de que su esposa lo oyera  
  
-Lindo lugar...pero creo que le falta un poco más de polvo a esa ventana-  
obviamente esto lo dijo en forma un poco burlona para hacer enojar a su  
esposa, no sabía porque pero le gustaba de vez en cuando pegarle un coraje  
a ella, en si su matrimonio casi se basaba en ese tipo de jueguitos de  
palabras socarronas.  
Amalia lo miró de reojo y le contest  
-si tienes razón como siempre...de hecho creo que en ese rinconcito junto a  
esa ventana sería un buen lugar para que duermas durante nuestra estancia  
aquí,-ella se limito a dar una pequeña sonrisa al final, a lo que Leonard  
sólo hizo una mueca por las ocurrencias de su esposa, bien sabía que no  
sería capáz de enviarlo junto a la ventana ...o si?, en ese momento Misty y  
Severus hicieron su aparición a lo que Misty dio un chillido de sorpresa  
por la cantidad de suciedad que veía en el lugar, y entonces Amalia se  
voltea y le dice a su elfa:  
-Misty hazme un favor limpia el lugar con tus habilidades elficas...lo haria  
yo..pero...  
  
-pero que?-pregunta su esposo arqueando las cejas ya que estaba un poco  
confundido con los movimientos que hacia su esposa, pasaba sus manos por  
todo su vestido como buscando algo.  
-es que..olvide mi varita y por ello no puedo hacer magia u –dijo al fin  
Amalia poniendo una cara de inocencia ante la cara que le puso su marido de  
un "nunca cambia"¬¬  
-oo claro no se preocupe mi señora sus ordenes son los deseos de Misty   
  
-no es, sus deseos son órdenes?-pregunta Leonard a su elfina  
-no señor Snape Misty lo dijo bien -Leonard sólo se le queda mirando- ¬¬  
cosa rara que son los elfos  
  
Misty se puso en medio del cuarto y dio un chasquido y de repente como si  
se hubiera agitado un trapo para quitarle el polvo, se limpió la cabaña  
dejando todo reluciente  
-Si definitivamente eres la mejor elfa del mundo -dijo Amalia dejando a  
una elfa roja de la pena,a lo que Leonard sólo se le quedaba viendo  
preguntándose que ¿cómo era posible que una persona como ella hubiera  
quedado en Slytherin, ciertamente era un misterio que jamás se podria  
responder, según Leonard.  
-Bueno como aquí se rompió una taza...TODO MUNDO DE CAZA!..vamos chicos es  
temprano vamos afuera a cazar unas cuantas hadas  
-¿Cómo planeas atrapar alguna sin tu varita ¬¬u?  
-ya me las ideare además puedo hacer equipo contigo   
-.....¬¬  
-Ejem..y bueno podríamos dar tan sólo un paseo ..te parece hijo?-volteó a  
ver a su hijo quien se encontraba viendo cada rincón de la cabaña, al  
escuchar a su madre sólo le responde asintiendo con la cabeza –tan emotivo  
como tu padre..de tal palo...  
-Bueno salgamos ya, que este lugar que me da escalofrios -le dijo Leonard a  
su esposa ya un poco exasperado, ya que de hecho el lugar si que no le  
gustaba para nada a lo que su esposa sólo arqueó una ceja pero no le  
contestó sólo dijo  
-Si tienes razón salgamos a divertirnos-Amalia tomo de la mano a su hijo y  
salió del lugar y asi le siguieron la elfa y su esposo que creía que al  
salir sentiría mayor alivio, pero no fue asi ..talves eran paranoias de él,  
ciertamente no sabía, pero sentía como si les estuvieran vigilando-  
definitivamente hay algo raro aquí ...-pensó para si mismo, ya que no quería  
alertar a su esposa de algo que no estaba seguro  
-Vienes? O te vas a quedar ahí entretenido pensando en la inmortalidad del  
cangrejo  
  
-aaa, si ya voy...-entonces se empezaron a adentrar al bosque que ciertamente  
en lo absoluto se veía lúgubre todo se veía pacífico...demasiado pacífico  
diría él , ya empezaba a hacer frío ya que en ese lugar empezaría a nevar  
en la noche ya que en esa época del año sólo nieva en la noche y en el día  
todo se ve como si fuera primavera..eso pasaba en cada invieno.  
Y así la familia se fue a pasar el rato a el lago que canta, Amalia y  
Severus a las orillas de este intentaron atrapar unas hadas que distraídas  
aparecieron de repente por ahí ya que querían tomar un poco de agua en el  
lago, el intento de cazarlas sólo fue en balde ya que las hadas fastidiadas  
que las siguieran los hicieron caerse en el lago haciendo que este  
interrumpiera su canto por el susto que estos dos le pegaron...Leonard sólo  
se acercó para ver como estaban, y de sorpresa Amalia lo jala haciendo que  
este cayera en el mismo lago empapándose todo, y entre los tres empezó una  
guerra de agua salpicandose unos a otros, hasta Leonard olvido su seriedad  
y se unió al juego, Misty sólo miraba asustada la situación ya que no  
apartaba la vista de Severus que pensaba que e cualquier momento de  
descuido este caería a lo más hondo del lago y se podría ahogar, y así se  
la pasaron un buen rato, al salir se acostaron en el pasto para secarse ya  
que estaban un poco friolentos ya se notaba que dentro de poco se ocultaria  
el sol dejando caer una nevada, sabiendo esto Amalia decidió que era hora  
de irse a la cabaña, Severus iba contento ya que en muy pocas ocasiones  
lograba hacer que su padre jugara con él y ahora que había pasado..Tenía  
que admitirlo..FUE MUY DIVERTIDO, ya en esos momentos a Leonard se le habia  
pasado su paranoia. Los 4 llegaron a la cabaña casi iban arrastrando los  
pies del cansancio  
-Bueno mañana será otro día, asi que todos a dormir chicos que en la mañana  
llegará mi padre a dejar los polvos flu y seguro se queda-a esto Leonard  
sólo hizo una mueca que según para él era un intento de sonrisa..que para  
nada le salió por cierto, caminó hacia la chimenea, en esta se encontraba  
una bolsita que se supone ahí ponían los polvos flu, sólo se limitó a  
revisarla para ver que tanto tenía-bueno al parecer sólo quedan sufientes  
polvos para una sola persona, dos pequeñas tal vez-.esto lo dijo poniéndo  
como ejemplo a la elfa y a Severus  
  
-aja ¿y eso que?-le pregunta su mujer  
-Bueno siempre es importante saber de cuanto polvo disponemos para  
cualquier emergencia  
-Porfavor querido ¿que podría pasar de esta noche hasta mañana,? Además,¿  
cuantas veces lo debo decir?...mi padre vendrá mañana para dejarnos lo que  
necesitemos-diciendo esto sólo concluyó con un bostezo  
-Bueno como digas..mejor vayámonos a dormir que ya es tarde-contest  
Leonard restegándose un poco los ojos vaya que si que estaba cansado.  
-Ven hijo te llevaré a acostar y a cambiarte de ropa –le dijo Amalia al  
niño al ver que este daba un bostezo tras otro y que sus ojos no los podia  
mantener mucho abiertos; asi que Severus sólo estiro sus pequeños brazos  
hacia su madre quien se lo llevo cargando hasta su cuarto, la elfita nunca  
se apartaba del niño,..y esta no sería la excepción ya que siguió a su  
señora hasta la alcoba que se le había designado al niño, ya ahí Amalia le  
pidió que le cambiara la ropa, rápidamente la elfita lo hizo, a lo que sólo  
quedaba acostar al pequeño cosa que hizo Amalia, lo arropo y se despidió de  
una manera maternal (obvio no ¬¬)  
  
-Buenas noches hijo descansas bien eh? Cualquier cosa aquí estamos junto  
para lo que necesites   
el niño somnoliento sólo le dijo un- aja mami yo también te quiero buenas  
noches- diciendo esto pareciera que se quedo profundamente dormido en tan  
poco tiempo.  
-Y eso que apenas empezamos con el entretenimiento, en fin..buenas noches  
Misty que duermas bien  
-Buenas noches mi señora que el señor Snape y usted duerman bien -la elfa  
le brindó una sonrisa, y Amalia salió del cuarto, asi que la elfita se fue  
a su cama que se encontraba junto a la del niño y se quedó dormida a llegar  
a esta, cosa que pasó lo mismo con los señores amos de la casa.  
  
-Severus...Severus.....ven...despierta...despierta... y acércate.....-una voz a forma  
susurro se escuchaba en el cuarto del niño motivo por el cual este se  
despertó un poco desconcertado  
-quién es?-en ese momento se abrió la puerta de su cuarto, dejándose ver  
una luz dorada que resplandecía en el aire; como todo niño curioso a esa  
edad Severus quizo ir tras ella y tocarla pero al tratar de hacer esto la  
luz voló hacia la puerta de salida de la cabaña (o de entrada como quieran  
verlo ¬¬) Severus sentía una gran curiosidad de tocar esa lucecita, no  
sabía porque pero le llamaba mucho la atención...en ese momento la puerta se  
abrió y la luz resplandeciente salió de la cabaña, pero quedándose lo  
suficiente cerca como para que el niño pudiera alcanzarla..o más bien  
perseguirla...Severus salió de la cabaña, sin miedo alguno, el tocar esa  
lucecita era demasiado tentadora como para pensar en que ahora se  
encontraba a merced de la oscuridad de la noche que empezaba ya a nevar,  
dando pasos más hacia fuera unas nubes se movieron por el viento dejando  
que poco a poco se mostrara el resplandor de la luna...una luna llena  
  
En el cuarto de Amalia y Leonard abundaba el silencio total, de la forma  
en que dormían pareciera que nada los despertaria...a excepción de los gritos  
de una elfa trastornada e histérica...  
-MIS SEÑORES!!!! SEÑOR SNAPE!!!MI SEÑORA!!!! PORFAVOR DESPIERTEN!!!...-  
gritaba a forma de un chillido desconsolador, haciendo que lograra su  
objetivo el cual era alertar a sus amos  
-Qué pasa misty?¿ Acaso de nuevo soñaste que te pagábamos por trabajar con  
nosotros?-le pregunta Amalia un tanto desconcertada por el asunto, Leonard  
se rascaba la cabeza como tratando de poner sus ideas en orden  
-NO MI SEÑORA ES ALGO HORRIBLE!! SEVERUS!!...-antes de que pudiera seguir  
Amanda se alteró la tomó por los hombros y la sangoloteó un poco y en voz  
alta y preocupada le pregunta a su elfa-¿Severus?¿QUE LE PASA A MI  
HIJO?MISTY!!? RESPONDEME NO TE ME QUEDES VIENDO ASI! QUE SUCEDE!??  
-ES LO QUE TRATA DE DECIRLE LA INÚTIL MISTY!!EL PEQUEÑO SEVERUS NO ESTÁ EN  
LA CABAÑA!! MISTY DESPERT" POR QUE HACÍA FRIO Y CREYO QUE EL PEQUEÑO  
SEVERUS TAMBIÉN TENDRÍA FRI", PERO AL BUSCARLO EN SU CAMA NO ESTABA SE  
HABÍA IDO!-dicho esto la elfa puso su cara entre sus manos y empezó a  
lloras desconsolada, Leonard y Amalia se miraron y de un brinco se pararon  
de la cama , se vistieron lo que pudieron, Leonard tomó rápidamente su  
varita, y dijo preocupado ya que desde que llegó tenía un mal  
presentimiento sobre el lugar-Voy a buscarlo debe haber salido al bosque-  
Amalia se le queda mirando frunciendo el ceño a lo que le reclama-¿no  
pensarás que me voy a quedar tranquila en la cabaña?¿o si?-Leonard  
exasperado le responde-aquí estarás más segura no quiero que te pase nada  
malo..tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, por favor no seas necia  
y quédate aquí yo volveré a salvo con Severus ya lo verás-realmente estaba  
decidido en buscar a su hijo sólo..aunque conociendo a su esposa sabía que  
nada en el mundo impediría que ella lo acompañara en la búsqueda  
  
-Pues quieras o no..iré a buscarlo!! Soy su madre por dios!! Si espero  
aquí me moriré de la angustia..no sólo por mi hijo si no también por mi  
esposo!..si algo llegase a pasar lo enfrentaremos juntos! Quedó claro?!! Y  
bueno vámonos ya que sólo perdemos el tiempo-dicho esto salió a paso rápido  
de la cabaña con tan sólo el camisón negro que tenía y una capa larga y  
abrigadora que fue lo primero que encontró al ponerse, su esposo se tuvo  
que conformar y salió rápidamente tras ella, y la elfa fue tras ellos ya  
que ella también quería formar parte de la búsqueda ya que definitivamente  
ella era la culpable de que todo esto pasara, por lo menos es lo que ella  
pensaba..  
-------°-------  
Severus seguía persiguiendo a la luz misteriosa que lo llevaba cada vez más  
adentro del bosque...Severus estaba casi congelado por el frío de la nieve  
...aún asi la luz era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla ir, había  
momentos en que esa luz cambiaba de color haciéndola aún más hipnotizadora  
a los ojos de Severus...siguieron así hasta que llegaron al centro del  
bosque, y esa luz se posó en una roca puntiaguda que se encontraba ahí,  
haciendo que su destello se empezara a apagar poco a poco...hasta que lleg  
el momento en que se apagó por completo...el niño como si despertara de un  
sueño empezó a mirar a todos lados nervioso ya que no tenía la más remota  
idea de donde se encontraba, y por ello empezó a sollozar quedamente  
(haciendo esos lloriqueos como si tuviera hipo)  
-------°-------  
-SEVERUS!!SEVERUS!!- lo único que se escuchaba aquella noche eran los  
gritos de unos padres y su elfa, preocupados al no encontrar a su hijo, más  
adelante encontraron unas huellas que al parecer eran de él así que  
empezaron a seguirlas, la varita de leonard bajó el hechizo de lumos era lo  
que les iluminaba el caminoya que habia veces que el viento mobia mucho las  
nubes haciendo que la luz de la luna se viera temporalmente,..no obstante  
Leonard aumentó su preocupación al ver que esa noche era Luna llena -¿cómo  
es posible que no recordara que hoy había luna llena?-se reprendía as  
mismo Leonard, ya que es de saber que en esas noches nadie se salva de las  
transformaciones de los hombres lobo, generalmente los hombres lobo hacen  
sus transformaciones en los bosques...aunque se supone que en el Bosque  
encantado no se había demostrado la existencia de algún hombre lobo  
alrededor-Nunca hay que confiarse demasiado de las estadísticas- Leonarrd  
seguía pensando en esto bajo los gritos de su esposa y de su elfa y en  
ocasiones de él mismo al buscar a su hijo.  
-------°-------  
Severus sollozaba desconsolado (tal y como lo hacen los niños cuando se  
pierden),hasta que dejó de hacerlo, al escuchar unos gritos que lo  
llamaban, el conocía esas voces...  
-MAMÁ!!PAPA!!MISTY!! AQUÍ ESTOY!!!-gritó Severus aliviado ya que hubo  
momentos en los que pensó que ya no iba a volver a verlos.  
Amalia al escucharlo corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde lo oyó, y  
efectivamente ahí estaba, parado junto a una piedra con punta con sus ojos  
rojos de tanto llorar ...Amalia dejando caer unas lágrimas de felicidad y de  
desahogo por la angustia que este le habia causadoo llegó y lo abraz  
apretándolo como para asfixiarlo-HIJO MIO ME DA GUSTO DE VERTE!!!Estarás  
castigado por mucho tiempo...PERO POR DIOS QUE ME DA GUSTO DE VERTE!!-Leonard  
los alcanzó en poco tiempo dio un suspiro de alivio, ysintió como una  
pequeña ráfaga de aire pasó junto de él la cual llegó hacia al niño-  
SEÑORITO SEVERUS!! ESTÁ BIEN?!! DONDE SE HABÍA METIDO ¡!!LE HA PEGADO UN  
GRAN SUSTO A SUS PADRES Y A LA MISERABLE MISTY!!!-era la elfa esa ráfaga de  
aire que había sentido Leonard-vaya que es rápida o.o-Misty era un mar de  
lágirmas sólo se dedicaba a besar y abrazar a su niño de oro, Leonard se  
fue acercando pocoa poco a tan.. escandalosa escena, y con unos ojos  
reprendedores miró al chico diciéndole a forma de regaño-y bien?...porque  
demonios saliste de la cabaña? Bien sabes que es peligroso salir ..más de  
noche y en un lugar oscuro y desconocido para ti,-Leonard esperaba  
impaciente la respuesta del chico ya que tardó un poco al tratar de arrimar  
u poco a la elfa a forma de que le dejara hablar ya que esta no dejaba de  
abrazarle, cuando por fin se sintió un poco liberado le contestó a su  
enojado padre-es que la luz....  
-¿la luz? De cual endemoniada luz me estás hablando?  
-una luz muy bonita me llamaba, era tan bonita que me sentí ganas de  
seguirla...  
-Seguro estabas soñando hijo..no sabia que eras sonámbulo-le dijo Amalia  
como si fuere la respuesta más lógica a todo esto  
-No estaba dormido-le aclaro Severus a su madre-estaba despierto la voz de  
la luz dorada me despert  
-Luces doradas que hablan? Habrra sido un hada o habra sido obra de magia  
negra?-pensó Leonard frunciendo el ceño, y antes de que cualquiera de los  
cuatro pudiera decir algo., unos aullidos se escucharon resonando en todo  
el bosque, haciendo que la familia se pusiera en alerta  
-N.n.no..no es posible....en el bosque encantado se supone no hay hombres  
lobo...-dijo Amalia trastornada por los aullidos consecutivos que cada vez se  
escuchaban más y más cerca.  
-Tu lo has dicho "se supone",-dicho esto Leonard tomó fuerte su vara en  
forma de defensa..-VÁMONOS PRONTO DE AQUÍ SE ESTÁN ACERCANDO!!-Leonard de  
un jalón tomo las manos de su esposa e hijo-MISTY TU TAMBIÉN NO TE QUEDES  
AHÍ VÁMONOS!! TODOS A LA CABAÑA!!-Amalia tomo en sus brazos a su hijo y  
empezó a correr hacia la dirección de la cabaña, junto le seguía una elfa  
asustada y detrás Leonard corría que volteaba a cada rato sintiendo como  
cada vez los hombres-lobos les perseguían cada vez más y más cerca-  
MALDICI"N!!-un hombrelobo se les puso en el camino babeaba de una forma  
tenebrosa y maléfica, signos de un lobo hambriento de carne humana  
-Expeliramus!!-el lobo salió volando del camino para que así ellos  
siguieran corriendo, Severus era llevado por su madre pero a forma a que él  
pudiera ver todo lo que pasaba atrás, veía unas sombras como corrían cada  
vez más cerca de ellos, Leonard también sabiendo esto, sabía que sólo  
tendría una oportunidad de salvar a su familia, a lo que tuvo que tomar una  
decisión ...  
-AMALIA MISTY CORRAN HACIA LA CABAÑA Y PASE LO QUE PASE NO VOLTEEN  
Como si leyera la mente de su marido espantada pero sin dejarr de correr de  
dijo-¿¡PORQUE LEONARD QUE TIENES PLANEADO HACER?!!  
-S"LO PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA...AMALIA SEVERUS....LOS AMO-en ese momento Amalia  
se detuvo en seco con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas su esposo rápidamente la  
beso en los labios y también a su hijo..claro que a este en la frente-  
VÁYANSE AHORA!!.....AMALIA VETE YA!!!!!!-Con lágrimas en los ojos Amalia le  
hizo caso a su marido y Severus sin comprender bien la situación se sujet  
fuertemente del cuello de su madre, pudiendo así ver por última vez a su  
padre de espaldas que esperaba la llegada de sus agresores con su varita  
muy valientemente levantada, y al fin pudo ver la figuras que formaban las  
sombras eran más de diez, y poco a poco de forma amenazadora pudo ver como  
se le acercaban a su padre, este les mandaba maldiciones y hechizos a  
cualquiera que se le iba acercando, poco a poco Severus veía más lejos a  
su padre, pero no se alejaron demasiado como para que el niño no pudiera  
ver como un lobo le cayó de sorpresa por detrás haciendo que a este se le  
cayera su varita dejándolo totalmente indefenso....ya más a lo lejos lo  
último que Severus pudo ver fue a los lobos lanzándose a su padre,  
desgarrando sus ropas, y demás partes de su cuerpo en una forma tan  
horrible, que Severus jamás podría olvidar esa escena en su vida, el solt  
unas lágrimas silenciosas cerrando fuertemente los ojos al oír los gritos  
de su padre en una forma tan dolorosa, Amalia seguía llorando pero nunca  
dejó de correr, ya lo único que pensaba era –tengo que poner a mi hijo a  
salvo tengo que salvarlo-Misty les seguía el paso, ella bien sabía que  
podría escapar fácilmente con tan sólo desaparecer, pero ...era su familia,  
tenía que estar con ella aunque esto le costara la vida, poco después  
llegaron a la cabaña, y de forma presurosa y agitada entraron en ella,  
Amalia sabía que no estarían a salvo sólo por entrar en ella, pero les  
daría un poco de tiempo para saber que hacer, Amalia le entregó el niño a  
la elfa, y le preguntó.-¿¿Misty puedes desaparecer con alguien más aparte  
de ti?, -la elfa con orejas gachas le contestó a su señora-no Mistyo  
siente, Misty sólo puedo aparecer y desaparecer sola , Misty no puede  
hacerlo con alguien más aunque Misty lo quisiera-dicho esto la puerta de la  
cabaña empezó a retumbar, se escuchaban los gruñidos de las feroces bestias  
que trataban desesperadamente de entrar,Amalia bajó su mirada triste y  
expresó-si..eso fue lo que pense  
-Mi señora ...que vámos a hacer?...-la puerta dentro de poco sería derribada  
haciendo el ambiente más estresantesin embargo Amalia le respondió a su  
elfa tranquilamente  
-yo..nada......pero tú salvarás y cuidarás de mi hijo-la elfa se quedó sin  
expresión en su cara y temerosa de lo que le fuera a decir su ama y señora  
se decidió a preguntarle  
-¿q..que? mi señora Misty no le entiende bien lo ..lo que quiere decir...  
-Misty si que entiende, -le dijo la mujer con cara impaciente y con ojos  
llorosos-te llevarás a mi hijo, lo cuidarás, con la ayuda de mi padre, se  
que el les ayudará...-Severus que no entendía que es lo que su madre quería  
decir, sólo recibió un beso de su madre que le depositó en la mejilla-  
cuidate hijo...recuerda la promesa que me hiciste de que te portarías bien  
con tu abuelo-Severus sólo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, su padre hizo  
casi lo mismo que su madre, y momentos depués era atacado por esas bestias-  
te quiero hijo...te amo más que a mi vida-la puerta estaba a punto de venirse  
abajo ya una pata de salía de ella, Amalia Guió a su elfa que llevaba al  
niño en brazos hacia la chimenea, tomó la bolsa que contenía los pocos  
polvos flu capaces de salvarle la vida a su hijo, con esta idea rápidamente  
se los entregó a Misty  
-¡NO MI SEÑORA PORFAVOR! QUE TIENE PENSADO HACER?! DEJAR A SU HIJO SIN  
MADRE? MISTY SE PODRÁ DESAPARECER Y USTED IRSE EN LOS POLVOS FLU CON SU  
HIJO, PORFAVOR MI SEÑORA NO VAYA A COMETER UNA LOCURA!!-la puerta se  
vendría abajo dentro de poco, y se empezaban a escuchar los cristales de  
las ventanas, en un minuto más estarían dentro  
-Misty a buena hora se te ocurre revelarte-le dice su ama con una pequeña  
sonrisa en la cara, conteniendo el llanto-Misty..no hay polvo suficiente  
para una persona grande, como yo y aparte mi hijo, no hay suficiente...-Misty  
bajó las orejas en forma de derrota lloraba en una forma silenciosa..cosa  
que casi nunca hacía-y no voy a dejar a mi hijo sin una madre, porque por  
eso Misty...., ahora tienes una nueva orden, y es el de cumplir tus deberes  
de madre con Severus-otro estruendo en la puerta hizo retumbar media cabaña  
ya que uno de los lobos había logrado entrar a medias en la cabaña-Bien  
Misty es hora de que te vayas, cuida a mi hijo como te lo  
ordené..cuídalo..como si fuera tuyo..-diciendo esto dejó salir las lágrimas  
que estaba reprimiendo-adiós mi dulce pequeño te amo-PUM!! Los hombres  
lobos habian logrado entrar, y se lanzaron hacia Amalia que estaba parada  
aún un poco más alejada de la chimenea, Misty ahora tenía al niño tomado  
de la mano, se encontraban aún dentro de la chimenea cundo todo esto pasó,  
Severus al ver como los lobo se le lanzaron a su madre y que de ella  
empezaba a brotar grandes cantidades de sangre quizo ir con ella,  
  
-NOOO MAMAAAAA!!!!!-pero la elfa ya habia dicho las palabras que los  
llevarían a su casa, lo último que logró ver fue a un lobo que se les iba a  
lanzar pero en ese momento fue cuando sintió la succión de la chimenea, y  
la próxima visión que logró alcanzar a ver, desde la chimenea de su casade  
fue un árbol de Navidad, que él y sus padres habían decorado antes, de ir a  
la cabaña...mucho antes de corre y jugar con sus padres en el lago......antes  
de...sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya que sabía que nunca más volvería a  
ver a sus padres-yo tengo la culpa..nadie la tiene más que yo..si no  
hubiera salido tras la maldita luz nada de esto hubiera pasado-pensando  
esto Severus se abrazó amargamente de su elfa la única amiga que le quedaba  
y que amaba en este mundo...  
fin de Flash Back  
  
Severus se había quedado dormido en su despacho, y dio un salto por lo que  
estaba soñando..más bien lo que estaba recordando en sueños...talló sus ojos  
y sintió como su mano se humedecía un poco...-¿que acaso volví a llorar en  
sueño?-Severus odiaba llorar, ya que eso significaba para el debilidad,  
aunque cada vez que soñaba con este tipo de recuerdos no podía evitarlo,  
simplemente no podía. Se limpió sus lágrimas y fue a buscar una poción que  
le ayudara a no tener más sueños, simplemente estos recuerdos ya lo tenían  
harto, ya era suficiente tenerlos que ver despierto como para que en sueños  
también los tuviera presentes-YA BASTA!-Severus sintió como si un ataque  
de nervios le fuera a dar, pero poco después distrayéndolo de sus  
pensamientos, una lechuza (no me pregunten como) logró entrar con esfuerzo  
a suu despacho dándole una carta, la cuál hizo que Snape se pusiera más  
pálido de lo normal, ya que esa carta era del Tenebroso. 


	4. Una nueva vida

_Siglos después voy continuando el fic XD paso a paso voyyyyyy!! Jeje bueno  
bueno le seguiré aunque no les parezca :P jaja ne mentira espero ir  
mejorando jej_  
**3.-Una Nueva Vida  
**El sobre de la carta era negra y llevaba el sello de la marca tenebrosa, en  
ese momento Severus llegó a temer lo peor, sus manos temblaban un poco y  
así se resigno a abrir la carta  
Hola Severus, Me recuerdas? Porque sabes? yo si me he  
acordado de ti, una alimaña como tú no es fácil de olvidar, se que has  
estado todos estos años ayudando a Dumbeldore, sin embargo Lucius a alegado  
por ti, para tu suerte, ya que dice que no han perdido contacto, que al  
igual que los demás estarás dispuesto a unirte a nuestras filas y que  
serías de utilidad al ser amigo de tu querido Director, eso tengo que  
verlo...así que te mantendré con vida...por un tiempo... mientras me tengas  
informado, se que un perro cobarde como tú no encontraría mejor oferta como  
esta.  
Te recomiendo que no te confíes Severus ya que si me enteró que me das la  
espalda de nuevo...bueno ya sabrás lo que te espera...  
Al terminar de leer la carta Severus lucía perplejo, no lo podía creer,  
tenía que admitir que Lucius podía ser muy persuasivo, tenía una  
oportunidad más para ser útil con Dumbeldore...y echárselo en cara a Black  
claro está, sin embargo el hecho de traicionar a ambos bandos sería un  
problema, tenía que hablar con el Director-El tiene que saberlo-pensó Snape-  
pero no ahora, debo ser más cuidadoso...estaré más vigilado que nunca, talves  
por mis propios alumnos y por el mismo Lucius-aunque le constaba que  
Lucius le había ayudado también le constaba que estaría a cargo de  
vigilarle, saber sus pasos como espía esta vez de parte del innombrable,  
pero también sabía que a través de él , Severus estaría al tanto de  
algunos movimientos mortífagos, bueno eso esperaba.  
Severus se dejó caer en un sillón que tenía en su despacho, había olvidado  
por completo tomar la poción para no soñar, el tenía aún la carta y sobre  
en sus manos, sacó su varita y las quemó.  
-Pareciera que mi destino es ser siempre tachado de cobarde-una media  
sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus delgados labios- me pregunto si mi  
destino hubiera sido diferente como un Malfoy, tal ves sería mejor-se qued  
pensando un momento y sólo movió su cabeza incrédulamente-o peor que es lo  
más seguro, mi abuelo y el padre de Lucius eran casi iguales-Severus junt  
sus manos y las puso en su frente se encorvó un poco recargando sus codos  
en sus piernas, pareciera que sus demonios se apoderaban de nuevo de él.  
Flash Back  
-Como siempre tu Té esta como me gusta Roland, deberías prestarme tu elfa  
más seguido para que me lo prepare, en mi castillo no hay un solo elfo que  
lo prepare como debe ser-un hombre rubio tomaba de su taza con delicadeza,  
sus ojos eran azules y fríos como el hielo, llevaba una túnica de color  
azul marino de muy buena calidad tan sólo su apariencia indicaba que tenía  
una posición económica muy elevada.  
-Por mi te la obsequiaba Maleficus (N/A si hay un Severus, un Lucius,  
Remus, Sirius y demás porque no un Maleficus? XD) -le responde Roland a su  
invitado -pero está demasiado apegada a mi nieto y ya sabes que cuando a un  
elfo se le separa de su "amado dueño"-le dijo con su máximo tono de  
sarcasmo- se les viene el mundo abajo y ya no hacen las cosas como son  
debidas.-terminando de decir esto llamó a Misty para que le hiciera más  
té.  
  
-Cierto además me es un verdadero placer el venir a visitarte... y a ...tu  
nieto-una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en la cara del hombre-ya se cumple en  
la próxima navidad 5 años de fallecidos sus padres por cierto ¿no es así?  
Aún me da lástima la pobre Amalia que destino tan fatal, si un verdadero y  
buen mago hubiera estado con ella nada le hubiera pasado-lo dijo con la  
intención para que Severus le oyera ya que Maleficus había percatado la  
presencia del chico que apareció detrás de la puerta del salón ignorando  
que tuvieran visitas, un tanto triste, molesto y preocupado se dejó ver  
totalmente, provocando una sonrisa santurrona de Maleficus y una mirada de  
apatía y enojo por parte de su abuelo.  
  
-Lo siento no sabía que teníamos visitas-lo dijo con nerviosismo al ver la  
cara de enfado de su abuelo, no toleraba que le interrumpieran sus  
conversaciones y menos que lo hiciera Severus.  
  
-¿Qué demonios quieres?-se limitó a preguntar Roland, sin dejar de mirarlo  
con supremo enojo.  
  
-Sólo buscaba un libro...entré para ver si lo había dejado por aqu  
-¿Acaso eres retrasado? Como es que no recuerdas dónde dejaste un estúpido  
libro!-Severus comprendió que había cometido un error al decirle eso,  
odiaba que le hablara de esa manera cuando había alguien presente y más si  
ese alguien era Maleficus Malfoy el cual sólo lo veía con cara divertida,  
Severus sólo se quedó callado apretando los dientes ya que no quería decir  
algo más que empeorara la situación.  
  
-Y bien?-siguió el señor Blade-te vas a quedar como estúpido ahí parado  
todo el día? Ya viste que no hay nada aquí cierto? Así que retírate, a ver  
si aprendes a ser más organizado, más tarde arreglaré cuentas contigo-ladr  
el hombre, Severus ya veía venir lo que le deparaba y sin decir nada con  
pesadumbre salió del cuarto no sin antes escuchar otro"agradable  
comentario" del señor Malfoy y la respuesta de su abuelo.  
-Ni hablar amigo sacó la estupidez y poca gracia de su padre, por  
desgracia creo no sacó nada bueno de los Blade.  
-Si es una deshonra este muchacho una vergüenza para su madre, en parte me  
alegro que no esté aquí para ver en lo que se está convirtiendo este  
mocoso...  
  
Severus se alejó lo más pronto posible del lugar no estaba dispuesto a que  
le siguieran ofendiendo ni a él ni a su padre y que le echaran en cara que  
era una vergüenza para su madre, odiaba su vida, se sentía estúpido e  
inútil, se preguntaba porque hacía tanto esfuerzo en mejorar para que su  
abuelo le viera con otros ojos, finalmente Severus abrió una puerta de  
madera de muy buena calidad haciendo paso a un cuarto oscuro, sus paredes  
eran de color gris, también tenía un alfombrado muy vistoso y elegante de  
color negro, habia un estante de madera de roble lleno de libros(algunos  
de inicio a las artes oscuras), una cama estaba junto a una ventana  
esquinada que se encontraba cerrada unas corinas negras la cubrían, Severus  
corrió hacia ella y se dejó caer sollozando, abrazó una almohada con fuerza  
y como si esta le escuchara le hablaba maldiciendo su suerte.  
  
-Mamá ...Papá...porque no me llevaron? Quiero estar con ustedes.....no soy digno  
de continuar en este mundo...soy basura...no...peor ...-Severus lloraba con  
desesperación poniendo la almohada en su cara, momentos después sintió una  
mano que le reconfortaba por la espalda.  
-¿Porqué llora mi señor Snape? Misty se angustia cuando lo ve tan  
triste...¿que le ha pasado?-la voz de Misty era chillona, pero para Severus  
era la voz más dulce y reconfortante que hubiera en su vida, este soltó su  
almohada y se abalanzó hacia la elfita abrazándole fuertemente tratando de  
desahogarse, Misty comprendió que el señor Blade y Malfoy le habrían hecho  
otra desagradable escena a su pequeño señor, no comprendía como podían ser  
tan crueles con una niño de tan sólo 10 años de edad, a Severus no lo veía  
como un amo más si no como a un hijo, y Severus lo sabía, a la elfa le  
dolía mucho como le trataban pero le dolía aún más el sentirse impotente al  
no poder hacer nada por él más que reconfortarle y curar sus heridas cuando  
sufría de maltrato físico por parte de su abuelo.  
La elfita le correspondió el abrazo dulcemente acariciándole la espalda con  
suavidad.  
-ya mi querido señor Snape, no quisiera que el señor Blade le viera  
llorando verdad...-Misty le apartó un poco de ella limpiándole las lágrimas  
con un pañuelo que hizo aparecer con un chasquido de dedos, al mismo tiempo  
Misty le brindaba una sonrisa cariñosa para darle ánimo, Severus se empez  
a tranquilizar y ya había dejado de llorar se acomodó para quedar sentado a  
la orilla de su cama y con su manga se talló los ojos.  
  
-¿Misty porque no me quiere mi abuelo?-preguntó de pronto Severus  
-Misty piensa que su abuelo le quiere le aseguro...sólo que ...no sabe  
demostrarlo-le contestó la elfita sin creer en sus propias palabras, el  
chico sólo movió su cabeza  
  
-¿Cómo me va a querer si el mismo me ha dicho que me detesta-calló por un  
segundo para dar un suspiro de tristeza-que hubiera preferido mi muerte a  
la de mi madre  
-Maldito Desgraciado -Misty se paralizó de momento por lo que había dicho  
pensó en voz muy alta Severus soltó una pequeña carcajada por ver la  
reacción de la elfa, aparte que no es muy común oír de un elfo ese tipo de  
expresiones hacía sus dueños -OOO no debí decir eso!!-de su bolso, de su  
ya gastada ropa, sacó un pequeño libro con el cuál se empezó a golpear la  
cabeza frenéticamente-MISTY MALA MISTY MALA!!!!  
Severus se quedó viendo con curiosidad el objeto con el que se estaba  
golpeando y se dio cuenta de que era  
-Mi libro!!-antes de que Misty se diera otro golpe Severus le quit  
apresuradamente lo que la elfa llevaba en manos-¿dónde lo encontraste?  
-El señor Blade lo encontró en una mesita del recibidor...entonces le dijo a  
Misty que se lo llevara y cuando Misty lo tomó llegó el señor Malfoy...Misty  
se lo iba a traer mi señor pero no le dió tiempo ya que Misty estaba  
atendiendo al señor Blade y al señor Malfoy-parecía que escupía cada vez  
que mencionaba el apellido Malfoy.-Severus quedó pensante y se dijo a si  
mismo  
  
-bueno después de todo no soy tan retrasado estaba seguro que lo había  
dejado en el recibidor-Gracias Misty-agradeció Severus a la elfa la cual  
asintió con la cabeza  
  
-para eso está Misty para servirle-ese momento enternecedor fue roto por un  
gran azote de puerta el cual hizo que Misty y Severus pegaran un brinco del  
susto  
  
-Te dije que arreglaría cuentas contigo y a eso vine-era el abuelo de  
Severus quien rápidamente sacó de su túnica su varita apuntando  
directamente hacia el abdomen del chico  
-Crucio!-Severus apretó su abdomen del dolor y se dejó caer l suelo  
retorciéndose con asfixia  
-No señor Blade por favor!-se incó a un lado del señor Blade suplicando con  
una cascada de lágrimas en sus ojos -Misty tomará el castigo en lugar de mi  
Señor porfa...-la elfa no terminó de hablar ya que Blade le dio un  
Expelliramus haciendo que esta saliera volando del cuarto golpeándose  
fuertemente en una pared quedando inconsciente, Blade pareciera que le  
fuera a echar una maldición a la elfa sin embargo no lo hizo ya que Severus  
le sujetó del brazo casi colgándose de él para impedir que le hiciera algo  
a la elfa  
  
-NO-rogó Severus con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas que difícilmente  
trataba de contener sin embargo Blade reaccionó mandándole un puñetazo en  
la cara del chico con su brazo libre, haciendo que Severus cayera de pecho  
como costal en el suelo, aturdido se encorvó un poco tocando su quijada la  
cual estaba llena de sangre, y como si no fuera poco el Hombre le brind  
una patada en el estómago a Severus, el cual parecía como si levitara por  
unos minutos dando una voltereta chocando contra el estante de libros  
haciendo que unos grandes cayeran encima de Severus, ya respiraba con  
dificultad escupiendo una que otra bocanda de sangre ya varios de sus  
libros se hallaba cubierta de ella, el pequeño escuchó que su abuelo dio  
unas zancadas hacia él lo tomó de los cabellos haciéndolo que se parara y  
con voz burlona y tonante le habló al oído.  
-¿A ver cuando te haces de nuevo el valiente conmigo?-se sonrió y sin  
soltarlo le miró de arriba para abajo-eres una mariquita cobarde, una  
desgracia no vales nada, ni siquiera mi tiempo-diciendo esto le solt  
dejándolo caer de nuevo entre los libros-eres un cerdo yo que te compro los  
mejores libros y mira en condición los tienes-se agacho quedando en  
cuclillas y le dio una cachetada- haré revisión del cuarto en una hora y si  
no está en orden me las vas a pagar ¿entendiste?  
Severus lomiró a los ojos con ira pero no hizo nada más, sólo asintió, se  
encontraba muy lastimado hasta como para hablar-¡¿respóndeme ingrato  
entendiste?!-le gritó el hombre a la cara del Chico haciendo que este  
forzadamente le respondiera  
-si abuelo  
-Bien-sonrió triunfante Blade enervándose y acto seguido abandonó el  
cuarto, claro no sin antes decirle algo-y...Severus...limpiate las lágrimas  
sólo te hace ver más débil de lo que ya eres, Blade no dió importancia a la  
elfa que ya estaba parada junto a él llorando por tan turbadora escena,  
sólo la empujó y se fué, la elfa corrió rápidamente hacia Severus el cual  
yacía jadeante en el suelo, Misty intentó pararlo pero él no se dejó, con  
esfuerzo él mismo se levantó del suelo sin dejar salir un sólo quejido.  
-Misty ayúdame a limpiar los libros... los manche y mi abuelo se enojará si  
los encuentra así-la elfa le obedeció y con un chasquido desapareció la  
sangre del área y de los libros, y así Severus se limpió las manos con su  
túnica y empezó a poner los libros en su lugar  
  
-Señor Snape-le habló la elfita aún llorando-deje que Misty lo haga usted  
se debe tratar...Misty lo curar  
-No Misty, primero debo limpiar antes de que vuelva mi abuelo...debo  
demostrar que no soy un débilucho-dijo Snape torpemente su mirada no se  
podía concentrar en un sólo objeto todo se le movía, la elfa sabía lo  
testarudo que podía ser y le dejó sin dejar de llorar desapareció y poco  
después apareció de nuevo con un frasquito el cual le serviría para que su  
pequeño se aliviara, Severus habiendo terminado de arreglar el estante se  
dejó desplomar en el suelo haciendo que Misty pegara un gran susto, lo tom  
entre sus brazos haciendo que tomara del frasquito que le había traido-cada  
vez son peores los golpes y las heridas-pensó la elfita meciéndose con el  
chico el cual abrasaba con fuerza-Señora Amanda... Señor Leonard ...-hablaba  
la elfa en forma de rezo- porfavor ayuden al pequeño de Misty ayuden a su  
hijo, no dejen que lo mate, Misty es lo único que quiere es lo único que  
tiene en este mundo...-la elfita no soltó a Severus en todas las horas que se  
encontró inconsciente el Señor Blade no volvió, ya que seguro salió para  
emborracharse con algún amigo de trabajo, Severus fué sanando gracias a la  
poción que la elfa le administró, esperaba que se recuperara pronto antes  
de que el Señor Blade regresara, ya que sin duda le golpearía de nuevo y  
sin razón...siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando volvía de celebrar con sus  
amigos...siempre...  
  
El tiempo pasó volando hasta el quinto mes del año, el cumpleaños de  
Severus se avecinaba, este esperaba con ansias la carta de Hogwarts, tenía  
miedo que no le llegara ya que si eso pasaba sería una deshonra total para  
la familia, no sólo por su abuelo si no también por sus padres, todos y  
cada uno de ellos habían entrado a Hogwarts y todos fueron pertenecientes a  
la casa de Slytherin uno que otro entraba en Ravenclaw la cual era pasadera  
para la familia sin embargo sabía que su abuelo no toleraría que quedase  
como un estúpido Huffelpuff...tal ves le podría perdonar que entrara a  
Gryffyndor y eso tal vez pero nunca un Huffelpuff, ya que según su abuelo  
en esa casa sólo entraban los mediocres, claro eso bien lo tenía grabado  
Severus ya que su abuelo siempre le restregaba en cara que seguro él  
pertenecería a esa casa ya que llenaba los requisitos, Severus odiaba que  
le echara siempre eso en cara y odiaba aún más que pusiera en un altar al  
hijo del señor Malfoy ...Lucius quien era dos años mayor que Severus y  
pertenecía a la orgullosa casa de Slytherin, conocía muy poco a Lucius sin  
embargo pareciera que compartían casi las mismas humillaciones que el  
sufría con su abuelo, pero al contrario de Severus, Lucius siempre lucía  
radiante y elegante daba más aires de grandeza por ello, en cierta forma  
Severus tenía un poco de admiración hacia el chico(N/A/ojo! Admiración!  
Nada de sentimiento de amor y todo eso ¬¬# lo digo por si las flys jeje)  
  
Al fin había llegado el día en que Severus cumpliría 11 años era el 6 de  
Junio y la carta aún no llegaba, en ninguna parte de la mansión se notaba  
un tono alegre, pareciera un día normal, Severus se encontraba sentado en  
un balcón mirando al cielo buscando alguna lechuza que fuera a entregarle  
lo que él esperaba, sabía que si no llegaba ese día su abuelo le propinaría  
una terrible tunda ya que daría por echo que Severus era un mago mediocre  
casi un squib, Severus sabía que eso era casi imposible ya que él en varias  
ocasiones había demostrado tener magia, sin embargo Severus empezaba a  
perder las esperanzas, después de un rato alguien le interrumpió de sus  
pensamientos.  
-Va a llegar mi señor Snape ya verá-Misty posó su mano en el hombro de su  
señor en señal de apoyo, Severus se sorprendió un poco de la aparición de  
la elfita pareciera que siempre estaba allí cuando el necesitaba palabras  
de aliento.  
-Si lo sé...debe llegar...pero espero sea a tiempo antes de que...- hizo una  
larga pausa de silencio, sus ojos miraron tristes al suelo-él regrese-su  
abuelo había ido a unos asuntos del ministerio, pero antes de irse le dej  
en claro que le iría mal si no veía una carta de Hogwarts en sus manos,  
Misty lo miró con tristeza pero le brindó una sonrisa  
  
-Va a llegar mi señor Misty lo sabe, lo siente, aunque Misty se sentir  
triste cuando sea el día que mi señor tenga que partir, Misty se sentir  
sola-dijo la elfa aún más chillante de cómo hablaba se notaba que sostenía  
con esfuerzo sus lágrimas  
  
-Lamento que no puedas ir conmigo y que te tengas que quedar con mi abuelo-  
dijo el chico apenado ya que sabía que estando el ausente se desquitaría,  
como a veces lo hacía, con los elfos de la mansión, pero seguro más con  
Misty  
-No se lamente mi señor Misty esta acostumbrada al trato duro, para eso  
supongo que son los elfos domésticos-dijo la elfa resignada  
-Mis padres no te trataban así-replicó el chico  
-oh! Claro que no el señor y la señora Snape eran muy buenas personas con  
Misty, sin embargo Misty fue regalada por suerte a ellos, y antes de servir  
a la Familia Snape Misty nació en otra mansión con otra familia Misty  
sirvió a ella un tiempo y el trato era similar al de ahora mi señor...-  
Severus la miró con tristeza, los elfos al final siempre salían perdiendo  
en cualquier situación o circunstancia, la mayor parte de los magos veían  
en sus elfos como a un sirviente más...un esclavo, sin embargo Severus les  
veía como seres con infortunio como él...y Misty le veía como una amiga...una  
madre...aunque nunca lo mencionaba ya que sería muy raro llamar a un elfo  
Mamá la gente diría que estaba loco o demente.  
-Mire!-la elfita dio un brinco precipitado señalando hacia el cielo, una  
lechuza mensajera de color café se acercaba en el lugar que ellos dos se  
encontraban, Severus se irguió y al verla más cerca extendió su mano para  
que se posara el ave, ya posada la lechuza ofreció la carta al chico él la  
tomo e inmediatamente la lechuza emprendió de nuevo el vuelo.  
-Le dije que llegaría mi señor!-la elfa se emocionó al ver el sello de  
Hogwarts impresa en la carta venía la dirección y el nombre del chico,  
emocionado la abrió y se dedicó a leerla terminando se emocionó más al ver  
su lista de útiles, los libros, escoba, caldero, uniforme todo iba ahí, la  
elfita lo miraba tiernamente y repentinamente el chico la abrazó de emoción  
  
-iré a Hogwarts! Misty! Iré a Hogwarts!  
  
-Misty se alegra por usted mi señor, su abuelo estará orgulloso de usted  
  
-Orgulloso?! Ja!él nada más se enorgullece de sus borracheras! Ya quiero  
verlo! Tendrá que tragarse sus palabras!-dijo Severus mirando de nuevo la  
carta con una sonrisa burlona, el chico y la elfa iban a entrar al cuarto  
pero un cuerpo se los impidi  
-¿Quién se tiene que tragar sus palabras Severus?-preguntó un hombre con  
voz amenazante, su aliento apestaba a alcohol, Severus quedó pasmado a la  
entrada del balcón al igual que Misty, no habían percatado la presencia del  
señor Blade.  
  
-Yo....no quice...-no pudo terminar de disculparse ya que su abuelo le había  
mandado un Crucio...  
Fin de Flash Back  
  
Severus dio un grito apagado en su oficina, de nuevo se había quedado  
dormido  
-Maldita sea!-dijo el hombre que ya empezaba a reponerse de su pesadilla-  
olvide tomar la poción-el profesor de pociones se levantó pesadamente del  
sillón en el que había descansado toda la noche miró a su alrededor  
tratando de visualizar el lugar, se talló los ojos y miró la hora-ya de  
mañana? Ni hablar tendré que ir a darme un ducha rápida e iré a desayunar-y  
eso hizo salió precipitado hacia su cuarto se acicaló, y de ahí pas  
rápidamente al Gran salón.  
  
-Buenos días Severus-dijo el Director en son de saludo, sus ojos azules lo  
miraron curiosamente-¿Qué te pasó amigo?, siempre eres el primero llegar al  
Gran Salón  
  
-Me quedé dormido Albus fue todo-respondió el Profesor cortadamente, como  
solía hacerlo, sin embargo se notaba que había amanecido con más mal humor  
del usual.  
  
-Yo solamente preguntaba-dijo el director divertido al contrario de Severus  
el Director había amanecido de mejor humor-cambiando de tema me enteré que  
tuviste un inconveniente con El señor Potter y el señor Weasley, y que  
bueno les quitaste una cantidad algo exagerada.  
-Si me disculpas Albus creo que se les quitó la cantidad debida, el señor  
Potter y el señor Weasley se hubieran evitado eso si no anduvieran  
jugueteando en los pasillos, yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer-replicó el  
profesor entre dientes-ahora si usted va a intervenir en sus puntos o su  
castigo como siempre quien soy yo para oponerme?-dicho esto el director le  
miró serio  
  
-Severus yo sólo te hacía un comentario no voy a interferir en tus  
decisiones, sólo te pido que no te vayas tan a los extremos en quitar  
puntos estamos de acuerdo amigo?  
  
-Esta bien Albus será como digas-dijo Severus dando un resoplido.  
  
-Bien entonces desayunemos tengo ganas de jugo de cereza y una rebanada de  
pastel de limón-acto seguido apareció enfrente del director lo que pidió y  
sus ojos se iluminaron como aun niño pequeño que se le da un regalo  
inesperado, por otro lado Severus sólo se dedicó a desayunar un par de  
huevos y un vaso de jugo de naranja.  
  
Poco después el salón se empezó a llenar y vió como entraban los tres  
Fantásticos de Hogwarts, no se veían con mucho ánimo, para gusto de Snape,  
ya que varios de su casa les veían con disgusto ya que habían visto su baja  
de puntos, tenían en total -100 puntos! Un nuevo record tomando en cuenta  
que era su primer día que amanecían en el colegio y por ello todas las  
demás casas estaban desde cero, Harry y sus amigos se sentaron, y el chico  
de oro giró su mirada hacia el profesor de pociones con desdén Snape retuvo  
la mirada hasta que Harry se giró para comer, por otro lado Snape recordaba  
lo que había soñado y aún más...  
  
Mientras veía como se llenaba el gran salón recordaba el día que abandon  
por primera vez en muchos años a su abuelo por entrar a Hogwarts...  
  
_uhm? ¿Se me pasó un poco la mano?u...¿como va el capitulo y la historia?  
¿:S mal?.. ¿bien? ¿Irá en mejora la situación?¿irá en mejora el fic? XD no  
lo sabre hasta que opinen jeje  
Gracias Layana por tus ánimos jeje no es tan bueno, pero Gracias me diste  
una luz en el caminoo que ilumina mi destino tralala (uy perdón me pierdo  
entre canciones XD) jeje a mi tb me cae bien la elfita :P espero tener una  
igual :P, y si..a ver que pasa con la carta , pero sabes me centro más  
en el pasado que en el presente jeje así que ahí va...más recuerdos y se ver  
más Lucius tb talves :P  
Hola Sandra! Me da gusto que te guste jeje pues espero mejorar la historia_  



	5. El Andén y el Expreso

**4.-El Andén y el Expreso  
**Flash Back  
Severus se estaba preparando para ir al Anden 9 ¾ , faltaban aún 7 horas  
para la hora indicada en que partiera el expreso pero el chico estaba muy  
nervioso y emocionado a la vez, no quería que nada le faltara  
  
-¿Misty está todo estás segura?  
  
-Si mi señor Misty está segura que está todo lo de la lista, los libros, el  
caldero, la escoba...mmm donde esta la varita?-se preguntó la elfa buscando  
entre las cosas que llevaban  
  
-Ves? Falta la varita donde está? Donde la pusiste?-dijo el chico algo  
exaltado, agitando las manos, la elfita le miró divertida y le señaló hacia  
su mano derecha  
  
-Mi señor creo que Misty ya la encontró-el chico miró en su mano y chocó su  
frente con su mano libre  
  
-Ay! Que tonto! Olvide que la había tomado-se regañó así mismo  
  
-No se reproche mi señor, sólo necesita tranquilizarse un poco  
-Intentaré hacerlo pero no te prometo nada-le dijo el muchacho en broma-no  
puedo creerlo aún al fin podré salir de esta prisión.  
-Misty espera que le vaya muy bien en el colegio mi señor-la elfa le miraba  
con cara soñadora-usted será el mejor estudiante, no, no, no ¡El mejor mago  
de todos los tiempos!  
  
-Tranquila Misty u, aunque igual eso espero jeje-el chico se veía muy  
animado ese día hacía tiempo que no se le veía así, y eso era lo que ponía  
más feliz a la elfita y también eso le daba fuerza para dejarlo ir sin  
ningún pendiente-por cierto, Misty no sabes en donde esta mi abuelo?, no  
quisiera llegar tarde por su culpa  
  
-Misty no sabe a donde fue mi señor, pero Misty sabe que salió con  
una...amiga-dijo la elfa apenada, Snape sabía con que tipo de amiga había  
salido, de vez en cuando llevaba alguna de sus amigas a la mansión, pero  
eso no le preocupaba, le preocupaba que de nuevo se hubiera ido a festejar  
-Buen día escogió para irse de libertino-la elfa no dijo nada, ciertamente  
estaba de acuerdo con el chico.  
°  
Pasaron 5 ½ horas y el hombre aún daba ni sus luces por la mansión, a  
Snape ya le había dado un ataque de nervios  
  
-Maldito viejo borracho! Donde demonios estará? En hora y media tengo que  
estar ya en el expreso!-dijo el chico fúrico, la elfita sacó los ojos con  
espanto por la manera que se expresaba el chico de su abuelo  
  
-Señor no debería expresarse así de su abuelo...sea como sea es su abuelo-  
reprendió la elfa al chico, de vez en cuando le reprendía tomaba muy en  
serio el papel de madre  
  
-Es que no es posible Misty!, este día saldré al fin de su casa y de su  
vida! El lo desea así desde hace tiempo! El hace esto a propósito! Estoy  
seguro! Puede que no me deje ir a Hogwarts a último momento, sólo para  
hacerme la vida miserable!-el chico iba de un lado a otro en la entrada de  
la mansión maldiciendo a su abuelo (hasta con palabras que se censuraran en  
este fic :P), la elfa no hizo otra cosa más que mirarle enojada.  
  
-Señor Misty sabe que irá a Hogwarts, al señor Blade no le conviene que se  
quede aquí, ya que si no va la gente....los amigos del señor Blade empezarían  
a inventar chismes y demás, y el apellido del señor Blade quedaría manchado-  
dijo la elfa segura, el chico a veces se sorprendía de la manera en que  
hablaba la elfita, no muchos elfos eran tan elocuentes...  
  
-Si tienes razón, pero si le importara que me fuera ya estaría aquí para  
lanzarme de la mansión-y como si lo hubiera invocado su abuelo lleg  
abriendo la puerta de golpe (como era su costumbre) sin embargo a duras  
penas podía centrar la vista, obviamente había sobrepasado el límite de la  
bebida  
-Oh no...-dijo quedamente la elfita temerosa al ver que sacaba peligrosamente  
su varita, el chico se que quedó inmóvil y empezó a respirar  
precipitadamente ya veía venir lo de siempre.  
-¿Qué dixtesss ya me fui shin un rrrecuerrrdo de mi abuelo?¡crucio!-el  
Hombre empezó a torturar al chico sin razón alguna, el chico se empezó a  
retorcer en el suelo, Blade se reía como lunático por alguna razón le  
gustaba ver retorcer del dolor a su nieto, simplemente le gustaba el dolor  
ajeno.  
La elfa se incó al lado del Señor Blade jaló su túnica levemente y abog  
por el chico que aparentemente estaba siendo atacado por un crucio muy  
fuerte, -Por favor señor Blade! No le lastime! Qué dirán los alumnos y  
profesores si lo ven tan dañado?!-el hombre en respuesta aumentó la  
potencia de su Crucio por unos segundos y paró, y sonrió satisfecho al ver  
al chico que gemía por el dolor, se acercó a Severus le obligó a pararse y  
le susurró al oido.  
-Parra que no me olvidesss joven Snape-el hombre le dijo casi escupiendo su  
apellido, dicho esto se dirigió con dificultad a la escalera principal  
caminando dificultosamente por la cruda que tenía encima, la elfita se  
apresuró a ir junto al chico para revisarle, pero el hombre grito.  
-tú elfa ven acá! Ayúdame a subir estasss escaleras, ya a otrroo elfo le  
encarrguee que se llevarrra a esste mocossso, le essspera en el carrruaje.  
-pero Señor Blade el joven Snape necesita que se le atienda y...  
-cállate! Quien erresss tu para imponerte ante mis orrrdeness?-dijo el  
hombre tambaleándose, que se curree el sólo como el perrroo que essh-la  
elfa tuvo que obedecer el chico le hizo seña de que fuera y quedamente le  
dijo  
-voy a estar bien, peor he estado y a como pudo le brindó una sonrisa a la  
elfa-no muy convencida fue en ayuda del abuelo del chico, de pronto un elfo  
más viejo y maltratado apareció en la estancia y flotando se llevó el  
equipaje del chico que se hallaba cerca, iba de salida caminando erguido  
con la cabeza en alto fingiendo su bien estar, antes de salir su abuelo le  
amenaz  
-y Severruss cuidado con lo que hablass en el colecgio, ya que si me  
enterro que andas hablando de másss bueno...crrreo que mejorr te vass  
despidiendo de tu amiga-el hombre giro cruelmente hacia la elfina que  
ayudaba al hombre para que no cayera  
-no era necesario que me lo dijeras pero gracias por hacérmelo saber-dijo  
el chico irónico y acto seguido salió de la mansión sin girar atrás, sentía  
que en cualquier momento se desplomaría en el suelo pero pero aún así se  
dio fuerza no quería verse como un debilucho, ya subiéndose en el carruaje  
dio la indicación para que fueran al andén...  
°  
-EXPRESO A HOGWARTS SALDRÁ EN 5 MINUTOS!! PRIMER AVISO!!  
-Vaya creí no llegaría a tiempo-el chico se encontraba ya en el Andén 9 ¾  
con el elfo que le llevaba su equipaje-será mejor que suba, y tú ve a dejar  
el equipaje-le indicó al elfo que sólo le respondió con un gesto de  
afirmación, el chico tomó lo necesario y subió con pesadez, sentía mucho  
dolor en su cuerpo más en los costados los cuales tocaba con disimulación-  
ese estúpido, tenía que hacerme esto precisamente hoy-pensaba el chico  
maldiciendo nuevamente a su agresor, y para mala suerte de él la mayor  
parte de los vagones estaban llenos, más adelante encontró uno donde sólo  
estaban dos chicas, una pelirroja de ojos verdes y otra chica de cabello  
castaño oscuro y ojos azules-ehm puedo?-preguntó el chico tímidamente  
-Si claro entra-dijo la chica pelirroja amablemente  
-Gracias-Severus entró y se sentó quedando enfrente de las dos chicas, de  
pronto surgió un silencio incómodo y la chica castaña al fin habl  
-ehm...Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Samantha Yang y ella es...-  
-Lily Evans mucho gusto-interrumpió la chica pelirroja estirando la mano  
para saludar, el chico que se veía un poco encogido, ya que aún se agarraba  
los costados, imitó a la chica y le saludo, lo mismo hizo con la otra.  
-oye te encuentras bien?-preguntó Samantha percatándose de que el chico  
escondía su dolor  
-eee Si sólo me duele un poco el estómago es todo-mintió Snape irguiéndose  
un poco para esconder un poco más su dolor, sin embargo le miraba  
sospechosamente  
-y bien?-preguntó Lily  
-¿y bien qué?-también preguntó confundido el chico  
-¿cómo te llamas?  
-o cierto mi nombre es Severus Snape-respondió un poco avergonzado-poco  
después el Expreso se empezó a mover  
-Genial ya nos movemos-indicó Lily con júbilo en los ojos  
-¿en serio?si no lo dices ni cuenta me doy-contestó la chica en broma  
-pues que bueno que lo dije, si no ya hubiéramos llegado a Hogwarts y tu ni  
en cuenta sobre la hora de salida de la estación-respondió la pelirroja en  
son de broma, Severus las veía como bichos raros se sentía raro ya que casi  
nunca trataba con chicos de su edad, y menos con chicas.  
-y tú que cuentas? A que casa quieres entrar?-preguntó Lily al chico,  
Severus prefería no hablar en el momento le dolía su cuerpo hasta cuando  
hablaba, sin embargo por no ser descortés le contest  
-Yo quisiera entrar a la casa de Slytherin  
-mmm supongo que está bien-dijo la chica pelirroja alzando sus hombros-yo  
no sé a ciencia cierta, supongo que cualquiera está bien, quizá hasta nos  
toque juntos-sonrió la chica y Severus se coloró un poco  
-Yo supongo que quedaré en Gryffindor o en Slytherin, no hay pierde-  
intervino la otra chica segura  
-porque estás tan segura? Igual podrías quedar en Ravenclaw o en Huffelpuff-  
preguntó Lily a su compañera  
-creeme es Slytherin o Gryffindor mi casa-respondió la chica muy segura-y  
tú Lily entonces aún no sabes en que casa quedarás?  
-Bueno es que no conozco mucho de este mundo y menos de las casas del  
colegio-Severus cayó en cuenta que esa chica no era de sangre limpia-pero  
creo que cualquier casa es buena, a mi me importa más las clases que las  
casas.  
-Espero mi abuelo nunca se entere que estoy haciendo amistades con una  
sangre sucia-pensó Severus apretándose de nuevo los costados un dolor agudo  
le había venido de pronto  
  
-Deberías ir a ver a alguien que te atienda-dijo Samantha preocupada por el  
chico-, esos "dolores de estómago" sólo se quitan o con el rato o con  
tratamiento-Severus se sorprendió ya que la chica le miraba como si supiera  
lo que le pasara.  
-Prefiero dejar pasar el rato Gracias-contestó el chico arrogante, mientras  
se tocaba con más fuerza sus costados y su abdomen  
-como quieras sólo era una sugerencia-de igual manera le contesto la chica  
alzando una ceja, Lily les miraba sin entender, momento después la puerta  
del vagón se abrió dejando ver a unos 4 chicos  
-Hola gente! Se puede? Todas las vagonetas están hasta el borde-dijo un  
chico con anteojos  
-si claro pasen-contestó la pelirroja y los 4 chicos entraron, el chico con  
anteojos se sentó en medio de las dos chicas y otro chico de cabello negro  
se sentó a lado de Samantha.  
-Si siéntate donde quieras ya sabes-replicó la chica socarrona al chico de  
gafas  
-Si eso hice gracias-Samantha giro sus ojos a modo de fastidio y cruzó sus  
brazos molesta, los otros dos chicos se sentaron con Severus dejándole a él  
en la orilla cerca de la ventana  
-Bueno me presento yo soy James Potter-inició el chico con gafas- este tipo  
aquí junto-señaló al chico de cabello negro-es Sirius Black  
-Hola!-saludo el chico muy sonriente  
- él es Remus Lupin  
-Hola-saludó el chico más serio  
-y por último él es Peter Petgrew-las dos chicas y Severus sólo hicieron  
asintieron la cabeza en saludo-todos nosotros nos conocimos en el callejón  
Diagon  
-Bueno yo soy Lily Evans  
-Lily...lindo nombre-dijo James coquetamente a lo que la chica sólo se  
sonrojó, Severus, Samantha y Remus giraron sus ojos dejándolos en blanco  
-y tú como te llamas?-preguntó Sirius coqueto hacia la chica que tenía a  
lado  
-Samantha Yang-antes de que Sirius dijera algo la chica siguió hablando-y  
no ...mi nombre no es muy bonito ni especial, ni nada cursi entendido?-habl  
la chica muy seca, Sirius alzó las cejas  
-Vaya tranquila! Si no te gustan los cumplidos...pues no los haré-dijo Sirius  
levantando sus manos fingiendo susto, haciendo que la chica le mirara como  
si fuera estiércol, Severus miraba divertido la situación, Remus sólo  
movía la cabeza y giró para preguntarle al único que faltaba que se  
presentara  
-Y tu cómo te llamas?  
-Severus Snape-respondió el chico cortante  
-tu si permites que te diga que tienes un lindo nombre?-dijo Sirius burlón  
con intención de hacer enojar a la chica, a lo que ella sólo le ignor  
-no-gruñó Severus  
-uy! Nos metimos al vagón de la alegría-resongó Sirius en broma dejando  
sus ojos en blanco.  
-Pues si no te parece sería mejor que te salieras-gruñó de nuevo el chico  
mientras que su dolor retornaba con más fuerza, James y Peter hicieron un  
Uuuuyy al unísono provocando a Sirius, Remus miraba un poco asustado,  
definitivamente se podría desencadenar una golpiza si no se hacía algo.  
-pues no, no me parece, y me voy a quedar...a menos que tu seas capaz de  
sacarme de aquí...cosa que dudo mucho-sus amigos aplaudieron menos Remus que  
miraba de manera asesina a sus 2 amigos por provocarlos.  
-y ensuciarme las manos con alguien como tu? No lo creo, no caigo tan bajo-  
dijo Severus venenosamente, Lily veía la situación asustada mientras que  
Samantha miraba con interés la escena, James intervino dirigiéndose a Black  
-mira quien lo dice un chico que se nota a leguas que no se lava ni la  
cabellera-los tres chicos rieron mientras eran fulminados por la mirada de  
Snape.  
-No tengo que estar soportando esto-Severus se levantó de golpe y Black se  
alzó después de él impidiéndole el paso  
-vamos no te vayas mira que nos estamos divirtiendo ¿Qué no soportas una  
pequeña broma?  
-Quítate del camino o no respondo-amenazó Severus sacando su varita  
-Ey! Tranquilo amigo, vayas a sacar un ojo con eso a alguien-se rió y sus  
amigos hicieron lo mismo  
-Yo no soy tu amigo! Y quítate del paso!  
  
-Deberías relajarte más-Sirius posó su mano en el hombro de Severus  
sonriéndole burlón haciendo que este ardiera de coraje  
  
-Expelliramus!-Severus lanzó con su hechizo a Sirius hacia la puerta de la  
vagoneta, Peter tapó su cara cobardemente con sus manos, Remus qued  
pasmado, al igual que las chicas y James se paró encarando a Severus  
  
-¿Qué te pasa estas loco?!  
  
-se lo advertí pero no hizo caso-dijo sarcástico el chico, James enfureci  
y se lanzó contra Snape que ahora peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo que  
sus compañeros se levantaran sobre sus asientos para evitar que les tocara  
un golpe, de momento Sirius también se unió a la pelea, Remus hacía lo  
posible para poder separarlos, mientras Peter se orilló como una rata  
asustada, Lily gritaba frenética para que pararan y Samantha estaba parada  
en el asiento buscando su varita, cuando la encontró les mandó un hechizo  
-Inmóvilus!- todos los que se encontraban en la vagoneta quedaron sin  
movimiento quedando en la posición que tuvieron por último  
  
-a ver si así se callan! Con todo este escándalo tal ves hasta nos corren  
del expreso y no se ustedes pero yo si quiero ir a estudiar a Hogwarts y no  
voy a perder esa oportunidad por culpa de unos chiquillos altaneros y  
revoltosos-reprendió Samantha a sus compañeros que sólo movían sus ojos  
hacia todos lados, Remus había quedado jalando a Sirius del brazo y James  
estaba encima de Severus con su puño en el aire mientras que Snape le  
estaba tomando por el cuello.  
  
Tranquilamente Samantha jaló a James separándolo de Severus, y desencantó a  
este último, igual hizo con Lily.  
  
-El que se quiera quedar pues que se quede yo me voy a buscar otra vagoneta-  
la chica salió presurosa del lugar tumbando a Sirius que había quedado en  
el paso, Lily la siguió mirando extrañada el lugar, Severus tomó su varita  
y demás se quedó pensante un pequeño momento  
  
-¿tomaré provecho de esta situación? –miró a los chicos inmóviles e  
indefensos y creyó que sería una cobardía atacarles de esa manera-  
mmm....naaaa-al último optó en ir con las chicas.  
  
Cuando salió no supo a que lado habían ido, o si ya habían encontrado otra  
vagoneta, de pronto sintió un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo, cayó hincado  
al suelo y se dirigió al baño más cercano, habiéndolo encontrado entró,  
abrió la llave del agua y mojó su cara, desabrochó su túnica dejando ver  
su pecho y abdomen, tenía grandes moretones en los costados, su pecho tenía  
unos rasguños, efecto del crucio de su abuelo, y cicatrices de sus palizas  
pasadas, también tenía golpes recientes en el rostro, una mejilla  
enrojecida y un hilillo de sangre que salía por su boca, por suerte había  
un pequeño botiquín en el baño, y con lo que había curó las heridas más  
notorias  
  
-con eso no sanarás los daños que te hizo el crucio-una voz masculina se  
oyó detrás de él.  
  
-Hola Lucius hacía tiempo que no te dejabas ver-dijo Severus ásperamente  
abotonando rápidamente su túnica  
  
-tú eres el que nunca se deja ver Severus-contestó el chico con una sonrisa  
socarrona en el rostro-veo que tu abuelo te hizo una fiesta de despedida-  
Severus miró enojado a Lucius con enojo-también escuché que hiciste nuevos  
amigos ¿sabes? Mi vagoneta está justamente al lado suyo, por cierto hiciste  
un gran trabajo con esos payasos me agrada tu actitud Severus.  
  
-Si bueno, y que te trae por aquí?-preguntó el chico despectivamente  
  
-yo? ¿Que acaso no puede un amigo saludar a otro amigo?-Severus le mir  
extrañado-además quería invitarte a que pases a mi vagoneta ya que por lo  
que escuché ahora no tienes una-Snape asintió aceptando su invitación, se  
jaló un poco la túnica y se retorció un poco por el dolor antes de salir.  
  
-mmm espera-el rubio sacó de su túnica una botellita-toma nunca salgas de  
tu casa sin una de estas, no querrás que la gente sepa que tu abuelo te  
maltrata ¿o sí?-Severus le miró suspicaz  
  
-¿y tú cómo sabes que fue mi abuelo?  
  
-porque es amigo de mi padre, y creéme que a ti te va bien así que no te  
vayas a quejar-dijo el rubio con desdén-tómate sólo la mitad te provocar  
sueño, pero te mejorarás en el camino-Severus hizo lo que le indicó, poco  
después le acompañó a la vagoneta se asomó a la vagoneta adjunta que estaba  
medio abierta y vió a los chicos con los que se había peleado al parecer el  
hechizo de la chica había perdido efecto.  
  
-Pasa es aquí-le apresuró el rubio, Severus asintió y lo acompañó a entrar  
dentro estaban dos chicos gordos y una muchacha mayor la cual tenía la  
placa de prefecta.  
  
-Les presento a un amigo su nombre es Severus Snape, este es Goyle, Crabe,  
y Bellatrix...-todos saludaron con la cabeza inexpresivos, a lo que Severus  
les respondió de la misma manera, entró y antes de que tomara un lugar  
Lucius le indicó donde debía sentarse-siéntate junto a la ventana así no  
tendrás que estarte recargando en alguno de nosotros  
  
-pero Lucius yo quiero estar junto a la ventana-resongó Crabe, en respuesta  
sólo tuvo una mirada fulminante por parte de Lucius, el chico temeroso se  
hizo a un lado dejando espacio para que Snape se sentara, Snape se qued  
sorprendido por como Lucius irradiaba autoridad ante sus amigos, pasó y se  
sentó en el lugar indicado, se sentía somnoliento la poción ya hacía efecto  
  
-Oye es verdad que tú golpeaste a Sirius Black?-preguntó la joven mirando  
al chico con interés a Severus se le cerraban los ojos, y sólo bostez  
diciendo  
  
-Si lo hice...-la joven sonrió satisfactoriamente  
  
-Sabías que ella es la prima de Black?-intervino Lucius, Severus miró a la  
chica preguntándose si tendría que darle una explicación  
  
-no te preocupes, creéme, me has hecho un gran favor con esa hazaña-los  
chicos rieron y Severus los miró sin entender, iba a preguntar pero el  
sueño le ganó y se quedó dormido.  
Fin de Flash Back  
-Ey Severus despierta-Albus Dumbeldore tronó los dedos al Profesor de  
Pociones que parecía hipnotizado  
  
-Ah?-finalmente el profesor reaccionó despertando de sus pensamientos  
  
-No quisiera molestarte pero creo que tienes que ir a clases-le dijo el  
director sonriente señalando el reloj.  
  
-Si director lo siento, enseguida iré con mis alumnos-dijo el Profesor  
precipitado si no se apuraba llegaría por primera vez tarde a clases, y  
peor a sus clases, antes de retirarse recordó la carta de la noche pasada-  
por cierto quisiera hablar con usted esta noche, sobre un asunto  
  
-Bien Severus entonces más tarde te veré en mi despacho-respondió el  
Director disimulando su extrañeza, ya habiendo informado al Director se  
dirigió a las mazmorras para iniciar sus clases...  
  
_Hola again! Aquí otro capítulo! Jeje al fin voy avanzando más rápido con el  
fic :P, por cierto lamento tanta violencia y saña hacia Sev...pero...ya que  
:P  
Nocrala: Hola! Que bueno que te guste mi fic :') , haré lo posible para ir  
actualizando pronto, habrá veces que me tarde más ya que tengo otros fic  
pendientes y ando saltando de aquí para allá jeje bue eso es todo ahí nos  
vemos!  
Bye y Besos _


	6. Hogwarts y las Casas

**5.-Hogwarts y las Casas**

El profesor de Pociones se encontraba en su despacho revisando algunas  
prácticas que había hecho con sus alumnos de grados mayores, la mañana se  
había tornado muy pesada para Severus como para sus alumnos, sin embargo  
siempre solía pasar lo mismo, puntos menos para Gryffindor, humillaciones  
para sus alumnos, que no fueran de Slytherin claro, y su presentación ante  
los chicos de primer año...al ver la cara de cada pequeño podía ver su  
nerviosismo que siempre mostraban cuando iniciaban el año tal y como lo  
mostraban al ser elegidos para sus casas, sus pensamientos volaban  
recordando cuando él llegó por primera vez a Hogwarts...  
Flash Back  
Después de despertar de los efectos de la poción se había dado cuenta que  
ya estaban en territorios del colegio, al reunir a los chicos de primer año  
pudo ver de nuevo a sus compañeras de un principio las cuales se reunieron  
con él preguntándole a donde se había ido, él les informó a medias de lo  
sucedido y acto seguido un semigigante les llevaba a unas barcazas por el  
lago, poco después de desembarcar fueron al salón comedor en donde fueron  
recibidos por la profesora McGonagall y más tarde por el Director y sus  
compañeros de años superiores, los cuales les miraban con curiosidad,  
después pudieron escuchar la canción del sombrero seleccionador, terminando  
este la profesora McGonagall empezó a nombrar a cada uno de sus compañeros  
para la selección de casa, Lily había quedado en Gryffindor junto con los  
otros tres payasos que conoció en el expreso  
  
-Gryffindor!!-el sombrero seleccionador había dado su veredicto para el  
joven James Potter,  
-Corrección cuatro-pensaba Severus mientras lo veía con recelo desde su  
lugar junto a sus otros pocos compañeros que aún faltaban para pasar, se  
sentía nervioso pero no lo demostraba quería verse seguro delante de sus  
compañeros, volteó a ver la mesa de Slytherin y Lucius y sus amigos le  
miraban intrigados, esperando que fuera su turno, dado que su apellido era  
Snape era de los que se encontraban casi al final de la lista  
-Huffelpuf!!-esta vez era una chica a la cual no le había prestado atención  
ya que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos dentro de poco sería su  
turno, a un lado suyo estaba una de las chicas que había conocido en el  
Expreso, quien probablemente sería la última por el inicio de su apellido,  
la chica le dio un codazo despertándolo  
-es tu turno-susurro la chica mientras la profesora McGonagall pareciera  
que esperaba a alguien, Severus se apresuró en ir a su lado agradeciendo  
interiormente a Samantha por avisarle con tiempo, un minuto más de espera y  
hubiera hecho el ridículo en el primer día, al llegar se sentó en un  
banquito y la profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero que le tapaba la  
vista por ser un poco más grande que su cabeza.  
-Vaya! Veamos mm que tenemos aquí? Un Snape-habló el sombrero en la mente  
del chico haciendo pequeñas pausas como si le analizara-tienes la  
inteligencia de un Ravenclaw, el Orgullo y astucia de Slytherin, pero sin  
embargo tienes la nobleza y valentía de un Gryffindor ...Bien, en que casa te  
pondré?  
-Slytherin, que sea Slytherin-pensaba el chico  
-Slytherin eh? Seguro?, en Ravenclaw podrías ampliar metas, o en Gryffindor  
podrías comprender el significado de la aventura y la acción  
-No Slytherin es mi casa, yo soy merecedor de estar en ella como lo fue mi  
familia-replicó el chico en su mente  
-Bien entonces que tu casa sea....SLYTHERIN!!-gritó finalmente el sombrero y  
el chico rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa siendo aplaudido por los de su  
nueva casa, se sentía feliz,  
-un peso menos encima-pensó el chico, mientras era saludado por sus nuevos  
compañeros Lucius sólo le brindó una sonrisa de bienvenida desde su lugar,  
ya que se encontraba casi en medio de la mesa, Severus se sentó siendo  
ahora espectador, sólo faltaban 7 chicos para que fueran seleccionados, los  
otros 6 no le importaban ya que no los conocía sólo esperaba que nombraran  
a la chica que conoció en el expreso  
-Samantha Yang-llamó la profesora McGonagall a la chica, que como Severus  
había predicho, era la última en pasar, por alguna razón algunos chicos de  
cada casa empezó a murmurar cuando esta fue nombrada, pasaron 5 minutos  
hasta que el sombrero grit  
-Slytherin!-la casa aplaudió pero sin mucho fervor como lo habían hecho  
anteriormente con él o con los otros  
-acaso hay algo que me perdí-se preguntó Severus mientras que su compañera  
se sentaba a su lado  
-Al parecer seremos compañeros de casa-dijo la chica con media sonrisa en  
el rostro, se veía un poco perturbada por la reacción de sus compañeros en  
general  
-Si así parece, lástima que Lily no haya tenido tan buena suerte-dijo el  
chico mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor mientras platicaba con sus nuevas  
compañeras  
-Sí lástima-contestó la chica con tristeza mientras giraba su rostro hacia  
la mesa de profesores, Severus hizo lo mismo y notó que la chica miraba a  
alguien en especial, y vió que era el Director de Hogwarts el cual miraba  
a la chica por encima de sus gafas de media luna mostrando sus ojos azules  
como el cielo, habiendo terminado la selección el Director les dio la  
bienvenida dando a conocer las normas de la escuela, terminado su discurso  
un gran banquete apareció en las mesas de cada casa, todos los chicos se  
admiraron y se dispusieron a comer.  
-Prefectos indiquen a sus nuevos compañeros la ubicación de las salas  
comunes porfavor-avisó el Director y en cada casa un chico y chica se  
levantó haciendo señas para que le siguiesen, él ya había conocido a la  
prefecta de su casa en el expreso por lo cual no le fue difícil de adivinar  
quien sería  
-Vamos chicos apresúrense y síganme-gritó la prefecta de Slytherin  
Bellatrix Black, todos los chicos de primer año le siguieron inmediatamente  
hasta la sala común de Slytherin, pararon frente a una pintura de una gran  
serpiente y la joven dio la clave  
-serpento brea  
Se abrió dejando que los chicos pasaran a la sala  
-Espero todos hayan oído la contraseña porque no la pienso repetir-dijo la  
prefecta mirándoles fríamente-, a la izquierda están los cuartos de los  
chicos y a la derecha el de las chicas-siguió hablando dándoles  
indicaciones- en cada cama encontrarán sus cosas y si desean cambiarse para  
dormir pues háganlo, les recomiendo que se acuesten temprano por que mañana  
será un día pesado para ustedes-hizo una pausa-además no quiero que le  
bajen puntos a la casa por culpa de alguien que se desvele y llegue tarde a  
la clase-les miró en forma de advertencia-¿entendido?-todos asintieron,  
después se volvió a mover la pintura dejando pasar a algunos chicos mayores  
entre ellos a Lucius Malfoy y sus dos amigos Crabe y Goyle, los cuales se  
dirigieron hacia Snape  
-Felicidades Severus al menos quedaste en la mejor casa, ciertamente no me  
sorprende ya que tu familia data en esta casa por generaciones-dijo Lucius  
al chico brindándole la mano  
-Gracias-le respondió el chico con una sonrisa, después Lucius desvió su  
vista hacia Samantha quien se encontraba mirando hacia la chimenea de la  
casa, se dirigió hacia ella y Severus le sigui  
-Hola-saludo el rubio a la chica, ella volteó y le miró con desdén  
-Hola...se te ofrece algo?-respondió rápidamente encarando a Lucius  
-Pues de hecho si...sabes he escuchado un curioso rumor-dijo Lucius  
recorriéndola con su fría mirada, la sala quedó en silencio mirando y  
escuchando la charla de estos dos  
-¿Qué rumores?-preguntó Samantha retadora  
-pues...que eres pariente del Director ...Albus Dumbeldore...¿es cierto?-Severus  
miró a la chica interrogante, ella sonrió burlona a Lucius y le contest  
-Si es cierto, soy su bisnieta  
-Si eso supuse, aunque me pregunto ¿cómo es que quedaste en esta casa  
siendo pariente del...Dumbeldore?-dijo el rubio casi escupiendo el apellido  
del director  
-¿Por qué? ¿Hay una ley que me lo prohíba?-le dijo socarrona y el Rubio  
rió levemente  
  
-no, no la hay...por desgracia-dicho esto se dio media vuelta dándole la  
espalda a la chica, y de manera elegante se retiró hacia su habitación  
junto con sus compinches, varios de la casa la miraban furtivamente y otros  
se fueron retirando a sus cuartos, ella ignoró todo esto y siguió mirando  
el fuego de la chimenea  
-Vaya no sabía que eras Bisnieta del Director-le dijo Snape tratando de  
ser casual  
-pues ya lo sabes-respondió la chica cortante, sin retirar la vista del  
fuego  
-Bueno ahora se porque sabes hacer algunos buenos hechizos-siguió Severus  
tratando de recordar el incidente en el expreso  
-tú también hiciste un buen hechizo si no más recuerdo-respondió la chica  
comprendiendo lo que le quizo decir girando su cara hacia Severus-y eso que  
no eres pariente del director-recriminó la chica, Severus le miró en  
silencio y pensó que tenía razón-además no se que tenga que ver eso seguro  
tu estudiaste algo de magia antes de llegar a Hogwarts y por eso sabes algo  
¿No es así?-el chico asintió-pues yo igual, y creéme que no fue gracias al  
Director, yo se lo que sé por mi esfuerzo y dedicación y por mis padres, no  
gracias a él.  
-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó confundido  
-pues que no hace mucho conozco a mi bisabuelo, si acaso lo habré visto  
unas 10 veces en 5 meses que lo conozco.  
-¿No lo conocías?-Severus alzó sus cejas sorprendido.  
-sólo de nombre, mi madre se peleó con él y por eso nunca lo conocí, pero  
bueno creo que ya he hablado demasiado con alguien que apenas conozco-el  
chico la miró ofendido y puso una cara más seria  
-si tienes razón, bueno con permiso me retiro a dormir-al igual que  
Lucius le dio la espalda a la chica dirigiéndose a su nueva habitación  
un tanto molesto.  
Al día siguiente Severus se había levantado muy temprano casi no pudo  
dormir, por todo lo sucedido... había quedado en la casa de Slytherin, cosa  
que le llenaba de orgullo, la gran cena, sus compañeros, todo era  
perfecto...bueno en lo último había excepciones, aún así era todo eso  
demasiado emocionante como pensar que era real, se dirigió hacia el Salón  
Comedor para tomar el desayuno al llegar a la entrada se sorprendió al ver  
que no era el único en rondar por los pasillos por esas horas  
-Buenos días Severus!  
-Buenos días Lily-saludo el chico tímido  
-También vienes a desayunar?  
-si, no podía dormir  
-si entiendo ¿cómo dormir si esto es mejor que un sueño?-dijo la chica con  
ojos brillantes, los cuales se veían muy lindos según Severus-bueno  
pasamos?  
-ehm claro-la puerta se abrió y el chico hizo seña para ella pasara primero  
-que caballeroso-miró a Severus sonriéndole y pasó al salón, Severus qued  
colorado y siguió a la chica  
-bueno...y en donde quieres sentarte?  
-pues...en la mesa de mi casa no?  
-bueno entonces te acompaño-dijo la chica encaminándose a tomar un lugar en  
la mesa, Severus se sorprendió pero no dijo nada sólo le siguió y tom  
lugar junto a ella  
-Sabes? tengo ganas de desayunar una ensalada de fruta, un emparedado y  
jugo de ciruela-dijo Lily a Severus y en ese momento que aparece lo que  
ella pidió dejándola admirada-wow! Esto si es servicio-Severus se limitó a  
mover la cabeza negativamente y también pidió su orden  
-yo sólo quiero una taza de té y un par de huevos estrellados-al instante  
apareció lo que había solicitado  
-sólo eso?-preguntó la chica  
-es lo que siempre tomo por las mañanas-respondió el chico mientras daba un  
sorbo a su taza de t  
-bueno si eso quieres  
-uhm...está algo insípido este té-en ese momento recordó a Misty  
–definitivamente nadie prepara el té como ella-dijo el chico quedamente  
-perdón?-preguntó Lily creyendo que le había hablado  
-no nada, sólo que al té le falta un poco de azúcar-Lily le pasó la  
azucarera para que este se sirviese-entonces toma ponla a tu gusto  
-Gracias-Severus tomó la azucarera rozando con la mano de Lily quedando de  
nuevo colorado la chica también se veía un poco rosada de sus mejillas,  
volteó disimuladamente hacia su desayuno y comenzó a comer, a lo que  
Severus hizo lo mimo agregando un terrón de azúcar a su té, mientras  
desayunaban platicaban un poco animadamente  
-si y bueno todo esto me es fantástico ya que nunca pensé que existiera un  
lugar así, un mundo mágico-Severus se incomodó con esto ya que había  
olvidado que la chica era del mundo muggle-cuando la lechuza entregó la  
carta fue algo excitante, mis padres se emocionaron-bajo su mirada un poco  
triste-pero mi hermana no, cree que esto de la magia es malo, siempre decía  
que yo era un tipo de fenómeno  
-así son los muggles-le dijo el chico-lo que no entienden lo odian y lo  
destruyen  
-no todos son así-dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño, para evitar una discusión  
Severus decidió cambiar el tema  
-si tienes razón, y bueno es raro que nadie más haya venido a desayunar no?  
-Bueno es que nosotros nos levantamos muy temprano, ya verás que en una  
hora ya se empieza a llenar, me imagino que el director o algún profesor  
llegará dentro de poco o no se...  
-hablando del director, sabías que Samantha es su bisnieta?  
-si algo sé, ella me lo comentó en el expreso, dice que lo conoció hace 5  
meses cuando su madre agonizaba, pero cuando mencionó esto se calló y no  
dijo nada más sobre el asunto -Severus quedó pensativo  
- por eso no quiso seguir hablando del asunto aún es reciente lo de su  
madre –pensó en chico  
-¿y tú como te enteraste?  
-pues por rumores además ella me lo confirmó, pero se veía abatida  
ayer en la sala común  
-bueno no es fácil tener como pariente a alguien del profesorado, de alguna  
manera siempre que es eso se vuelven el blanco de molestias e insultos-  
supuso la chica, Severus asintió y cambiaron de tema así se la pasaron  
platicando un buen rato, más Lily que Severus, pero aún así ambos se veían  
animados, 20 minutos después empezaron a llegar unos profesores y el  
Director quien a pesar de su edad se veía muy jovial, al poco rato entr  
Samantha Lily le hizo una seña de saludo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban  
ellos  
-Buenos días-saludó Samantha a lo que sus amigos le respondieron el saludo,  
tomó asiento quedando frente a Lily-ehm no es que me moleste sabes?, pero  
que haces en la mesa de Slytherin  
-Pues a tomar el desayuno con Severus-la joven rió dejando a sus amigos  
confundidos  
-a eso no me refiero, si no a ¿qué haces tú sentada en la mesa de los  
Slytherin siendo que eres una Gryffindor-Lily quedó aún más confundida aún  
no veía que era lo malo  
-pues Severus y yo nos levantamos temprano y decidimos sentarnos juntos-  
Severus ya se imaginaba el punto de la pregunta-¿Qué acaso lo tengo  
prohibido es malo que me sienta aquí o que?-preguntó Lily un poco molesta  
-Creéme Lily que para mi no hay ningún inconveniente no me malentiendas,  
pero como amiga creo que es mi deber decírtelo-miró a Severus seria por no  
explicarle la situación -Digamos que es..como tradición ...o por naturaleza  
como quieras verlo, que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin mantengan siempre un  
tipo de rivalidad, hasta donde se siempre se la pasan peleando...  
-y supongo tu quieres mantener esa tradición-contestó Lily enojada  
-Lily yo no quiero mantener nada de eso, simplemente se me hace una  
estupidez, pero hay muchos de esa casa que no piensan así como yo...y talves  
como Severus-Lily miró triste a su amigo y a Samantha-pero sin embargo Lily  
por desgracia eso no es lo peor de tu caso  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-perguntó Lily alterada  
-Mira verás, muy aparte de la rivalidad de casas, tu al igual que muchos  
otros compañeros sufrirán de desprecios y molestias  
-¿pero porque?, no le he hecho mal a nadie, y ni pienso hacerlo  
-Si lo sé...pero hay muchos en Slytherin que no les importará eso, así que  
vete armando de fuerza Lily  
-aún no entiendo que quieres decirme con eso-dijo la chica consternada por  
el asunto  
-eres hija de muggles no Lily?-ahora Severus se unió a la plática-de gente  
no mágica  
-pues si...y ¿Qué?  
-pues verás, a gente como tú generalmente no son...digamos muy apreciadas por  
algunos magos de sangre pura-Samantha miró de mal modo a Severus por la  
manera que lo dijo, Lily aún no entendía que era lo malo  
-lo que Severus quizo decir, es que hay cabezas hueca que creen que los que  
son hijos de muggles no son dignos de respirar el mismo aire que ellos, por  
ser impuros según dicen, a lo que les llaman sangre sucia-Lily de nuevo  
puso su cara triste obviamente no se esperaba eso-y bueno Lily la mayor  
parte de este tipo de magos con este tipo de ideas se encuentran en  
Slytherin, y por eso creo que no es bueno que andes por esta mesa, no  
quisiera que te hirieran con algún estúpido comentario-Severus la mir  
comprendiendo que todo lo que su abuelo le decía sobre los sangre sucia no  
era más que un idealismo tonto, en sí a Severus eso no le importaba mucho  
ya que igual no podía ver ni siquiera como un ser inferior a un elfo  
doméstico, pero si le importaba que su abuelo se enterara de esto ya que si  
lo descubría le iría muy mal, sin embargo por alguna razón no podía hacer a  
un lado a esa chica, simplemente no podía  
-¿y que harán ustedes?, también son de Slytherin, ¿me dejarán de hablar o  
que piensan hacer?-Severus quedó pensativo no había considerado en los pros  
y contras que esto le podría ocasionar, ya que, al menos tomando como  
ejemplo a Lucius, él no quería a los "sangres sucias", en ocasiones  
anteriores cuando llegaba a ir a su mansión le dijo que despreciaba a los  
de esa clase y sabiendo la autoridad que tenía Lucius con sus compañeros y  
amigos sería un gran problema.  
-En lo personal a mi me importa un bledo todo esto por suerte no me dejo  
influenciar por las estupideces que dice la gente  
-¿pero no te afectaría estar conmigo?-preguntó Lily a su amiga  
-ja! Que venga lo que tenga que venir yo puedo enfrentarlo, además más  
afectada de lo que estoy por tener como bisabuelo a Dumbeldore no puede  
ser –Samantha rió y sus amigos sólo le correspondieron con una sonrisa  
-y tú? Severus?-se dirigió ahora al chico que no había dicho nada  
-Pues no me molesta tu presencia te lo aseguro-la chica sonrió tímidamente  
y Samantha levantó una ceja por la reacción de su amiga-pero sin embargo  
tal ves no pueda verte demasiado-hizo una pausa y ambas chicas le miraron  
serias-no por lo que pueda suceder en el colegio, si no por mi  
abuelo...ciertamente el no lo tomaría muy...diplomáticamente que digamos-Lily  
giró su rostro de manera triste  
  
-Pues creo que será mejor que no volvamos a tener contacto si eso te  
ocasiona problema alguno-dijo la chica a modo de reproche, ahora Severus se  
veía cabizbajo  
-Lily no lo tomes a mal –intervino Samantha-de todas maneras seremos amigos  
si eso desean claro, apenas tenemos poco tiempo de hablarnos, sólo es cosa  
de probar, de todos modos estaremos algo distantes Lily ya que los horarios  
y las casas nos separarían un poco-la chica asintió brindándole una sonrisa  
a los dos Slytherin  
-tienes razón me estoy precipitando un poco-en ese momento empezaron a  
llegar más alumnos entre ellos unas chicas de Gryffindor que vieron a Lily  
y le saludaron de lejos llamándole a la mesa, ella también saludo se  
levantó de la mesa y se despidió de sus nuevos amigos.  
-bueno me retiro a mi mesa ya empieza a llenarse el lugar  
-está bien Lily nos vemos más al rato  
-ehm si lo mismo digo-dijo Severus un poco nervioso, ya que Lily le había  
sonreído, creyó él, de una manera especial, como si estuviera hipnotizado  
vió alejarse a la Gryffindor a su mesa reuniéndose con sus compañeras  
-bueno mejor pido mi desayuno,mmm tal vez, un gran jugo de naranja y unos  
huevos cocidos con tocino-y como los otros apareció enfrente de ella su  
desayuno, empezó a comer, mientras Severus miraba desde su lugar a Lily  
riendo y jugueteando con sus compañeras.  
  
_Uhm ejem....al fin! Pude pasar de nuevo el fic XD lo lamento por los reviews  
¬¬ por suerte los guardé jeje ¿cómo va esto? Por buen camino? Díganme  
please! Jej  
Besos!  
Ahora Samara perteneciente a la Orden Severusiana_


	7. Primer Día de Clases

**Primer día de Clases**

-uy!tan rico que estaba desayunando-dijo Samantha haciendo una mueca al  
ver que Malfoy y sus amigos se dirigían a la mesa justo a los lados de  
Severus quedando los 2 gorilas a la izquierda y Lucius a la derecha  
estando al mismo tiempo en frente de la chica.  
  
-Hola Severus lindo panorama no crees?-dijo Lucius de manera socarrona a  
Severus ya que al parecer había notado lo que miraba, Severus no se había  
percatado de su llegada y cuando lo hizo de inmediato tomó otra postura  
fingiendo que no sabía a lo que se refería.  
  
-no se que hay de lindo-contestó naturalmente dando un sorbo a su vaso,  
Lucius le miraba divertido girando después su rostro hacia delante  
  
-¿y qué tenemos esta mañana?-Lucius abrió sus ojos a manera de admiración y  
sorpresa muy exagerada- Una celebridad!...me da su autógrafo?-se burló el  
rubio y sus amigos rieron, la chica limpio sus labios con una servilleta  
tratando de ignorarlo-¿qué pasa no me lo quieres dar? No todos los días se  
conoce a la bisnieta del gran Albus Dumbeldore-dijo abriendo sus brazos  
imitando al anciano cuando este daba su bienvenida a los de primer año  
ahora no sólo los 2 gorilas de Lucius reían casi a carcajadas también lo  
hacían otros chicos de Slytherin que no hace mucho habían llegado a la  
mesa, Severus no veía venir nada bueno de esto miraba nervioso a la chica  
esperando que no hiciera algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir, ya  
que si en algo se caracterizaban los Malfoy, es que eran muy vengativos  
-ya basta Lucius, creo que ya te divertiste un poco-advirtió Severus a  
Lucius  
-vamos Severus no seas aguafiestas-la chica dio un sorbo a su jugo de  
naranja tranquilamente provocando a Lucius realmente él quería que la chica  
perdiera la compostura delante de todos-¿qué pasa linda?¿no puedes decir  
nada porque si no tu abuelito te podría dar unas nalgadas con su varita?-  
dijo con cara lastimera representando con sus manos lo que había dicho, las  
risas de los Slytherin crecían haciendo que todas las demás casas voltearan  
a ver que pasaba( al menos los pocos que estaban), Severus pensaba que todo  
esto había ido demasiado lejos y estaba a punto de defenderla cuando esta  
retiró el vaso de sus labios escupiendo en la cara al Rubio todo el salón  
quedó en un silencio sepulcral, Lucius se limpiaba el jugo de la cara con  
asco y Severus vió con sorpresa el cabello del chico el cual empezaba a  
tornarse al color de la naranja  
  
-¡IDIOTA!-le gritó el rubio fúrico mientras le apuntaba con su varita  
  
-ehm...Lucius...-dijo nervioso Goyle mientras tocaba con su dedo índice el  
hombro del rubio  
-¿QUE QUIERES?  
  
-tu...tu... cabello  
  
-¿QUE?!-gritó el chico con fastidio se escuchaba en todo el lugar risillas,  
tomó una cuchara para verse sin dejar de apuntar a la chica con su varita,  
la cual no se veía nada asustada miraba a Lucius con una sonrisa burlona  
recorriéndole  
-Lindo color...creo que te queda mejor el naranja que el rubio insípido  
Lucius al mirar su cabello anaranjado se levantó, a lo que sus dos gorilas  
hicieron lo mismo, y salió del lugar corriendo no sin antes amenazar a la  
chica  
  
-me las vas a pagar!-al salir el salón reventó en carcajadas  
  
-¿cómo hiciste eso?-cuchicheó Severus a la chica la cual tenía una sonrisa  
de oreja a oreja  
  
-con un simple truco de teñir con la varita-Severus le miró ceñudo ya que  
no recordaba cuando había utilizado la varita  
  
-pero no te vi usarla  
  
-tenía mi varita en mi mano por debajo de la mesa en cuanto se distrajo  
envié el hechizo a mi jugo  
  
-¿qué puedo decir? Buen truco  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Silencio!-la voz del director resonó en todo el lugar y todos callaron,-  
les pido a todos por favor que no hagan escándalo, les sugiero que  
desayunen de la manera más tranquila posible bien? No quiero más  
espectáculos- la profesora MacGonagall se hallaba cerca de la Mesa de los  
Slytherin y con una seña hizo que Samantha le acompañara afuera esta le  
obedeció y salieron haciendo que los alumnos les miraran con curiosidad-  
bueno ahora si continúen y buen provecho-después de esto el director se  
retiró del lugar, Severus compadeció a Samantha seguro la castigarían,  
pero bueno siendo pariente del Director tal ves no le iría tan mal  
-esto se va a poner interesante-dijo un chico de Slytherin que se  
encontraba a unos pocos lugares de Severus  
  
-claro Lucius no dejará las cosas así, ya lo conoces-respondió otro chico  
con el que platicaba-tuvo suerte de que el salón no estuviera lleno  
-creo que las venganzas de Malfoy ya son muy populares-pensó Severus  
–espero no quedar en medio de sus peleas-se talló los ojos preocupado.  
  
Pasado esto empezaron las clases, su primera materia sería encantamientos  
con Ravenclaw y su profesor sería Flitwik jefe de esta casa, hicieron unos  
cuantos movimientos de varita los cuales eran muy fáciles según Severus aún  
así varios de sus compañeros se tardaban minutos para comprender el  
movimiento exacto de la varita y peor era el poder pronunciar el  
encantamiento, sin embargo Transformaciones no le era muy agradable la casa  
con la que la llevaría sería Huffelpuff y su profesora McGonagall jefa de  
la casa Gryffindor la mujer era muy estricta, pero amable aún así para  
Severus la transformación no era su fuerte pasó casi toda la clase tratando  
de transformar un pergamino en una cuchara, no entendía en que le ayudaría  
esto, pero bueno era la clase de transformaciones y se tenía que  
transformar algo ¿no?.  
-Te falta más visualización-le dijo Samantha al chico que seguía intentando  
hacer su transformación  
  
-no se que quieres decir con eso!-gruño el chico estaba a punto de darse  
por vencido  
  
-concéntrate en el material que vas a transformar, usa tu imaginación  
  
-yo no sé usar eso  
  
-pues deberás hacerlo si quieres transformar algo-dijo la chica arqueando  
una ceja  
  
-en eso tiene razón-la voz de la profesora se oyó detrás de él  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?- preguntó Severus avergonzado  
  
-lo suficiente para ver que aún no logra transformar el pergamino, pero no  
se preocupe generalmente eso pasa la primera vez,  
  
-que confortante-dijo Severus sarcástico moviendo aún su varita  
  
-Bueno sigue intentando y has caso lo que dijo tu compañera imagina la  
cuchara, visualízala en tu mente, concéntrate-dicho esto pasó con algún  
otro compañero, Severus finalmente trató de seguir el consejo y 2 minutos  
después pudo lograrlo.  
  
-Ves? Tu imaginación!-cantillo la chica (aquí entre nos como Barney jeje)  
  
Severus giró los ojos ya que ahora tenía que volverla a su estado natural,  
pero claro tendría que esperar primero que la profesora fuera a revisarle.  
  
Una clase la cual le pareció muy interesante era pociones con Gryffindor  
para buena y mala suerte de Severus ya que Lily estaría ahí, pero también  
los otros 4 payasos que conoció en el expreso, su profesora era una mujer  
de unos 70 años o más...muchos más casualmente ella era la jefa de la casa de  
Slytherin su nombre era Zira Grea, al verla pensó que la clase sería muy  
aburrida, llevaba un vestido negro y un sombrero del mismo color, de la  
punta salía una pluma verde como el color de la casa, caminaba lenta y  
encorvada un mechón de su blanco cabello caía sobre su pálido rostro sus  
ojos eran de un color extraño casi plateados al principio la creyó ciega  
sin embargo veía muy bien, muy aparte de su apariencia era una anciana muy  
enérgica, especialmente por la potencia de su voz, era estricta en cuanto a  
su clase y explicaba las cosas a manera de que todos pudieran entenderle  
había puesto por parejas a la clase para que trabajaran tenía que ser por  
casa así que no fue difícil elegir ya que sólo conocía de su año a Samantha  
aunque lamentaba que no pudiera trabajar con Lily, 20 minutos antes de que  
la clase finalizara pasó algo curioso dejando un buen sabor de boca a  
Severus  
  
-señor Potter!-gritó la profesora desde su escritorio a uno de sus alumnos-  
esta clase es para aprender no para burlarse de sus profesores-el chico con  
anteojos quedó casi boquiabierto ya que de hecho si se estaba burlando de  
ella con su amigo Sirius pero lo sorprendente fue que los oyera siendo que  
se encontraban hasta la última fila, la bruja se puso de pie  
dificultosamente y se dirigió al lugar de los chicos toda la clase iba  
girando conforme pasaba curiosos por la situación-así es señor Potter le o  
desde mi lugar ¿sabe? Tengo mis cinco sentidos muy agudos, así que si va a  
desprestigiarme será mejor que lo haga en otro lugar...fuera de Hogwarts de  
preferencia-giró rápidamente haciendo que los curiosos dieran un brinco-y  
eso va para todos!, no voy a dejar que un estúpido chiquillo se burle de mi  
y, y si lo hace será por que está a mi nivel o más allá de él, que tenga  
bases para hacerlo, mientras quiero que sepan que no son nada!-giró de  
nuevo hacia el lugar de chico y revisó su poción-y usted y su amigo señor  
Potter son peor que nada, esta poción es la más fácil que existe en este  
mundo y no supieron realizarla, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!-mientras  
los chicos de Gryffindor protestaban los de Slytherin sonreían hacia la  
casa burlones Severus por su parte se regocijaba del gusto al ver como la  
profesora humillaba a esos dos-Cállense! O si no bajaré 5 puntos menos por  
cabeza-todos callaron y la profesora se dedicó a revisar los demás  
trabajos, James Potter estaba muy enfadado al igual que Sirius, los de  
Slytherin les miraban burlones y los Gryffindor enojados.-bien hecho señor  
Lupin su trabajo está muy bien realizado, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
  
-¿pero porque?!-protestó el chico confundido  
  
-porque el trabajo era en equipo y en ningún momento vi a su compañero que  
hiciera algo-le dijo señalando a Peter quien se encogía entre sus hombros  
con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, esto hubiera sido divertido para la  
mayoría del grupo especialmente para los Slytherin si no fuera porque  
varios tenían el mismo caso que Lupin.  
  
-Bien señoritas su poción va por buen camino, sólo creo que cortaron mal  
las patas de araña-las chicas se veían preocupadas ya que creían que les  
bajarían puntos una de ellas era Lily Evans, Severus esperaba que no la  
ridiculizara-pero son primerizas así que lo pasare por alto-ellas  
suspiraron aliviadas y así se la pasó la profesora bajando y subiendo  
puntos por igual, sin importar si era su casa o no.  
  
-Vaya el señor Snape y la señorita Yang hicieron un gran trabajo 10 puntos  
para Slytherin!-Severus sonrió orgulloso y giró burlón a los Gryffindor con  
aires de superioridad  
  
-hay que hacer fiesta por este acontecimiento-dijo Sirius sarcástico a su  
amigo el cual reía quedamente  
  
-otros 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
  
-¿porqué? Sólo hice una pequeña broma  
  
-Odio las bromas señor Black será mejor que vaya metiendo esa información  
en su cabeza hueca -dijo la anciana amenazante a lo que el chico decidi  
callar de mala gana, definitivamente esa Profesora se había ganado el  
respeto y admiración de Severus.  
  
Finalmente las clases habían acabado por ese día Severus no recordaba  
haberse sentido tan lleno de felicidad, hacía tiempo que había soñado estar  
ahí en Hogwarts estudiando con otros compañeros, y sobre todo sin ningún  
abuelo que le maltratara, al recordar esto se puso melancólico extrañaba a  
Misty y temía de su suerte estando a merced del viejo esquizofrénico  
Fin de Flash Back  
-Bueno creo que ya es todo-se dijo el Profesor de pociones mientras ponía  
en su pergamino la última calificación de los trabajos que estaba revisando-  
será mejor que vaya a comer ya es tarde-miró la hora y se levant  
rápidamente hacia la salida para dirigirse al Gran salón.  
Al llegar se percató que el Director no se encontraba y era raro ya que  
generalmente siempre se encontraba a esa hora  
-¿Y el director?-preguntó Severus a la profesora McGonagall la cual comía  
plácidamente  
  
-Buenas Tardes Profesor Snape-saludó educadamente la profesora McGonagall  
con la intención de que Severus le correspondiera, siempre tenía que lidiar  
con él por su falta de educación, según la Profesora MacGonagall  
-Buenas Tardes-saludó obligadamente casi entre dientes- y bien?  
  
-El director Dumbeldore tuvo que salir Severus asuntos con el Ministerio,  
regresa hasta mañana  
  
-¿Cómo? Pero si me dijo que lo vería esta noche  
  
-cierto y por eso el Director me dejó un mensaje para ti-sacó un pequeño  
pergamino el cual estiró para que Severus lo tomara este lo iba a tomar  
pero McGonagall lo hizo para atrás esperando que Severus le dijera algo.  
  
-Gracias-dijo el profesor de Pociones de manera aburrida, dicho esto la  
profesora se lo entregó, Severus tomó asiento abrió el sobre y lo ley  
  
Severus: Lamento no haberte informado sobre mi salida pero fue de  
improviso, ya que como te habrá dicho la profesora Mcgonagall tuve que ir  
al ministerio, en fin, disculpa de todas formas nuestra pequeña junta  
tendrá que ser pospuesta para mañana en la noche¿Bien?espero no haya  
inconveniente  
  
-pues ya que-se dijo Severus y siguó leyendo  
  
Sin nada más que decir me despido, buen provecho y por favor te pido que no  
te sobrepases con los castigos de Harry y Ron.  
Atentamente Albus Dumbeldore  
  
-Maldición había olvidado los castigos-aunque parezca mentira eso había  
pasado... a Severus se le había olvidado que esa noche tenía que castigar a  
esos dos, se reprendió a sí mismo guardó el pergamino en su túnica y se  
dispuso a comer de mala gana, a pesar de que le daba gran satisfacción  
humillar al niño de oro en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimo como para  
que pudiera disfrutar el momento, llegó hasta el punto de pensar que  
podría retirarles el castigo pero no iba a hacerlo ya que podrían creer que  
se estaba suavizando y definitivamente no iba a perder su reputación.  
Habiendo terminado se retiró de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la mesa de  
los Gryffindor donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes al  
percatarse que se acercaba hicieron una cara de fastidio  
  
-Sólo quería indicarles que su castigo dará comienzo a las 7, y si saben lo  
que les conviene será mejor que lleguen puntuales-Neville al escuchar la  
voz de su Profesor de Pociones se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo,  
Seamus le daba fuertes golpes en la espalda mientras este se iba poniendo  
más rojo, a Severus no le importó ya habiendo entregado su mensaje se  
retiro del Gran salón.  
-Neville toma- Hermione le daba un vaso con agua este lo tomó y poco a poco  
fue tomando su color original.  
  
-deberías aprender a controlar ese miedo a Snape-le dijo Ron a Neville  
-mira quien lo dice-reprochó Hermione al pelirrojo  
  
-yo no le temo...mucho...-dijo Ron mirando hacia otro lado como tratando de  
cambiar el tema, Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y prefirió no seguir con  
la discusión.  
  
-Bien a las 7 comprobaremos eso Ron-dijo Harry a manera de broma a lo que  
su amigo le correspondió con cara preocupada  
  
-Ni me lo recuerdes  
  
-Discúlpenme si no hubieran ido por Trevor nada de esto hubiera pasado-dijo  
Ron cabizbajo  
  
-No te preocupes Neville de todos modos uno de estos días hubiera buscado  
el pretexto para castigarnos-aseguró Harry alzando los hombros-le encanta  
humillar Gryffindors  
  
-y sobre todo si ese Gryffindor es Harry-prosiguió Ron y sus amigos  
asintieron  
  
-Bueno tal vez tengan suerte y suspenda el castigo-dijo Hermione tratando  
de ser optimista  
  
-oh! Si claro Hermione, algún día el Profesor Snape dirá Hoy no tengo ganas  
de humillar a nadie aunque sea Harry mejor les suspendo el castigo a él y a  
su iluso amigo-dijo Ron sarcástico y sus amigos rieron  
  
-cuando eso pase o que tan sólo lo llegase a pensar el cielo se caerá a  
pedazos-diciendo Harry esto último un gran trueno resonó por todo Hogwarts  
haciendo que todos dieran un brinco mirando al chico acusadores-¿Qué?-  
preguntó Harry nervioso por la manera que le miraban.  
  
_Bueno me tarde mucho pero aquí esta jeje  
Nocrala: psss espero sea interesante lo de Samantha no se porque la puse  
jeje creo que fue para acortar otra historia :P, gracias por seguirme  
leyendo Snif me da aliento jeje  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: Hola! Que bueno que te guste mi historia jej me  
asuste al principio que me decías que me tenías que reclamar algo, ¿Qu  
hice? Me pregunte jeje en fin espero no seguir siendo tan dramática  
:P(aunque el drama es lo principal jeje)  
Malena: Hola! Bueno seguiré jeje pero no podré actualizar muy rápido ya me  
vienen días difíciles,(como a todo buen muggleXD), gracias por  
escribir(repito mucho esto pero es verdad les agradezco=))  
Gabacaba:uy! No se que decir jeje gracias! me dio penita jeje, no creo que  
muy bien pero bue, insisto sus opiniones son muy importantes, espero poder  
agilizar más la historia no se ha podido por problemas muggles y de la red  
¬¬#...en fin  
  
Gracias a todas! Y sigan mandando reviews jeje  
Atte SamaraSnape de la Orden severusiana_


	8. Castigos y más Problemas

**Castigos y más problemas  
**  
-Señor Potter apresúrese con ese caldero!! aún le faltan 30 más-reprendi  
Snape a Harry al cual se le había designado el trabajo de lavar los  
calderos mientras que a Ron le había tocado fregar el piso de las mazmorras  
  
-Voy lo más rápido que puedo señor-siseó Harry mientras tallaba con toda su  
fuerza una plasta verde que no quería ceder.  
  
-pues no parece-respondió Snape mientras leía un libro en su escritorio, se  
encontraba molesto por haber castigado a esos dos hubiera preferido omitir  
el castigo pero ni modo su propio orgullo se lo impidió, por eso hacía lo  
posible por apartar su mirada de Harry leyendo cualquier cosa, el tan sólo  
verlo hacía que Snape sintiera la necesidad de decirle algo desagradable  
aunque no lo disfrutara. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo para  
asegurarse que trabajaba y cada cierto tiempo iba a ver al pelirrojo para  
vigilarlo-y así me la pasaré una semana, bien hecho Snape-se reprendía el  
Profesor internamente, sentía la necesidad de estar sólo, se levantó y fue  
a revisar el trabajo del pelirrojo este por cierto se notaba cansado, a  
Severus esta escena le hubiera parecido un buen momento para empezar a  
hacer una sutil ofensa, sin embargo no sintió que fuera el momento  
apropiado, regresó a su antigua posición poniendo un libro enfrente de su  
rostro, sin embargo ya no leía.  
  
-al menos cumple bien sus castigos hay que admitirlo, eso debió sacarlo de  
Lily no del pedante de Potter.

**flash Back  
**Desde que entraron a Hogwarts había pasado dos meses, Lily, Severus y  
Samantha conservaban aún cierta unión, Lucius siempre le decía a Severus  
que estaba loco por tener ese tipo de amistades, sin embargo de ahí no  
pasaba a mayores estragos, Samantha y Lucius siempre discutían y se  
enviaban hechizos de broma ,los demás chicos de su casa se preguntaban  
cuando Lucius daría su gran golpe ya que consideraban que Lucius sólo  
enviaba hechizos infantiles , por suerte para Snape a él no lo metían en  
sus embrollos ya que él tenía sus propios problemas.  
  
Después de las primeras dos semanas de clases algún chistosito, como Snape  
le decía, le hacía bromas a sus espaldas, le mandaba un tipo de polvo pica  
pica que no se quitaba a menos que se bañara con heces de lechuza, para  
suerte de Severus esa broma sólo quedó entre la enfermera y él , otras  
veces le mandaban dibujos caricaturescos haciendo exageración y burla de su  
nariz y así por el estilo las cuales pensaba él eran  
niñerías, pero un día en clase de pociones mientras él iba por sus  
ingredientes alguien debió haberle puesto un cojin de broma invisible en su  
asiento ya que cuando este se sentó un ruido resonó en todo el salón  
dejando un aroma a huevo podrido, varios chicos salían del lugar tapándose  
la nariz mientras otros reían a carcajadas, Severus se había puesto rojo de  
la vergüenza ya que Lily había sido una de las que habían salido, la  
Profesora Grea por suerte había descubierto el cojín y lo aclaró en clase,  
aún así a Snape no se le quitaba lo colorado, varios chicos de su casa  
ahora le hacían bromas y comentarios sobre lo que pasó en la clase, para su  
desgracia también lo hacían los 4 chicos de Gryffindor que hacían  
trompetillas cada vez que él se encontraba cerca, de alguna manera sabía  
que ellos habían sido sin embargo las pruebas escaseaban, Severus quería  
vengarse sin embargo aún no sabía como.  
  
El mes de Noviembre se avecinaba y también el fin de semana para los  
estudiantes, al terminar la última clase de viernes Severus y sus amigas  
decidieron sacar unos libros para adelantar tarea.  
  
-sólo busquemos estos libros y después vamos a darnos un merecido descanso-  
propuso Samantha que tenía en su mano una lista  
  
-Pensé que el fin de semana nunca llegaría-se quejaba Lily mientras se  
dirigía a la biblioteca junto con sus dos amigos  
  
-para mi gusto llegó demasiado pronto-opinó Severus al respecto  
  
-bueno pero es que tú eres casi un experto en estas cosas, para mi todo  
esto es nuevo y un poco pesado-Severus se coloró un poco por lo que la  
chica le dijo  
  
-no soy un experto aún...me faltan muchas cosas por aprender  
  
-aún así se ve que practicaste durante este tiempo, estás más familiarizado  
con el ambiente-Lily quedó un poco pensativa como si analizara algo que no  
coartaba-oigan-se detuvo la chica y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo-ahora que  
recuerdo...¿no acaso está prohibido que los menores usen magia?-los chicos  
afirmaron con la cabeza –entonces ¿cómo es que ustedes ya sabían hacer  
algunos hechizos?  
  
-Estudiando-respondieron al unísono sus amigos  
  
-si bueno pero a como veo debieron haberlo practicado -Severus no sabía que  
responder, cómo iba a decirle que lo aprendió más prácticamente por parte  
de su abuelo, en cierta forma sus hechizos le quedaban bien grabados.  
  
-yo se usar un poco de magia por que pude ponerla en práctica cuando estuve  
un año en China-dijo Samantha dejando a sus amigos curiosos  
  
-¿allá no lo prohíben?-preguntó Severus con el ceño fruncido  
  
-si lo hacen, pero en el lugar donde viví estaba protegido por un hechizo  
que los antepasados de mi padre pusieron, así nadie pudo localizar mis  
prácticas.  
  
-Vaya increíble!-exclamó Lily-entonces por eso estás más adelantada  
  
-pues si es una ventaja  
  
-Por cierto, no te había preguntado.....¿tu padre es asiático?...es que por  
tu apellido así parece, sin embargo tu no tienes rasgos asiáticos-pregunt  
Lily mirando a la chica curiosa  
  
-Bueno...es que...lo único que tengo de herencia es el apellido-sus amigos la  
miraron interrogantes a lo que ella dio un suspiro, aparentemente habían  
tocado un tema que a ella no le gustaba-Li Yang es mi padrastro, no mi  
padre....sin embargo yo le digo padre ya que me ha criado desde que era un  
bebe...de hecho desde que nací-sus amigos quedaron un poco sorprendidos y  
para aclarar de una vez las dudas la chica siguió con su historia-lo que  
pasa es que cuando mi padre biológico supo que mi madre estaba embarazada  
la abandonó, y mi padrastro la apoyó desde que se enteró ya que siempre  
estuvo enamorado de ella, así que se casaron y me dio su apellido-calló un  
segundo mirando de nuevo la lista-y bueno será mejor que continuemos si no  
se nos va a pasar la tarde aquí-ellos estuvieron de acuerdo así que se  
dirigieron a la biblioteca cambiando el tema, Severus se detuvo en seco al  
llegar a la biblioteca golpeando su frente con la mano  
  
-Maldición!  
  
-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Lily a Snape que revisaba entre sus cosas  
  
-olvide en el salón un pergamino, tendré que regresar-dijo haciendo una  
mueca  
-Pues ve aquí te esperamos-dijo Lily mientras tomaba la mochila de Snape-te  
la cuido(N/Aeeeee como que me sono albur..osease doble sentido jje)-Severus  
se sonrojó afirmando con la cabeza(N/a a caray!)  
  
-Lily tiene razón, mientras nosotras buscaremos los libros  
  
-Gracias, entonces ahora regreso-salió disparado del lugar, a buscar su  
pergamino, en él venían apuntes de la clase, bien pudo haber pedido los  
apuntes prestados pero él sólo confiaba en los suyos, al llegar a la  
entrada del salón se topó con 4 Gryffindors que bien conocía.  
-vaya vaya a quien tenemos aquí?-habló James el cual tenía entre sus manos  
un pergamino con el cual jugueteaba  
  
-¿perdiste algo acaso?-siguió Sirius sonriéndole burlón.  
  
-chicos no empiecen-refunfuñó Remus el cual se notaba cansado, Severus not  
que tenía un poco más de cabello que la última vez....que había sido  
apenas...hace dos días

-Eso es mío-declaró Snape cortante mientras tenía una batalla de miradas  
con James  
  
-si claro toma-contestó James demasiado amable brindándole el pergamino  
haciendo que Snape diera un paso atrás desconfiado  
-¿Qué le hiciste?  
  
-yo??? Nada!¿que le iba a hacer yo a tu lindo pergamino?-James alzó sus  
manos de manera inocente, Severus medio cerró los ojos mirándolo  
sospechoso  
  
-si no lo quieres tendremos que tirarlo-añadió Sirius alzando los hombros,  
una risilla se escuchaba detrás de ellos y pudo ver que era Peter el cual  
sólo estaba como espectador, Remus sólo hacia uno que otro gruñido como en  
forma de desaprobación, James extendió una vez más el pergamino y Severus  
se lo arrebató miró por unos instantes el papel sin abrirlo, miró de nuevo  
a los chicos que aparentaban tranquilidad

-¿Por qué lo tenían ustedes?

-Pues pasa que Sirius y yo no pusimos atención durante la clase, Remus no  
nos quiso prestar sus apuntes y Peter....pues, los suyos no son confiables-  
Peter se sonrojó un poco mientras Remus movía la cabeza negativamente  
  
-bien pudieron pedírselo prestado a alguien de su casa-siseó Snape  
sabiendo hacia donde iba el resto de su respuesta  
  
-si es cierto pudimos, pero ya que tu descuidadamente abandonaste tus  
apuntes decidimos aprovecharlo en lo que regresabas por ellos-agregó Sirius  
en tono natural  
-en cierta forma te hicimos un favor cuidándolos, digo cualquier otro ya se  
los hubiera quedado o tirado-aseguró James cruzando los brazos para verse  
más firme  
  
-¿y que esperan?¿que les de las gracias por robar mis apuntes?-gru  
Severus sarcástico a lo que los dos chicos se miraron de reojo y luego  
rieron  
-claro que no que ocurrencias-empezó Sirius mientras Severus les fulminaba  
con la mirada  
  
-de ti no esperamos nada...en serio-siguió James girándose sobre sus talones-  
Bien nos vemos Snappy  
  
-Si Snappy ten más cuidado con tus cosas-continuó Sirius imitando a su  
amigo.Peter los imitó aguantando la risa, -eso definitivamente no era buena  
señal-pensó Snape el cual posó unos segundo su mirada en Remus que miraba  
el pergamino disimuladamente moviendo su cabeza de manera desaprobatoria,  
antes de que se fueran a Severus se le vino a la mente un hechizo que había  
leído hace tiempo sobre pergaminos explosivos-¡eso es! en cuanto lo abra  
estallará...claro después de una cuenta regresiva-dedujo Snape haciendo una  
media sonrisa, pensando darles una cucharada de su propia medicina-ey  
chicos! Esperen-los 4 giraron sus cabezas hacia él y se preocuparon un poco  
cuando notaron a Severus sonriente-creo que este no es mi pergamino-dijo  
Severus de manera Mordaz a los chicos  
  
-O-O!-expresaron los chicos al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su  
conejillo de indias  
  
-ahí les va!-Severus medio abrió el pergamino activando una cuenta  
regresiva en este, James lo cachó aventándoselo a Sirius, este lo envió a  
Remus el cual se lo pasaba de mano en mano para después pasárselo a Peter  
el cual lo tomó quedándose paralizado, Severus reía desde su lugar mirando  
la escena que los 4 chiflados realizaban  
  
-¡Aviéntalo Peter!!- gritaron Sirius y Remus lo cuales rápidamente  
abrieron un salón llamando a James y Peter para que se les uniera, pero  
Peter estaba tan asustado como para mover un músculo y James no tuvo otra  
salida más que quitárselo de las manos y arrojarlo a otro lado, sin embargo  
no contaba que en ese preciso momento la profesora McGonagall estaría  
saliendo del aula para ver el porque de tanto escándalo  
  
-¿Qué está pasando?-de pronto en sus manos cayó un pergamino dejando  
perplejos a todos.  
Peter al verla huyó rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaban los otros dos

-O no!! Profesora suelte eso!!-gritaron Severus y James corriendo hacia la  
profesora para quitárselo

-¿qué pasa que es......  
  
-¡¡¡¡PUUUUUM!!!!!-un gran estallido resonó en el pasillo dejando a una  
profesora en el suelo tiznada por la explosión junto con otros dos chicos  
que difícilmente pudo reconocer ya que aparte de tener tizne en su cuerpo  
también tenían su cabello tan rojo como el color del escudo Gryffindor.

-¡SEÑORES POTTER... Y SNAPE!! 50 PUNTOS MENOS A SUS CASAS!!!!!!Y UN MES DE  
DETENCI"N CONMIGO!!!-Gruñó la profesora haciendo retumbar las paredes aún  
más fuerte que la explosión, esta respiraba dificultosamente ya que hacía  
todo lo posible para aguantar su ira(y digo toda su ira)Severus y James en  
los meses de estancia jamás habían visto a la profesora Mcgonagall tan  
enojada....ni tan pelirroja... su sombrero había caído de su cabeza dejando su  
cabello revuelto y rojo

-pero profesora yo.....-empezó Snape pero la profesora no le dejó hablar  
levantándose muy molesta

-No hay nada que explicar señor Snape! Ya he dicho!-Severus calló de mala  
gana poniéndose de pie junto con James el cual limpiaba el tizne  
desinteresadamente mientras miraba de reojo al salón donde sus amigos se  
resguardaban haciendo unas disimuladas señales para que no salieran, a  
Snape esto le molesto mucho sin embargo no dijo nada ya que la profesora no  
pareciera entender en esos momentos razones, y menos cuando un grupo de  
jóvenes se acercó corriendo para ver de donde había venido la explosión,  
obviamente estos al ver la escena empezaron a reír, poniendo a la profesora  
Mcgonagall roja de furia y de vergüenza opacando el color de su cabello  
  
-Espero mi abuelo no sepa de esto-pensó Snape preocupado ya que seguro  
cuando lo volviera a ver le castigaría de la peor manera que se podría  
imaginar. En ese momento pensó que era lo peor que le pudiera pasar...pero se  
equivocó, tal ves no iría directamente en contra de Snape pero si en contra  
de alguien que quería demasiado; una carta llegó esa noche con la firma de  
su abuelo, Severus hubiera esperado una spowler sin embargo la carta lleg  
a él de la manera más discreta.

_-Severus Snape!  
¡¡Eres un estúpido!!, apenas un par de meses en el colegio ¡¿¿¿¿y ya con  
castigo???!!, tu madre jamás tuvo un reporte en toda su estancia en  
Hogwarts! tampoco el Joven Malfoy!! Ni siquiera el inepto de tu padre!!no  
tienes remedio eres basura!!.  
Si crees que esto lo pasaré por alto te equivocas!, ¿y sabes? Se me ocurri  
darte en donde más te duele!  
Cada vez que me lleguen noticias tuyas nada favorables, tu elfa sufrir  
las consecuencias...así que ya sabes, cada reporte tuyo irá acortándole la  
vida  
Y si haces caso omiso a mis advertencias ¡no me culpes si llegas un día y  
no la encuentras!, ¡tú serás el causante de su muerte!¡y tú serás el único  
culpable!  
Por cierto ...más te vale deshacerte de esta carta, ya que no quisiera tener  
que dar explicaciones a terceras personas, ¿entendido?...  
_  
-¡¡Maldito!!-gruñó Snape al terminar de leer rompiendo la carta en pequeños  
pedazos. Se encontraba sólo en un corredor ya que al principio de la carta  
se le indicó que la leyera cuando estuviera sólo, golpeaba frenéticamente  
la pared para apaciguar su rabia.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces?-una voz se oyó detrás de Severus al girar se topó con  
una joven con insignia de prefecto, la cual le miraba divertida ya que su  
cabello no había cambiado de color  
  
-o Bellatrix eres tu-suspiró Snape, por un segundo pensó que era la  
profesora Mcgonagall buscándolo para que acudiera a su castigo  
  
-¿no me digas? ¿soy Bellatrix? Gracias no lo recordaba-dijo la chica  
haciendo muy notorio su sarcasmo-aún no me respondes-continuó la chica ya  
que Severus sólo le respondió con un gruñido agachándose para recoger los  
pedazos de papel  
-nada, sólo desquitándome con una estúpida hoja  
  
-¿acaso es por lo de tu castigo?-Severus se levantó iba a decirle que no,  
pero prefirió corroborar  
-Si, por eso  
  
-Bueno haciendo berrinches no te va a quitar el castigo, así que mejor ya  
ve a reunirte con la arpía esa, ¿sabes? no le gusta que la hagan esperar.  
Severus asintió y salió volado hacia el salón donde se le había asignado el  
castigo, al llegar sólo encontró a una gata roja que supo inmediatamente  
que era la profesora Mcgonagall

-se puede?-preguntó Severus nervioso no sabía como comportarse en un  
castigo, pronto la gata se transformó en la profesora Mcgonagall con cara  
muy severa

-si, pase señor Snape, al menos llegó a tiempo-hizo una pausa caminando  
hacia un estante en el cual se encontraban dos cepillos grande y largos  
dentro de dos cubetas, tomó una de ellas y se la entregó a Snape-Usted y su  
amigo se dedicarán a limpiar por ahora el lugar de la explosión, ya que  
quedó totalmente negro-Severus torció la boca pero no reclamó ni dijo nada,  
estaba demasiado angustiado por la suerte de su amiga que tal ves estaría  
recibiendo la peor golpiza de su vida si no es que su abuelo se hubiera  
propasado y ella ahora estaría...-no-no se optimista Severus ella estar  
bien, mandará una carta como todas las noches enviando una rana de  
chocolate, una gragea...cualquier golosina-Severus apretó los ojos tratando  
de no imaginar lo peor, sin embargo escenas violentas venían a su mente,  
veía a la elfa tirada en el suelo cubierta de sangre con los ojos abiertos  
ya sin respirar, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia y de culpa,  
si algo le pasara...  
  
-Ya llegué profesora! Disculpe es que...-James acababa de pasar a su lado  
entrando al salón como alma que lleva el diablo obviamente se le había  
hecho muy tarde  
  
-Señor Potter tiene idea de la hora que es?-el chico asintió apenado  
rascándose la cabeza-y aún asi se atreve llegar tarde a su castigo

-lo siento profesora es que no me di cuenta y...-no pudo continuar ya que la  
profesora hizo señas para que no continuara moviendo la cabeza  
negativamente, al parecer la profesora no sentía ganas de discutir, seguía  
muy molesta por lo sucedido.

-allá esta su amigo Señor Potter póngase a limpiar y por favor no  
hablen...sólo trabajen....por cierto 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por llegar  
tarde-James alzó los hombros como diciendo "ya que", y se colocó junto a  
Snape para empezar a tallar una de las paredes.  
  
-Bien Snape, henos aquí fregando juntos los pasillos...¿no es genial amigo?-  
James sonrió burlonamente mientras limpiaba, Severus hizo un gruñido  
tratando de no topar sus miradas-¿Por qué no nos acusaste?-preguntó James  
curioso por el asunto  
  
-¿Acaso eres ciego, sordo o sufres de algún trastorno que no te deja  
comprender lo que pasa a tu al rededor?-James le miró de reojo arqueando  
una ceja por la respuesta tan altanera de su compañero-la profesora estaba  
demasiado enfadada como para entender razones y bueno ahora creo es  
demasiado tarde como para dar mi versión-se quedó pensante unos segundos  
recordando la carta-¡a pero no creas que lo hice por ustedes, porque en lo  
más mínimo me agradan tú y tus compinches, por esta vez lo paso pero para  
la próxima no seré tan suave  
  
-¿a vaya entonces ya sabes que habrá una próxima vez?-preguntó James  
sonriendo socarrón  
  
-espero que no Potter, tal ves tu y tus amigos estén acostumbrados a tener  
reportes en sus registros, pero yo no-aseveró Snape subiendo un poco la voz  
llamando la atención de la Profesora Mcgonagall que se encontraba en su  
escritorio revisando unas tareas  
  
-Señor Snape, está prohibido hablar 2 puntos menos a su casa-Severus bufó y  
decidió callar

-¿ni uno sólo? Entonces eso afirma mi teoría de que eres el as del  
aburrimiento-Severus le miró serio pero no dijo nada, en seguida siguió con  
sus asuntos  
  
-Mientras más rápido termine con esto más rápido me librare de este idiota-  
pensaba Snape mientras tallaba con todas sus fuerzas-maldita sea esta  
mancha no se quita-miró de reojo a su compañero y con sorpresa vio como las  
manchas desaparecían con rapidez de la pared-¿cómo demonios lo hace??. Al  
terminar esa noche sus quehaceres ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones,  
habían quedando exhaustos...bueno al menos Severus lo estaba ya que James no  
lo parecía tanto.  
Esa noche Severus no pudo dormir debido a que no tenía noticia alguna de  
Misty haciendo que tuviera pesadillas sobre ella, hasta despierto podía  
verla, tirada en alguna parte de la mansión llorando y llamándolo  
pidiéndole ayuda, dando una última bocanada de aire quedando con los ojos  
bien abiertos ya sin vida, veía a su abuelo junto a ella aún pateando el  
cuerpo inerte riendo y diciéndole a Snape "tu tuviste la culpa, así como la  
tuviste cuando murieron tus padres...tu matas a todo lo que amas y  
tocas"....Aunque era un sueño, esas palabras eran muy reales para Snape ya  
que había que tenido que lidiar con ellas toda su vida.  
  
Al no poder dormir en su cama decidió esperar junto a la ventana la lechuza  
que debió haber llegado desde hace varias horas, la lechuza que pareciera  
nunca llegaría...

_Uhm...aquí ando... después de mucho tiempo de desaparecer ..pero dicen mas  
vale tarde que nunca no? :s- ¿cómo estará Misty?¿llegará la  
lechuza?¿tendré ideas novedosas algún dia :p jaja?  
  
Wlrine:jeje gracias! Bienvenida por aquí!, en fin creo que deberás seguir  
imaginando lo que planea Lucius ya que aún no da su golpe (me pregunto si  
pronto se me ocurrirá algo XD, esa inspiración que se va a  
ratos...horas...dias :s semanas juas!), lo que pasa entre s y s? mmm pss ya  
veremos como dices jeje  
_

_Nocrala: asi parece Vd? Jje pero ni hablar tarde o temprano debe hablar  
sobre el tema con el Director...si no es que nunca lo hace :p jaja, pero  
bueno a ver que tal va el asunto , espero sea de agrado el cap....yo no se  
le tuve que hacer mil y un modificaciones y este fue el más pasadero :s mi  
pobre seso anda extorsionado ...y sobre todo nervioso por esperar los  
resultados sobre la universidad...ojala quede dentro _

_Gracias por leer mis delirios! Espero sea de agrado!  
Este Miembro de la orden Severusiana se despide por el momento _


	9. Una Pequeña Venganza

**Una pequeña Venganza**  
  
-Severus, Severus...-un chico de Slytherin sacudía a Snape ya que aparentemente se había quedado dormido en el ventanal  
  
-¿qué...?-preguntó Snape somnoliento  
  
-te quedaste dormido en el ventanal (N/a no lo había dicho ya? ¬¬#)  
  
-si?...-Snape tomó su cabeza entre sus manos como para recuperarse y de pronto saltó-Antonin no me ha llegado ninguna lechuza?!-el chico rascó su cabeza como recordando pero sólo movió su cabeza negando. Severus sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima, creyó que algo le había pasado, que no habría sobrevivido a los golpes de su abuelo, suspiró entre cortadamente dando aires de angustia  
  
-¿te encuentras bien? Estás más pálido de lo normal-declaró el chico que parecía un poco preocupado por su compañero  
  
-si si estoy bien no ...pasa nada-Severus se levantó pesadamente, se cambió y salió de sus habitaciones para ir a la sala común parecía Zombi, ya que parecía caminar sin rumbo.  
  
-Buenos días-Samantha le había saludado desde el sillón en donde se encontraba, sin embargo esta no recibió respuesta alguna-Hola! Buenos días-habló de nuevo alzando más la voz sin embargo parecía no tener efecto en la mente de Severus-aja si Hola buenos días dedo dormiste bien!...si muy bien y tu?...a! fantástico y oye que tal tu castigo?...aa perfecto me encantan los castigos....-.la chica había empezado a hablar sola con su dedo, claro aún refiriéndose a Severus  
  
-¿a que?...a Hola Sam no te había visto-la joven giró sus ojos poniéndolos en blanco, mientras su amigo se sentaba a un lado de ella  
  
-y a ti que te pasa? Tan mal estuvo el castigo de anoche?-preguntó la chica mirándole un poco preocupada, parecía que su amigo navegara fuera del colegio  
  
-e?...no no...todo bien...  
  
-de acuerdo-contestó la chica dando un bufido-oye por cierto aún no me explicaste bien como estuvo la cosa  
  
-ahora no tengo ganas de hablar-gruñó Snape sobando su Sien, ya que le dolía la cabeza  
  
-Cómo quieras-gruño la chica exasperada, unos minutos la pasaron en total silencio ya que eran los únicos en la sala común, siendo fin de semana los alumnos preferían levantarse más tarde-ehm ya se que no quieres que ni te moleste ni una mosca ¿verdad?, pero ve....toma, esto llegó para ti anoche cuando estabas castigado-la chica tomó de la mesita de a lado un saco verde y un sobre el cual Severus al verlo lo reconoció enseguida  
  
-¡¿ANOCHE?!-gritó-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
  
-no me lo preguntaste-Samantha le brindó el saco y sobre y Severus rápidamente se los arrebató abriendo presuroso el sobre-de nada ya sabes cuando quieras-dijo la chica indignada por la falta de educación de su amigo.  
  
-Señor Snape, ¿cómo ha estabo? Le ha ibo dien?-Snape con tan sólo leer medio renglón se sintió relajado, definitivamente era Misty quien le escribía, su mala letra y el cambio de b por d era algo muy típico de ella-Misty supo que tuvo prodlemas en la escuela, Misty espera que se porte mejor y se bebique más a estubiar que anbar pintanbo el cadello a sus profesores, jeje Misty rió un poco por su travesura al enterarse...pero hay que ser más responsadle mi señor, su aduelo se enfabó un poco...pero no se preocupe todo está dien por acá, le manbo como siempre unas golosinas, para usteb y sus amiguitos...cuíbese y no se beje influenciar por las malas compañías.  
  
Con amor Misty-  
  
Al terminar Severus derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas, agradeciendo al cielo que estuviera bien, claro no mencionaba si le había pegado su abuelo, pero claro ella nunca le platicaría de eso en la carta , de hecho pareciera que cuando la escribió estaba tranquila, sin embargo a Severus le constaba que detrás de aquella cálida carta había dolor, tal ves herida o como pudo logró escribirle para que no se preocupara, pensando en eso Severus se sintió culpable y se juró a sí mismo que nunca más buscaría problemas en la escuela, ya que sus problemas no sólo le acarrearían dolor a él, si no a su amiga...y madre, y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar, sin embargo también juró que buscaría la forma de vengarse de la manera más sigilosa contra los 4 chiflados.  
  
-Severus...estás...bien?...malas noticias?-preguntó Samantha preocupada  
  
-al contrario todo está bien-Severus se limpió las lágrimas poniendo cara seria hacia su amiga -¿qué tan buena sera haciendo bromas?-se preguntó Snape  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-¿Tu y Malfoy siempre se hacen bromas pesadas cierto?  
  
-¿pesadas?, yo más bien diría que son ligeras  
  
-¿y nunca les han castigado por eso?-Samantha le miraba dudosa  
  
-mmm a él no, a mi sólo un día...de hecho el primer día recuerdas?-Severus asintió y esta rió recordando-según sé nunca lo han atrapado en una de sus movidas, es muy astuto el maldito-Severus se rascó la barbilla como si estuviera formando un plan cuidadosamente-siempre me lanza una broma cuando nadie está presente, y cuando no lo está manda a alguno de sus amigos, para que así no le echen la culpa, aún así no ha hecho nada que yo no pueda combatir-se dijo orgullosa-pero por si las dudas siempre investigo más hechizos, así siempre tendré con que defenderme-Severus hizo una media sonrisa y Samantha arqueó la ceja tratando de descifrar lo que su amigo pensaba-¿Qué tienes en mente?  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-conozco esa sonrisa algo te traes entre manos-este sonrió de nuevo y pronto se dispuso a hablar  
  
-¿Dime, estarías dispuesta a ayudarme aplicando esos conocimientos con ciertos Gryffindors?  
  
-¿Pretendes que yo te ayude a realizar tu venganza en contra de esos Gryffindors y así yo arriesgue mi pellejo por el tuyo?-Severus asintió y esta sonrió diciendo-Está bien...eres muy persuasivo-ambos rieron e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la biblioteca para planear una venganza sigilosa.  
  
-Dónde demonios habían estado? Les he buscado por todas partes, ni siquiera acudieron al desayuno-preguntó Lily enfadada, mirando a los lados como si estuviera escapando de alguien  
  
-Hemos estado aquí no nos hemos movido-respondió Samantha mientras guardaba un pergamino en su mochila, Severus y Samantha decidieron que lo mejor era dejar fuera del asunto a Lily, ya que a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de... juegos.  
  
-¿En la Biblioteca, el fin de semana?-ambos asintieron-chicos está bien que quieran progresar en los estudios, pero no es sano pasársela encerrados...-  
  
-Lily!!, ¿Dónde te habías metido? aún no termino con mi encuesta!  
  
-o no-dijo Lily forzando una sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones saludando al chico pelirrojo que le llamaba-Arthur! Lo siento...es que...tenía prisa..y estaba ehm...buscando a mis amigos ...para...ehm...salir a jugar junto a la laguna  
  
-Vamos Lily sólo faltan otras ciento cincuenta preguntas sobre el uso de los objetos Muggles  
  
-¿y porque estás haciendo eso?-preguntó Samantha arqueando una ceja  
  
-o por cierto te los presento, ella es Samantha Yang  
  
-Hola-saludó el chico-ya la conocía...al menos de vista, la bisnieta de Dumbeldore cierto?  
  
-ehm si  
  
-y este es Severus Snape ambos van en primer año sólo que están en Slytherin  
  
-Hola...y él es?....-preguntó Snape mirando al pelirrojo con desconfianza  
  
-Arthur Weasley, va en séptimo año y es de mi casa  
  
-ejem...creo que pregunte que...-inició Samantha pero fue interrumpida por el inquieto pelirrojo  
  
-cierto, es que estoy haciendo una encuesta Muggle a todos los hijos de Muggles, sobre los utensilios Muggles para mi clase de Estudio de los Muggles.  
  
-oh...bien entiendo-dijo Samantha compartiendo miradas con Snape como si estuvieran tratando con un maniático  
  
-bien Lily, nos quedamos en la pregunta 146 creo no?-Lily afirmó con su cabeza de manera cansada, ambos tomaron asiento para seguir con su encuesta  
  
-¿Si fueras una herramienta Muggle cual serías?¿porque? ¿y cual sería tu utilidad?  
  
-¿esa fue de una sólo pregunta?-preguntó Snape a lo que Arthur asintió orgullosamente  
  
-yo la formul  
  
-No me digas-dijo Samantha levantándose de su lugar-Lily...ehm...estaremos en la laguna, búscanos para cuando termines la ..ejem..encuesta-Lily les miraba suplicante, no quería estar sola bajo el interrogatorio de ese chico, sin embargo tuvieron que hacer caso omiso ya que debían poner en práctica su plan.  
  
-Nos vemos al rato Lily-se despidió Snape con pesar, le costó mucho irse de ahí dejando a Lily con ese lunático.  
  
-Bien...¿por dónde empezamos?-preguntó Snape y Samantha sacó su pergamino  
  
-mmm bien primero iremos a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall,¿seguro que ocuparán de nuevo las cubetas?  
  
-si eso nos dio a entender la profesora, creo limpiaremos ahora los pasillos  
  
-¡perfecto!, espera entonces antes pasaremos a la sala común tendré que recoger unos materiales-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, encaminándose a la sala común.  
  
Minutos más tarde se veían saliendo de la oficina de Mcgonagall  
  
-Recuerda tomar la de la derecha-le recordó la chica mientras se encaminaban hacia fuera  
  
-Esta bien lo recordare...-dijo Snape molesto-con razón el desgraciado no hacia ningún esfuerzo para limpiar, a su cepillo le agregó una poción quita manchas al instante, por eso llegó tarde, la estaba elaborando ...o más bien robando con los otros idiotas  
  
-tranquilo, ahora les toca a ellos-Sam rió de nuevo maliciosamente mirando hacia un árbol en el cual se encontraban sus 4 blancos-en unas horas sabrán lo que es bueno  
  
-a veces me das miedo Sam-dijo Snape mirando de reojo a su amiga  
  
-Gracias-dijo la chica sentándose a orillas del lago-lo que más me gusta de este hechizo es que sólo lo tenemos que hacer una vez, de ahí se desata una cadena sin que tengamos que hacer nada más.  
  
-crees que averigüen que fuimos nosotros?-perguntó Snape preocupado  
  
-No creo, al menos no los profesores, tal ves nuestras víctimas sospechen, y quieran vengarse así que vete preparando-Snape hizo una mueca mirando preocupado hacia el lago  
  
-¿pero si nos cacharan los profesores crees que nos correrían del colegio?  
  
-naaa, dudo que seamos los primeros que hagamos esto-acotó Sam –he sabido de otros que han hecho peores cosas en el colegio, y si esos otros sobrevivieron y se graduaron también nosotros...¿no crees?-Severus alzó los hombros mirando receloso a los Gryffindors que se estaban trepando a los árboles, después giró su vista hacia el lago para ver su reflejo, se preguntaba cuando se quitaría ese color ya estaba más oscuro pero aún era algo rojizo, según la Profesora Mcgonagall sus cabellos se tornarían a su color original en 24 horas, así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar.  
  
-Señor Snape me alegro que haya llegado de nuevo temprano, si sigues a ese paso tal ves retire unos días de su castigo-felicitó la profesora Mcgonagall a Snape con mejor humor, su cabello de nuevo era negro.  
  
-Gracias Profesora-agradeció Severus con orgullo  
  
-Tome una cubeta y salga a limpiar el pasillo, ayer un chico dejó caer una poción dejándole piso carbonizado -Severus obedeció tomando la cubeta derecha, para sí mismo rió esperando ver la expresión de Potter  
  
-uhm...profesora por cierto...no es que sea de mi incumbencia...pero...creo que es mi deber decirle lo que escuché por ahí-dijo Severus fingiendo timidez  
  
-¿qué pasa?-preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall fijando su mirada en el chico  
  
-es que...hace unos minutos escuché que Potter comentaba a unos de sus amigos, que se iba a fingir enfermo para rehuir al castigo-la profesora Mcgonagall le miró seriamente-claro sólo puede que sean alardes-reiteró Snape-pero creo que era necesario que usted lo supiera...no sería justo que la engañaran  
  
-Bien Severus gracias por la información  
  
-¡profesora por favor! no le diga a nadie que yo se lo dije, si alguien más se entera que hablo de estas cosas con usted...-rogó Snape poniendo cara de perrito lloroso, conmoviendo a la Profesora  
  
-No te preocupes, esto sólo quedará entre nosotros-al parecer la profesora se sentía conmovida de que uno de sus alumnos confiara en ella de tal manera  
  
-Gracias-Severus dio media vuelta para cumplir con su castigo riendo para sus adentros-bien Potter veamos como te salvas de esta  
  
-Profesora! Disculpe la tardanza!  
  
-Señor Potter! De nuevo tarde?, voy a creer que lo está haciendo a propósito-reprendió la Profesora al Chico que de nuevo se notaba agitado por haber corrido-5 puntos menos a su casa-James hizo una mueca sin rezongar, tomó su cubetita que le correspondía y la profesora le indicó que le fregara el piso del salón, Severus hacía lo posible para ver lo que pasaba haciendo como que tallaba cada ves más cerca del salón.  
  
-P-profesora....-llamó James con voz temblorosa a Mcgonagall que estaba leyendo una revista-mis manos  
  
-¿qué sucede?-la profesora Mcgonagall dirigió su mirada hacia el chico y pudo ver como sus manos se llenaban de Verrugas y Ronchas, poco a poco todo su cuerpo se fue cundiendo de estas mismas dejando salir unas extrañas manchas infectadas con pus, provocando comezón en el chico-O dios mío! Que hizo?  
  
-nada! sólo empecé a limpiar y esto me empezó a salir!  
  
-¿esta es una broma señor Potter? ¿o acaso lo hace para escaparse del castigo?  
  
-Noo! Créame!! No se que me pasa!-vociferó el chico desesperado por la comezón que le causaba las ronchas, Severus reía quedamente haciéndose hacia atrás cuando escuchó los pasos de la profesora y el chico que se avecinaban, después de salir otros alumnos pasaron casualmente por ahí mirando el espectáculo.  
  
-Bien Señor Potter lo llevaré a la enfermería, pero no crea que se escapará de su castigo, de hecho por todo esto tendrá una semana más.  
  
-¿Por qué?!-preguntó el chico asombrado-¡si yo no lo provoqu  
  
-algo me dice señor Potter que no me está diciendo la verdad...-poco a poco las voces se oían más lejos, James replicando y la profesora reprendiendo, una Huffelpuff siguió sigilosamente a la profesora para así enterarse del chisme los demás le siguieron de cerca alejándose del lugar donde Severus se encontraba, ya sabiendo que se encontraba sólo soltó una sonora carcajada dejando caer unas lágrimas por tanto reír, después de haberse calmado entró al salón de Mcgonagall sacando su varita para deshacer las trampas que los utensilios de Potter tenían.  
  
Al día siguiente toda la escuela se había enterado del infortunio del chico y sus amigos ya que cuando estos supieron de lo sucedido fueron a visitarlo a la enfermería quedando tan mal como su amigo, ya que la trampa que habían hecho los Slytherin fue a base de unos polvos verrugosos con la combinación de esencia de pus que llenaban de protuberancias asquerosas al que los tocara, en este caso el cepillo y cubeta fueron el medio perfecto para que esto pasara, activando el otro hechizo que la cubeta tenía, el cual afectaría sólo a los seres queridos y cercanos de la víctima semejando un tipo de epidemia o virus, dejando a Snape por el momento satisfecho ya que los efectos pasarían en una semana, sólo lamentaba el infortunio de los que fueran allegados a estos 4, por suerte sólo menos de 10 alumnos estarían en la enfermería para su recuperación, por suerte nadie supo quienes habían iniciado todo eso. Por otro lado Lily se molestó con Severus y Samantha por haberla abandonado, durante unos días no les dirigió la palabra, a Snape esto le deprimió un poco pero sabía que esa situación sería pasajera así que no se preocupó mucho.  
  
**Fin de Flash Back**  
  
-...y así dio comienzo mi guerra secreta con los merodeadores-pensó Snape aún fingiendo leer su libro-vaya que la venganza es muy dulce, pero por desgracia es una cadena sin fin.  
  
-Ehm...disculpe profesor-llamó Harry al parecer ya llevaba tiempo tratando de que el profesor fijara su atención en él, Snape al escucharlo bajó rápidamente su libro y frente a él estaba Ron y Harry mirándose de reojo  
  
-¿qué quieren?-preguntó Snape de manera altanera-¿no deberían estar haciendo sus deberes?  
  
-Es lo que hemos tratado de decirle desde hace rato Profesor, ya hemos terminado-contestó Ron nervioso, Snape frunció el cejo y miró el reloj  
  
-¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?-se preguntó Snape-Bien entonces retírense los veré mañana a la misma hora-ordenó el profesor de manera cortante, claro los chicos obedecieron rápidamente, se notaban un poco confundidos tal ves se preguntaban que era lo que estaría leyendo Snape para que lo distrajera de manera absorbente.  
  
Ya estando sólo Severus se levantó pesadamente de su asiento para guardar su libro, no se sentía muy cansado así que decidió dar un paseo por los pasillos, al dar vuelta en una esquina escuchó unos gritos de unos alumnos y a parte unas carcajadas de un personaje muy peculiar  
  
-Peeves-dijo Snape apresurándose al lugar del escándalo, al llegar se topó con una pareja de tercer año los cuales estaban abrazados, en un rincón oscuro cubriéndose la cabeza ya que el Pottergeist les estaba arrojando globos de agua muy fría-¡¿qué demonios pasa aquí?!-Vociferó Snape y el Pottergeist inmediatamente paró su ataque.  
  
-ey chicos! Tienen problemas!! Jajaj-el ente empezó a reír de manera esquizofrénica mientras giraba alrededor de los chicos cuando estos se hubieron levantado nerviosamente.  
  
-¿qué hacen a estas horas en los pasillos...o más bien en los rincones?-Severus se imaginaba que es lo que estarían haciendo ya que ambos se veían un poco sonrojados, pero prefería oír su versión, a la mejor se equivocaba.  
  
-no-nosotros estábamos ehm...-comenzó el chico mirando a su novia ambos estaban rojos de la vergüenza, Peeves reía a lo que Snape le pidió de la manera más brusca que se largara y que no dijera de esto a nadie o si no se iba a arrepentir, el Pottergeist de mala gana se alejó del lugar mientras la joven seguía balbuceando.  
  
-obviamente no son buenos para mentir, por suerte y al parecer no llegaron muy lejos-pensó Snape moviendo su cabeza ligeramente de manera desaprobatoria-Ustedes dos vengan, los llevaré con la enfermera Pomfrey para que les hable mejor del asunto.-Snape definitivamente no tenía planeado hablar con ellos sobre prevenciones ni nada de eso  
  
-¿pa-ppara que?-preguntó el chico nervioso  
  
-creo que ella les podría aclarar dudas y orientarlos mejor-dijo Snape cortante guiándolos a la enfermería.  
  
-no le dirán de esto a nuestros padres ¿o si?-chilló la joven aterrorizada  
  
- eso no me corresponde, cuando Dumbeldore vuelva ya veremos-se limitó a contestar Snape, pensando lo precoces que eran los chicos hoy en día. Cuando hubieron llegado a la enfermería Snape le explico a Poppy sobre la situación esta aceptó dejando entrar a los chicos los cuales casi lloraban, tal ves pensaban que la escuela entera se enteraría al día siguiente o que los correrían del colegio.  
  
Habiendo terminado su deber decidió irse dejando el asunto en las manos de la enfermera, en casos como esos Snape prefería hacer caso omiso. Sin embargo esos chicos le hicieron recordar sus tiempos de noviazgos.  
  
_Wlrine: Holas de nuevo! Que bueno que andas al corriente jaja asi alguien me avisa como va esto :P, en fin, ¿Lucius y Samantha? Mmm esteeeeeeeeeeeee.....sin comentarios jeje pero creo tus respuestas en el próximo cap aparecen jjee....castigo a los merodeadores....psss espero te guste este jajajaa la verdad no se me ocurrió algo mejor .  
  
Y Bueno Samantha está en Slytherin porque tb en su familia ha habido de esa casa además que cumple con las características...creo jeje.  
  
El presente...pienso que lo más interesante del presente va a llegar casi finalizando la historia ya que lo principal en mi fic es hablar del pasado, en el otro cap las cosas se pondrán un tanto cursis...espero pase pronto jeje, y bueno espero sea de tu agrado  
  
Byeces!!y Besos!!  
  
Miembro de la orden severusiana_


	10. Amor, despecho y un nuevo Profesor

**Amor, Despecho, y un nuevo Profesor.**

**Flash Back**

Los primeros 2 años en Hogwarts pasaron volando para Severus, todo era muy tranquilo a pesar de las batallas constantes con los merodeadores, los cuales se comportaban más raros y arrogantes de lo normal, como si el grupo escondiera algo, aparte de que se habían vuelto dos de ellos, Sirius y James, en las estrellas jugadoras de su equipo desde su segundo año haciéndolos insoportables, Samantha también había entrado al equipo de Slytherin como golpeadora, por suerte era una chica fuerte ya que cualquier otra hubiera terminado en el hospital desde el primer día de juego, a Lily y Severus no le gustaban esas cosas así que se dedicaban a jugar ajedrez de vez en cuando, Severus se sorprendía de la gran inteligencia de la chica la cual le ganaba siempre, Lily a la vez también se había convertido de las mejores estudiantes, especialmente en encantamientos -simplemente es perfecta-pensaba Severus.

En casa todo era dolorosamente normal, para su desgracia, por suerte Misty estaba bien a pesar de que cada vez se notaba más cansada, como si la vida se le escapara, se notaba en su mirada apagada ,se veía casi igual que los otros elfos de la mansión, Snape deseaba hacer algo para ayudarle pero no sabía como, estando ahora cerca de ella tan sólo en las vacaciones... no había mucho que hacer.

Por otro lado para mayor dicha de Snape su relación con Lily iba mejorando, a veces se preguntaba si ya eran algo más que amigos sin decirse nada, Samantha siempre le animaba para que se le declarara, pero este no estaba muy seguro, tenía miedo de que de repente le rechazara, o que algo peor pudiera pasar, simplemente se portaba pesimista con el asunto.

Un día a mediados del onceavo mes en su año tercero en Hogwarts pasó algo que nadie se esperaba...

-Severus Severus!!!-gritaba Lily alcanzando al chico que se dirigía al salón comedor, las clases ya habían terminado y todos los alumnos iban a comer.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?-preguntó Snape un poco preocupado

-¿ya te enteraste?

-obviamente no-Contestó arqueando su ceja-¿qué pasa?

-¿Sabías que Samantha ya tiene novio?

-¿En serio?-respondió Snape alzando las cejas fingiendo gran asombro-¿y que hay con eso?¿Cuál es la sorpresa?¿que tenía prohibido noviarse algún día?-Lily dio un bufido mirándole aburrida

-no, esa no es la sorpresa...el problema no es que ya tenga novio, si no ¡Quién es!-dijo Lily remarcando lo último.

-Bien entonces ¿quien es?-preguntó Severus aburrido- la única sorpresa sería que su novio fuera Lucius-pensó para sí -cosa que era totalmente imposible, irracional , muy lejos de la realidad y...

-Pues prepárate-Lily hizo una pausa y soltó el nombre-ES LUCIUS MALFOY!-Severus abrió los ojos como platones

-¿QUÉ?!¡debe ser una broma!-rió Snape aún con asombro en su cara-¡¡si ellos se odian!

-pues ya sabes lo que dicen, del odio al amor sólo hay un paso-Snape se rascó la cabeza riendo incrédulo

-Bueno al menos ya sé por qué Lucius nunca le hizo un daño mayor-pensó Snape -¿dónde está ella? Tiene que contarnos!-dijo Snape divertido, Lily asintió animada caminando junto a su amigo al Comedor, y con alegría pudieron ver que su amiga estaba sentada en su mesa, era de las primeras en llegar de su casa, Severus y Lily se sentaron cada uno a su lado mirándole Pícaramente

-¿y bien?-preguntó Lily

-¿y bien que?-dijo la chica indiferente dando un sorbo de su vaso-¿Qué sucede?

-pues eso quisiéramos saber-insistió Lily, Samantha dio un suspiró y decidió contarles, bien sabía a donde querían llegar.

-supongo que saben lo de...ehm Lucius y yo-dijo la chica sin dejar de sonar indiferente, ambos afirmaron con la cabeza mirándole expectantes.

-Bien les diré pero, dejen de verme de esa manera!-dijo la chica colorándose

-¿Qué esperabas?, siempre echabas mil un pestes de Lucius y ahora nos vamos enterando que son novios!-argumento Snape riendo

-Bien bien, ¿Qué puedo decir?, no fue algo planeado, sólo ocurrió y ya!

-¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó Lily aún curiosa

-pueeeees...estábamos peleando en la mañana después del desayuno como siempre, no había nadie cerca y bueno...algo le dije haciendo que él me encarara haciendo que nos gritáramos cara a cara, y entonces....¡pasó!

-¿qué paso?-preguntó Severu sin entender

-pues.....nos besamos-dijo la chica colorándose como un jitomate.

-¡que romántico!-dijo Lily con ojos chispeantes-y dime desde cuando supiste que Lucius te gustaba?

-no se...supongo que a la hora de que estábamos peleando...creo que él también

-¿entonces descubrieron que sentían algo en una pelea?-preguntó Snape incrédulo

-al menos ellos ya se animaron a ser algo más que amigos-dijo Lily significativamente, Snape no supo que responder y además no le dio tiempo ya que Lily se había despedido para irse a su mesa.

-¿Aún tienes dudas?-preguntó Samantha a su amigo-será mejor que lo hagas pronto sé de otros chicos que le han pedido que sean su novia, pero ella no a aceptado, será mejor que te apures antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

-Tienes razón-acordó Snape-Se lo pediré mañana

-Ya era hora-dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras leía el periódico

-¿otra ves estás leyendo eso?

-oye no todos los días matan a una familia de Muggles dejando una marca de una calavera encima de la casa...

Al día siguiente Snape citó a Lily junto al congelado lago para hablarle sobre un asunto serio, al menos eso le había puesto en el mensaje que le había enviado, Lily se notaba preocupada ¿Qué sería ese asunto?

-¿qué pasa Severus?¿tienes algún problema?-preguntó la joven, Snape se veía tenso y nervioso pero se dio valor para hablar, era ahora o nunca.

-así es Lily...tengo un problema-Lily frunció en ceño mirándolo con atención-mi problema es que ya no te veo...sólo como una amiga...nunca lo he hecho-a Lily le brillaron los ojos de la emoción y eso hizo que Snape se animara para continuar-y por eso...bueno no se si tu...y yo...pudiéramos....

-¿ser novios?-interrumpió Lily sonriendo ampliamente, Severus afirmó tímidamente con la cabeza y Lily le abrazó emotiva-ya te habías tardado-dijo la chica y Severus rió para sí mismo mientras acariciaba su cabello, después se separaron mirándose a los ojos contemplándose el uno al otro para después darse un tierno beso el cual sería el primero para ambos.

Durante la semana ambas parejas sorprendieron a los alumnos y hasta a los mismos maestros, el director al menos no se veía muy conforme con la pareja que había elegido su bisnieta, antes de que las vacaciones llegaran Lily y Snape se la habían pasado muy bien juntos, les costó a ambos la despedida más que nunca, pero al menos ahora Severus estaba tranquilo ya que Lily le pertenecía ahora.

En su casa la única que sabía de esta relación era Misty, Lucius le visitaba de ves en cuando y Severus le pedía que no contase sobre su relación, Lucius prometió no hacerlo sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo...ya que al igual que su abuelo Lucius odiaba a los sangres sucias, que sorpresa se llevaría su abuelo cuando se enterara que su novia era una de ellos.

Al reanudar las clases todo parecía diferente, los compañeros de casa de Severus se distanciaban de él haciéndole burlas y desprecios sobre sus gustos, esto enojaba mucho a Severus pero siempre trataba controlarse, ya se vengaría más tarde, Lily por su parte sufría lo mismo

-una cosa era que fueran amigos, otra era que fueran novios-fue lo que argumentó Lucius al explicarle la perspectiva de los demás, se encontraban charlando en la sala común cuando ya este yacía vacío

-¡¿pero que le importa a los demás mis relaciones!? Yo quiero a Lily y no me importa que sea una sangre sucia

-si que te importa amigo-dijo Lucius de manera Mordaz, Severus le miró receloso esperando una explicación-no me veas así, es cierto, si no te importara no la clasificarías dentro del rango de los sangres sucias, no te molestaría que te dijeran que tu novia es una asquerosa sangre sucia.

-¡NO LE DIGAS ASI!-le gritó Snape fúrico

-¿ves?-Snape calló de pronto mirando al fuego, ¿y si tuviera en algo razón?-además creo que por eso desde antes no se hicieron novios, esa ideología te lo impedía

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Trato de decir, que hasta donde yo puedo ver esa chica te atraía desde hace tiempo, pero entonces ¿por qué no habían salido antes?

-Por que...me daba miedo que me rechazara

-¿realmente era sólo eso?-preguntó Lucius envolviendo más a Severus en su veneno.

-si...bueno...también me preocupaba lo que haría mi abuelo si se enterara, Lucius sonrió maliciosamente

-Severus, te conozco, a pesar de ser...un poco....¿cómo decirlo de una manera le fulminó con su mirada-eres muy osado en ocasiones, y creéme si en verdad esa chica te hubiera importado más que su...clase, ya hubieran sido novios desde antes, sin embargo a ti te preocupó y aún te preocupa lo que digan los demás...-Severus agachó la cabeza pensando que en parte tenía razón, pero aún así quería a Lily y no la iba a dejar.

-Piénsalo bien Severus...¿esa chica vale tanto la pena como para manchar el nombre y sangre de tu familia?-con estas ideas en mente la relación de Severus y Lily se tornó más tensa los últimos meses de escuela. Severus trataba siempre estar con ella cuando nadie les viera enojando a Lily, provocando a la ves consecuentes discusiones, finalmente una semana antes de salir hubo una discusión decisiva entre los dos.

-¿Dime que pasa? Yo ya no se que pensar, nuestra relación parece clandestina y eso a mi no me gusta-reprochó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No digas boberías, todo es tan normal como cuando iniciamos-gruñó Snape faltaba poco para que estallara, ese día no había amanecido de buen humor aparte de que fue víctima de una nueva broma de los Gryffindors, después unos chicos de su casa le llamaron "amante de Sangre sucia", y ahora esa discusión...la cual siempre llevaba a lo mismo y siempre Lily quería volver al tema ¿qué no puede comprender que lo hace para su bien?

-No es cierto! Al principio eras más lindo, no te importaba nada más que estar conmigo como yo contigo, ahora...todo es diferente, no las pasamos peleando, nos escondemos de la gente ¿qué tipo de relación es esa?-Snape apresuró su paso alejándose de la chica hastiado-¿a dónde vas? Aún no me contestas!-le siguió Lily interponiéndose en su camino, por primera vez Snape le miró con desprecio dejando salir de su boca palabras muy hirientes para la chica.

-¿Qué acaso no comprendes lo que pasa aquí?¿eres idiota o te haces?-le dijo golpeteando su cabeza con el dedo-¿de que sirve que saques optimas calificaciones en las clases si no puedes entender lo que pasa a tu alrededor?-Lily le miró con los ojos bien abiertos nunca antes le había hablado de esa manera quedando muda y confundida, Severus se exasperó tirando la última gota que derramaría el vaso-Lucius tiene razón los sangres sucias captan la información muy lento.

-No tienes derecho de hablarme de esa manera-reprochó la joven aguantando las lágrimas mientras apretaba los puños para reprimir el coraje-¡si tan poca cosa soy para ti...si en realidad no lleno tus expectativas, será mejor que hasta aquí lleguemos!-le gritó la joven mirándole directamente a los ojos-¡Quédate con tus perfectos amigos de sangre limpia yo me voy con gente que no esté llena de prejuicios estúpidos!¡Severus Snape te odio no quiero volver a hablarte en mi vida!-dicho esto se alejó corriendo seguramente para buscar un hombro en quien llorar, Severus se arrepentía por lo que había dicho pero no se iba a retractar, hacer eso sólo le haría verse más débil

-Ya volverá-pensó Snape arrogante, algo de Lucius estaba encarnando en él.

El fin de curso llegó y Lily no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, en el expreso se fue con Samantha y unas amigas de su casa. Aunque Severus no lo admitiera se sentía destrozado, Lucius trataba de confortarle

-Es lo mejor para todos-le decía el rubio mientras Crabbe y Goyle dormían- de todos modos su relación nunca hubiera funcionado, nuestra sociedad no la aceptaría.

-pero yo la amo-dijo Snape apretando los puños Lucius rió burlonamente dándole una palmada en la espalda

-amigo el mundo no se va acabar, mujeres hay de sobra es como una lechuza no importa cual sea mientras te sirva y le saques provecho-a Snape le heló la manera de pensar de su amigo, ¿acaso de esa manera pensaría llevar la relación con Samantha?

-¿Qué hay de Samantha?

-es una lechuza difícil de domesticar, y a mi gustan los retos-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-todas caen no importa quienes sean,- Severus se alzó de hombros mirando a la ventana melancólico- ¿sabes? Al principio siempre es difícil el primer rompimiento, pero después agarras callo y ya esas cosas estúpidas del amor va siendo lo de menos ¿entiendes?

-Supongo que si-en ese momento Narcisa Black entró sentándose al lado de Lucius y sin pudor alguno puso su mano en la pierna de Lucius subiendo peligrosamente para después besarle, parecía como si sus lenguas llegaran hasta sus gargantas, esto a Severus le sorprendió mucho, ambos se comportaban como si el vagón estuviera totalmente sólo, este claro se sintió incómodo y salió del lugar para ir al baño o al menos hacer tiempo en lo que...terminaban, -por suerte los gorilones están dormidos-pensó, Severus se preguntaba si Samantha sabría de esto y por ello no irían juntos en el expreso, a decir verdad su relación no era muy emotiva y menos ahora que la exnovia de Lucius, Narcisa Black, había empezado a sacar su garras, era muy sabido que ella adoraba a Lucius y definitivamente no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

En casa hubo problemas para eludir a la elfa que siempre le preguntaba sobre su novia, Severus se enfadaba cada vez que la elfa le llamaba de manera dulce dándole juguetes de regalo, obviamente el chico estaba en la crisis de la adolescencia, ya que últimamente se había vuelto más desobediente y rebelde, sacando de su quicio más seguido a su abuelo aplacando a Severus por las malas, cosa nada rara, pero bueno ahora le daba motivos, azotaba las cosas en contra de la pared en ataques de histeria, después se veía depresivo diciendo que el mundo se iba a acabar si Lily no estaba a su lado...definitivamente el rompimiento ya hacía efecto en él.

Iniciando el cuarto año lo primero que hizo Severus fue buscar a Lily, pero esta no estaba dispuesta a verlo, estaba demasiado herida por lo que le dijo, así que Severus empezó a dejarle de buscar, sin embargo siempre la miraba con suma tristeza.

-Tú tuviste la culpa atente a las consecuencias-regañaba Samantha a su amigo en el desayuno mientras leía el periódico-oh mira! Un grupo de personas se unieron al tal Voldemort para según limpiar al mundo Mágico, al parecer ellos mismos se nombran Motífagos...

-¿y a eso quién le importa?-dijo el chico antipáticamente mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors obviamente veía a su órtate ¿quieres?, tal ves con los demás te sirva hacerte el sufrido pero a mi no me vengas con tus estupideces-reprendió la chica fulminándole con la mirada-tú fuiste el que obligó a que su relación terminara de esa manera, si no hubieras escuchado al estúpido de Lucius otra cosa sería.

-¿y tú que? ¿cómo vas con tu estúpido?-preguntó Snape más que nada para cambiar el tema

-ya terminamos-dijo tranquilamente

-creí que todo iba bien entre ustedes

-Ja! Si bien es que te engañen...pues si entonces todo iba muuuuuy bien-dijo la chica aumentando su sarcasmo

-¿qué pasó?¿con quién te engañaba?-preguntó Snape como si no supiera nada.

-¿con quien crees?-preguntó la chica Mordáz

-¿Narcisa?

-o si! Antes y después de Salir lo vi muy pegadito a ella, claro el no sabía que yo los había visto, y ahora que regresamos a clases, el muy cínico volvió conmigo como si nada, y ahí fue cuando lo terminé.

-vaya...-fue lo único que dijo Severus, Lucius no le había dicho nada sobre su rompimiento.

-Mejor apresurémonos a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras nos toca con un nuevo Profesor.

-Evan Rosier ¿no?-preguntó Snape recordando al tipo.

-si...un hombre muy misterioso, algo en él no me gusta.

-Bienvenidos mis queridos alumnos-dijo con voz ronca el Profesor, su cabello era gris y alborotado, un parche cubría su ojo derecho y su único ojo era verde aceitunado, su nariz era ancha y redonda, era algo robusto y vestía de túnica negra pero sin sombrero, daba la impresión de ser un hombre muy estricto especialmente por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía, sin embargo procuraba ser muy amigable-yo soy seré su nuevo Profesor de Defensa...y para ello en este año se harán varios duelos para probar su valía. Esto que veremos y haremos memorícenlo bien-dijo tocando su sien con el dedo índice-porque un Mago que no sabe usar su varita ni para defenderse...ni atacar...es un mago destinado a vivir en la incertidumbre, es un mago inútil para defender a los suyos y así mismo...-el hombre miró a cada uno de sus alumnos indicándoles que les siguiera hasta un salón mayor en el cual había una mesa de duelo-aquí cada uno me mostrará sus dotes de lucha,-la mayor parte de la clase se asustó armando un barullo entre ellos el profesor alzó la mano para que callaran y siguió-todo lo que han aprendido hasta ahora lo aplicarán; encantamientos, transformaciones, todo se vale, a excepción de alguna maldición mortal claro...lo importante es usar la cabeza y el coraje-el grupo hizo un silencio sepulcral y el profesor empezó a dar sus siguientes indicaciones- pasarán parejas al azar para que me demuestren sus habilidades, y así los clasificaré por niveles-hizo pasar uno y uno de las casas Slytherin contra los Ravenclaws.

Al llegar el turno de Severus el profesor Rosier le asignó como compañero de duelo a Benjí Fenwick el chico estrella de Ravenclaw, el duelo se tornó duro pero al final Severus ganó haciendo un crucio, todos se asustaron por tal hechizo el cual era ilegal, sin embargo el profesor en vez de reprenderle le felicitó por su desempeño calificando entre los mejores del grupo. A Samantha le tocó con Edgar Bones, el más rudo y de mejor promedio en su casa, todos los Ravenclaws creyeron que el final del duelo sería muy fácil de predecir, sin embargo el chico no aguanto ni un minuto, Samantha lo derribó con dos hechizos seguidos sin recibir daño alguno, al parecer su padre le había enseñado sobre el arte del duelo, emocionando al Profesor de manera inexplicable, ¿por qué le importaría tanto al profesor esos duelos?

-Bien chicos-dijo el hombre habiendo ya pasado la última pareja-mañana sabrán sus resultados, habrá tres niveles; alto, medio y bajo-su ojo dio un extraño brillo mirando al grupo-no importa si ganaron o perdieron, si es lo que les preocupa, a mi me importa más como usaron sus técnicas-dicho esto dio por terminada la clase.

-No me agrada-se quejaba Samantha

-a mi me cayó bien-dijo Snape con tranquilidad-creo que es muy preparado y al parecer aprenderemos cosas muy interesantes con él

-yo no dije que no estuviera preparado ni nada de eso, simplemente no me agrada-repitió la chica mientras tropezaba con Lily tirando su mochila.

-Ah! Lo siento Sam, no te vi estaba distraída-se disculpó la pelirroja recogiendo su mochila, Snape se apresuró en ayudarle pero esta se le adelantó arrebatándosela-no te molestes Snape

-esto no es bueno ya me llama por mi apellido-pensó el chico

-...prefiero no gozar ninguna amabilidad de tu parte-dijo la chica muy molesta.

-Vamos Lily sólo quería ser cortés-defendió Samantha a su amigo, Severus por su parte miraba las mejillas de Lily al parecer estuvo llorando.

-¿qué te pasó?-preguntó Snape preocupado

-como si no supieras-dijo la chica tratando de alejarse pero Snape le impidió el paso

-no no se ¿Qué te pasa?

-pues pasa "señor cortés"-empezó la joven provocando la atención de algunos-que dos de tus gordos amigos estaban molestándome diciéndome "sangre sucia rechazada", por que según ellos tú fuiste el que me botó y que yo rogué y lloré para que no me dejaras -gruño la chica mirando a los ojos a Severus que estaba consternado-tanta fue mi desesperación que me ofrecí a ti incondicionalmente, pero como te di asco por ser una "sangre sucia" me rechazaste diciendo que sólo habías jugado conmigo-Samantha miró a Snape confusa siendo que Snape estaba igual-creo que las cosas se invirtieron según tu historia ¿no?

-yo...-Snape estaba completamente atónito y antes de que dijera cualquier cosa la furibunda pelirroja le propinó una tremenda cachetada

-uuuuuuuuuuuu-dijo el no deseado público, y la chica se alejó sin decir nada más.

Snape sobaba su mejilla con desconsuelo, sus compañeros se reían burlonamente diciendo cosas como

-¿te dolió Snappy?

-¿la sangre sucia fue la que te dejó?

-Pobrecito, no te preocupes, si quieres te presto a mi elfa doméstica de consuelo, no es una sangre sucia pero es lo que más se le asemeja -dijo Rabastan Lestrange provocando risotadas en el lugar, Severus ya sin calma sacó su varita para atacar al chico

-Lengua de Cuerno!-inmediatamente la lengua del chico se transformó en un cuerno, todos se asustaron mientras el "cuernudo" pedía chillante ayuda.

-Sev-dijo Samantha calmadamente bajando la varita de Snape-tenemos que ir a la próxima clase-Severus bajó la defensa y ambos jóvenes se apartaron, en el camino Samantha miraba de reojo a Severus y él supuso que era por lo que Lily había dicho.

-Yo no dije nada de eso-explicó el chico y Samantha hizo una media sonrisa poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

-se que no, pero Lily cree que si, dudo mucho que escuche ahora, tal ves con el tiempo...--trató de reconfortar a su amigo pero Snape no le dejó seguir.

-no me importa lo que piense, ¡ Que crea lo que le de su gana!-Samantha movió la cabeza desaprobatoria, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando las clases hubieron finalizado Snape pensó en hablar seriamente con Crabe y Goyle, sin embargo sus planes se truncaron cuando Lucius se le present

-Ahora no Lucius debo ir con...

-¿Crabbe y Goyle para hablar sobre su incidente con la sangre sucia Evans?, Snape si deseas una mejor explicación sobre el asunto yo te la puedo dar-Snape fulminó a Lucius con su mirada algo sospechaba de que él hubiera metido sus narices.

-así que tu planeaste todo esto ¿cierto?-siseó el chico

-si, la verdad me decepcioné mucho al saber que tu no seguiste la historia-Severus le miró sin comprender

-¿¿Qué´?? Pero eso no fue verdad

-pero la verdad no ayuda amigo, ya los rumores decían que ella te había cortado ¡imagínate! Una Sangre sucia cortó con un Snape, que aparte de todo es un Slytherin!

-entonces debo entender que lo hiciste para ayudarme-acotó Snape incrédulo-pues bien creo que ahora terminé peor, a parte de que ya se sabe que Lily me terminó, los demás me creen un hablador-reprochó el chico muy disgustado

-ese es problema tuyo, como dije no seguiste la historia y eso da puntos menos a tu favor, un Slytherin siempre debe apoyar lo que otro Slytherin dice o hace, y bueno espero que con esta experiencia aprendas y lo hagas mejor la próxima vez.

-si es así eso del "apoyo", ¿porqué los de mi casa no lo hicieron en el momento?

-por que tu fuiste el que cometió la estupidez de....no hacer nada.-antes de irse advirtió a Snape-Por cierto, sinceramente Severus espero que cuides de tus espaldas, a los Lestrange no les gusta que los molesten-dijo severamente- yo y mis amigos te apoyaremos en lo posible-añadió Lucius con una media sonrisa-pero no prometo nada más, recuerda que este es mi último año en el colegio, así que mejor has las pases con el tipo si no quieres estar totalmente sólo, porque ¿sabes?, dejando de estar yo Rabastan Lestrange tomará el poder de la casa, la popularidad de su familia le precede-cuando Lucius se hubiera ido Snape pensó que sólo exageraba la situación...

_Jus jus aquí se termina este capitulo, y espero mis ideas vayan progresando que si no me meto al teletón :P(malo chiste ya se jeje)_

_Wlrine: Holas borolas! Bueno helo aquí! Un capítulo que acortó unos cuantos años juas!y para desventaja del pobre Sev...hablando de amores que matan (lástima, aún no sabe lo que le espera al pobre =S) y bue aquí más de Lucius jeje medio viborón el hombre no? =P, en fin espero te guste este capítulo de amores y desilusiones, esperemos le vaya bien los próximos años....aunque es muy improbable que eso pase jeje =P._

_Ahora este nuevo profesor sacudirá la escuela con sus duelos, y el joven Lestrange ...bueno aun no se me ocurre mucho para él pero wee...¬¬ ya se verá jee que la musa me ayude! ;P_

_Byeces! Grax por tu paciencia jee_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_


	11. Los giros de la vida

_Ejem nuevo cambio el review arriba XD,_

_Wlrine:ahora si que me agarró un ataque de tos cuando dijiste lo de Lucius y Sam ...de que habían terminado bien jejej, y bueno ejem cof cof...creo que.....aqui te desmientes un poco de eso :s XD, y bueno en cuanto a Lestrange....aún no veo cerca que hagan las pases asi que vete preparando Snappy UU_

_Me temo que mi musa es medio sádica :P jeje y bueno a seguirle y ahí nos vamos viendo ;)_

_Miembro de la orden Severusiana_

**Los giros de la Vida**

Al día siguiente la noticia había corrido por todo Hogwarts, ya que por desgracia Bertha Jorkins se había enterado, era la soplona del colegio estudiante de Huffelpuff sexto año. Así que Snape no tuvo otra opción más que enviarle un hechizo cambiando su cabello a un tono verde, Albus le reprendió por eso, pero no pasó de males a peores.

Para orgullo de Severus en la clase de DAO había quedado entre de los de alto nivel. Pero esto no hizo que fuera temido o más aceptado entre sus compañeros, Rabastan ya empezaba a hacer estragos molestándole cada vez que podía, ahora no sólo tenía que defenderse de los Gryffindors si no también de los de su propia casa, suerte para Severus que Lucius le apoyaba, pero ¿hasta cuando? Lucius tenía razón fuera él del juego, Rabastan tomaría el control. Si no fuera por Lucius y sus amigos, y Samantha estaría completamente sólo, ya toda su casa le había hecho la ley del hielo, y de las otras casas ni hablar, sólo hacía equipo con una chica llamada Florence Batcock de Huffelpuff en Aritmancia, ya que nadie más quería estar a su lado, sin embargo esta chica se arriesgaba entablando conversación de vez en cuando.

Un día en fin de semana Severus iba pasando por los pasillos cerca del Gran salón para ir a su sala común, pero de pronto una conversación más adelante hizo que se parara de golpe.

-¡¡Eres un poco hombre!!-gritaba una chica cerca, trató de reconocer la voz pero no pudo ya que le temblaba como si estuviera llorando, unas risas se oyeron

-¡Vamos nena lo siento! No quería que nadie se enterara pero ni hablar así fue-nuevas risas se oían, y después un grito de dolor, Severus decidió no acercarse al parecer la voz era de Lucius peleando de nuevo con alguna compañera.

-¿Samantha?-la chica topó con Snape sin notarlo le rebasó, tenía su rostro rojo, seguro del coraje, sin embargo nunca antes la había visto así, estaba llorando desconsolada, Severus titubeante optó por seguirla, hasta después de un rato de correr logró alcanzarla.

-¿DÉJAME ACASO QUIERES OTRO GOLPE EN EL ENTRE PIERNA?-gritó la chica cuando Severus le había tomado por el brazo.

-Tranquila soy yo

-Oh! Lo-lo lamento Severus-la chica inmediatamente se limpió el rostro-no te vi

-¿qué te pasó?

-¿No lo sabes?-dijo con ironía-pensé que serías el primero en saberlo como te llevas taaan bien con tu amigo Lucius-dijo casi escupiendo el nombre

-En serio no se que pasa-dijo sinceramente Snape, Samantha le miraba como tratando de confirmar su respuesta esta bajó la vista y empezó a llorar de nuevo tapándose con las manos su rostro, Snape le abrazó para darle consuelo.

-Lucius es un maldito, como lo boté sin haberle dado lo que quería de mí, ha empezado a decir que él y yo...-la chica apretó con fuerza a Severus tratando de desquitarse, el chico no dijo nada pero esa manera de expresarse le estaba lastimando-dice que caí rendida a sus pies fácilmente, que el fue el primero en mi vida-Severus sentía como si una boa constrictor le hubiera atrapado

-Sam-dijo con dificultad-me estas asfixiando, la chica inmediatamente le soltó apenada

-Lo siento

-no hay cuidado-dijo con voz ahogada-no hagas caso a las habladurías de Lucius, bien sabes que no es cierto-le tomó una mano en señal de apoyo-no creo que nadie lo tome serio-Samantha hizo una risa irónica empuñando sus manos

-¿eso crees?¿en serio?-Severus no lo creía realmente pero aún así afirmó con la cabeza como tratando de dar apoyo la chica le miró secamente y le dijo-que ingenuo eres, ¿sabes cómo me enteré?-Severus negó con la cabeza- días después que entramos, algunos chicos me hacían más plática y unos trataban de propasarse-dijo la chica con rencor-no sabía que pasaba de pronto parecía como si estuviera muy solicitada, y entonces hace unas horas un chico de Ravenclaw me empezó a hacer plática en el camino cuando iba a ver a Lily, lo noté raro y sospechoso ya que miraba a todas partes como esperando que no hubiera nadie, al asegurarse que estábamos sólos que me arrincona en contra de una pared, tan bruscamente que me pegó en la cabeza el muy idiota-dijo sobándose la cabeza-y que me empieza a besar como loco intentando poner sus sucias manos donde no debía-Severus abrió sus ojos como dos platones no daba crédito a sus oídos-finalmente me libré de él con un puñetazo en la cara, le exigí que me dijera que que le pasaba y que este me contesta enojado, ¿Qué por que me hacía la santita?, si bien que me gustan esas cosas, yo me quede sin habla y le pregunté que de hablaba y ahí fue donde saco al aire las habladurías de Lucius-sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas-ya todo mundo lo sabe Severus, todo mundo lo sabía menos yo-Severus le miró triste y enojado a la vez

-Voy a hablar con Lucius y me va a escuchar-gruñó Severus dándose vuelta pero la chica se lo impidi

-No...no quiero más problemas, deja las cosas tal como están

-pero no es justo lo que te hizo-vociferó Snape

-no no es justo-miró a Snape seriamente-pero es mi problema y seré yo quien lo resuelva, yo no quiero que te metas más en problemas por mi culpa, con los que tienes ya bastan y sobran-Severus le miró enfadado ¿qué acaso le estaba diciendo que era incompetente?

-Bien, entonces resuélvelo tu sola, total yo soy un idiota que no puede resolver sus propios problemas ¿no?-dijo cortante girándose para regresar por donde había venido

-Severus, espera no digas tonterías!-gritó la chica en vano ya que Severus no quiso oírle alejándose lo más prontamente de ella.

Durante casi un mes Severus no le dirigió la palabra a Samantha ni a Lucius...de hecho a nadie, prácticamente estaba sólo a excepción de sus pláticas a solas con la Chica Batcock la cual cada día ganaba interés por parte de Snape.

En ese tiempo miraba con enfado a los Gyffindors los cuales ganaban popularidad en el colegio, tan sólo por ser estúpidos, según Severus, ya que gracias a ellos siempre perdían puntos de su casa, y aunque eso dejaba por delante a Slytherin, siempre eran aplaudidos por todos hasta por los profesores, simplemente le eran odiosos. Y para peores, notó que Samantha se empezaba a llevar mejor con los Gryffindors haciendo que por ellos tuvieran peleas más seguidas, ella sólo argumentaba que sólo hablaba bien con Remus ya que él, Lily y ella hacían un grupo de estudio, aunque también hablaba de vez en cuando con Sirius.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron y pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era principios de Febrero y la mayor parte de los chicos se notaban muy melosos con sus parejas, el día 14 estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Pareciera que cada día estrenan novia-pensó Snape al ver a James coqueteando con una chica de su casa, pudo notar como Lily, que se hallaba cerca del lago giraba a cada rato su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba James, ciertamente no se veía muy contenta.

-Hola Severus-saludó una chica de cabello negro y largo, su piel era blanca y sus ojos color marrón-puedo sentarme aquí?-preguntó la joven con distinción en la voz

-Si crees poder-Respondió Severus con una media sonrisa en el rostro, la chica sonrió y se sentó a su lado-¿qué ves?

-nada sólo a Potter intentando hacer otra conquista-dijo Snape con indiferencia

-James es un chico muy popular ¿no crees?

-si tu lo dices-respondió Snape de manera apática

-a mi en lo personal no me gusta mucho-dijo la chica como tratando de dar a entender algo-a mi me gustan más de otro tipo

-¿habrá sido una indirecta?-se preguntó Snape poniéndose nervioso-¿y como de que tipo te gustan?-preguntó Snape de manera casual.

-pues...a mi me gustan morenos, inteligentes, soberbios pero a la vez amistosos...-empezó a enlistar la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando a Snape de reojo pero significativamente, Snape iba a decir algo pero unas amigas de Florence le llamaron

-Florence!! Ven!! Vamos a jugar con la pelota muggle -la chica asintió despidiéndose de Snape rozando su mano con la pierna del chico

-nos vemos luego-le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, Severus quedó anonadado al ver a la joven retirarse con un delicado contoneo, miraba curioso el juego que tenían en el campo, pudo saber lo que jugaban ya que una de las chicas gritó que jugaban Football, Florence según parecía era la guardiana ya que paraba los balonazos que le llegaban, de repente otra voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Severus- sin quitar la vista de Florence este correspondió el saludo sin dar importancia de quien fuera

-aaa Hola

-Severus...quiero hablar contigo-dijo Samantha de manera tímida

-aja?-dijo Snape aparentado estar poniendo atención

-Bueno, verás...ya sé que hemos tenido discusiones y demás...sin embargo, creo que...-Severus escuchó un ruido al parecer había sacado una carta-...tu...a pesar de todo...no se como decirlo...creo que yo...-la chica se había puesto muy nerviosa pero Snape no lo notó estaba viendo como Florence paraba de nuevo la pelota y era ovacionada por el público

-es muy hermosa-dijo Snape

-¿perdón?-preguntó Samantha confundida

-mírala, como juega, la manera en que se mueve, sus ojos, su cabello, tan sólo su presencia es gratificante-habló Snape casi soñante

-¿qui-quién?-logró preguntar la chica con voz temblorosa

-ella Florence Batckock es mi equipo en Aritmancia, ¿sabes?-respondió Snape girando hacia Samantha-¿sobre qué querías hablarme?-preguntó el chico poniendo atención a Samantha, ella de pronto quedó boquiabierta pero pronto respondi

-no nada...precisamente era eso sobre Florence...-dijo la chica guardando compostura-si claro a leguas se nota que te gusta, sólo un idiota no lo habría notado-dijo arrugando un sobre rojo

-¿y eso es tuyo?-preguntó Snape con cara divertida

-s-si es mío-logró articular la jóven-me lo dio un anónimo-dijo de manera nerviosa escondiendo el sobre en su túnica

-¿y que dice? Enséñamelo!-exigió Snape a manera de juego, la chica puso cara seria

-Claro que no!-gruñó la joven-es algo...íntimo

-si claro-le miró de reojo con cara pícara

-y...entonces...¿le vas a pedir a Florences que sean...novios?-preguntó Samantha tratando de hacerse la curiosa

-Tal ves...-respondió Snape con una sonrisa, Samantha miró al suelo con desconsuelo

-sería bueno y lindo de tu parte si la invitaras a Hogsmeade ahora el 14 de Febrero-sugirió la chica sin quitar la mirada del suelo

-¿crees que acepte?-preguntó Snape sin notar el estado de su amiga

-Si fuera ella aceptaría gustosa-dijo la chica tratando de que sonara a manera de broma, Snape rió levantándose con ánimo

-si claro sobre todo tú-rió Snape y Samantha le correspondió forzadamente la sonrisa-bien de todos modos gracias por la idea, la invitaré en cuanto termine de jugar y Sam-hizo una pausa brindándole la mano para que se levantara, esta se la dio con titubeo-gracias por ser una buena amiga- la chica dio un suspiro y le sonrió con una mirada apagada, cosa que Severus pasó por alto.

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

-Cuando uno esta enamorado se ciega totalmente-pensó el Profesor de pociones cuando se dirigía a su alcoba, aún sin sueño se sirvió una copa de vino sentándose frente a la chimenea, aún pensando, su mirada pasó del fuego a un rincón de la pared este se levantó tocando en clave algunas piedras de aquella pared, de pronto estas empezaron a moverse dejando a relucir una caja negra con unas marcas extrañas, la llevó consigo sentándose de nuevo en su sofá frente al fuego sacando una foto en la que él se encontraba de jóven con Florence, ambos sonreían a la cámara saludando gustosamente, de pronto sacó otra en la que se hayaba la de su elfa tapándose penosamente con un trapito, al parecer la foto se la habían tomado a escondidas, Severus sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

-Vaya que hay varios giros en la vida cuando uno menos se lo espera-se dijo mientras acariciaba las fotografías.

-Flash Back-

Severus y Florence se habían hecho novios desde el 14 de Febrero para sorpresa de la mayoría, ya que ambos eran casi todo lo contrario, Severus era duro de tratar, muy inteligente y poco deportivo, aparte de poco agraciado, en cambio, Florence era muy bella pero poco inteligente, sin embargo era muy buena en los deportes y también era muy sociable, algunos comentaban que podrían ser la pareja perfecta al ser polos opuestos, así como una vez le dijo Samantha que polos opuestos se atraen como el yin y el yan luz y día complementándose en uno mismo. Durante su relación su amiga se alejó un poco de él, por su parte no sabía porque, pero pensaba que era por culpa de los Gryffindors, y creyó que sus teorías se verían confirmadas al ver que Samantha se había hecho novia de Sirius Black, esto molestó mucho a Snape dejándose casi de hablar con la chica.

Florence y Snape pasaron unos meses muy felices, de vez en cuando se encontraban detrás de los invernaderos para mayor privacidad de ambos, y aún lo fue más en una noche a finales del mes de junio.

-¿Segura quieres hacer esto?-preguntó Snape con nerviosismo, la chica le sonrió de manera seductora tomando las manos de Snape entre las suyas para tranquilizarlo

-Muy segura-le dijo posando las manos de Snape en su pecho, Snape podía sentir como el corazón de la chica latía con rapidez, ambos se miraron por un largo rato besándose después con pasión, poco a poco ambos fueron bajando acostándose en el pasto, hundiéndose entre besos y caricias, pactando su amor para siempre.

Después de ese día llegó la salida de fin de año, Severu y Florence llevaban una relación que cualquiera hubiera pensado sería indestructible.

-Mi señor Snape!!-chilló la elfa emocionada, Snape con muy buen humor abrazó a la elfa mientras esta lloraba en su hombro-Misty lo extrañó demasiado

-Yo también Misty

-aaaaa que escena tan enternecedora-exclamó el abuelo de Snape el cual estaba aplaudiendo desde las escaleras con una sonrisa burlona-Snape se separó de la elfa cuidadosamente irguiéndose como un soldado siseando

-Hola abuelo...veo que no has cambiado-el hombre hizo una media sonrisa, bajando hasta llegar junto con el chico

-¿y ahora que?¿ vas a lanzar una jarra en contra de la pared?-Severus no dijo nada, cuando hizo eso estaba despechado por el rompimiento con Lily.

-no tengo motivos para hacerlo-dijo el chico de manera solemne

-me alegro-dijo alborotándole el cabello con su mano, Snape respiraba un poco agitado algo malo veía venir de todo esto, así como siempre solía ser las bienvenidas de su abuelo

-Señor Blade-dijo la elfa con voz chillona-el señor Avery le espera en la sala mi señor-Snape dio un respiro aliviado, si alguien había ahí significaba que su bienvenida vendría después

-Perfecto-dijo el tipo con mala cara-suban y no bajen hasta que se les indique ¿entendido? Que los demás elfos suban tus pertenencias-ordenó el hombre con voz firme, a lo que inmediatamente Snape y la elfa obedecieron.

Al llegar al cuarto de Snape este intrigado interrogó a la elfa

-¿Quién es Avery?-la elfa agachó las orejas mientras dejaba pasar unos elfos que fueron dejando el equipaje

-Es un nuevo amigo de su abuelo-dijo quedamente-de hecho mi señor últimamente el señor Blade a hecho varios amigos...muy extraños-declaró la elfa con miedo en la mirada

-¿de dónde los conoce o quiénes son?

-Misty no lo sabe mi señor, el señor Blade nunca permite a la insignificante Misty que escuche sus pláticas-Severus quedó pensante unos minutos, al final concluyó que serían amigos de su trabajo.

Conforme pasaron las semanas más juntas extrañas habían en la mansión de Snape, gente que en su vida había visto llegaba vestida de negro. Había veces que por diversión mataban a algún elfo de la mansión y eso ciertamente ya se estaba tornando peligroso para su amiga. Pero el tiempo se agotaba para idear un plan si había algo que hacer tenía que ser ya.

-Misty debes irte de la mansión-suplicaba Severus a la elfa que remendaba un mantel-por favor por tu bien

-Misty no puede irse mi señor-dijo tristemente la elfa-Misty debe quedarse aquí, es su deber-Severus a veces se exasperaba de la necedad de la elfa, ¿tan difícil era despedir a un elfo?, una idea llegó a la mente de Severus, no podría fallar-Misty acompáñame-le ordenó Snape a la elfa que le miraba de manera curiosa, le acompañó hasta su alcoba y Snape empezaba a hablar sólo-soy un idiota ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

-¿de que habla mi señor?-preguntó la elfa temerosa de lo que su chiquitín planeaba

-tu trabajarás en Hogwarts-indicó Snape y la elfa puso cara de sorpresa y espanto

-¿QUÉ??!!-chilló la elfa resonando en toda la casa y Snape tuvo que taparle la boca

-No hagas escándalo él nos podría oir-dijo Snape de manera confidencial

-pe-pe-pe ro mi señor, Misty no puede, Misty debe trabajar para sólo una familia durante toda su vida

-Así es pero hay dos maneras que un elfo deja de servir a una familia-dijo Snape de manera mordaz a lo que la elfa sacó los ojos muy asustada-uno es como algunos elfos han salido últimamente-anunció mientras sacaba una prenda de su ropero-y otra es con esto-le dijo sacando una capa, la elfa empezó a llorar desconsolada tapándose la cara

-Mi señor ya no quiere que Misty le sirva, le he fallado a los señores Snape-empezó a decir azotando su cabeza contra el suelo así que Snape tuvo que intervenir dejando la capa en su lugar

-Tranquila!-ordenó Snape-mira te despido ahora pero después me volverás a servir te lo juro-Misty fue alzando su carita con un gran chichón en la frente

-¿seguro?-dijo sollozante

-Seguro, hablaré con Dumbeldore para que te contrate y en cuanto cumpla mi mayoría de edad le pedirás tu renuncia, no creo que se oponga, y entonces volverás conmigo y nos mudaremos y así no volverás a sufrir más maltratos por parte de mi abuelo

-Sólo Misty y mi señor?-preguntó la elfita con un brillo en la mirada, severus sonri

-sólo tu, yo y si el destino lo permite Florence-ambos se miraron un rato girando después al mismo tiempo su cara en dirección de la capa, Severus de menera determinada fue por la prenda y cuando la iba a tomar fue azotado en contra de la pared, quedando adolorido

-¿Así que pensabas despedir a la servidumbre sin mi consentimiento?-preguntó el Hombre de manera peligrosa-eres un imbécil, -rápidamente camino hacia el chico jalándole de los cabellos fuera de la habitación, este se quejaba luchando inútilmente en zafarse de las manos de su abuelo las cuales parecían grandes tenazas, la elfa iba tras ellos corriendo y chillando como desesperada, después lo soltó cerca de las escaleras dándole una patada en el estómago-Nadie pero nadie oiste!! Nadie!! Está arriba de mis órdenes!!-le gritaba el Hombre sádicamente golpeándolo sin parar, la elfa veía horrorizada la situación pensando que lo iba a matar, de pronto el tipo le hizo un expelliramus aventándolo hacia las escaleras rodando hasta el descanso, cualquiera que hubiera visto esta escena hubiera pensado que lo que rodaba era un muñeco de trapo, a Snape su cuerpo casi no le respondía, su abuelo bajó hasta el descanso e iba a mandarle otra maldición cuando un destello apareció detrás de él cayendo encima de Severus, lo ultimo que Snape pudo ver fue a su abuelo pararse de manera peligrosa subiendo las escaleras hacia la elfita que tenía una mano extendida que apuntaba temblorosa al hombre después de eso quedó inconsciente escuchando por último un grito lastimero.


	12. Los giros de la vidaSegunda Parte

**Giros de la vida. Segunda parte**

Severus sentía gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, sentía caliente su cabeza al tocarla pudo ver que era su sangre, no podía casi moverse, estaba muy debilitado, todo era silencio en el lugar asustando a Snape poco después al recordar lo último que había visto.

-Misty-dijo Snape débilmente, la buscaba con la mirada desde donde se encontraba, se recargo del barandal de las escaleras para tratar de ver en la parte alta, pero nada, no se encontraba su abuelo ni la elfa, cosa muy rara, ya que la elfa siempre se encontraba con él después de la golpiza, esto empezó a asustar a Snape, un quejido de pronto se oyó hasta más abajo, Snape se asomó y pudo ver con horror a la elfa cubierta en sangre habiendo a la vez un charco a su alrededor, esta se quejaba pero no se movía, Snape tomó fuerzas y bajó hasta donde ella se encontraba, al parecer después de ser torturada cruelmente su abuelo la había aventado desde arriba cayendo de lleno en el piso.

-Mi señor-habló débilmente la elfa cuando se percató que su pequeño estaba a su lado-Misty se alegra que esté bien-logró decir con dificultad, Snape le tomó su pequeña mano aguantando sus lágrimas

-Estás muy grave iré a buscar ayuda-Snape intentó levantarse pero la elfa le detuvo apretando un poco fuerte su mano

-Mi señor, es demasiado tarde, quédese al lado de Misty-dijo la elfa soltando unas lágrimas

-no...no lo és RUNNY, MARTY!-gritó Snape a sus elfos con voz ahogada, sin embargo nadie apareci

-Mi señor, nadie vendrá-dijo la elfa con pesadumbre viniendo después un ataque de tos-el señor Blade prohibió a los elfos que ayudaran...-Snape apretó sus ojos tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas sin embargo estas salieron de manera involuntaria, acariciaba la mano de su elfa para consolarla

-Estarás bien, estarás bien-repetía una y otra ves-no puedes dejarme sólo, tu eres mi único apoyo-decía Snape con voz chillante, la elfa sonrió débilmente quitándole una lágrima del rostro

-es la hora de Misty mi señor, Misty no tiene miedo, Misty ahora podrá cuidar a mi señor Snape desde más cerca y por siempre-Snape lloraba desconsolado y la elfa ahora era quien le consolaba acariciando su mano, ella sabía que esta era la mejor manera de tranquilizarlo-sea fuerte mi señor, nunca se deje decaer, Misty es insignificante y no merece que mi señor sufra por su causa

-Tu jamás fuiste insignificante para mí-chilló Snape limpiándose las lágrimas, la elfa poco a poco su vista se le iba nublando, y Snape sentía su piel muy fría

-es el momento...-dijo la elfa delirante-mi señor, Misty quisiera saber si le pudiera cumplir un último deseo-preguntó la elfa apretando más fuerte la mano de Severus, seguro sentía mucho dolor

-lo que quieras-respondió Snape tratando de sonreir, la elfa soltó unas lágrimas desconsoladoras mirando al vacío

-llámeme Mamá, Misty siempre le ha querido como un hijo Misty siempre ha querido que mi señor la viera como una madre-Snape sonrió acariciando la mejilla de la elfa hablándole de manera dulce

-Siempre te he visto de esa forma, por que a pesar de ser diferentes, siempre has sido una madre para mi...-agachó su cabeza besando la frente de la elfa dejando caer unas lágrimas-te amo Mamá-al separarse de ella pudo ver que la elfa sonreía con los ojos bien abiertos, sin embargo ya no respiraba, Snape lloró silenciosamente durante un rato, y olvidándose de su dolor se levantó con la elfa en brazos, llegando hasta un árbol que había en su jardín y empezó a cabar un hoyo, enterrando después a su segunda madre con sus propias manos, fue por un rosal que ella siempre cuidaba sembrándolo encima de la tumba, quedando sus recuerdos enterrados en ese lugar por siempre...

Snape sanó después de unos días, con la ayuda de sus propios conocimientos que había adquirido en la escuela, llegando de nuevo el momento de partida. Al regresar, todo le parecía más solitario que nunca, se había vuelto un poco más huraño de lo normal sólo Florence era quien le aguantaba y Samantha siempre trataba de hablarle sin embargo, este se comportaba muy grosero con ella al ser ahora novia de su enemigo, y para empeorar la situación,a Rabastan Lestrange le habían otorgado la placa de prefecto,haciendolo más arrogante que nunca.

Los días en Hogwarts también se iban tornando muy oscuros, varios alumnos de descendencia Muggle no volvieron nunca más a la escuela, otros estaban de luto por haber perdido más de un familiar, el mundo Mágico pasaba por una época de oscurantismo.

-Ya es demasiado ¿no crees?-preguntó Florence a su novio al leer un boletín especial sobre

-Ciertamente ya sobrepasa de lo normal-contestó Snape indiferente se encontraba leyendo un libro de Pociones, era el año de los famosos TIMOS y ambos se encontraban estudiando en la Biblioteca-al menos no han matado a gente de sangre limpia, eso nos deja fuera del círculo

-no digas eso, es muy feo lo que dices-dijo la chica molesta-además ellos matan a quien sea, supe que mataron a una familia de sangre limpia tan sólo por ser familiares de aurores.

-como sea será mejor que sigamos, por que Muggles o no muggles, seremos sentenciados si sacamos T en los TIMOS-Florence le sonrió tiernamente

-No te preocupes, tu seguros sacarás sólo S, yo me conformo con sacar aunque sea A, es a lo único que puedo aspirar-dijo tristemente.

-no digas boberías con mi asesoramiento seguro lo menos que sacarás será una E-le dijo tomándole de la mano-pero necesito que pongas de tu parte-la chica sonrió y ambos se besaron

(N/A como recordatorio pongo las calificaciones je! S-Sobresaliente,E-excede expectativas,A-aceptable,P-pobre;H-Horrible,T-troll.)

-Espero ahora no esté nadie mirándonos-dijo la chica divertida

-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó Snape

-por que no quisiera que le mandarás otra maldición a cualquiera que te hiciera un comentario sobre nosotros, como lo hiciste con Bertha-bromeó la joven

-se lo merecía, a veces siento como si se la pasara espiándonos-dijo Snape mirando a los lados

-Creo que le gustas-bromeó de nuevo la joven, y Snape hizo como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío

-no me lo digas ni en broma a esa tipa no la soportó, siempre por su culpa estoy enredado en chismes

-todos lo estamos, es una amenaza parlante-ambos rieron burlándose de Bertha la cual se encontraba detrás de un librero oyendo la conversación

-Yo no soy una chismosa y no me gusta Snape-reclamó la joven indignada saliendo de su escondite sorprendiendo a la pareja, Bertha se coloró al notar la estupidez que había hecho saliendo de la biblioteca dejando a los dos chicos perplejos

-creo que necesita urgentemente un novio-declaró Florence

-¿Habrá alguien lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar el puesto?-respondió Snape volviendo a su lectura

-Esta poción en particular me resulta difícil-dijo Florence señalando el nombre de la poción

-filtro venenoso-leyó Snape-es fácil de hacer pero es muy peligroso si te pasas en la hora de calentarlo-advirtió el chico

-creo que si presento una poción como esta, me será de utilidad para subir créditos-Snape le miró no muy convencido

-será mejor que busques otra poción aún no estás preparada para realizar una de esas-indicó Snape

-¿Me estás diciendo que no crees que sea capáz de hacerla?-preguntó la joven cabizbaja

-no, no quiero decir eso, sólo que...aún no estas lista a ese tipo de nivel eso es todo-Florence no dijo nada más pero Snape sabía que se había ofendido por el comentario, pensando que ya después se le pasaría.

Unas semanas después en el mes de Octubre en el Gran salón un acontecimiento lo dejó anonadado, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Asesinan a un importante miembro del Ministerio-empezaba como título en el Profeta- Maleficus Malfoy, fue asesinado en su mansión mientras revisaba unos papeles, aparentemente fue un asalto, ya que parte de sus cosas no se encontraban, Aura Malfoy, la viuda, asegura que fue obra de los mortífagos. Ahora Lucius Malfoy, hijo del funcionario fallecido, pasará a heredar todo tomando el lugar de su padre, "una desgracia sin duda, pero la vida debe continuar, no descansaré hasta que el culpable esté tras las rejas" declaró el joven Malfoy al ser nombrado parte del Ministerio.

-Que tragedia-dijo Rabastan detrás de Snape el cual había estado leyendo su periódico, Snape se giró para que después el tipo se lo arrebatara-Gracias así me informaré mejor-los amigos de Rabastan rieron.

-Eso es mío Rabastan-declaró Snape molesto desde su lugar

-¿qué pasa Snivellus?-Snape le mira molesto-¿qué no acaso así te llaman tus amigos Gryffindors ?-preguntó burlón el tipo provocando nuevas risas.

-Ya déjalo-exclamó Lily Evans seguida de Samantha, al parecer esta última le jalaba del brazo para que se fuera

-Mira Snivellus tu sangre sucia viene a defenderte-los Slytherin empezaron a reir haciendo una pequeña bola alrededor de la discusión

-No necesito que nadie me defienda-declaró Snape fulminando a Lily con la mirada.

-Bueno, chicos ya basta, Lily regresa a tu mesa antes de que esto se ponga peor-advirtió Samantha alejando a Lily del grupo, esta de mala gana hizo caso a su amiga dirigiéndose a su lugar un tanto molesta

-vaya vaya, la amante de los Gryffindors y salvadora de los débiles ya se hizo presente-todos se burlaron de nuevo, Samantha se giró sobre sus talones tratando de hacer caso omiso.

-aunque de hecho creo que es la amante de todos ¿no?-declaró un amigo de Rabastan en voz alta riendo varios de ellos de buena gana.

-No le hablen de esa manera-gruñó Snape levantándose bruscamente de su lugar, los profesores sin saber lo que pasaba miraban la situación, pensaban algunos que talves estaban jugando

-¿Qué ahora esta también es tu novia?-preguntó Rabastan venenosamente recorriendo a Samantha con la mirada-que malos gustos tienes-Samantha encaró al tipo haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-En primer lugar él y yo no somos nada, y por si no lo sabías "Babastan"-hubo unas risillas por esto pero cuando el chico giró se callaron- él tiene una bella novia la cual sé que es mucho más linda de lo que tu podrías aspirar, además no sé como consideras que él tiene malos gustos siendo que tu fuiste el de los primeros en estarme acosando en tercer año por cartitas cursis con poemas medievales-le dijo haciendo una media sonrisa, un ataque de venenos de serpientes se avecinaba, y Rabastan se coloró como un jitomate,y la miraba como si fuera a lanzarle una maldición.

-Alucinas yo nunca haría eso y menos contigo-la joven rió moviendo la cabeza incrédulamente-¿te estás burlando de mi?-preguntó el tipo ofendido

-¿Tu que crees idiota?-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, y el grupo hizo un uuuu como alentando la pelea

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo-advirtió Rabastan

-No te equivocas ,TU eres el que no sabe con quien se mete-amenazó Sam mirando al tipo fijamente a los ojos

-Claro, como eres pariente del Director-dijo el chico irónicamente

-no, fíjate que yo no necesito ser pariente de nadie para infundir miedo ni respeto señorito Lestrange, yo soy capáz de defenderme sóla y afrontar mis propias peleas sin la necesidad de llevar con un gran letrero mi apellido para que me teman, ciertamente me da lástima la gente que lo hace-finalizó la chica de manera venenosa, Rabastan empuñó sus manos para aguantar el coraje, no podía atacar enfrente de todos los profesores ya que eso le costaría su insignia, Snape pareciera sorprendido por la manera de defenderse de Samantha.

-Vaya que tiene agallas-pensó Snape mientras la veía parada frente a Rabastan firme como un soldado, realmente se veía muy segura con sus palabras

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó la Profesora Grea abriéndose camino con los estudiantes, Rabastan giró hacia donde estaba la profesora poniendo cara de niño inocente

-Nada profesora sólo estabamos platicando entre amigos-Samantha puso sus ojos en blanco arrebatándole el periódico al chico, el cual giró su cabeza hacia ella con lo ojos bien abiertos

-Gracias amigo, por regresarme el diario-dijo la chica con voz melosa, aparentando dulzura, y la profesora se los quedó mirando sospechosamente

-Más les vale que se comporten-dijo mirando peligrosamente a ambos chicos y después al grupo-no quiero verme en la necesidad de bajarle puntos a mi propia casa y tener que castigarlos, les recuerdo que mis oídos son muy agudos así que si quieren realizar una trifulca espero sea fuera de Hogwarts ¿queda claro?-ambos asintieron y el grupo que se había hecho se fue sentando en sus respectivos lugares, después de esto la profesora regresó a su lugar, Rabastan sin decir nada más se sentó hasta la orilla de la mesa casi hechando humo por los oidos.

-Creo esto te pertenece ¿no?-preguntó la chica indiferente a Snape

-si-contestó cortante de la misma manera pero sin tomar el Diario-pero no lo necesito gracias-se levantó de su lugar molesto dejando a la chica con el periódico en mano, alejándose del bullicio que los chicos habían armado, se sentía un poco humillado por lo sucedido

-Claramente dije que podía defenderme sólo-se repetía una y otra vez molesto, ciertamente esto empeoraba las cosas para él.

Al día siguiente todo mundo hablaba de lo sucedido y Sirius Black le había agarrado más tirria contra Snape al saber que su novia lo había defendido, así que si las bromas de los Gryffindors habían disminuido un poco ahora habían vuelto y con peores resultados, haciendo que Snape se molestara totalmente (más de lo que estaba) con Samantha, ignorándola en cada momento.

Snape exasperado y ya sin nada más que perder contraatacaba a quien le amenazara, recibiendo después varias detenciones y bajas de puntos por su culpa, a Florence esto no le gustaba y siempre trataba de calmarlo, al parecer la muchacha tenía una paciencia infinita, y eso hacía que su relación con Snape no terminara. Por otra parte Snape iba ganando miedo entre sus compañeros al volverse más agresivo, pareciera que siempre estaba a la defensiva y por alguna razón este tipo de comportamiento le había agradado a el Profesor Rosier, convirtiéndose entre sus alumnos preferidos, por otra parte, pareciera que cayera de la gracia de la profesora Grea al castigarlo siempre por su mal comportamiento, simplemente le llevaba la contraria al profesor Rosier, estos dos profesores se notaba a leguas que se odiaban.

Llegando las vacaciones de Navidad Snape recibió una carta de su abuelo diciéndole que esa navidad la pasaría en Hogwarts, para Snape esto era preferible a quedarse con el asesino de su amiga, así que no hubo objeción alguna, sólo hubiera deseado que Florence se hubiera quedado con él.

-¿Segura que no te quieres quedar esta navidad conmigo?-preguntó Snape a su chica casualemente abrazándola para que no tuviera frío ya que se encontraban fuera despidiéndose, el carruaje pronto llegarían por ella.

-yo quisiera en serio, pero mis padres insisten que vaya, iremos a visitar a mi tío-Snape le miró ceñudo al no saber a que tío se refería ya que al menos tendría ocho

-el que tiene su tienda de pociones, igual me sirve para practicar un poco-respondió la chica tratando de ver lo positivo del asunto-Snape alzó los hombros resignado

-Bueno entonces sólo puedo desearte felíz Navidad-le dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Increíble que casi cumplamos un año de novios ¿no?-dijo la chica de manera soñadora

-si-respondió Snape pensativo-cuando nos volvamos a ver tendremos que celebrarlo-añadió Snape de manera pícara con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y la chica le correspondió con un beso.

-Bien, entonces hasta la próxima el carruaje me espera-le dijo coquetamente separándose de él con una mirada brillante, finalemente ella subió despidiéndose hasta perderse de vista.

En las vacaciones Snape se la pasó casi totalmente sólo, nadie había de su casa y Snape pensaba que esto sería tal ves lo mejor, de Ravenclaw sólo unos dos chicos de cuarto año se habían quedado, al igual que de Huffelpuff, sólo en Gryffindor sobrepasaba el número tan sólo con dos más, que para mala suerte de Severus, eran los bromistas que tanto odiaba, durante este tiempo trató de investigarlos ya que había notado que cada cierto tiempo se desaparecían cuando Remus enfermeba, una situación altamente sospechosa sin duda, así que Snape los espiaba y los seguía cada vez que podía, pero por alguna razón siempre desaparecían, algo le decía que ellos sospechaban sobre su espionaje, así que trato ser más cauteloso.

Por otra parte el director Dumbeldore al notar al chico tan huraño de los demás trató de acercarse a él en cuanto podía, pareciera que siempre estaba muy ocupado, aún así trataba de darse tiempo con el chico.

- Buenos días Severus-saludó Albus al entrar al Gran salón, era muy temprano y sabía que era la hora ideal para ver a Severus, ya que siempre se levantaba temprano para desayunar

-Buenos días director, no lo esperaba tan temprano-respondió el chico sinceramente-creí que estaría ocupado haciendo...lo que hagan los directores-Albus rió de buena gana espantando un poco a Severus

-¿de que se reirá el viejo loco?-se preguntó mientras lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas, después el director arrimó una silla al lado de Severus para sentarse a charlar-genial, lo que me faltaba más charlas sobre amistad-se dijo Snape mirando a su desayuno como tratando de eludirlo

-Dime Severus¿cómo te ha ido en estas vacaciones? Te he notado muy sólo, deberías jugar con alguno de tus compañeros-empezó a hablar el director de manera calmada mientras aparecía su desayuno

-Vaya, ya decía yo que por algo venía, me habla como si tuviera 8 años-pensó Snape- dicen que es mejor estar sólo que mal acompañado-respondió el chico indiferente-aparte ya estoy acostumbrado-Albus le miró un poco serio

-eres muy joven aún para decir eso, Severus estoy seguro que puedes conseguir amigos fácilmente si tu te lo propones, así como lo hiciste con Samantha

-al fin salió a relucir la verdad-dijo Snape haciendo una mueca-lo que más le interesa del asunto es que haga las pases con su bisnieta-Albus hizo una media sonrisa moviendo la cabeza.

-me deltaé un poco eh?-respondió Albus acomodándose sus gafas-en parte es así Severus, ella te aprecia mucho y en realidad me duele que se hayan separado de tal manera siendo que han sido amigos desde hace tiempo, pero más allá de esto me preocupas tu Severus, en estos últimos meses has cambiado.

-¿y usted que sabe si cambié? A la mejor siempre he sido así pero no quería demostrarlo-comentó el chico mirando divertido al director, esperaba que este diera por terminada la conversación, o que le diera otro sermón sin embargo este le empezó a mirar como si entrara en su mente, rápidamente Severus desvió la mirada ya que lo hacía poner nervioso.

-Severus¿no querías...o no podías?-preguntó el director un poco mordaz, Snape no contestó de pronto

-¿Sabrá algo sobre...?-pensó el chico tratando de disimular su sorpresa-no se de que me habla, yo sólo...decía-Albus dio un suspiro de derrota por el momento, puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico diciéndole algo antes de retirarse.

-Recuerda Severus que siempre que necesites ayuda yo estaré dispuesto a brindártela-se iba alejando pero se giro para agregar algo más-y si no confías lo suficiente en mí siempre tendrás a un amigo cercano que lo haga-Albus sonrió y esta vez se fue, Severus quedó pensante mirando a la mesa.

-me preguntó si volvera para comer su desayuno-se dijo al ver el desayuno del director casi intacto.

Los días pasaron y la navidad llegó cosa no muy alegre para Severus ya que esas fechas sólo hacían que sus demonios lo poseyeran, antes Misty era el único consuelo que le quedaba, ahora ni siquiera eso. Misty era la única que le daba regalos sinceros en esas fechas, sólo eran dulces pero eran lo mejor que Snape recibía, su abuelo sólo le mandaba dinero para que se comprara lo que quisiera y una que otra carta amenzadora y reprochante, en "conmemoración" a la muerte de sus padres, por parte de sus amigos recibía libros, y una que otra prenda, generalmente capas.

Ese día lo único que recibió fue el dinero de su abuelo, aparte de eso sólo un regalo por parte de Samantha, era una caja negra con un interesante grabado y unas marcas extrañas, al abrirla encontró una nota de su amiga

-Felíz Navidad Severus, espero te la pases bien este día a pesar de estar conviviendo con ellos-claro se refería con los de Gryffindor-Severus quiero que sepas que deseo hacer bien las pases contigo, realmente me interesa ser tu amiga por que sé que jamás encontraré una persona como tú-esto de repente hizo pensar a Snape que se refería a algo más pero pronto la descartó-espero que mis nuevas amistades, no te causen inconvenientes y si es así dímelo, y ya veremos si los ponemos en su lugar como antes (bien ya sé que uno de ellos es mi novio pero aún asi no se la acaba si se atrebe a molestarte)-Severus sonrió al leer esto, sabía que ella era capáz de hacerle cualquier maldad tan sólo por diversión aunque fuera su novio-y bueno en cuestión del regalo te explico…se llama la caja de pandora (versión China ¿cómo ves?) puedes utilizarla para guardar cartas, fotos, tus recuerdos…lo que desees, esa caja sólo puede abrirla el dueño o quien lea las inscripciones que están en la caja…como verás está segura ya que creo nadie de los que conozco sabe leer chino…aparte de mí claro está.

-¿y que demonios dice?-se preguntó Snape mirando la caja y dándole vuelta a la carta

- ¿Qué dice o que significa? te preguntarás-Severus alzó una ceja pareciera como si la chica leyera sus pensamientos en ese momento-bien esta es la traducción"Mantenerse juntos pase lo que pase**."-Severus sintió algo raro dentro de sí, como si la joven le estuviera dando palabras de aliento de manera indirecta-, ya habiendo escrito esto me despido, con la esperanza de que nuestra amistad vuelva a ser como la de antes. **

**Atentamente Samantha Yang-firmó poniendo junto el sello de un fénix negro. **

**Severus dobló la carta cuidadosamente poniéndola en la caja, por unos segundos miró la caja con detenimiento haciendo una media sonrisa. **

**-A veces pareciera que ella me conoce mejor de lo que yo me conozco-pensó el chico dejando la caja a un lado buscando alguno por parte de Florence…pero nada…si sus ánimos habían subido un poco, esto, le había desanimado aún más de lo que estaba- tengo un mal presentimiento. **

**Severus esperó durante todo el día por alguna respuesta de Florence pero nunca llegó nada…hasta que Albus llamó a Snape a su oficina para hablar con él, este no se preocupo ya que supuso que quería hablar de nuevo sobre lo mismo que había estándole diciendo en los últimos días. **

**-¿Ahora que Director¿quiere hablar sobre mi mala actitud?-preguntó Snape de mala gana pero el director no le dijo nada, sólo le hizo una señal para que se sentara, con esta acción del director Severus se preocupó, ya que aparte de todo estaba muy serio. **

**-¿Quieres un poco de té?-preguntó solemne el director **

**-No gracias…-hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos mientras el director tomaba de su taza nerviosamente **

**-Severus, te mandé a llamar porque lo que te tengo que decir es algo…muy serio-empezó el director tomando la atención total de Snape, el director dio un respiro hondo y siguió hablando-es sobre Florence –dijo el director dejando a Snape sin expresión en el rostro **

**-¿qué…que hay de ella¿que le pasó?-logró decir el chico mientras iba perdiendo color **

**-Ella y su familia fueron a visitar a uno de sus parientes el cual tiene una tienda de pociones, según me dijeron ella practicaba para los Timos con la ayuda y supervisión de su tío, pero al parecer le tenían muy restringidas ciertas posiones, ya que ella quería elaborar un filtro venenoso-Snape agachó la cabeza apretando los ojos dedujo a donde iba la situación- y hace dos días en la noche cuando todo mundo estaba dormido ella se escapó ultrajando las posiones que necesitaba utilizándolas para el filtro, al parecer lo dejó calentando más de lo debido haciendo que el lugar estallara…-Snape seguía con la cabeza abajo hacía lo posible para no llorar-y por desgracia se encontraba en el lugar menos indicado, ya que se provocó una explosión en cadena por las pociones que estaban cerca…y por ello…-Albus dio otro respiro hondo para decir lo más duro-por ello…no pudo sobrevivir…ella murió Severus **

**-¿y…porqué me lo han dicho hasta ahora?-preguntó Snape empuñando sus manos-ya debieron enterrarla y no estuve presente-dijo con reproche en la voz mirando hacia el suelo **

**-Apenas me avisaron Severus, me enteré hace una hora cuando vino su padre a entregarme esto-Albus sacó un presente envuelto-dijo que este regalo es para ti-Severus alzó la vista lo miró por un rato tomándolo después, con manos temblorosas y con lágrimas reprimidas abrió el presente muy cuidadosamente. Al abrirlo vió que era un marco dorado con la foto de Florence y él saludando, debajo de este había una tarjetita navideña la tomó y la empezó a leer **

**Severus: **

**No creas que este es tu único regalo, por que ¿sabes? Quiero sorprenderte, así que prepárate, porque cuando nos encontremos verás a una chica más preparada y lista para los Timos! No te defraudare mi vida, no pienso hacerlo, quiero ser la novia que tu realmente mereces. Tal ves te molestes un poco por lo que haré, pero creo valdrá la pena…sólo así creo sacaré más arriba de A y cubrir las expectativas de ambos. Y bueno creo es lo principal y hasta entonces **

**Y Felíz Navidad te deseo lo mejor por siempre **

**Te ama Florence **

**-Fue mi culpa...debí enseñarle …debí convencerla…-se dijo Snape arrugando la tarjeta **

**-Llora Severus descarga tu alma-le dijo el director de manera tranquila mientras se levantaba para consolar al joven que se abstenía a demostrar dolor alguno frente al director. **

**-sólo le demostraré debilidad si lloro-dijo Snape orgulloso apretando los ojos **

**-Hasta para llorar se necesita mucha fuerza-después que le dijo esto Snape soltó unas lágrimas sollozando por su dolorosa pérdida, Albus abrazó al muchacho tratando de servirle como consuelo y este por fortuna aceptó su hombro desahogando sus penas con la única persona que tal ves también compartía su dolor, aún así Snape se sintió vacío y desolado¿cómo podría vivir sin aquella mujer que le brindó su compañía cuando la necesitaba¿Cómo podría vivir sin la persona que lo amó por primera vez¿cómo vivir sólo ya que nadie más estaba a su lado…?**

Wrilne:primero que nada PERDON PERDON! Es que anduve apresurada con mi entrada a la Fac. y por ello no he podido actualizar , pero bueno si aun estas ahí teniendo paciencia para esperarme ahí te va otro cacho jeje,y bueno aquí ya se ve todo lo que pasó con sus seres queridos ahora más que nunca ha quedado destrozado…por ahora, y si ya se cago a la pobre elfa XD me dio risa cuando lei esto jjee y sii al parecer el abuelo de severus es muy inoportuno > maldito viejo…y por lo de Sam…al parecer ella esta bien tiene novio y eso pero se siente mal por que su amistad con Snape a decaido un poco…a ver que pasa ahora;)

Byeces y gracias por leerme!

Enovy: gracias por leerme y diculpa el cacho que falto en este capitulo :s al parecer se corto :s hubo error, en fin gracias de nuevo por todos tus review y espero pases de nuevo por aqui para que no haya confusion en tus proximas lecturas ;) ya que es importante dentro de la historia :P

bye


	13. Intrigas y Desconsuelo

**Intrigas y Desconsuelo**

Al día siguiente Albus dejó que Snape fuera a visitar el sepulcro de la joven, permaneció ahí casi durante una hora mirando silenciosamente la lápida, recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos, la manera que ella le hablaba, tan tranquila y pacífica, siempre tratando de brindar una sonrisa a todos aunque no se sintiera con humor de hacerlo, siempre tan amable y paciente siempre....tan linda, esos días que habían transcurrido desde la muerte de Florence fueron muy oscuros como si el clima se hubiera vestido de luto, caía nieve muy pesada cubriendo todo lo que había a su paso, las brisas se oían como sollozos, el cielo era casi negro pareciendo que casi todo el día era en realidad noche y oscuridad...Severus veía todo más sombrío que nunca.

-Si sigues ahí paradote quedarás sepultado en la nieve-dijo una voz de un hombre joven detrás de él, Severus no tuvo la necesidad de girarse ya que había reconocido esa voz.

-¿Lucius que te trae por aquí?-preguntó de manera solemne Snape sin quitar la vista de la tumba

-sólo vine a apoyar a un amigo que está pasando por una difícil situación-contestó, al parecer, sinceramente el rubio que posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, Severus hizo una sonrisa irónica moviendo la cabeza

-si si en realidad te preocupara

-Claro que me preocupa amigo...aunque debo decir que te ves mejor de lo que pensaba...

-¿Acaso me esperabas llorando desesperadamente en su tumba gritando a los 4 vientos cuanto la extraño?, si es así que poco me conoces-ganas no le faltaban pero su orgullo era más fuerte que lo que sentía...después de todo ya se había desahogado un poco en la oficina de Dumbeldore y en la noche cuando estuvo a solas, desquitando todo su coraje, si la profesora Grea hubiera entrado en ese momento para ver las condiciones de la sala común y los cuartos, lo hubiera expulsado casi inmediatamente por dañar la propiedad escolar; sillas, mesas, sillones, ventanas, camas...casi todo estaba en pésimo estado, claramente el huracán Snape había hecho un gran estrago.

-Puede que si puede que no...te diré que si te hubiera encontrado en esas condiciones ni siquiera te me hubiera acercado, siempre hay que tener la dignidad por delante, sin importar lo que pase-Severus se giró mirando de reojo a Lucius recordando que no hace mucho había sufrido de la pérdida de su padre

-Lamento lo de tu padre-Lucius hizo una media sonrisa maquiavélica palmeando el hombro de Snape

-no...no lo lamentas en realidad, y de hecho yo tampoco...de hecho creo que estoy muy agradecido-Severus miró a Lucius con un poco de sorpresa la manera en que lo había dicho era muy insinuante, ¿qué querría decir con que estaba muy agradecido...? Acaso él...

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Snape de manera suspicaz

-no se a que te refieres-contestó Lucius de manera inocente pero sin quitar su sonrisa

-claro que lo sabes-Lucius rió de manera un poco tétrica intrigando un poco a Snape

-¿a ti no se te escapa nada verdad?-dijo finalmente Lucius

-Tu lo mataste...o al menos lo mandaste a matar-dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño

-si quieres verlo de esa forma pues hazlo...yo más bien diría que hice un...pago, ya sabes, ojo por ojo diente por diente

.-pero era tu padre...

-si lo era...-dijo burlonamente Lucius riendo de manera satisfactoria, como si tal hecho lo llenara de orgullo-Vamos Severus, el tipo tuvo su oportunidad de ser un buen padre...no lo hizo y tuvo que pagar el precio; además Severus no lo hice sólo ¿sabes? Hay gente que me apoya en esto

-¿qué gente?-se arriesgo a preguntar mientras Lucius hacía una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿estás interesado en conocerlos?

-¡claro que no!-contestó el moreno un poco exaltado

-ey! tranquilo...no es para tanto, aunque no te parezca te lo diré ya que de todos modos lo sabrás algún día de estos-el rubio desabrochó su saco subiendo las mangas de su camisa dejando ver una leve marca en el antebrazo izquierdo, Severus al verla no entendió en el momento hasta que pudo ver con más detalle el tatuaje el cual era una serpiente que atravesaba una calavera

-¿e-eres mortífago?... ¿eres uno de ellos?-rápidamente Lucius puso su ropa como estaba sonriendo aún de manera maliciosa

-y no sólo yo Severus...mucha gente que también lo son y lo serán...pero entenderás que no me es posible revelarte sus nombres sólo te daré uno ya que creo es el único que te puedo confiar-Snape lo miró con intriga y el rubio de golpe soltó el nombre- Evan Rosier...

-¿el profesor de Defensas? ....no no puedo creerlo, si es un mortífago ¿qué hace trabajando en Hogwarts?

-¿no es obvio? Recluta alumnos para enviarlos a las filas del tenebroso-Severus estaba algo shockeado por la noticia, aún no asimilaba bien lo de Florence ¿y ahora esto?...aunque pensándolo bien eso explicaba la obsesión que tenía por los duelos.

-¿por qué me dices esto?

-por que tu formarás pronto parte de nosotros...lo olvidaba ¿sabías que tu abuelo también es un integrante? De hecho mi padre también lo era

-¿me obligarán a ser uno de ustedes?

-no malentiendas las cosas, nadie te obliga a nada, simplemente estas entre los elegidos para estar con nosotros...el tenebroso estará muy satisfecho que entres a nuestras filas... ¿sabes? El está dispuesto a dar orden a este mundo lleno de sangres sucias e injusticias...el me ayudó a deshacerme de mi padre...al tenebroso no le gusta que un sangre limpia se rebaje a practicar su salvajismo en su propia descendencia... El nos apoya...es como un padre para todos nosotros...además de que tiene un gran poder y una gran probabilidad de conquistar toda Inglaterra-Severus quedó pensante unos momentos ¿sería verdad todo eso? ¿Aquel tenebroso le ayudaría...le apoyaría?

-¿él estaría dispuesto a resolver mi problema con mi abuelo?-preguntó Severus interesándose en el asunto, Lucius hizo un tipo de sonrisa de victoria

-Así es...el te apoyará en eso...todo depende de que tu digas cuando...sólo te recomiendo que sea hasta antes de que termine tu quinto año en la escuela, ya que sería muy pronto y arriesgado de repente amotinarnos en contra de él, si el sospechara el muy cobarde podría huir...aparte de que sería mejor hacerlo antes de que cumplas tus vacaciones con él, así no podrían culparte por su crimen ya que estarías dentro del colegio...-Severus reflexionó de nuevo la situación...sería correcto hacerlo?-sólo recuerda...que ese favor se paga con tu fidelidad y claro con tu vida propia...¿eres lo suficientemente capaz para aceptar ese trato?-en ese momento la mente de Snape giró alrededor de su abuelo, recordando la manera que lo humillaba...recordaba como lo golpeaba hasta no poder más...pero sobre todo recordó a Misty...recordó el cuerpo ensangrentado de la pequeña elfa, recordó que él había sido el que le había quitado una de las personas que más quería...su rencor y odio se acrecentaba hacia aquel hombre de ojos amarillos que jamás había dado una sola muestra de cariño...iba a contestar, pero involuntariamente giró su mirada hacia la tumba de Florence, y supo que no era apropiado hablar de esas cosas enfrente de ella...

-lo pensaré-se inmutó a decir tratando de dar respeto al lugar donde se encontraba, no podía pedir más muerte cuando apenas la estaba asimilando.

-Bien, sólo espero que pronto tengas la respuesta correcta...cualquier decisión que tengas díselo al profesor Rosier...el nos lo hará saber-sacó de su saco un reloj dorado de mano lo miró y de nuevo lo guardó-ya es tarde debo ir al Ministerio a atender algunos problemas-hizo un bufido como recordando algo-, de haber sabido que Arthur Weasley estaría trabajando ahí no hubiera aceptado el puesto, ¿sabes lo molesto que es una persona que se la pasa presumiendo sus estúpidas colecciones de enchufes muggles? Yo ya no lo aguanto-Severus hizo una media sonrisa y Lucius se iba a retirar pero antes se giró preguntándole a Snape-si quieres te llevo te puedo dejar cerca del andén

-está bien-iba a seguirle pero de golpe recordó algo-adelántate ya te alcanzo-se apresuró a decir Snape y Lucius hizo caso, Severus se puso de cuclillas sacando de su saco una rosa blanca que acarició para después ponerla sobre la tumba que estaba repleta de nieve, Severus hizo a un lado un poco de nieve para colocar su rosa blanca la cual le salieron raíces al momento de enterrarla, con su manga limpió la lápida dejando al descubierto el Epitafio.

Esta tumba guarda tu cuerpo, Dios tu alma y nosotros tu recuerdo...

Poco después de esto una nueva etapa de escuela empezó, los jóvenes estudiantes volvían de su navidad con la familia, la mayor parte se notaban contentos, otros no tanto ya que al parecer habían sufrido pérdidas dentro de su familia. Por otro lado, algunos sabían lo que había pasado con Florence mirando a Snape con pena, este se molestaba de tales actos ya que no le gustaba que hicieran eso, él hacía lo posible por mostrar indiferencia ante la situación creando el rumor que su relación con Florence sólo había sido una farsa y que por ello a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su muerte, sólo había una persona que al parecer no creía en eso y lo demostró en la noche de regreso a Hogwarts.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-preguntó Samantha a Snape que se encontraba sólo en la sala común sentado frente a la chimenea mirando al fuego, como si este consumiera sus penas, ahora entendía porque a Samantha le relajaba hacer esto.

-si crees poder-dijo el chico con indiferencia, la castaña se sentó a su lado mirando el fuego con él

-Lamento lo que pasó con ella, era una gran chica-dijo Samantha mirando a Snape de reojo, él dio un suspiro entre cortado girando su cabeza hacia su amiga, sentía que podía confiar en ella y tal ves hasta desahogarse

-yo también...- hubo unos minutos de silencio y Snape empezaba a apretar su puños con fuerza tal ves tratando de retener de nuevo esos sentimientos que le hacían ver débil, Samantha se dio cuenta de esto tomando la mano derecha de Snape entre las suyas, acariciándole para tranquilizarlo, Snape apretó los ojos con fuerza oprimiendo a la vez la mano de su amiga-No es justo.... ¿por que Florence?..¿Por que todo lo que amo se va? ¿Por qué no puedo conservar lo que quiero?-Samantha acarició de nuevo su mano de manera maternal intentando mostrar madurez y fortaleza

-Cuando la desgracia llega a su colmo (extremo), viene la felicidad.-Snape rió irónicamente hacia sus adentros

-Realmente crees eso?...tal ves esas frasecillas se apliquen a otras personas...pero a mi no...siempre que hay una luz de esperanza en mi vida...por alguna razón se extingue...simplemente todo el daño que hay alrededor es mi culpa...todo lo que pasa es por m

-Severus, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Florence...fue un accidente y...

-No...-interrumpió Snape a la joven que aún acariciaba su mano-no sólo es Florence ¿entiendes? Toda la gente que pasa por mi vida sale afectada de una manera u otra..., primero mis padres, luego Misty....y ahora Florence...no debería vivir...estoy sólo...yo no debería estar en este maldito mundo-la chica dio un bufido obviamente no le gustaba lo que oía

-Severus no digas estupideces-dijo la joven un poco hastiada tomando a Snape por los hombros-tu eres un gran chico, tienes un carácter un tanto voluble pero quien no, tal ves has tenido malas experiencias en tu vida no lo sé bien...pero Severus recuerda que pase lo que pase nunca, ¿me oíste? Pase lo que pase... Nunca estarás sólo siempre habrá gente que te apoye, aunque tu no lo aceptes, o no lo veas-hizo una pequeña pausa y le brindó una leve sonrisa- yo siempre estaré contigo para apoyarte, tal vez habrá momentos que haya diferencias entre nosotros, tal vez nos distanciemos un poco ...que se yo...ciertamente no se ni me interesa...sólo se que yo...-la chica se detuvo de golpe mirando a los ojos a su amigo los cuales estaban brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas-...que yo te ...estimo mucho...y que tu amistad vale mucho para mí...y por ello jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara-Samantha hizo lo posible para oírse firme en sus palabras.

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo Snape, haciendo una media sonrisa, pensando-sólo espero que por mi culpa las desgracias no lleguen a ti también...

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Toc toc, ¿se puede?-preguntó un hombrecillo que asomaba su cabeza buscando con la mirada al profesor de pociones el cual se había quedado dormido en su sillón con una caja negra entre sus manos, el hombrecillo camino hasta él y lo movió un poco para que se despertara, el profesor gruñó un poco y luego abrió los ojos de manera pesada.

-profesor Flitwick-respondió el moreno un poco sorprendido-¿qué hace aquí?

-Albus me mandó por usted profesor, se preocupó al no verlo en el desayuno-Snape abrió los ojos como dos platones y dio un brinco alterado de su sillón

-¿ya amaneció? Maldición me quedé dormido-Flitwick miraba un poco divertido la situación tratando de no reír si el Profesor Snape le miraba haciéndolo a la mejor lo mandaba volar hasta el otro lado de la pared

-Así parece Profesor, será mejor que se apresure en media hora comienzan las clases no querrá darle alas a la profesora Umbridge para que busque modo para despedirlo ¿verdad?-Severus no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿media hora? Nunca se había quedado dormido tanto tiempo, no al menos en día de clases, si alguna otra vez había creído que se le había hecho tarde esta era una nueva marca, y el hombrecillo lo sabía así que no pudo evitar formar una sonrisilla-no se altere profesor, a muchos les pasa, sólo procure apresurarse, bueno me retiro para no hacerle perder más su tiempo-dicho esto el profesor se retiró, en cuanto este se fue Snape imitó un rayo moviéndose de un lugar a otro, sacaba su ropa limpia, preparaba la ducha, la cual resultó ser de las más frías que había tomado, buscaba su programa de clases, en fin en 10 minutos estuvo listo para ir al salón comedor y tomar un rápido refrigerio

-Severus ya me habías preocupado-exclamó el profesor Dumbeldore un poco divertido ya que Snape se notaba muy agitado, y su cabello estaba aún húmedo

-lo siento Director me quedé dormido-respondió el profesor de pociones

-Creo que sería bueno que empezaras a pensar en un despertador, últimamente andas distraído-le dijo el Director con su sonrisa particular, Severus puso en blanco sus ojos y poco después apareció su desayuno, apresurándose para comerlo, Albus nunca había visto como alguien desaparecía su desayuno más rápido de cuando este aparecía

-Profesor Snape debería tener mejores modales para con los alumnos-habló Umbridge con su vocecilla característica, mirando al hombre con una mueca en el rostro.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar se lo aseguro-contestó Snape entre dientes tratando de guardar compostura, aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a esa mujer le sacaba de quicio, pero tenía que comportarse bien con ella siendo parte del ministerio, temía que ella metiera cizaña para que le corrieran, por ser él un exmortífago-Bien con su permiso profesora Umbridge, Director me debo retirar a mi salón.

-Nos vemos luego Severus

-Hasta luego profesor, espero un día de estos ver como imparte sus clases-respondió la mujer con una voz extremadamente empalagosa haciendo sentir un escalofrío por la espalda a Snape

-si seguro, hasta luego-dicho esto se retiró con 7 minutos de sobra, ese día con más razón castigó a los que llegaban tarde ya que no podía permitir que sus alumnos se dieran vuelo llegando a la hora que quisieran con el pretexto de haberse quedado dormidos, siendo que él pudo apresurarse en tan poco tiempo(N/A seee así son algunos profesores ¬¬ que malos:Pjaja)

Las clases fueron algo tranquilas ese día...para Snape, para los alumnos fue un cargo de tarea como no se lo hubieran imaginado, no sólo a aquellos que llevarían TIMOS si no para todos los grados que ese día le tocó, por suerte entre todos sus alumnos no le tocó con el grupo de Potter no tenía la energía como para disfrutar de las humillaciones que le daría

-Jamás terminaré con la tarea de Snape si las demás siguen aumentando, aún no tengo idea de cómo hacer la que dejó para el jueves

-Si te apresuraras más en la tarea que en estar haciendo boberías podrías adelantar-masculló Hermione mientras miraba a Harry que se notaba disgustado-¿qué te pasa Harry?

-es que había olvidado lo de los castigos-señaló Harry y Ron se paró de golpe

-¿qué castigos no sólo era uno?

-y el de Umbridge?

-aaaaa tus castigos-atinó tontamente el pelirrojo-que mala suerte Harry después de estar con Umbridge tendrás que ir con Snape...no podría decir a cual preferiría

-si, en fin mejor vayamos a comer algo, muero de hambre-sus amigos asintieron y se dirigieron al Gran salón

-profesor Snape quisiera hablar con un usted un minuto-llamó la profesora Umbridge con su vocecita dulce al profesor que estaba por probar bocado de su comida

-usted dirá-dijo el profesor un poco molesto por dejar a medias su intento de ingerir alimento

-Supe que usted ha castigado a Potter durante toda la semana, ¿es verdad?

-si así es-contestó el profesor tajante

-o bien bien-dijo la mujer más para sí misma que para el profesor-verá quisiera que me dejara a mi el castigo de Potter

-¿por que habría de hacerlo?-pregunto el hombre alzando una ceja

-Potter también está castigado conmigo a partir de hoy a las cinco y dudo que pueda asistir a ambos castigos...-Snape caviló unos segundos y supuso que sería buena manera de deshacerse de la responsabilidad que tenía con Potter en cuanto al castigo, tal ves podría suspenderle la sanción al pelirrojo y mandar a Potter con Umbridge y así quedar libre para atender sus asuntos.

-si es lo quiere lo tendrá profesora, Potter es todo suyo-la mujer puso una cara frívola mirando al lugar de Harry.

-Esto no me gusta

-¿qué pasa Harry?-preguntó Ron

-Umbridge me mira de manera extraña, seguro tiene algo bueno para el castigo y está consultando con el experto grasiento-dijo Harry de manera socarrona, sus amigos miraron a la mujer que había desviado su mirada en cuanto su comida apareció.

-no debe ser tan malo...al menos sólo estarás con ella unas, dos horas a lo mucho, ya que no podrá cancelar el castigo con Snape-dijo Hermione para confortarlo, pero Harry no estaba muy seguro, unos minutos después Snape pasó junto a ellos de nuevo para darles una nueva indicación

-Señor Potter y Weasley vengan conmigo-y sin explicar nada más se alejó con los chicos detrás de él, les indicó que entraran a un salón, estos entraron y Snape cerr

-¿qué pasa profesor?-preguntó Harry con tono de hastío ¿Qué otra cosa le estaría esperando?

-sólo les quería anunciar que suspenderé mi castigo por fuerzas mayores-ambos chicos quedaron perplejos por tal anuncio-bueno...más bien sólo el señor Weasley, el señor Potter cubrirá sus horas con la profesora Umbridge-dijo el hombre haciendo una sonrisa burlona

-¡pe-pero eso no es justo!-reclamó Harry mientras empuñaba sus manos

-tómelo como castigo extra por no haberme entregado la poción que les pedí ayer-Harry se enfadó más por tan absurdo castigo, si él no había entregado su poción fue por que Snape se la desapareció claro después de haberlo humillado enfrente de todos. (N/a hecho comprobado en el quinto libro je!)

-¡Esto es absurdo no puede castigarme por eso!-gruñó el chico y Ron le jaló de la manga para que dejara las cosas como estaban, Snape hizo una media sonrisa mientras abría la puerta

-puedo y lo haré y usted cumplirá con él...claro en este caso será la profesora Umbridge quien lo aguante...a y Potter cinco puntos menos por alzarle la voz a un profesor-dicho esto último se retiró dejando a Harry rojo de ira

-Tranquilo Harry-le dijo Ron mientras salían del salón

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡¡Ese hombre es exasperante!!

-lo sé...y la verdad me siento mal por esto, ahora sólo tú serás castigado

-no te preocupes Ron seguro eso es lo que él quería desde el principio, castigarme sólo a mi...sabía que él y la profesora Umbridge algo tramaban-y así Harry se la pasó refunfuñando con su amigo durante todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor, preparándose para su castigo con la ojos de sapo Umbridge.

Snape por su parte caminaba más animadamente a su despacho para empezar a preparar sus clases para el día posterior, ahora él tendría más tiempo y Potter a la vez sería castigado.

-Profesor Snape-en su camino alguien de los alumnos de Snape le había llamado se giró para toparse con un rubio que pareciera comportarse un poco sospechoso.

-Draco ¿qué pasa?

-Mi padre le envía esta carta-le dijo el joven extendiéndole un sobre blanco, el hombre lo tomó sin dar las gracias como de costumbre y lo miró con desconfianza, Draco se quedó mirando al profesor tal vez creyendo que él lo sacaría de su duda del porqué su padre le enviaba una carta a través de él, Severus se dio cuenta de esto y con rectitud despidió al chico

-Gracias Draco puedes retirarte-el chico se despidió un tanto frustrado por no averiguar algo.

-Lucius, Lucius-se dijo repetidamente el exmortífago de manera desaprobatoria-ya estás metiendo en tus embrollos a Draco-con una carta en mano se dirigió a su despacho para poder leer la carta sin interrupciones

_Severus:_

_Supongo que ya habrás recibido el mensaje de nuestro señor oscuro la otra noche, sólo espero que logres aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que se te está otorgando por que una segunda vez no se te perdona, y aún así tu vida no está totalmente asegurada._

_Con otro tema, como se te habrá tal vez informado, cada movimiento extraño dentro del colegio tendrás que reportármelo a mí, de vez en cuando habrá reuniones las cuales espero asistas sin pretexto, el Tenebroso te tiene entre la mirada, espero no me decepciones Severus, por que he posado mi confianza en ti como siempre lo he hecho, en verdad que fue difícil convencer a nuestro señor de tu fidelidad, recuerda entonces...que si no hubiera sido por mi intervención tu no te encontrarías en este mundo..._

_-_Supongo que ahora pretenderá que le debo mi vida-pensó Snape molesto.

..._esta vez has las cosas como se deben no le des tu confianza a quienes no te apoyaron nunca, a los que nunca te brindaron su mano cuando les necesitabas, recuerda por que entraste con nosotros, recuerda tus objetivos y principios_

_-_Cada día de mi vida lo hago Lucius-pensó Snape con reproche arrugando un poco la carta

_Por ahora supongo es todo, te aviso que prontamente habrá una junta tal ves sea esta noche así que vete preparando._

_Atte. Lucius Malfoy._

_P.D.Ya conoces la rutina, deshazte de la carta en cuanto la termines de leer._

Severus palideció más de lo normal, pronto sería una junta y tendría que encararse con el Señor oscuro.

Severus estaba conciente de lo que podría pasar, bien podría morir si el tenebroso lo decidía o tan sólo podría ser torturado, de cualquier manera esas eran sus dos únicas opciones, aún así él se tenía que arriesgar no podía perder de nuevo la confianza de su señor, tenía que ganarla de nuevo y recopilar información suficiente para apoyar a Dumbeldore.

-Lástima que no cobro tiempo extra por todo esto-se dijo sarcásticamente tratando de centrar su mente en otras cosas, como las de su programa de estudios para el día posterior. Había momentos en los que no se podía concentrar ya que su mente giraba alrededor de lo que Lucius le había escrito...sobre el porque entró con ellos...lo que le impulsó a ser un mortífago...

_Hola lamento de nuevo lo de la tardanza extrema, pero ando superhiperextremadamente ocupada las tareas llueven por todas partes....¬¬u y bueno me di la oportunidad de hacer otro capitulo jeje, por que como me dijo una amiga, es feo dejar un fic a medias, y bueno al menos uno deberé terminar:P ja_

_Wriline: Hola chik! Gracias por el eterno apoyo :') mira que nomás por ti sigo:P jeje, si y bueno ya ves al pobre de Snape no le ha ido bien jje(raro raro) y al parecer las cosas no van para mejorar...me imagino que ya te darás idea de porque jejej, y pues por ahora paaaaareeeeceeee que lo ha tomado....pues bien dentro de lo que cabe , Samantha le apoyara de manera incondicional aparentemente, y Lucius...bueno metiendo mano como de costumbre jejeje y ni hablar le anda lavando el seso a nuestro quierido Sev :'( , esperemos que el Sev más actual le vaya bien en su próxima junta déjame confesarte que aún no se bien para donde vaya esto XD hay cosas que quiero poner pero aun no se como ¬¬¿bloqueo acaso? XD, en fin espero te guste el cap jeje que si no...tendré que mejorar para el próximo;)_

_Nos vemos Y suerte en la vida!espero actualizar pronto...aunque dudo que sea esta semana y la otra por que ya me vienen unos trabajos feos deséame suerte mi musa jeje;)_

_Andry Black:así que te los leiste de corrido?? Que aguante!jajjaa te admiro por ello jajaja, yo cuando quiero buscar algo que no me acuerdo la verdad me da algo de flojera por ver tanta página:P , de todos modos me Gracias por tu apoyoï _


	14. ¿El Peor Día de Snape?

**Aviso: En este capítulo se usaron escenas de la vida de Snape sobre precisamente El peor día de Snape, no porque haya querido..mm llenar digamos, si no porque ya lo había planeado desde un principio:P ejej(neta que si), espero no les moleste jeje les guste ;) y recuerden que todos los personajes son de Rowling menos....los que obviamente no lo son ¬ ¬daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa daaaaaaaaaa:P.....en fin las oraciones en cursiva significa que son del libro..las normales...pus las mias...luego luego se notara la diferencia:P jaja(más porque anduve un cachin apresurada me sonrojo)**

**¿El Peor Día de Snape?**

**Flash Back**

Unos cuantos meses pasaron y Snape iba empeorando de carácter, aún más por los molestos Griffyndors que lo fastidiaban cada vez que podían sin compasión alguna, ya que Samantha cada vez se distanciaba más de Sirius por estar con Snape,obviamente esto hacía rabiar al moreno del grupo, así que Sirius y Potter se juntaban para molestarlo más de lo normal,dejando a Severus siempre a la defensiva, Samatha siempre metía manos al fuego por él pero Severus generalmente se molestaba por ello, aunque este se comportara a veces desagradecidamente, realmente le hacía sentir bien estar apoyado por alguien, por alguna razón la pérdida de Florence se amortiguaba por la compañía de Sam, sin embargo muy raras veces demostraba tal gratitud ya que últimamente se la pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca que en cualquier parte, al estarse preparando para los TIMOS que estaban ya cerca.

-Severus te vas a acabar los ojos si no dejas de encerrarte todo el día en la Biblioteca-reprendía Sam a Snape que leía sobre las pociones en las que se puede utilizar las escamas de Dragón y las distintas razas de Fénix que hay en el mundo...-y más si estás leyendo dos libros al mismo tiempo

-Si tanto te molesta verme hacer esto sería mejor que te fueras a alguna otra parte-contestó Snape de mala gana-¿no acaso ya tienes un novio al cual fastidiar?-dijo esto último mirándole con cierto recelo, en respuesta Samantha hizo una media sonrisa para sorpresa de Snape ya que esperaba una contraataque de palabras como siempre

-Si así es, tienes razón será mejor que lo vaya a ver, ya que creo esta practicando Quiditch con sus amigos-Severus se puso más serio centrando su vista en su libro, Samantha se sentó a su lado seguro con cara divertida, por alguna razón le gustaba hacerlo rabiar-¿sabes?, hoy en la mañana Lily me preguntó algo muy...curioso-hizo una pausa para ver si Snape preguntaba sobre lo que era, pero este estaba aún escondido entre sus libros, así que Sam, siguió-me preguntó si había cortado con Sirius ya que últimamente ya no parecíamos una....verdadera pareja...y....-Snape bajó su libro dando un largo bufido

-¿y qué es lo curioso? Lo parezcan o no siguen siendo... novios-esto último lo dijo casi escupiendo cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la chica, al parecer iba agregar algo más pero no se animó a seguir, y profirió en seguirle la corriente a Snape.

-pues si...-dijo con tono insinuante-pero quien sabe...a veces las cosas en realidad pueden que sean tal y como se ven-Snape frunció el ceño sin comprender bien lo que quiso decir.

-¿Vas a cortarlo acaso?-preguntó el chico de manera casual

-Aún no lo sé...todo depende de cómo me vayan las cosas con otros prospectos-dijo la joven enredando un mechon de cabello entre sus dedos con unas motas rosadas en las mejillas, Snape le miró un poco confuso, ¿quiénes serían esos prospectos? ¿y por qué se lo decía a él?....y lo peor...¿por qué se sentía enojado el imaginarse que ella tendría otros prospectos?

-oh!-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Snape sintiéndose un poco torpe por no haber dicho algo más, la chica aclaró su garganta mirando los libros que Snape estaba leyendo

-Son muy bellos los Fénix y los Dragones ¿no crees?

-como digas, mientras sirvan para hacer brebajes y demás todo está bien en ellos-contestó el chico de manera indiferente, haciendo que la joven pusiera sus ojos en blanco.

-Vamos ellos son más que eso-pasó unas páginas hasta llegar a la imagen de un fénix negro-este en especial me gusta, creo que va muy bien con mi personalidad, es oscuro extremadamente extraño, un poco misterioso, pero también es majestuoso con una gran personalidad, al igual que con una gran poder

-Modestia aparte-agregó Snape alzando una ceja,la joven haciendo caso omiso, pasó otras páginas del otro libro llegando hasta la imagen de un Dragón de cinco garras-este también me gusta mucho, más por que es el símbolo de mis ancestros....adoptivos...pero al fin ancestros-acotó la joven divertida y un tanto insinuante-este es el símbolo guardian...y...

-Muy interesante-cortó Snape sarcástico-ahora si me permites, debo volver a encontrar las páginas en las que me había quedado y volver a mi estudio-la joven dio un largo respiro y le entregó los libros

-Bien Severus, entonces te dejo quedé de verme con Lily en unos minutos y ya sabes como se pone cuando la hacen esperar-Snape hizo un gruñido, el cual traduciéndolo significaría, no me interesa y adios, así que Samantha se retiró sin nada más que decir, quedando Snape de nuevo sólo estudiando para poder pasar los TIMOS, cosa que ya casi no pudo lograr ya que sus ideas y pensamientos estaban dirgidas hacia su amiga

-Estúpida Sam, ya me desconcentró de nuevo-se estiró haciendo su silla hacia atrás mirando al techo-Florence soy un maldito traidor no tienes ni medio año de haberte ido de mi lado y yo...-cerró sus ojos como para descansarlos y dentro de la oscuridad pudo divisar la imagen de Sam la cual parecía mirar fijamente a Severus con sus enormes ojos azul cielo que de alguna manera llamaban la atención del moreno, este rió para sus adentros ya que recordó que esos ojos los había heredado de su bisabuelo cosa que le dio un poco de escalofríos, los abrió lentamente enderezándose de nuevo en su silla mirando los libros con indiferencia-¿por qué la veo de otra manera? ¿Por qué no antes la había notado más allá que una amiga? -se dijo entre suspiros, sonrió para si tratando de responder sus propias preguntas-tal ves por que el tiempo y las inclemencias nos ha unido más que nunca, aún asi...creo es mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están-se dijo triste-no quisiera que algo malo te sucediera a ti también...simplemente no podría soportar otra pérdida...no más...nunca más...

Severus perdió la noción del tiempo, y se la pasó varias horas en la biblioteca intentando varias veces retomar el estudio cosa que fue casi inútil, mil y un dudas recorrían en su mente sobre ella...aunque pareciera extraño nunca antes se había sentido así, era como si un nuevo sentimiento renaciera dentro de él, y aunque también había tenido otras novias..(sólo dos pero buee) el sentimiento ciertamente no se igualaba.

Al salir de la biblioteca se topó con el Profesor de Defensas el cual le miraba con cierto interés, Severus suponía que sería porque ya le habían comunicado sobre la pequeña conversación entre Lucius y él, y que quizás el Profesor esperaba una respuesta desde entonces, Severus aún no se decidía así que sólo procuraba esquivar al tipo. Por otro lado al dar giro en una esquina cuando se dirigía a su sala común tuvo un pequeño inconveniente

-Plaf!!-el chico había caido al suelo al resvalarse con sus propios pies, varios chicos empezaron a reir alrededor de él y entre ellos se encontraban Black y Potter riendo y silbando a modo de burla.

-Ustedes Malditos Gryffindors debí suponerlo!!-masculló Snape con ferocidad, una vena se veía saltar de su frente mientras intentaba erguirse, al parecer le habían enviado un encantamiento de cuerpo Grasoso ya que se encontraba muy resbaloso, él intento levantarse más de un par de veces cayendo pesadamente al suelo cada vez más fuerte que la anterior, haciendo que las burlas aumentaran.

-Snivellus ya lávate el cabello!!-dijo el chico con anteojos

-si tan grasoso está que te escurre por todo el cuerpo!!-le gritó Sirius empujándolo cuando se hubo de pie haciéndolo caer de nuevo, Severus se sentía frustrado y enojado desde el suelo intento sacar su varita para defenderse, pero por desgracia sus manos estaban muy resbalosas haciendo que su vara saliera volando hasta otro lado, risas más fuertes se oyeron en el lugar, llamando la atención de otros alumnos que iban de paso.

-Finite Incantem!!-una luz fue hacia Snape logrando que este recuperara su estado normal, él giró hacia su derecha y vió a Lily que tenía su mano extendida apuntando hacia a él y a Sam a un lado de ella roja como jitomate mirando a Sirius como perro rabioso este le correrpondía con una cara preocupada mirando este a la vez de reojo a James el cual se rascó la cabeza con pesadéz.

-Ves Sam donde hay escándalo es porque estos dos ya están haciendo de las suyas-cuchicheó Lily a su amiga que de un momento a otro iba a explotar, su mirada cambiaba de Sirius a Severus y finalmente al chusmerío.

-Aquí ya no hay nada que ver lárguense malditos buitres!!!-estalló Sam hacia toda la concurrencia la cual se alejó entre risas mirando tan bella escena, Severus se puso de pie tratando de ser solemne, cosa que no pudo demostrar ya que su primer impulso fue el de brindarle un puñetazo a Sirius, James quiso interponerse y Sirius iba a devolver el puñetazo pero algo les detuvo

-Inmóvilus!!-gritó Sam haciendo que se quedaran inertes, Severus se enfureció por tal acción dirigiéndose hacia las chicas

-Maldita sea!! Ya he dicho que no necesito ayuda de nadie!!!!¿Por qué siempre han de entrometerse?!!-Lily le miró con desdén seguramente pensando que era un malagredecido y Sam por su parte le miró de manera triste agachando la cabeza tímidamente como si resintiera el regaño

-Lo sé Severus- dijo la jóven cambiando a una actitud orgullosa-perdóname por preocuparme por ti-dicho esto se dio media vuelta diciendo algo más-mátense si quieren ya no me importa, no me meteré más en sus líos ....de hecho es mejor que ya no hable con ninguno de los dos -miró de reojo a Severus y a Sirius-estoy harta de sus actitudes infantiles-cuando la joven terminó de hablar se alejó con paso apresurado

-Ella tiene razón, ninguno de ustedes vale la pena-dijo Lily mirando a los tres chicos desencantando a los dos paralizados, miró al chico de lentes y antes de irse dijo con pesadéz en la voz -ninguno- girándose a la dirección de donde se había ido su amiga

Por otro lado, James calló de rodillas y Sirius seguía inmóvil como una piedra, tal ves aún analizando las palabras de Sam, la cual lo había cortado, Severus estaba casi en el mismo estado que Sirius, nunca antes ella le había hablado de esa manera, siempre parecía tener una gran tolerancia en el asunto.

-Ya se le pasara...espero...-pensó Severus levantando su varita y mochila aturdido, mirando de reojo a sus dos enemigos-otro día me la pagaran ya verán-se dijo-por ahora ustedes ganan-y siguió su camino sin que los Gryffindors se dieran cuenta, ya que estaban muy ocupados, Sirius estaba en shock y James intentaba darle apoyo.

Unas semanas pasaron y Sam había cumplido su palabra, desde ese día había hecho la ley del hielo con ambos morenos, Severus intentaba de vez en cuando hablarle pero ella lo esquivaba al igual que lo hacía con Sirius quien trataba de reconquistarla, cosa que siempre resultó fallida ya que ella lo ignoraba si no es que le aventaba sus obsequios frente a él por la ventana, había veces que Sirius terminaba con una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla por desquiciar a la chica con sus insistencias, esto al menos le parecía gracioso a Severus ya que Sirius casi lloraba cuando esto pasaba, claro que desde su perspectiva no era de mucha gracia, dado que había perdido a la única amiga que tenía...a la única persona que ahora sabía y entendía que quería

-Creo que es mejor de esta manera-pensaba Snape mientras se miraba al espejo del baño poniendo pasta dental en su cepillo de dientes, estaba preparándose para ir a dormir-tal ves así la tenga alejada del peligro...es decir yo-se dijo de manera irónica mientras enjuagaba su boca, cuando se hubo preparado se fue a su cama tomando un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras para dar un último repaso de estudio, ya que el día siguiente sería el TIMO de esa materia...

-Bien muchachos, espero hallan estudiado mucho para este examen-dijo el profesor Flitwick mientras revisaba las plumas de sus estudiantes, para asegurarse que no hicieran trampa-recuerden, no pueden hablar durante todo este tiempo, no pueden comer nada hasta que hallan terminado y por su puesto prohibida las idas al baño así que si alguno quiere despejarse ahora es el momento-dijo el Profesor Flitwick con una sonrisa traviesa mientras la mitad del grupo salía corriendo del lugar hacía el baño, siempre este tipo de exámenes pone de nervios a los estudiantes.

-Voy a lograrlo, voy a lograrlo-se repetía Snape una y otra vez, a pesar de haber estudiado cientos de veces no podía evitar el estar nervioso, su persona en si se notaba confiada pero por dentro sus nervios estaban a punto de entrar en choque, su corazón latía rápidamente mientras miraba a sus compañeros que había salido volver a sus lugares menos relajados que cuando habían salido, antes de que todos los lugares estuvieran llenos de nuevo, sintió en su hombro una mano que le hizo dar un pequeño salto.

-Tranquilo ...concéntrate y pasarás-Snape giró un poco y vio que era Sam quien le hablaba, y sin esperar respuesta alguna de agradecimiento se fue a su lugar sin mirar a Snape de nuevo, él se sintió después de eso más relajado respiró profundamente sintiendo que una nueva calma lo inundaba, miró hacia delante como a 7 asientos más allá estaba Sam esperando indicaciones del profesor Flitwick, se notaba segura y confiada

-Gracias Samantha por apoyarme siempre- dijo Snape en voz baja, y con sorpresa vió como la chica giraba su cabeza en dirección de Snape la cual le brindaba una cálida sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por el moreno.

-Dos minutos para dar comienzo!-chilló el Profesor, provocando el silencio máximo del lugar, sólo se oían escritorios moviéndose y a los chicos acomodándose en sus lugares, Sam giró de nuevo hacia el frente y Snape hizo lo mismo, sintiendo en ese momento una extraña sensación de que alguien le miraba por detrás, miró de reojo y divisó a Sirius que no se encontraba lejos de ahí, seguramente miraba receloso a Severus al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado-Bien chicos el momento ha llegado! les recuerdo que no quiero nada más que sus plumas encima de sus escritorios-indicó Flitwick enviando con su varita un pergamino a cada estudiante de los cuales la mayoría no podía ocultar su cara de pánico.-sólo tienen dos horas!-indicó de nuevo el profesor

-Tanto tiempo? Tan sólo necesitaré una hora para poder resolver esto-dijo James divertido

-Lo importante no es que lo hagan rápido señor Potter si no que lo hagan bien-reindicó el Profesor con una pequeña sonrisa-en fin prohibido hablar desde ahora-hizo una pausa-empiecen!-chillo de nuevo el hombrecillo haciendo que sólo se escuchara el sonido de las plumas sobre los pergaminos.

Snape ocupó hasta el último minuto para contestar su examen, ya que se encontraba algo inspirado, al no alcanzar lo suficiente de lo que quería poner tuvo que escribir en letra diminuta semejando a un grupo de hormigas.

_-¡Plumas abajo, por favor!- chilló el Profesor Flitwick. –_haciendo que Severus y otros estudiantes dieran un brinco-_"¡Eso significa que tu también, Stebbins! ¡Por favor permanezcan sentados mientras yo recojo sus pergaminos! ¡Accio!" __  
  
_

_Más de cien rollos de pergamino salieron volando a los brazos abiertos del Profesor Flitwick, tirándolo al suelo. Muchas personas se rieron. Un par de estudiantes del frente se pararon, agarraron al Profesor Flitwick debajo de los codos, y lo levantaron otra vez. __  
  
__-Gracias... gracias,- suspiró el Profesor Flitwick. -¡Muy bien, todos, ya se pueden ir!-_Severus se levantó pensando en lo que había respondido, tenía que verificar si había respondido bien, su mirada se levantó hacia el lugar de Sam la cual hablaba con el profesor Flitwick, al parecer la chica se propuso para ayudar a llevar los pergaminos, cosa que el Profesor agradeció

-Bueno tal ves me cuente después como le fue-Snape se empezó a mover entre las mesas _hacia las puertas del atrio de la entrada, aún metido en su examen. _Al salir un grupo de niñas se interpuso en su camino esquivándolas sin problemas estaba muy enfrascado en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó algo que lo desconcentró un poco.

_-¿Qué tan estúpido eres, Cola Gusano?- dijo James impacientemente.-Andas con un hombre lobo una vez al mes –_y justo cuando Severus miró de reojo al grupo Remus se interpuso cuchicheando a sus amigos para que se callaran, Severus quedó pensativo con el asunto siguiendo su camino simulando que no había oído nada, los chicos Gryffindors se dirigieron fuera del lugar y Severus simuladamente les siguió el paso esperando escuchar algo más.

-¿qué querrán decir con el hombre lobo?-se preguntó Severus mientras sacaba de su mochila una hoja del TIMO-signos para reconocer a un hombre lobo-leyó Severus pensante perdiendo el paso de los Gryffindors adentrándose en sus propios pensamientos, acomodándose en la densidad de unos arbustos.-ellos mencionaron sobre un hombre lobo estoy seguro-pensaba Snape sintiendo un leve escalofrío-estarán escondiendo alguno?-se pregunto durante un rato guardando después la hoja en su mochila poniéndose de nuevo de pie, pensando aún en el asunto sin percibir lo que se avecinaba.

_-¿Todo bien, Snivellus?- dijo James en voz alta. _

_Snape reaccionó tan rápido que fue como si hubiera estado esperando un ataque: Tirando su mochila, metió sus manos adentro de su ropa, y su varita estaba a la mitad del aire cuando James gritó, _

_-¡Expelliarmus!__-__La varita de Snape salió volando a doce pies y cayó con un pequeño ruido en el pasto detrás de él. Sirius soltó una carcajada.-¡Impedimenta!- dijo, apuntando su varita a Snape, que estaba tirado en el piso, a mitad del camino de ir hasta su varita._

_Todos los estudiantes de alrededor se habían volteado a ver. Algunos se habían puesto de pie y se acercaban para ver más cerca. Algunos se veían aprensivos, otros entretenidos. Snape yacía jadeando en el piso. James y Sirius avanzaron hacia él, varitas en el aire, James viendo de reojo sobre su hombro a las niñas que estaban en la orilla del lago. Cola Gusano estaba ya de pie, viendo con emoción, rodeando a Lupin para tener una mejor vista. __  
  
-__¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Snivelly-dijo James. __  
_

_-Yo lo estaba viendo, su nariz estaba tocando el pergamino- dijo Sirius malignamente. _

_-Van a haber grandes manchas de grasa sobre él, no van a poder leer ni una palabra.__  
  
__Varias personas que estaban viendo se rieron,Cola Gusano se rió tontamente. Snape estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el hechizo aún estaba funcionando en él; Snape estaba forcejeando, como si estuviera amarrado por cuerdas invisibles. _

_-_No de nuevo, no-se decía Snape amargamente sentía un gran dolor, no físico si no interno, poco a poco llegaría la gota que derramaría el vaso, les miró con odio pensando que las cosas no se podían quedar así, un último intento de lucha debía dar.

_-Espérate — suspiró, viendo fijamente a James con una expresión de odio puro. -Espérate... __  
  
__-¿Esperarme a qué?- dijo fríamente Sirius. -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Snivelly, frotar tu nariz en nosotros?__-__Snape soltó una mezcla de groserías y maldiciones, pero como su varita estaba a diez metros de distancia nada pasó. __  
  
-__Lávate la boca-dijo James fríamente-¡Scourgify!__  
  
__Burbujas rosas de jabón salieron enseguida de la boca de Snape; la espuma estaba cubriendo sus labios, haciendo que se callara, cubriéndolo _

Snape sentía que dentro de un momento a otro soltaría alguna lágrima de humillación pero por suerte logró contenerse, las risas de los chicos pararon cuando la voz de una joven resonó en el lugar, una voz que ya en otras ocasiones había oído que abogaba por él.

_-¡Déjalo SOLO!_-_James y Sirius voltearon a ver. La mano libre de James fue directamente a su pelo_

-No maldición Lily-pensó Snape con gran enfado

_-¿Todo bien, Evans?-dijo James, y el tono de su voz era de repente agradable, más profundo, más maduro. __  
  
_  
_  
__-Déjalo solo,- repitió Lily. Viendo a James con completo desagrado. -¿Qué te ha hecho?__  
  
__-Bueno- dijo James, aparentemente pensando el punto-es más el hecho de que existe, si sabes a lo que me refiero..." _

-Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad-pensó Snape al sentir que el hechizo que tenía encima se desvanecía  
_  
__Varios de los espectadores de alrededor se rieron, Sirius y Cola Gusano incluidos, pero Lupin, aparentemente aún metido en su libro, no se rió, y tampoco lo hizo Lily. __  
  
-__Crees que eres gracioso,- dijo fríamente. -Pero sólo eres un arrogante, fanfarrón, Potter. Déjalo solo.__  
  
-__Lo dejo si tú sales conmigo, Evans,- dijo rápidamente James.-Ándale... Sal conmigo, y nunca volveré a poner mi varita en el viejo Snivelly. __  
  
__ Snape se empezaba a mover hacia su varita, escupiendo jabón mientras se arrastraba._

-Genial en lo que ellos discuten yo podré alcanzarla-como pudo logró llegar hasta su varita lanzando un rayo de luz hacia Potter salpicando un poco de sangre-a ver si con eso te calmas Potter

_James giró; otro rayo de luz salió, entonces Snape se encontró flotando de cabeza en el aire, su ropa cayendo sobre su cabeza para revelar sus flacas y pálidas piernas y un par de grises calzoncillos. __  
__Muchas de las personas de la multitud vitorearon. Sirius, James y Cola Gusano se carcajearon. __  
__Lily, cuya furiosa expresión se había cambiado por un instante como si fuera a sonreír, dijo, _

_-¡Bájalo de ahí!_

_-_No, no no puedo dejar que me humillen de nuevo nooo-Pensaba Snape desesperado

_-Ciertamente,- dijo James y agitó bruscamente su varita hacia arriba. Snape se cayó en un arrugado montón en el suelo. Desenredándose de su túnica, se puso rápidamente de pie, varita preparada, pero Sirius dijo,-¡Locomotor mortis!- y Snape se desplomó otra vez, tieso como una tabla. __  
  
-__¡DÉJALO SOLO!- gritó Lily. Ella tenía ahora su varita afuera. James y Sirius la vieron cautelosamente. _

-Perfecto ahora seré defendido, eso si que limpiará mi honra-pensó Snape con recelo, aunque bien no le haría daño un poco de ayuda esto era el colmo para su orgullo, por unos segundos perdió la noción de la conversación escuchando después a James que le hablaba

_-Ahí lo tienes-dijo, mientras Snape se ponía de pie otra vez-tienes suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Snivellus_

-¡¡¿Qué?!! Acaso oí bien???!! No dejaré que esa ....que esa....sangre sucia me humille!!-pensó Severus dejando salir lo que pensaba hacia Lily_-¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de_ _pequeñas y mugrosas Sangre Sucias como ella!_  
  
_Lily parpadeó.-Bien- dijo calmadamente.-No me molestaré en el futuro. Y yo lavaría esos pantalones si fuera tú, Snivellus._

Severus sintió ganas de ahorcar a Lily, sabía que ella se trataba de comportar como la heroína tan sólo por la amistad que tenía con Sam, por otra cosa no...

_-¡Pídele una disculpa a Evans!- le gritó James a Snape, su varita apuntándole amenazadoramente. __  
  
-__No quiero que tú lo hagas pedirme una disculpa- gritó Lily, rodeando a James-.Tú eres tan malo como él..._

_-_¿Cómo es que alguna vez me pude fijar en ella?-pensó Snape resentido, mientras peleaban sentía que sus fuerzas se acababan, quería irse de ese lugar y nunca más volver-quisiera...quisiera...nunca haber nacido-pensó Snape apretando los ojos al abrirlos vió como Lily se alejaba, cosa que ya no le importó, en ese momento no le importaba nada, cada vez que parpadeaba veía una escena humillante de su vida, los maltratos de su abuelo, la pérdida de sus padres, de Misty y Florence, las incesantes humillaciones que había tenido en el colegio.-Soy basura-se dijo-no quiero estar más aquí no deseo más vivir, estoy sólo...

_-¿Quién quiere verme quitarle los pantalones a Snivelly?-_esto fue lo último que Snape oyó antes de las risas burlonas que lo señalaban Gryffindors, Ravenclaws,Huffelpuffs y hasta Slytherins, se unieron en un cántico de burla hacia Snape, silbidos, risas, aplausos, gritos todo estaba dirigido hacia el chico que estaba puesta abajo, sus piernas estaban totalmente al desnudo, este momento a Snape se le hizo eterno, casi podía ver en cámara lenta toda la escena, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, finalmente a lo lejos pudo ver a Samantha de pie mirándolo estupefacta, se encontraba como en shock.

Él sintió que su corazón se desvanecía en mil pedazos, ya en muchas otras ocasiones había presenciado algunas humillaciones, pero de alguna manera esta era de las peores, y realmente el no deseaba que ella lo viera en esa posición.

-Basta ya!! Es suficiente chicos bájenlo!-gritó Remus decidido y con sus cejas muy juntas

-Esta bien como quieras Moony-respondió James limpiándose una lágrima-creo que ya nos hemos divertido lo suficiente

-jaja si ya se me quito definitivamente lo aburrido-siguió Sirius mientras Peter seguía riendo tontamente, James deshizo el hechizo dejando caer a Severus-bien ahora que tienes que decir Snivellus?-preguntó fríamente Sirius en lo que Snape intentaba pararse, el público esperaba que este se levantara e hiciera algo, pero al contrario de lo que pensaban este no hizo nada, sólo miraba al espacio con los puños bien apretados

-Severus ¿estás bien?-preguntó Samantha agitada, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba el chico, este estaba en cuclillas cuando ella llegó así que Sam intento ayudarle para que se irguiera, le jalándole el brazo suavemente para animarlo a pararse, Snape sintió que sus lágrimas salían y que su sangre de la cabeza hervía con gran intensidad, perdiendo el control de lo que hacía.

-¡SUÉLTAME!¡NO ME TOQUES!-gritó Snape empujándola con el brazo golpeándola sin querer el rostro con su puño, Snape se abrochó rápidamente los pantalones abriéndose paso ante la concurrencia, corriendo en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, o al menos eso creían sus compañeros, aún detrás de él por último pudo oír a Sirius que lo maldecía, pero después que se quejaba, no quiso, o más bien no le importó averiguar lo que había pasado, lo único que le guiaban sus impulsos era correr lo más rápido que podía hacia el bosque prohibido...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola y perdóooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon por la tardanza...pero ya saben este mundo muggle que no deja a una escribir en paz ¬¬, he tenido mil y un trabajos, y de hecho tenía uno al escribir este jeje pero ni hablar estuve en la zona y empecé a escribir...ciertamente mucho es del libro pero era necesario para completar lo que quería poner y lo que conllevará a otras cosas, debo decir que algunas cosas no son muy de mi agrado ¬¬ pero bueno, es lo que se me ocurrió y espero no equivocarme, pero sobretodo y como he dicho repetidas veces..espero les guste

Este capítulo da inicio a una nueva historia les aviso jejeje, en el próximo cap...mm no estoy segura pero tratará sobre nuevos lazos, talves otras pérdidas y nuevos secretos ...que se yo sólo soy otra fanática de Harry Potter;) que la pluma de JK me guié...ee mejor Snape jaja o como dice mi fiel lectora:P(espero siga ahí jajaj) que mi musa me inspire

**_Reviews_**

**_Wrline: jajaj gracias me halagas(me hincho tb de jelicidaaa jiji) y bueno....no quisiera arruinarte varias cosas del fic pero veo que en unas vas en lo cierto;) por ahora hemos visto que Severus ha sacado repentinamente a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia samantha, (mmm creo lo hice demasiado rápido, pero es que no soy buena para eso de las reflexiones extensas¬¬ ) y bueno más sobre su vida de agente doble yoooooooooo creo que hasta dentro de dos capítulos más se pone en accion, si no es que antes....mm te digo aun no lo tengo bien en concreto jeje, el abuelo...bueno no ha salido en este cap...se ha salvado XD, espero insisto XDXD como insisto no? Que te guste el cap si me quedo mal se sincera y dímelo XD sabré reponerme (después de correr al bosque prohibido para hacer lo que snape...mmm a no espera aún no pongo que pasa ahí muejeje)_**

**_Andry Black: Gracias por seguir el hilo de la historia entonces jeje verás no todos lo hacen ;) y bueno ya como anda algo largo..la verdad hasta a mi me daría un poco de flojera leerlo jeje, pero bueno siendo mi historia debo andarlo releyendo varias veces porque a veces suelo ser olvidadiza :P, como de plano en la muerte de Florence ahí me desfalque un poco iba a poner sobre su funeral siendo que anteriormente habia dicho que habia ya pasado y yo ya habia escrito casi tres hojas sobre ello XDXD en fin....yo de nuevo te envio buenos deseos;) tb espero te guste mi ficï_**


	15. La marca tenebrosa

**La Marca Tenebrosa**

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Severus al recordar esos momentos tomó con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo apretándolo lo más que podía, lo peor se avecinaba, lo que haría cambiar su vida y destino para siempre…

_**Flash Back**_

El joven Severus, después de adentrarse en el bosque prohibido, se sentó en un tronco viejo que daba un aspecto tétrico al igual que todo lo demás que se hayaba a su alrededor, sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos para tratar de aclarar su mente ahora si que había perdido el control delante de todos, haciéndolo sentir humillado.

-Fui un estúpido maldita sea!!! No debí huir!!-se reprendía una y otra vez golpeteando su cabeza-ahora ¿cómo podré volver con la cara en alto?-unos aleteos se escucharon arriba de él, tal ves de un cuervo-ahora para hacer peor el asunto, no se en donde demonios estoy-se dijo mirando a su alrededor, la caída de la tarde hacía que todo fuera más oscuro cada vez, dentro de poco estaría entre la tinieblas, se puso de pie para regresar dejando caer su varita en el piso-oh había olvidado que la traía-se dijo-Lumos! Al menos podré ver de noche-pensó caminando hacía ningún lugar ya que estaba totalmente desubicado-Oriéntame!-dijo ahora tratando de recuperar el camino cosa que parecía inútil, ya que hasta la varita pareciera estar desorientada enviándolo una y otra vez al mismo lugar donde había llegado-Odio mi suerte-vociferó enojado pasando su mano sobre su cara, dio un largo bufido sentándose de nuevo en el tronco, ahora la luna era la única luz que alumbraba el bosque.

-Vamos Severus has memoria,¿por dónde pasaste?-mientras cavilaba la situación una risa tenebrosa y un tronido de ramas secas se oyó a unos centímetros de él , Snape de un brinco se puso de pie poniéndose en guardia esperando ver a su acompañante, por su mente cruzó la idea de que pudieran ser los centauros que habitaban ahí sin embargo un rostro familiar salió de las penumbras-Profesor Rosier?

-Severus me decepcionas un poco, eres tan bueno en el duelo en la clase y no supiste defenderte de esos chiquillos-Severus dio un suspiro de alivio y a la vez de fastidio ¿cómo sabía eso? Acaso vió todo?, en todo caso no le respondió nada estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento como para discutir, al no haber respuesta a su burla el profesor siguió hablando-casi todos los maestros te están buscando ¿lo sabías?

-Obviamente no pero gracias por su aviso-contestó el chico sarcástico, como si le importara sólo quería salir de ahí

-sobre todo el anciano, que está muy preocupado, creo que supone que hiciste un intento de suicidio o algo así-dijo el tipo con una media sonrisa

-Bueno, me va a platicar todo lo que pasa por allá o me va a sacar de este lugar!!-reclamó Severus fúrico

-Bien…-inició el hombre girándose de donde había salido-pero primero iremos a otro lugar que creo te será de un gran interés-una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre

-¿Qué?¿a dónde?-preguntó el joven con un poco de miedo, sospechaba un poco a lo que el tipo se refería

-sólo sujétate de mi brazo-Severus dudó un poco pero al no haber una mejor opción lo sujetó, el maestro satisfecho hizo un movimiento de su varita hacia su brazo izquierdo trasladándoce velozmente hasta otro lugar que Severus pudo reconocer…la mansión de su abuelo

-¿Qué pretende?-preguntó tajante-creí que esperarían a que yo tomara una desición

-y así será Severus-una voz conocida habló detrás de él-no pensé que la situación fuera tan oportuna en realidad, al menos desapareciendo un rato Dumbeldore no sospechará sobre ti

-Lucius?...¿qué esta pasando?

-Severus, Severus, ¿qué acaso has olvidado nuestra pequeña conversación aquella tarde?-preguntó el rubio señalando hacia un rincón, ahora la imagen que pudo divisar fue la de su abuelo amordazado en una silla con los ojos desorbitados nunca antes lo había visto tan asustado

-pe-pero ahora?-dijo el chico nervioso ahora sabía con exactitud hacia donde iba todo esto

-Sólo si tienes el valor de vengar la muerte de tus padres-indicó Lucis sacando una carta vieja de su bolsillo brindándosela al Moreno. Este sin saber lo que le quizo decir la tomó mirándolo ceñudo para después empezar a leer.

_Roland:_

_Todo está listo he encontrado unos hombres lobos que estarán dispuestos a ayudar, claro que sólo necesitamos darles una pequeña paga, pero eso es lo de menos, sólo falta que tu hagas tu parte. Sólo espero que si todo sale bien cumplas con tu promesa y claro yo cumpliré con la mía._

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Severus hacia Lucius que le miraba un poco serio a la hora que el moreno terminó de leer

-¿Por qué no mejor dejamos qué él te lo explique?-Lucius, Severus y Rosier avanzaron hasta el rincón donde se hallaba el anciano atado. Lucius con un movimiento de varita le quitó la mordaza dejándolo libre para hablar. El profesor Rosier sacó de su saco una poción azul la cual Severus reconoció casi inmediatamente…era el versatem, le dio un poco a el anciano desplazándose después poco a poco hacia atrás.

-Háblanos sobre esta carta y sobre esa dichosa promesa Blade…cuéntanos todo-ordenó Lucius mirándolo con repugnancia

-yo…la carta….esa-el hombre luchaba para no hablar pero la poción empezaba a hacer su efecto-esa carta…me la envió el padre de Lucius cuando encontró a los hombres lobo que nos ayudarían a…-hizo una breve pausa luchando todo lo posible para no hablar cosa que le fue inútil-matar al maldito que se casó con mi hija y a este estúpido que está enfrente de mí-Severus quedó totalmente perplejo no daba crédito a lo que oía

-así que tu y mi padre mataron a los Snape-siguió interrogando el rubio-¿Por qué?

-por que yo no quería que ese maldito bastardo se casara con mi hija, ella ya tenía un prometido y ese prometido era Maleficus Malfoy no el otro, y maldita sea ese Leonard! por su culpa mi hija huyó de casa para vivir con él y casarse años después,…desde ese momento decidí que tenía que hacer algo planeando todo cuidadosamente con Maleficus.

Primero dejé que se casaran para tomar provecho del asunto, siendo ella su esposa, heredaría la fortuna Snape, así que por años Maleficus y yo planeamos la muerte de ese desgraciado. Ah! pero antes de que ellos se casaran Maleficus se enlazó primero para evitar sospechas y también para heredar la fortuna de su esposa en cuanto ella fuera asesinada al quedar mi hija libre,…y todo hubiera salido bien si no hubiera sido por este infeliz-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Severus- aún lo recuerdo..si… una noche llegué con ellos ofreciéndoles mi cabaña para así después estando ellos ahí, enviar un hechizo que sacaría a este idiota de su cama enviándolo a una muerte segura

-la bola de luz-pensó Severus-esa luz que me hizo seguirla hasta el bosque…tu ..tu fuiste el que la mandó

-si así fue-respondió el anciano sin mucho esfuerzo, ahora que había iniciado ya nada podría evitar seguir su confesión así que ya no peleaba más por hablar-pero esa elfa del demonio, tenía que despertar a todos antes de tiempo y hasta la estúpida de mi hija salió buscándote…ella no debió morir, sólo debieron ser tú y tu padre como se había planeado-reclamó el viejo- sabía que ellos te buscarían si…pero cuando te hallaran estarías muerto, y después sería el turno de tu padre… pero aparte de todo… esos lobos se tardaron demasiado para hacer su trabajo…nada salió como se esperaba esa noche…yo dejé los polvos flu para que mi hija escapara no tu, tu debiste morir tu…tu…tu la asesinaste con tu vida-gruñó el hombre lanzando a Severus una mirada amenazadora sus ojos amarillos parecían dos llamas ardiendo con toda su intensidad.

-Gracias Blade era lo único que quería que dijeras-indicó el rubio triunfante al fin había sacado a la luz la verdad

-¿Tu lo sabías Lucius?-preguntó Severus en su rostro no mostraba una sola expresión.

-si, lo sabía desde hace un tiempo, poco antes de que mi padre muriera-respondió el rubio seriamente-encontré la carta de mi padre escondida en un archivero secreto que él solía tener en su oficina. Si me lo preguntas fue una gran estupidez de su parte; en fin empecé a investigar sobre esa cuestión hasta que decidí tomar riendas sobre el asunto, tu entiendes- siguió el rubio con una media sonrisa maliciosa, Severus por su parte sentía hervir su cabeza como si fuera una caldera a punto de estallar, quería vengarse del hombre que le había hecho la vida miserable, del hombre que hizo desaparecer a quienes más amaba en este mundo. De pronto la soga que tenía sujeto al anciano desapareció y Lucius poco a poco se deslizó hacia atrás dejando tan sólo al abuelo y su nieto. En instantes el moreno sacó su varita lentamente apuntando hacia el hombre de cabello blanco que le miraba con odio.

-No te atreverás…sólo eres un cobarde como tu padre-siseó el anciano acercándose peligrosamente hasta su nieto

-Pagarás por todo.... -amenazó el joven sin mover su varita ni un milímetro, al parecer su mirada era malévola y penetrante pareciera que salían chispas de sus ojos-nunca más volverás a intimidarme -siseó haciendo que el anciano parara en seco- te regresaré todo el cariño que me has brindado abuelito, de hecho creo que te devolveré todos los favores que me has hecho desde que te deshiciste de mi familia-siguió irónico apretando su varita con gran fuerza-Crucio!!!-la maldición fue directamente a la cabeza del anciano que gritaba de manera lastimera, Severus por su lado reía burlón al ver sufrir a aquel hombre-¿qué pasa? Te duele algo abuelito?

-Basta!!!!! Porfavor hijo soy tu abuelooo!!-chilló el hombre desesperado por el dolor que sentía

-No me digas hijo!!!-Imperio!!!-el crucio cesó y el hombre ahora parecía un zombie con su mirada perdida –levántate!!-mandó Severus y el hombre obedeció-ahora golpéate en contra la pared como la mosca que eres-y eso hizo el anciano se azotaba una y otra vez en la pared con mucha intensidad como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, la sangre empezaba a brotar dejando marcas en las paredes-detente!!-su abuelo obedeció cayendo hincado en el suelo Severus había dado por terminado esa maldición

-Se…Severus…soy tu abuelo…perdóname-rogó el anciano-te trataré mejor te lo prometo-el chico dudo un poco desviando su mirada hacia la pared, momento que el anciano aprovechó para abalanzarse en contra de Severus, pero por suerte el chico pudo detenerlo con un movimiento de su varita haciéndolo volar hasta otra esquina del cuarto.

-Tu nunca cambiarás…y jamás te perdonaré no se puede confiar en alguien como tu-Severus le mandó otro Crucio hacia su estómago haciendo de nuevo retorcer el anciano de dolor…durante casi una hora Severus desquito su furia en aquel hombre disfrutando cada gesto de dolor que este asía, lo torturó hasta casi matarlo dejando a un hombre sangrante en el piso sin moverse con sus ojos bien abiertos mirando al espacio.

-Suficiente!-ordenó un Hombre que salió de la nada, vestía ropas oscuras y la manera de acercarse a la escena semejaba el movimiento de una serpiente en busca de su presa

-Severus se detuvo recorriendo con la mirada al hombre que se hallaba ahora a su lado, un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espina haciéndolo temblar un poco

-U-usted es…Voldemort(N/a buee aun es mencionado por su nombre no ha pasado aún muchas cosas para que sea el innombrable creo yo ;))

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber muchacho-respondió el individuo con una media sonrisa, Severus giró un poco recordando a Lucius y al profesor Rosier, sin embargo no se encontraban, ahora se hallaba sólo-Severus has pasado la prueba satisfactoriamente, eres lo suficientemente capáz para estar en mis filas-siseó el tenebroso

-Pru-pueba?-Respiraba agitadamente como si apenas recordara lo que acababa de hacer, giró de nuevo hacia en cuerpo de su abuelo agonizante

-Realmente no pensé que lo hicieras tan bien, tienes el don de la tortura Severus-acotó el tenebroso mirando el trabajo del chico-me agradas…

-Gra-gracias señor-respondió el joven nerviosamente agachando un poco la cabeza, no sabía que pensar, acababa de medio matar a alguien, nunca antes lo había hecho

-ahora termina tu trabajo-ordenó el tenebroso, la mano de Severus temblaba sin cesar, sudaba demasiado, sentía que su varita se resbalaría de sus manos-hazlo Severus no te preocupes nadie más sabrá lo que has hecho-Severus sentía desvanecerse una parte de él decía que tenía que terminar y la otra le decía ten piedad.

-no…él jamás tuvo piedad con nadie ni con su propia familia…-de nuevo unas chispas de odio aparecieron en la mirada de Snape tomando con seguridad su varita-Avedakadevadra!!-una luz verde iluminó el lugar. Severus no podía creer lo que había hecho, había sido capaz de matarlo, El tenebroso con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó hasta el cadáver embarrando sangre en su mano, hizo una señal para que el chico se acercara y este firmemente se acercó hasta él haciendo una especie de reverencia

-inclínate-ordenó el hombre, y Severus obedeció rápidamente, un poco confundido por todo lo que había pasado,-Severus Snape ¿deseas estar de mi lado?-preguntó de repente el hombre apareciendo repentinamente unas velas alrededor de ellos

-Si lo deseo mi señor, quiero ser parte de usted y de su familia de mortífagos

-¿Juras lealtad eterna ante mí?-preguntó de nuevo y las velas se prendieron dejando salir un fuego muy intenso

-Lo juro mi señor siempre podrá contar con mi lealtad

-¿Estás conciente que al hacer este juramento estás prácticamente regalándome tu vida?

-Estoy conciente de eso mi señor

-¿conoces la causa a la que te estás uniendo?

-Si mi señor la conozco mi causa es limpiar al mundo mágico de los muggles y sangres sucias, al igual que de todas las molestias que se interpongan en el camino-dijo esto pensando en los gryffindors

-Entonces que así sea- de pronto el tenebroso sacó un filoso cuchillo cortándose la mano con la que había tomado la sangre del anciano, después sacó una botellita roja y dejó salir un chorrito de esta de nuevo en su mano-Estira tu brazo izquierdo-ordenó de nuevo el tenebroso, Severus la estiró y este la tomó con la mano limpia mientras que con la otra la untaba en el antebrazo del muchacho mientras iba pronunciando un hechizo, poco a poco la sangre empezaba a desaparecer impregnándose en la piel de Severus quemándolo de una manera dolorosa haciéndolo gritar. Finalmente el Tenebroso le soltó mientras salía una especie de vapor en su mano, su cicatriz había desaparecido

-¿Qué me hizo?-logró articular el joven encogiéndose del dolor

-Ahora Severus Snape tienes mi marca-Severus miró su antebrazo y de pronto la imagen de una calavera y una serpiente aparecieron tan rojos como la sangre escociendo su piel con mucha fuerza , desapareciendo después de un rato.

-¿Por qué desapareció?-preguntó el joven

-Por ahora sólo llevaras la marca invisible, en cuanto cumplas tu mayoría de edad, será más notoria, ya que no querrás que te descubran en el colegio….o si?

-no no mi señor-contestó Severus haciendo otra reverencia

-Bien, por ahora podrás retirarte con el profesor Rosier…va siendo hora de que te aparezcas en tu colegio, el te enseñará las técnicas en las que nos comunicamos, ¿entendido?

-si mi señor-de pronto Evan Rosier apareció detrás de él indicándole que le siguiera, por otro lado Lucius paso por su lado vestido de una túnica oscura con una especie de máscara, supuso que sería el disfraz que llevarían durante sus reuniones.

-Ya sabes que hacer con este desperdicio-indicó el tenebroso a Lucius, este asintió levitando el cuerpo…más Severus ya no pudo saber al desaparecer en cuanto se hubo sujetado del profesor Rosier.

-Sangre desaparece!-grito el profesor Rosier hacia severus en cuanto reaparecieron en el bosque, limpiando así el uniforme del moreno de la sangre que le había saltado de su abuelo-listo sería sospechoso que repente te vieran con sangre ajena-Severus miró de reojo al profesor sin darle importancia, su cabeza le dolía y su brazo le punzaba, ese día si que había sido muy agitado para él, ciertamente había sido uno de los peores días que había tenido, pero quizás…su vida mejoraría ahora que pertenecía al grupo del Tenebroso.-mmm te ves más pálido de…. lo normal te encuentras bien?-preguntó el profesor despectivamente al chico el cual ya no le pudo responder ya que empezaba a peder el sentido.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó el jóven atontado, sin embargo no hubo respuesta el lugar estaba vacío, aparentemente se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio, movió su cabeza pesadamente tratando de erguirse en su lugar pero un bulto de a lado se lo impedía un poco, al girar su vista hacia lo que era Severus vió con sorpresa que era Samantha que se hallaba dormida, sentada en un banquito con su cabeza recargada en la cama de Snape. Este no se movió para no despertarla, aparte que estaba un poco confundido-¿qué hago aquí?¿qué me paso?-se preguntó con voz alta

-Te desmayaste en el bosque Severus-respondió Albus que acababa de entrar-el profesor Rosier te hayó tirado casi en el corazón del bosque tuviste suerte que nada malo te pasara-habló Albus con vos seria acercándose al chico sintiendo su frente-vaya la fiebre sesó

-¿Fiebre?-Severus se preguntaba si todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un sueño o realidad, involuntariamente giró su cabeza hacia la chica que se había movido para acomodarse.

-se la pasó casi toda la noche en vela, es obvio que se haya quedado dormida-respondió Albus sacando su varita para hacer levitar a la joven con delicadeza colocándola en la cama de a lado, dejando ver un feo moretón en su rostro.

-dios!-expreso Snape con espanto, acaso había sido el golpe que le había propinado sin querer antes de adentrarse en el bosque?

-Me dijo que ese golpe lo sacó en un entrenamiento de Quiditch,¿curioso no?, no sabía que hubiera entrenamientos ayer, más aún después de un examen-siguió hablando Albus con voz seria mirando a Snape inquisidoramente, obviamente sabía lo que realmente había pasado

-Director no fue mi intención, no me dí cuenta había perdido el control y…

-lo sé Severus, ya se me informó sobre el asunto creéme que ya he tomado la situación entre mis manos

-¿A que se refiere?-preguntó Snape frunciendo el ceño

-pues lo que tus compañeros te hicieron no fue ningún chiste Severus así que los he castigado durante un largo tiempo en especial a Sirius y a James, que los he retirado durante un año del juego de Quiditch con 150 puntos menos cada uno, a Remus se le ha quitado su insignia de prefecto por no cumplir su deber y a Peter bueno digamos que no tendrá mucho tiempo de descanso después de asignarle su castigo con el profesor Rosier.

-sólo eso?, crei que lo que me hicieron al menos valdría una expulsión-dijo Snape con reproche

-son jóvenes Severus como tú, y deberías saber que a veces se cometen tonterías a su edad-el moreno torció la boca a modo de resignación y desacuerdo

-si esa es su palabra final que se le va a hacer?-después de todo eso Albus aún no quitaba su cara de seriedad, ese tipo de cara ya antes la había visto justo antes de que le diera la noticia sobre Florence.

-Severus hace unas horas los del ministerio me enviaron una carta –el chico trataba de verse tranquilo a pesar de que por dentro lo carcomían los nervios al recordar aterradoras imágenes sobre él …y su abuelo, involuntariamente bajó su vista hacia las sábanas, no soportaba mirar a la cara al director, más si le daría la noticia que suponía que era.

-¿ahora que?-preguntó cortante, mientras Albus se sentaba a su lado

-Tu abuelo ha desaparecido, no se le ha podido localizar….y aunque así fuera creo no sería con vida-Severus alzó la mirada levemente sin tener que toparse con lo ojos del director

-¿Por qué cree eso director?-preguntó simulando desconcierto

-en tu mansión se halló mucha sangre en las paredes, al parecer era de él-Severus dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse

-¿Se sabe quien lo hizo?

-si Severus, fue Voldemort encima del la mansión estaba su marca

-¿por qué le haría algo a mi abuelo? ¿Qué quería con él?-preguntó el moreno aún aparentando sorpresa

-creen que tu abuelo tenía algún contacto con Voldemort y que algo no salió bien entre los dos y por ello se le condenó a muerte-Severus miró finalmente a Dumbeldore a los ojos con sorpresa y miedo ya que con esas deducciones podrían descubrirlo-Severus… dime, ¿tu nunca viste algo que involucrara a tu abuelo con Voldemort…o sí?-le preguntó mirándole a los ojos, Severus de pronto sintió que el director quisiera adentrarse en su mente así que desvió totalmente la mirada haciendo una media sonrisa en son de ironía.

-Director ¿Qué acaso sospechan de mi?

-No estoy diciendo nada de eso Severus, sólo quisiera saber si tu no sabías algo, cualquier indicio que te dijera que tu abuelo y Voldemort tuvieran algun tipo de contacto o en común o si él mismo lo era.

-realmente nunca conocí a mi abuelo lo suficiente como para saber sobre sus andanzas, además yo sólo era un prisionero más en la mansión así que no sabía lo que él hacía o que visitas tenía-Albus le miró un poco triste seguro se culpaba por no haberlo sabido antes y haberle ayudado

-¿Entonces, no sabes nada con relación a él?-insistió en preguntar el director

-no señor, nada-respondió Snape sintiendo su garganta muy seca, no le gustaba mentirle al director, a pesar de todo era un buen tipo-señor…me preguntaba…¿Qué será de mí si mi abuelo no vuelve a aparecer?

-pues…no estoy muy seguro, pregunté lo mismo al ministerio y me dijeron que el siguiente en tener tu custodia era Maleficus Malfoy, pero como verás eso ya queda descartado, así que creo que por lo mientras se hará un juicio para ver con quien quedarás al menos hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad

-¡¿Ese maldito planeaba dejarme con la lacra de Maleficus?!-Snape no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa ante tal dato, cometiendo según el un pequeño error ya que Albus le miró de nuevo con extrañeza

-¿No te llevabas bien con el padre de Lucius?-Snape pensó que lo mejor era ser lo más cautelosamente sincero con el director, al menos así ganaría un poco de confianza con él

-En realidad se puede decir que nos detestábamos a muerte,

-creí que como eras amigo de Lucius con su padre no había mucha diferencia

-a veces las cosas no son como parecen ¿cierto?-dijo Snape acentuando su sarcasmo

-Severus, ¿Qué otras cosas hay de ti que no se puede ver a simple vista?-preguntó el director de manera suspicaz

-muchas más director, pero me temo eso ya es muy personal sólo le he dicho lo que quiero que sepa, lo demás se lo dejo a su criterio-ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos tal ves analizándose uno al otro sobre lo que habían dicho, hasta que la señora Pomfrey entró a la enfermería

-¿cómo está nuestro desaparecido?-Snape le miró de mala forma

-creo esta mejor Poppy

-bueno eso ya lo decidiré yo a ver abre boca-le pidió al chico para ponerle un termómetro que rápidamente mostró la temperatura

-si, estás mucho mejor, espero no vuelvas a darnos otro sustos de esos jovencito-reprendió la enfermera-todos estábamos preocupados por ti, hasta pensábamos que ibas a cometer un atentado en contra tuya-Severus hizo una media sonrisa burlona

-¿creyeron que me iba a suicidar?, se necesita más que eso para que me haga daño

-bien bien, me alegra que pienses así, supongo, sólo espero que no intentes vengarte, por que si no será una cadena sin fin y ciertamente chico no estamos en épocas como para que nos matemos uno al otro

-entonces Poppy-interrumpió el director-¿cúando Severus estará listo para reanudar sus clases?

-Mañana ya estará listo para volver a los libros, hoy si quiere ya podrá salir de la enfermería, pero necesitará estar en completo reposo. Oh! Maldición olvide traer unos antídotos que le pedí a la Profesora Grea, bueno chico, te dejo un rato, vuelvo enseguida, y tu Albus te pido que salgas de mi enfermería para que mi paciente repose un poco

-Esta bien Poppy ya me iba-dijo el director con una sonrisa juguetona-bueno Severus te veré luego, y descansa-y se retiró del lugar casi siendo empujado por la enfermera.

-Bien, me safé de esta por ahora, creo sospecha algo-pensó Snape mirando al espacio

-¿Se-Severus?-llamó la chica adormilada desde la cama dando un bostezo

-Samantha-el moreno giró hacia la joven sentándose a la orilla de su cama quedando de frente con su amiga, esta le sonrió débilmente mientras sus ojos se empezaban a notar cristalinos

-¿cómo sigues?-le pregunto preocupada

-estoy mejor, gracias pronto podré salir de la enfermería-contestó Severus apenado

-dudo mucho que puedas salir enseguida

-¿eh?¿por que?-pregunto el chico arqueando una ceja, la joven se levantó de su cama acercándose lentamente hasta Snape, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso tragándose su saliva, obviamente algo extraño pasó por su cabeza adolescente.-Sa-samantha ¿que te propones?

-nada sólo quería darte algo que he querido darte desde ayer-le contestó a como de susurro con una dulce sonrisa-cierra los ojos-pidió la joven y Severus confundido obedeció alzando un poco sus labios, todo iba bien hasta que ZAZ!!! Un puñetazo bien dado cayó en la cara de Snape haciéndolo caer del otro lado de la cama.

Adolorido, frustrado, confundido pero sobre todo enojado se puso de pie encarándola gritando

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!¡¿T e has vuelto loca o que?!- Severus poco a poco fue quitando su cara dura al ver a la chica que se atragantaba con las lágrimas se miraron un rato y después la joven se lanzó hacia a él con un fuerte abrazo asfixiador cosa que el chico correspondió como pudo sin comprender lo que pasaba, su mente era todo un huracán.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso a menos que quieras matarme de angustia-dijo con dificultad la muchacha haciendo de pronto que la mirara a la cara-¿entendiste?-Severus asintió sin decir palabra, nunca antes la había visto llorando de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando tuvo ese desagradable enfrentamiento con los chismes que Lucius había difundido. La joven de pronto se separó de él al oír pasos afuera del lugar secándose las lágrimas-Bueno será mejor que me cambie, estoy hecha un desastre-pronto el ánimo de la chica cambió a uno que Severus mejor reconocía, él la recorrió con la mirada y notó que realmente sus ropas no estaban muy presentables, tenía algo de tierra en sus zapatos y agujeros en la manga de su uniforme, como si se hubiese atorado con algo, en su cabello notó unas pequeñas hojas de árbol

-¿Acaso también me fuiste a buscar al bosque?-antes de que la joven le respondiera nada la señora Pomfrey apareció detrás de la puerta con una canasta de frascos

-a hola Samantha veo que ya despertaste, ¿ya te vas?

-si señora, creo que es hora que me de una buena ducha-contestó la joven sonriendo mientras sacudía su cabello

-si ya veo-rió la enfermera-ve entonces, mi joven ayudanta y suerte con el castigo-con una leve sonrisa la joven se retiró mirando a Snape por último despidiéndose con la mano

-¿castigo?

-si Severus castigo, a Samantha también la castigaron por andar sin permiso en el bosque…¿qué le pasó en su cara?-preguntó sorprendida mujer al ver a Snape con un moretón arriba de su ojo…

**Fin de Flash Back**

_**AYYYYY lo siento lo siento perdon por la tremenda tardanza, pero como siempre el mismo pretexto….no he tenido tiempo de actualizar ,hasta ahora (aparte de que andas un poco bloqueada mi'jita)¬¬ejem …como decía…perdon!, espero que les guste este cap y no se decepcionen nnU **_

_**Wlrine: pues si la vida de snape da pena XD y bueno he aquí un….ehm tipo de iniciación :S espero te guste, por que creo es una de las cosas que más deseabas saber nnu espero no sea una decepcion ya que fue(seee ya lo sabemos!!!) lo unico que se me ocurrio je, y bien y ojala mi musa me acompañe más seguido que a veces se va de pinta:P byeces y grax por esperar**_

_**Andry Black: jeje si ya veo que te gusta leer nn es lo bueno insisto que si fuera otro ya ni se aparecería desde el quinto capítulo jeje :P, y bueno elo aquí mi nuevo capítulo en el que Severus entra a la boca del lobo, sólo me pregunto que pasará después jejej, en fin espero te guste nn byeces!!! Y grax por leerme **_


	16. Advertencias

**Advertencias**

-¡¡Maldición!!-exclamó Snape sujetando con fuerza su antebrazo donde se hallaba la marca tenebrosa que estaba al rojo vivo, se retorcía por el dolor que esta le causaba, era el momento para la junta y no se lo pudo decir a Dumbledore por sus tantas ocupaciones que había tenido-ni hablar debo asistir-se dijo mientras corría por los pasillos hasta su cuarto colocándose junto a un baúl viejo que se hallaba junto a su ropero, diciendo una clave lo abrió dejando ver tan sólo unos trapos viejos-Revela tus secretos!-ordenó ahora transformando aquellos harapos en ropas oscuras bien dobladas debajo de una máscara-bien tu y yo nos vemos de nuevo-le dijo a la máscara mientras se la colocaba en el rostro vistiéndose lo más pronto posible. Habiendo terminado miró su antebrazo que tomaba forma ante sus ojos de letras rojas que le indicaban el lugar donde sería la reunión (mmmmmmmm bueno en fin es un fic no? XD) con un movimiento de varita se desvaneció de su alcoba reapareciendo en un lúgubre bosque que estaba tan sólo a unos kilómetros de pequeño Hangleton.

-vaya pensé que jamás vendrías Snape- el innombrable estaba justo frente de Snape en el momento que este apareció, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en el centro de la reunión.

-discúlpeme señor pero…

-¡¡cállateee! ¡¡No deseo oír excusas estúpidas!!!!-vociferó el tenebroso enviándole un crucio a su costado-recuerda que estas a prueba Snape y que has caído totalmente de mi gracia y confianza

Snape se retorcía sin emitir gemido alguno bien se sabía que al tenebroso no le gustaba que sus mortífagos se quejaran, aún así a como pudo tomó fuerzas para poder disculparse con su señor

-lo siento en verdad mi señor tenebroso, yo sólo quería ganar la confianza de Dumbledore para así poder después vengarme en su nombre-Snape sabía que no le creería, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo.

-que considerado Snape-rió el hombre sarcásticamente-¿y que tenías planeado hacer?¿lamer los zapatos de Dumbledore hasta que el cuero se le acabe?-risas de los otros mortífagos se oyeron a su alrededor(bueee de los que ya saben que estaban)

-señor yo…-antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta Voldemort le mandó otro crucio, ahora a su pecho cayendo hincado por el dolor.

-Severus sabes de sobra por que te tengo aun con vida, así que mejor no lo arruines con alguna otra estúpida excusa que están de más-con un respiro Snape asintió con la cabeza indicándole que había entendido lo que le había dicho-perfecto ahora pasaremos al asunto principal de la reunión por la cual los he convocado-hizo una sonrisa maléfica mirando al mortífago con rencor- ponte de pie-sin titubear Snape obedeció rápidamente respirando con dificultad sabía lo que el innombrable iba a decir, después de todo era una regla dentro del grupo de los mortífagos-Severus Snape hace años juraste fidelidad total hacia mi entregando tu vida en mis manos ¿no es así?

-así fue señor

-y ahora que has roto con tu juramento ¿sabes lo que te espera?

-si señor, debo ser castigado por mis actos-respondió con voz seca notando que el ambiente se ponía cada vez más hostil, dado que sus compañeros mortífagos se acercaban a él de manera amenazante

-bien, tu sabías el riesgo Snape y ahora lo afrontarás, generalmente hubieras sido castigado con la muerte pero dado los hechos que me mostró tu defensor-miró en dirección hacia donde estaba Lucius- tan sólo obtendrás una dolorosa tortura-sonrió el tenebroso mirando a Snape con un extraño destello en su mirada-tortura que recibirás de cada miembro presente-Snape tragó saliva pensando que la muerte se veía más tentadora a lo que le esperaba.-a y Snape…

-ahora que?-se preguntó temeroso

-…la manera en la que se te castigará no se usará magia, no mereces ese privilegio

Snape trataba de aparentar solemnidad ya que el miedo lo carcomía-si tengo suerte puede que muera antes de un paro cardiaco-pensó antes de que lo tumbaran en el piso, sin darse cuenta Voldemort ya había dado la señal para que su castigo iniciara, patadas volaban hacia su estómago como si jugaran con una pelota, gritó cuando alguien pisaba adrede su mano haciendo crujir los huesos de sus dedos, hubo un momento en el que el pánico se apoderó de él ya que sentía que su historia con su abuelo se volvía a repetir, así que instintivamente pateó en el entre pierna a uno de los mortífagos el cual hizo un chillido como de rata. En defensa de su compañero un mortífago más se puso delante de Snape brindándole otra patada que voló hasta el rostro del castigado arrebatándole la máscara y dejándolo al descubierto. Cinco minutos después otro de los mortífagos, probablemente Crabbe o Goyle, lo levantó sujetándolo por detrás para que así los demás le golpearan de frente, de su boca sólo brotaba sangre al igual que todo lo demás de su cuerpo. Varios minutos duró aquel castigo dejando a Snape casi totalmente inconsciente finalmente Voldemort permitió que la tortura terminara acercándose a él con aire de burla mientras le mandaba un crucio a su pecho como de remate provocando el último grito que Snape daría por esa noche.

-espero haya sido de tu agrado la bienvenida que te organicé -el tenebroso bajó su varita sacando algo del bolsillo de su túnica-a ese bulto de desperdicio rasguéenle la ropa del pecho(:P)-entre Crabbe y Goyle cargaron a Snape obedeciendo las órdenes de su señor , este se acercó hasta el malherido con una filosa daga rasgando el pecho del espía con un solo zarpazo-esta cicatriz Snape quedará en ti para toda la vida recordándote que la próxima vez no tendrás la misma suerte que ahora-Severus estaba ya sin fuerzas no podía moverse, ya ni siquiera hablar, lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar fuertemente para indicar que había entendido.-bien, Lucius, llévatelo de mi vista déjalo en su cuarto, y por cierto, espero no le hagas de curandero por que si no…ya sabes lo que te espera-advirtió a Lucius señalando a Snape con la mirada.

-será como usted lo ha dicho-contestó Lucius haciendo una reverencia

-y Snape si aun me entiendes, en cuanto Albus te encuentre así le dirás que esto sólo es una burda prueba de lo que podemos hacer-siseó Voldemort al oído del moribundo-bueno eso si aún te encuentras con vida-rió el tenebroso alejándose con paso elegante hacia las afueras del bosque

-no lo tomes personal Severus pero ya sabes que es nuestro trabajo-le dijo a lo bajo Lucius mientras acomodaba el brazo de Snape sobre su cuello para poder llevárselo, desapareciendo del lugar poco después para reaparecer en el cuarto del maestro de pociones -hemos llegado a tu hermoso castillo-se burló a lo bajo en lo que lo acomodaba en su cama-deberías verte ahora, muy difícilmente llegaras a la madrugada-Lucius sonrió irónicamente quitándose su máscara-como en los viejos tiempos ¿no crees? Al menos ya estás acostumbrado, si no fuera así ya habrías muerto antes de tiempo -en contestación sólo recibía dificultosos respiros que luchaban por vivir-ni hablar amigo te la buscaste-por alguna extraña razón Lucius no deseaba irse de su lado ,su mirada fría y arrogante ahora sólo mostraba preocupación, cosa rara de su parte, así estuvo un par de minutos hasta que el tic tac del antiguo reloj del maestro de pociones lo distrajo notando que marcaban casi las 10:00pm-bueno Snape te dejo tengo que reunirme con mi esposa ¿sabes? Tenemos una cena romántica por nuestro aniversario-por la manera que lo decía pareciera que asistiría a un funeral, obviamente no se sentía con ánimos de ir, con paso pesado se alejó a un metro del moribundo para poder desaparecer dejando algo encima de una mesita vacía-espero logres después enviar tus felicitaciones-con una media sonrisa desapareció del lugar dejando al moreno agónico.

-mm creí estaría aquí- pensó el Director de Hogwarts mientras cerraba cuidadosamente la oficina de Snape-hace tiempo que quería decirme algo importante y ahora no se aparece, ¿será posible que esté durmiendo ya a estas horas?-se preguntó el director ya que bien era sabido que el Profesor de pociones era como un fantasma en la noche por su falta de sueño-a estado muy raro me pregunto que le pasara ahora.-con cautela se dirigió a las habitación de Severus con un mal presentimiento como cuando trabajaba para él de espía. En cuanto abrió la puerta las campanadas de las doce resonaban en el colegio, un extraño hedor a sangre salió del cuarto del profesor precipitando al director de manera alarmante, de pronto su rostro palideció mirando tan impresionante escena; ahora aquel maestro orgulloso, de pésimo carácter se hallaba en su cama sangrante e inmóvil como un muerto, sin esperar unos segundos más el director corrió hasta el lecho para ver si aún tenía pulso, con temor tomó su muñeca que se encontraba tan caliente como el fuego aliviando un poco al director ya que eso significaba que aún vivía, pero sin embargo se encontraba en peligro de muerte. La primera reacción del director fue llamarlo por su nombre para animarlo a luchar para vivir.-Severus… si me escuchas, resiste, por favor, quédate con nosotros…Severus…-En la mente de Severus un sucesivo eco resonaba, un eco que lo aliviaba internamente con su calidez-Severus….Severus…

**Flash –Back**

-…Severus…Severus

-¿qué quieres? no molestes-se quejó el moreno de mala gana mientras se frotaba los ojos

-nada sólo te avisaba que ya llegamos a la estación, pero si quieres dar una segunda vuelta por el expreso no hay ningún problema-contestó Samantha de igual manera por el modo en que le había preguntado su amigo

-pues no estaría mal así podría dormir un poco más-siguió con una media sonrisa estirando su cuerpo haciendo que la joven pusiera los ojos en blanco

-aja si bueno mejor bajemos antes de que te vuelvas a quedar dormido-contestó tajante

-vaya alguien no amaneció de buen humor…aunque de hecho has estado así desde hace unas semanas-contestó Snape con suspicacia arqueando una ceja recibiendo como respuesta una mala mirada

-no soy la única-dijo saliendo de la vagoneta dejando a Snape confundido pensando-¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?-finalmente fue por su equipaje para encontrársela de nuevo en la estación para aclarar las cosas. Desde ese día que estuvo en la enfermería ella se comportaba muy rara con él y debía admitirlo él también había cambiado un poco, ahora su mirada era diferente por decirlo así más peligrosa, todos decían que era por la noticia de su abuelo cuando publicaron un día que habían encontrado su cuerpo maltrecho justo enfrente del Ministerio, pero la verdad era que Snape estaba más seguro de sí mismo al poder sentir el poder de su lado, además que por primera vez en su vida había matado a un hombre que odiaba, sin consecuencia alguna, sería muy confuso afirmar si Snape estaba muy feliz o preocupado por tal hecho, ya que el tan sólo recordar aquel acto lo llenaba de regocijo saber que su abuelo había muerto en sus manos le era muy gratificante, pero por otro lado, la conciencia ambulante "Albus Dumbledore" nunca dejaba de seguirlo o mirarlo de manera sospechosa, Severus sabía que el tenía una vaga idea de lo sucedido, pero aún no comprendía como podía ser eso posible; su mente divagaba mientras salía del expreso buscando con la mirada a la chica que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de la salida recargada en la pared, cruzada de brazos y con la cabeza agachada- muy bien ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada que pueda ser de tu interés-Snape la miró con recelo, notando que había olvidado ir por su equipaje, pensando que fuera lo que fuese la estaba enfureciendo mucho provocando a la vez a Severus que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia

-como quieras-contestó molesto, después de todo no le iba a rogar para que le hablara ¿o sí?-bah sólo se hace la difícil, ella misma me lo dirá-pensó mirándola de reojo

-¿sabes que me molesta?-inició ella

-lo sabía-se dijo

-tu me molestas-él le miró con desconcierto pero con solemnidad le preguntó

-¿y si tanto te molesto por que no dejas de hablarme y ya dejamos las cosas por la paz?

-no seas tonto no me molesta tu presencia-contestó la chica con indignación ruborizándose un poco

-¿entonces? Explícate que no te entiendo-preguntó serio cruzándose de brazos

-bueno…es que…arghh eres un desconsiderado

-¿Qué?

-si como oíste eres un desconsiderado-hizo una pausa en la que Snape le miraba como tratando de leerle la mente por que realmente no entendía lo que le quería decir-tu…tu jamás tomas en cuenta las cosas que hago por ti-siguió la chica con voz temblorosa, haciendo que Snape temblara de pronto, no sabía porque pero sospechaba en que iba a acabar su plática.

-¿a qué te refieres?¿de qué manera supones que debería agradecerte?-preguntó Snape de manera suspicaz

-no importa-cortó la chica-sólo yo y mis locuras disculpa ya no se lo que digo-se puso colorada

-a no tu iniciaste esta conversación y ahora quiero que termines

-bu…bueno…yo sólo quería decir que…-balbuceó la joven que miraba a todos lados tal ves buscando a alguien que le ayudara, Severus por su parte sentía que su corazón saltaría de su pecho en cualquier momento, estaba muy nervioso por lo que la chica le fuera a decir, por que si era lo que estaba pensando, tendría que rechazarla aunque no lo deseara, la miró atentamente tratando de descifrar sus palabras, balbuceaba tanto que nada se le entendía, de pronto la mirada de ambos se toparon provocando en Snape una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente estaban divididas y al parecer a Samantha le sucedía lo mismo, se miraron unos segundos acercando sus rostros lentamente como si una fuerza magnética los atrajera, todo indicaba que lo que pasaría en unos segundos sería imparable hasta que…

-¡Samantha!-gritó un hombre despertando a los chicos de su nube; Samantha bajó la cabeza de manera tímida, mientras Severus se asomaba por detrás de la chica para ver quien la había llamado notando a un hombre vestido con un traje de piel de dragón, sus ojos rasgados y su piel amarilla de cabello negro, el cual era largo y estaba recogido por una coleta, su facha no daba a esconder que era un oriental. Estaba al menos a unos tres metros de distancia de ellos, mirándolos de manera dudosa, caminó rápidamente hasta Samantha quien giró para recibirlo con una amplia sonrisa, cambiando de actitud rápidamente.

-a...¡ papá que gusto! viniste a recogerme-saludó la joven dándole un abrazo, en respuesta el hombre sonrió correspondiendo su saludo, dejando al moreno a un lado de la escena.;Ciertamente Snape se sentía incómodo por esto y no sabía si huir lentamente o quedarse ahí hasta que le notaran, finalmente decidió que se escabulliría para dejarlos a solas, sin embargo no contó con que el oriental le mirara de pronto a los ojos, provocando en el joven un desconcierto total porque en unos momentos sintió como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza, Samantha al notar esto carraspeó la garganta llamando la atención de su padre, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos de manera diferente Samantha enojada y su padre preocupado.

-aaa por cierto el es mi padre Li Yang-reaccionó Samantha señalando con la cabeza

-Tu debes ser Severus-añadió rápidamente el padre de Samantha mientras alargaba su mano hacia Snape para saludarle observándole ahora con cierta desconfianza a lo que el joven le veía con el ceño fruncido

-así es señor Severus Snape mucho gusto-saludo de manera cortés tratando de ocultar su confusión.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti…-añadió el hombre cambiando de actitud hacia él.

-Papá!-le jaló la chica a su padre a regañadientes

-¿a… si? Espero sea para bien-en respuesta el hombre sonrió divertido mirando de reojo a Samantha que estaba tan roja como un jitomate

-voy por mis maletas-dijo la joven escabulléndose del lugar dejándolos solos.

-Leí las noticias sobre tu abuelo-cambió la conversación-lamento mucho lo sucedido, fue una tragedia… quien lo haya torturado debió haberlo odiado mucho-insinúo

-si eso supongo…-contestó indiferente

-y dime…-siguió el señor Yang mientras pasaba su mano sobre su barbilla-¿cómo te sientes ahora? Una noticia como esa hubiera consternado a cualquiera, en lo personal-acentuó- pienso que me hubiera afectado durante mucho tiempo

-al principio fue algo…consternante, pero ahora creo que ya me he resignado, después de todo la vida continúa-de pronto el hombre tomó un aire de sabiduría mientras ponía una cara seria y relajada, escondiendo sus manos entre sus mangas.

-Tienes razón…la vida continúa...pero ¿a que precio?-le miró de nuevo a los ojos como si le leyera la mente, poniendo nervioso al chico sintiendo la misma sensación que cuando Dumbledore le miraba.

-¿a qué se refiere señor?-preguntó Snape reteniendo la mirada, el hombre sonrió débilmente posando su mano en el hombro de Snape

-nada…nada hijo….sólo recuerda que **Quien comete muchas injusticias, busca su propia ruina-Snape estaba muy nervioso pensando que él sabría algo, sin embargo trató de verse tranquilo.**

**-no se de que habla-el hombre retiró su mano del hombro del moreno mostrando aún su sonrisa**

- Mientras más tratas de encubrirte, más al desnudo te quedas-Snape abrió los ojos con sorpresa-sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando ¿cierto? No quisiera gritarlo enfrente de todos-¿cómo podía ese hombre saber de lo que tanto escondía si apenas y lo conocía? tal ves había hablado con el director o tal vez él lo estaba espiando, sea como fuere, él lo sabía a lo que el joven mago sintió que no había escapatoria y que lo mejor sería no seguir fingiendo, si había un precio que pagar, el lo pagaría.

-¿y bueno ya que lo sabe que piensa hacer al respecto?-preguntó Severus seriamente

-nada-contestó-no es un asunto que me concierna, en cierto caso, además eres el mejor amigo de mi hija y bueno… no podría hacer algo que la lastimara

-pensé que…

-Severus…creéme no has pensado nada-interrumpió al moreno el cual le miró de mala forma pero con atención, vaya que este hombre era muy peculiar-pero cuando lo hagas recuerda lo que te diré ahora-se acercó a él y casi en susurro le dijo- "has escapado del lago del dragón, pero hijo, acabas de caer en la guarida del tigre"

-Ahora se de donde aprendió Samantha la manera para confundir a la gente-se dijo Snape reflexionando lo que le había dicho-¿quién es realmente usted y como sabe lo de…?

-tu me lo dijiste Severus-Snape frunció más el ceño interrogante-claro que no de manera directa…tu propios sentimientos te delatan, eso te será un gran problema en el futuro

-¿en mi futuro?

-si es que tienes uno y si es que te das cuenta en el verdadero lío en que te has metido -Severus quiso preguntar pero no lo hizo, estaba muy consternado.

-bueno aquí está todo, disculpen la tardanza pero tuve un mal percance-interrumpió la chica que acababa de llegar

-bien, entonces vámonos porque tengo que arreglar unos asuntos-siguió su padre dándose media vuelta

-como digas, y bueno Severus-abrazó rápidamente Samantha a su amigo-nos veremos luego-el se inmutó tan sólo en asentir con la cabeza mirando a ambos alejarse-¡ah! y Severus, me topé con tu amiguito Bobus Malfoy, está buscándote allá atrás-le indicó señalando el final del expreso.

-Gracias Sam y… hasta luego-se despidió rápidamente girando sobre sus pies, mientras más rápido se fuera del lugar más pronto se alejaría del alcance de ese hombre.

-vaya vaya el omnipotente Severus Snape ha hecho su aparición-saludó Lucius en cuanto lo vió

-que bueno que aún no me pierdes el respeto leal vasallo-le siguió el juego el moreno, riendo los dos de buena gana.

-¿listo para conocer la verdadera libertad?

-desde hace tiempo que lo estoy

-bien, eso me parece perfecto-Lucius apareció una campanilla la cual hizo sonar para que un elfo lo asistiera

-diga señor Dobby está a sus órdenes-dijo el joven elfo con su vocecilla chillona encorvado de manera que parecía jorobado

-llévate las maletas del señor Snape-ordenó Lucius a la criatura que obedeció de inmediato, por desgracia no supo maniobrar una maleta así que el pobre elfo calló con ella abriéndose y dejando al descubierto su contenido

-Dobby lo lamenta mi señor….-se disculpó la criatura emitiendo un chillido desconsolador, de un salto se levantó y empezó a guardar las cosas del amigo de su amo con torpeza.

-¡estúpido elfo!-le gritó Lucius dándole al elfo una patada en su trasero provocando que este cayera de nuevo

-vamos Lucius no es para tanto-habló Severus trató de calmar a su amigo

-No seas sentimental Severus, se que tu adoras a estas asquerosas criaturas-le dijo mientras le daba otra patada al elfo haciéndolo caer de nuevo-pero si no te les impones nunca sabrán quien es el que manda…y creéme Severus todo es así en la vida-Severus por parte sabía que tenía razón, pero por otra le dolía en cierta manera ver como maltrataba a la pobre criatura, después de todo había sido criado por una de ellas.

-yo sólo digo que no deberías patearlo tanto, por que podría maltratar el contenido de mis maletas cada vez que lo tiras-Lucius rió por esto, dejando en paz al elfo

-esta bien por esta ocasión tu ganas, por un momento creí que ibas a alegar por el bienestar de esta cosa-agregó un coscorrón en la cabeza del elfo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? sólo es un insignificante elfo-miró a la criatura despectivo

-eso es muy cierto-aceptó Lucius caminando al lado de Severus seguido del pobre elfo que llevaba las maletas con torpeza desesperando a su amo-¡¡maldición Dobby si no puedes cargarlas hazlas levitar!! ¿Tienes magia no?-gruño el rubio

-Oh! Es cierto mi señor Dobby lo siente, ¡¡¡Dobby es un tonto!!!-se empezó a golpear con una maleta

-¡basta Dobby! Si quieres un castigo yo personalmente te lo daré en un rato, por ahora sólo has levitar el equipaje, bestia estúpida

-Dobby lo siente, Dobby ahora mismo obedece-y como lo dijo el elfo obedeció las órdenes de su amo haciendo levitar las maletas de Severus el cual trataba de hacerse desentendido de la situación, no quería tener problemas con Lucius tan sólo por el elfo

-lindo carruaje-dijo Severus en cuanto salieron, el carruaje que había visto era blanco y elegante, probablemente sus ruedas estaban bañadas de oro puro al igual que algunas partes del carruaje.

-Gracias, fue un regalo por parte de Narcissa

-¿sigues con ella?-preguntó Severus sorprendido

-no es una mujer fácil de dejar-aceptó Lucius mientras su chofer le abría la puerta-primero los invitados-dijo Lucius dejándole el paso a Severus, cuando ambos subieron una carga pesada se oyó caer en la parte trasera del carruaje, seguramente Dobby había guardado las maletas. Curiosamente Severus miró hacia atrás y vio al elfo acomodándose en un pequeño espacio del carruaje para poder viajar.

-debes quererla mucho-siguió Severus notando una sonrisa irónica en Lucius

-pues yo diría que es más por su parte que la mía

-¿y entonces?-Lucius hizo una seña con su dedo hacia el rededor del carruaje-¿no me digas que solo estás con ella por su herencia?

-Severus, Severus-movió la cabeza el rubio con arrogancia-aún tienes mucho que aprender, aunque ya deberías saber como es la situación familiar, la sangre pura debe ser conservada así como el dinero familiar-paso su mano por la barbilla como recordando-además Narcissa es una mujer muy bella, realmente ella llena todos los requisitos, aparte su familia me recibe bien, creo yo que ella piensa lo mismo de mí-siguió con orgullo-¿y tú que me dices? Como va tu relación con la nietecita de Dumbledore-se burló Lucius-la cual por cierto vi hace rato-insinuó con cara pícara.

-yo no tengo nada con ella-respondió secamente provocando una risa burlona en Lucius

-por favor Severus, deberías hacer algo ya, hasta aquí huelen sus feromonas

-cállate Lucius

-es cierto, sabes bien que no miento-miró inquisitivamente al moreno-esa chica te conviene Severus, después de todo es hija del acaudalado Li Yang y pariente del famoso Albus Dumbledore, eso te dará crédito para darle una mejor posición a tu apellido.

-no digas estupideces a mi no me importa eso-rezongó Severus

-pues debería importante, ¿sabías que nuestro linaje deberá tener un mejor renombre?

-¿según quien?

-según nuestro señor-respondió de manera seria

-no creo que a nuestro señor le interese que me líe con alguien que tenga que ver con Albus Dumbledore, según se el director es uno de sus rivales…

-y sería muy interesante tener a su bisnieta de nuestro lado-agregó el rubio de manera frívola-al menos antes de que tome el camino de Albus y quede como otro enemigo de nuestro señor-Severus se puso serio, ¿y si el tenebroso tenía planeado hacerle daño a Dumbledore por medio de su bisnieta? ¿Acaso Lucius le estaría dando una oportunidad para salvarla?-piénsalo bien, por que nunca sabemos lo que podría pasar en el futuro.

-Lucius ¿tienen planeado dañarla? Por que si es así…

-y si fuera así ¿ que harías al respecto?-silencio-eso pensé, Severus este es el camino que elegiste…que elegimos y si no estás dispuesto a correr algunos riesgos por nuestro amo será mejor que te retires…aunque, no creo que el señor acepte una renuncia con diplomacia, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero no?-ahora entendía lo que el señor Yang le quizo decir con su proverbio, ahora entendía el tipo de peligro que se enfrentaría dentro de la caverna del tigre o más bien de la serpiente.

**_Danyblack: jeje gracias chika!, y bueno aquí mi actualización, la verdad pronto espero terminar por que la verdad me quita ya tiempo y las ideas se me acaban XD pero bueno, en fin espero que no me quede mal ;), por que ya ando de prisa jajaja y más que nada frustrada por que mi papa me borró accidentalmente unos capítulos de otro fic y por desgracia no tengo respaldo TT asi que…a empezar de nuevo buuuuu_**


	17. Mortífagos

**Mortífagos**

Una semana pasó volando en la mansión de los Malfoy, ahora Severus vivía con ellos siendo ahora la responsabilidad de la señora Malfoy y de Lucius, quien obviamente ahora era el señor de la casa, en si se la pasaban bien a pesar del veneno que de vez en cuando Lucius escupía adrede, pero por suerte a Severus no le importaba y bien le respondía de igual manera si era necesario, su insistencia con respecto a Samantha era menor cada día pero aún así seguía persistiendo en el asunto, simplemente Severus no sabía que hacer al respecto, estaba harto de sus insistencias, pero a la vez también estaba preocupado y confundido no quería que algo le pasara, pero tampoco quería meterla en un embrollo en el cual él apenas tenía conocimiento, un embrollo como el que tendría esa misma noche.

'¡aaa!-se quejó el moreno sujetando su antebrazo izquierdo, regando sobre la mesa el contenido de su vaso mientras cenaba con los Malfoy,

'¿Te pasa algo querido?-preguntó Aura la madre de Lucius con un tono fingido de preocupación mirando al chico indiferente, por alguna razón Severus no era de su agrado.

'no le pasa nada mamá-intervino Lucius-sólo que no está acostumbrado a las llamadas-rápidamente Lucius se levantó de la mesa limpiando delicadamente sus labios-Vamos Severus no podemos hacerlo esperar-Severus se levantó de su silla inmediatamente para seguir a Lucius hasta su recámara, había olvidado por completo la manera en que su señor les llamaba, se sentía nervioso por lo que fuera a pasar o lo que harían en las juntas, prácticamente nunca había asistido a una.

'¿para que nos llamara?-preguntó Severus más para sí que para su amigo

'tal vez para una tarea cotidiana-le dijo mientras le extendía una capucha negra y una máscara- bien tu uniforme tómalo y póntelo-apresuró Lucius al moreno mientras el hacía lo mismo, Severus obedeció notando que en su antebrazo izquierdo se notaba la marca del tenebroso.

'¿pero qué es lo que en realidad hacen?

'que más da, sólo se que será divertido-sonrió de manera macabra antes de ponerse su máscara-ven, por el momento yo te guiaré pero después espero aprendas la manera y el lugar en donde te deberás aparecer cuando sean las juntas, creo el profesor Rosier ya te ha hablado un poco de eso

'si algo, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de tener clases particulares, Dumbeldore ha estado muy suspicaz últimamente

'tendrás que tener más cautela con eso-otra punzada hizo retorcer a los dos jóvenes mortífagos-es hora, ven sujétate de mí-Severus se sentía incómodo cuando le pedían eso, era como si lo trataran como a un inútil, pero ni hablar tenía que hacerlo ya que aún no sabía bien el procedimiento de la desaparición, con un rápido movimiento de varita Lucius y Severus fueron transportados hasta una casa vieja que pareciera estar abandonada desde hace muchos años.

'Bienvenidos mis leales súbditos…

'genial, llegamos a tiempo-dijo a lo bajo Lucius tomando su lugar entre sus compañeros al igual que Snape que sólo imitaba los pasos de Lucius

'…hoy es la noche en el que haremos saber a los sangres sucias que se han refugiado en Faronplace, que no son aceptados en nuestra selectiva comunidad de sangre limpia-los gritos eufóricos de los mortífagos se hicieron notar en el lugar, el innombrable levantó la mano para que silenciaran

'mi señor, tengo una pregunta sobre el ataque-se atrevió a interrumpir un mortífago que estaba colocado hasta la esquina de la sala-¿cómo atacaremos sin ser notados por los aurores que están alrededor? Se es bien sabido que el Faronplace tiene la vigilancia más grande que antes se haya visto-el tenebroso sonrió malévolamente entrecruzando los dedos

'yo no me preocuparía por eso -siseó el innombrable, todos quedaron interrogantes por la manera tan confiada en que el tenebroso lo había dicho, dé pronto un temblor tras otro se hizo notar en toda la casa–por cierto he de decirles que nuestra comunidad ha aumentado, ya que los gigantes se han unido a nuestra causa-hubo gran asombro entre los mortífagos ya que era sabido que esas "bestias estúpidas" como algunos les decían, no hacían colaboraciones con nadie, después de eso los aplausos entusiastas retumbaron en la humilde morada.

'¿Gigantes?-se repitió Severus temeroso, cosa aceptable ya que también era sabido que esas cosas comían carne humana.

'En cuanto les de la señal todos ustedes saldrán a hacer lo que les plazca-agregó con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro por ver la manera tan emotiva que sus mortífagos respondían

'¿salir¿Estamos en Faronplace?-preguntó el chico a su compañero

'¿tú que crees?-le respondió divertido mientras preparaba su varita, a Severus le latía rápidamente su corazón, no sabía si era por miedo o por la emoción de hacer algo que no era debido

'y antes que nada quiero advertirles que no deben acercarse a ningún gigante, podrían no reconocerlos y comérselos-siguió secamente el tenebroso.

'¡auxiliooooo!-la masacre había iniciado se oían pisadas retumbantes que corrían de un lugar a otro, gritos desesperados, tumulto y explosiones era todo lo que se oía aparte. Los mortífagos esperaban atentos y cautelosos, como gatos en la noche esperando salir para cazar a su presa, después de unos minutos la escandalera se fue haciendo más distante

'¡Ahora!-ordenó el tenebroso abriendo la puerta de entrada para que los mortífagos iniciaran con su misión de ataque.

'Vamos Severus apresúrate que esta noche será una experiencia que nunca olvidarás-jaló Lucius de la manga de Severus como un niño pequeño emocionado, las calles estaban vacías y lejanamente se veían destellos mágicos que chocaban en contra de los gigantes que pisoteaban todo lo que estaba a su paso-ha! Los aurores tendrán mucho trabajo-rió el rubio de manera irónica, mientras derrumbaba la puerta de una casa que parecía de la época colonial, Severus notó que envió un hechizo para desarmar y un rayo verde resplandeció, pero no pudo ver el por que.

¡'POR FAVOR NO NOS HAGAN DAÑO!-gritó una mujer de facha muggle que abrazaba a sus dos pequeños hijos, los cuales no pasaban de los 6 años. Severus entró después de Lucius que apuntaba amenazadoramente con su varita a la pequeña y temerosa familia notando después que había un cuerpo tirado casi enfrente de ellos.

'Escoge Severus ¿a quien matarás a la mujer o a los mocosos?-la mujer chilló apretando con fuerza a sus dos pequeños que aún no caían en cuenta en el peligro en que se encontraban.

'MÁTENME A MI PORFAVOR SEÑOR A ELLOS DÉJELOS ELLOS NO TIENEN LA CULPA-Severus miraba perplejo la escena, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido por la impresión de tener que matar mujeres y niños.

'oh porfavor-se burló Lucius de la mujer acercándose hasta ella para arrebatar a uno de sus pequeños, la mujer como una fiera se lanzó inútilmente hacia el rubio ya que este con un movimiento de varita la mandó volando, dejando indefensos a sus dos pequeños que miraban a su pobre madre levantarse con esfuerzo-estas porquerías ya llevan tu sucia sangre, no merecen el mismo derecho que gozan los de nuestra clase

'?su clase sólo es la de ser unos asesinos bastardos!-exclamó la mujer de manera iracunda, Lucius rió y lanzó un crucio al más pequeño de los niños, provocándole un terrible dolor en su pequeña cabeza-NOOOO-gritó la mujer tratando de interponerse, pero otro rayo la paralizo, ahora era Severus el que actuaba, más que nada por inercia, el pequeño lloraba al igual que su hermanito que lo abrazaba tratando de aliviar su dolor-…¿qué quieren? les daré todo lo que me pidan…pero por favor ya no hagan sufrir a mi pequeño, a ninguno, porfavor…yo por sus vidas…-rogó la mujer de manera muy lastimera., Severus sentía que debía ayudarla, era muy cruel todo eso que estaba presenciando, pero si desobedecía…podría sufrir las consecuencias, el había elegido ese camino, y sabía los resultados y percances que esto le traería, pero entonces estaba cegado por la ira…pero ahora que estaba lúcido…no sabía que hacer.

'¿Qué nos estas proponiendo mujer?-rió Lucius con frialdad-¿no sabes que los sangres limpia no deben tener ningún acercamiento con los sangres sucia, eso es asqueroso?-la mujer abrió los ojos como platones ya que después de eso Lucius envió un aveda kadebra al pequeño que ya había dejado el dolor atrás para siempre. La mujer dio un grito ahogado y el otro niño zangoloteaba a su hermanito con desesperación.

'te va Severus, para que vayas practicando, yo sé que lo disfrutarás-obviamente Lucius se había dado cuenta en el estado de su compañero-sólo imagina que estás desquitando todo tu ira hacia los Gryffindors que tanto daño te han hecho-Severus simplemente no podía responder, no quería matar a un niño inocente-si no lo haces tu se lo daré de comer a los gigantes, tu eliges, hay peores formas de morir-insistió Lucius. Más gritos en la calle, un gigante estaba destruyendo una vivienda haciendo reaccionar a Severus

'si no puedo salvarlos, al menos les daré una muerte tranquila-pensó Snape mirando fijamente al pequeño, puso su varita en posición de ataque hacia el niño que temblaba como maraca mirando a Snape temeroso, la madre lloraba y gritaba como loca tratando de safarse del hechizo que la ataba, finalmente sin titubear Severus mandó la maldición imperdonable al infante que calló como un saco pesado al suelo, sus ojos temerosos y húmedos se tornaron fijos y secos en tan sólo unos segundos, la mujer gritó de nuevo llorando por la impotencia de no haber podido ayudar a sus hijos.

'Bien es hora de irnos tenemos que hacer aún muchas visitas-argumentó Lucius

'¿y la mujer?-preguntó sorprendido mirando a una madre desconsolada, pareciera que estaba al borde de la locura

'será más interesante verla otro día, como en st Mungo por el caso de locura y demencia-se burló Lucius-además creo será mejor dejarle un regalito a los gigantes que busquen un poco de comer, sería injusto dejarles sin un aperitivo –y de manera frívola salió de la casa con paso aristocrático, era obvio que disfrutaba su trabajo, Severus miró unos instantes la escena aún sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho

'Máteme…-pidió la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos mirando al espacio-por favor, si aún conserva un poco de piedad dentro de su alma, le ruego que me mate, déjeme estar con mis hijos y mi esposo …ya no me queda nada que perder.

'pero…no puedo…los gigantes…-la mujer hizo un sollozo entre cortado, tenía miedo por la forma en que moriría.

'yo no quiero morir así…libéreme ahora de este dolor…usted me quitó a uno de mis hijos, tiene al menos la obligación de terminar su trabajo conmigo, por favor…hágalo…-Severus dio un suspiro muy pesado, cerrando los puños con fuerza

'entonces que así sea-tomando una postura firme apuntó con su varita hacia la mujer la cual cerró los ojos levemente y en susurro le dijo…

'Gracias…-y una luz verde deslumbró el lugar sosegando el dolor de aquella madre que ahora se reuniría con los seres que amaba. Con pesadez Severus salió de la casa, sentía que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor iba en cámara lenta, magos y brujas de sangre sucia lanzaban hechizos hacia los mortífagos y viceversa, en una casa de enfrente una niña salió volando desde una ventana cayendo hasta el suelo ya muerta, un grito de horror salió de esa misma casa, crispando a Snape por completo, no podía creer o que pasaba, era tan horroroso. A un par de casas de donde él estaba vio correr a un mortífago de no muy alta estatura que se enfrentaba a dos magos con una gran destreza dejándolos pronto indefensos, por un rato se divirtió con ellos hasta que se cansó y decidió buscar otra víctima, por alguna razón ese mortífago le atrajo la atención, por su manera de moverse…

'Mira lo que me encontré escondida entre la basura-dijo Lucius volviendo a la realidad a Severus, al verlo notó a una adolescente como de 14 años forcejeando en el aire, ya que estaba siendo levitada por la varita de Lucius.

'Maryn Jotrier-dijo a lo bajo Severus, ella iba en Hogwarts y era un año menor que Severus, sin embargo la conocía por que apenas había entrado en el Quiditch con el puesto de cazadora.

'¡Malditos Asesinos¡No se saldrán con la suya!-logró articular la joven que estaba casi totalmente paralizada por el hechizo

'si, si no sabes cuantas veces lo han dicho-ironizó Lucius riéndose casi en la cara de la joven-está chica será perfecta para el sacrificio de la victoria

'¿sacrificio?-repitió Severus mirando a la joven, nunca antes había estado en un sacrificio, pero como fuera seguro sería escalofriante, Lucius pasó su mano por la mejilla de la chica con una mirada penetrante

'lástima que seas una sangre sucia, nos las hubiéramos pasado muy bien juntos antes de tu lamentable muerte-la chica apretó los ojos frunciendo la cara con asco cuando el rubio la tocó

'¡Púdrete, tú y tus sangres limpias que se irán directamente al infierno!

'Querida ya he estado ahí, y creéme que lo que te depara es peor que eso-un rayo sorpresivo rozó a Lucius el cual rebotó de lleno en Severus lanzándolo a tres metros de distancia-¿Qué dem...?...¡Aurores!-alertó Lucius al ver al menos 8 aurores que lanzaban hechizos a larga distancia desde la terraza de una casa, y otros volaban acercándose con sus escobas, Severus se levantó confundido y notó que cada mortífago empezaba a desaparecer, la caballería de aurores se acercaba, giró y vió a un auror que iba a atacarlo desde la terraza pero él se le adelantó mandándole un desmaium haciéndolo caer.

'retirada-avisó Lucius que se puso a su lado para desaparecer-deberás hacerlo sólo, ya sabes las reglas básicas, deberás aparecer en tu antigua mansión-con un movimiento de varita se desvaneció dejando a la joven a un lado. Más de una vez Severus intentó desaparecer pero aún no tenía mucha práctica como para poder lograrlo, una gran sombra salio detrás de él y la joven que miraba pasmada la escena, un gigante se acercaba a ellos enfadado, por lo visto acababa de despertar de un encantamiento, Severus miró a su alrededor, estaba sólo ningún mortífago a la vista, sólo magos y brujas corriendo como locos esquivando aún a otros gigantes que se acercaban con peligrosidad, los aurores no se percataron que aún quedaba un mortífago cerca así que se dedicaron a enfrentar a los mountros que pisoteaban las viviendas.

El gigante alzó su gran pie con intención de aplastar a los chicos, la joven no pudo reaccionar pero por suerte Severus sí, cargó a la joven esquivando la estridente pisoteada que dejó un agujero en el piso alzando una gran polvareda. Severus aprovechó la situación para esconderse junto con la joven en un sótano que estaba abierto escapando de las fauces del gigante.

Estaba oscuro, la máscara de Severus se estaba colgando en su cuello y la chica zangoloteaba para librarse del aterrado mortífago

'¡suéltame maldito!-Severus la soltó al instante sorprendiendo a la joven que apenas podía distinguir en la oscuridad-¿qué planeas¿Por qué me salvaste¿Acaso aún deseas llevarme para sacrificar?-gritó la joven y Severus tuvo que tomarla de nuevo tapándole la boca, el gigante estaba caminando a un lado de ellos. Algo debió llamar la atención de ese ser ya que salió corriendo de ahí dejando que Severus diera un suspiro de alivio.- ¿qué te pasa demente?-se soltó de nuevo la chica.

'Hasta luego-fue lo único que contestó el chico girándose sobre sus talones, la joven pensó que algo planeaba y que en cualquier momento la atacaría

'¿cómo sólo así, no puedo creer tu papelito de héroe gótico¿Por qué me salvaste¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

'sólo tu silencio-dijo el chico-no le digas a nadie lo que acabo de hacer-la joven no dijo nada estaba perpleja, no podía creer que un mortífago la hubiera salvado-a partir de ahora cada uno se vale por si mismo-diciendo esto se fue casi volando del lugar de manera cautelosa, esperando que nadie lo viera. Llegando a la esquina de la calle hizo otro intento para desaparecer cosa que logró con esfuerzo, se sentía ya sin energías.

Apareció en su mansión justo en su sala de estar, oyó murmullos en el otro cuarto, se acomodó su máscara y se encaminó al bullicio para tomar su lugar entre sus compañeros, pero alguien le jaló la manga y le cuchicheó en el oído

'¿dónde demonios te metiste? El lord ya preguntaba por ti

'Nada, sólo pasó que aún no se desaparecerme bien y a claro también pasó una niñería con un gigante que casi me mata, pero de ahí todo bien, no te preocupes amigo-esto último lo dijo con reproche

'ya no te alebrestes sabes que tuve que dejarte por que no podía llevarte literalmente, no tenía la suficiente energía…

'ya, ya no des explicaciones que ni te las estoy pidiendo-Severus giró su mirada hacia el Lord que acariciaba una serpiente, a su lado estaba el mortífago que había enfrentado a los magos, no había duda lo conocía de alguna parte, este al parecer sabía que lo miraba ya que giró su cabeza hacia Severus, este disimuladamente giró su rostro hacia una esquina de la habitación, de pronto silencio, el Lord había levantado su copa para hablar

'Felicidades mortífagos…han hecho un gran trabajo esta noche, ha sido uno de los ataques más gratificantes que he llegado a presenciar-todos tomaron una copa para brindar, había menos mortífagos que hace rato, pudo notar Severus imitando la situación-¡por nuestra victoria! Y por la erradicación de todos los sangre sucia y los amantes de estos-todos brindaron chocando sus copas.

'¡Por el Lord!-dijo una voz femenina, para sorpresa de Severus esa voz provenía del mortífago que estaba junto al innombrable, era una chica, todos cantillaron con ella.

Para la calma de Severus esa noche no hubo sacrificio alguno, sólo una celebración clandestina que duró hasta las dos de la madrugada, Severus y Lucius se fueron por polvos flu para regresar a la mansión Malfoy.

Al día siguiente Lucius revisó el periódico, frustrado lo hizo añicos ya que no apareció nada del ataque

'esos Idiotas del Ministerio, no podrán encubrirlo por mucho tiempo-siseó el rubio que tenía una resaca de los mil demonios.

Las siguientes semanas Severus no pudo casi dormir, entre recuerdos y pesadillas se levantaba sudando con el recuerdo de la familia que habían matado, era como si sus fantasmas lo persiguieran en sus sueños, castigándolo por no haberles ayudado y aparte quitarles la vida.

Un mes antes de que entrara a clases una carta llegó hasta su casa a través de una lechuza gris, era de Samantha.

_Severus te invito a que vengas a mi casa hasta que sea el momento de regresar a clases. Sólo te pido un favor no le digas a Lucius ni a nadie que vienes conmigo, invéntales algo como que quieres estar sólo en tu mansión, o que quieres ir de viaje a algún lugar sin la necesidad de llevar algún acompañante. Una de mis carretas te esperará mañana a las 8 AM en frente de la estación._

_Atte. Samantha_

'que extraño, ahora no puso su sello de fénix negro.-de hecho lo más extraño para Severus fue la manera en que se comunicaba, como si hubiera cambiado su manera de redactar, sin embargo ahí estaba escrito a puño y letra de ella, ahora lo que le preocupaba era que mentira le diría a Lucius, el planeaba ir.

'¿qué quieres ir sólo a donde?-preguntó Lucius arqueando una ceja

'a París para despejarme un rato, siempre he deseado ir por allá…sólo

'Mm. ya veo, está bien como quieras, después de todo ya estás grandecito para cuidarte sólo-dijo Lucius alzando los hombros-llévate a uno de mis elfos para que te ayude con tus cosas

'ehm no creo que…

'¿sea necesario?...ningún sangre limpia andará de viaje por ahí sin llevar a un elfo doméstico, anda llévate a…mm no sé Dobby, es un elfo torpe pero eficiente-Severus dio un suspiro derrotado lo mejor era no insistir, mejor era eso a que lo interrogara el por que quería irse, por suerte Lucius estaba demasiado ocupado en sus nuevos trabajos del Ministerio como para preocuparse por sus salidas, nunca antes se había sentido tan libre de viajar a donde quisiera.

Al día siguiente desde muy temprano salió de la mansión Malfoy escoltado por el elfo de Lucius que miraba por la ventanilla entusiasmado, a Severus le dio la impresión que le agradaba alejarse del lugar, Severus se preguntaba si el elfo sería lo suficientemente fiel a Lucius como para echarlo de cabeza sobre su plan original, tenía que hablar primero con el elfo.

'Dobby-llamo tranquilamente haciendo que el elfo le prestara su atención-¿sabes a donde vamos?

'Dobby sabe señor, Dobby y el señor Snape van a Francia

'¿Dime, que soy yo para ti?-el elfo dudo sobre la pregunta no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir

'pues por ahora el amo suplente del pobre Dobby

'y como tal deberás obedecerme sin vacilar ¿cierto?

'cierto-el elfo estaba entre curioso y asustado

'Dobby te diré algo muy importante y quiero que me prometas que no se lo harás saber a nadie, ni siquiera a tu amo

'Puede confiar en Dobby señor, Dobby es el elfo más confiable-el elfo se entusiasmo en que alguien "superior" a él quisiera confiarle un secreto

'Eso espero, por que si no es así me las pagarás muy caro ¿entendido?-amenazó Severus y el elfo agachó las orejas sumisamente asintiendo con la cabeza-bien, Dobby, no iremos a Francia, iremos a visitar a una amiga mía y ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie sobre eso.

'oo Dobby entiende…-de pronto el elfo preguntó algo que le salió de impulso-¿la amiga del señor Snape es linda¿Es alguien especial para el señor?

'un elfo no debería hacer tantas preguntas-dijo Severus mirando al elfo de reojo, la criatura calló después de eso.

Después de un rato llegaron a la estación, faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 y no había ninguna señal de alguna carreta.

'que extraño, pensé qué ya estaría aquí-la carroza de Lucius se alejó dejando a Severus y al elfo sentado sobre las maletas enfrente de la estación esperando pacientemente la dichosa carreta habían.

Pasaron las 8, 8:15 8:20 y nada, la carreta no aparecía, Severus estaba desesperándose a punto de irse cuando un elfo más viejo se acercó al chico que miraba a todos lados.

'ehm Disculpe Yutzy quería saber si el señor iba a subir a la carreta, Yutzy lo ha esperado por varios minutos-Severus alzó las cejas mirando al elfo con cierta expectación

'¿de qué demonios hablas?-gruñó Severus-llevamos más de 20 minutos esperando a que me vengan a recoger

'y así es señor, Yutzy fue enviado para recogerlo-a Severus se le asomó una vena punzante en la frente

'¿y donde está la mugrosa carreta?-preguntó apretando los dientes

'ahí enfrente señor-señaló el elfo al vacío

'ahí no hay nada

'lo que pasa señor es que es una carreta invisible-Severus pasó su mano sobre su cara casi con la intención de quitarse la piel

'¡YO NO PUEDO VER LA MALDITA CARRETA POR QUE ESTA INVISIBLE! -explotó Severus -¡Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE RATO!

'por que a Yutzy le indicaron que viniera a recogerlo, no a avisarle que venía a recogerlo-Severus supuso que el elfo ya estaba senil, esa era su única explicación por la idiotez que le había dicho.

'Bueno entonces indícame el camino antes de que cometa un elfocidio-siseó el moreno con dificultad, ahogaba la necesidad de matar al elfo. El viejo elfo le indicó el lugar con mala gana, tronó sus dedos y lo que tal ves sería la puerta se abrió ya abierta se podía ver el interior el cual tenía asientos de satín rojo, el interior tenía un color negro con algunos grabados chinos en las portezuelas.

Cuando Dobby terminó de subir las maletas a la carreta emprendió su camino hacia su destino final, la casa de los Yang.

…_.eeeeeeeeeeeeen fin aquí otro cap jeeeee! Deseo terminar pronto en serio que si XD ya se me alargo mucho y bueno espero culminar bien ;), y ¡recuerden! Las cosas no son lo que parecen…no al menos en este mundo :P, byeces! Y saludos a todos (los que halla jee)_


	18. Entrenamiento

**Entrenamiento**

**-**Señor Snape ¿quiere que el insignificante Yutzy le sirva una taza de té?

-si eres capaz de hacerlo…-el elfo hizo una especie de gruñido e hizo aparecer una tetera y una taza, la cual sirvió con dificultad, la carroza se movía mucho derramando parte del contenido.

-tenga-se la dio con gran equilibrio, acababan de pasar un tipo de bache, Severus la tomó y bebió de ella percibiendo un ingrediente más aparte del té el cual era dulce, pero que no pudo identificar

-¿qué tenía esto?

-oh! sólo un ingrediente secreto de la familia Yang señor-el elfo se veía nervioso, pero Severus no le dio importancia, siguió bebiendo.

Pasaron varias horas y aún no llegaban a su destino, así que Severus decidió tomar una siesta soñando con Samantha y su padre dándole una gran bienvenida, ella lo miraba seductoramente con una sonrisa maquiavélica, una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, Severus sintió un leve escalofrío mientras caminaba por una vereda que lo llevaba frente a la familia, el aire era denso y empezaba a hacer neblina, Severus miró hacia abajo y pudo ver que el camino era escamoso, finalmente quedó frente a la chica la cual le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-_Bienvenido-_le siseó al oído-_estás en casa-_Severus empujó a la chica de sí por que se había enroscado en el como una serpiente, hasta pudo sentir como su legua larga siseaba en su oreja. Estaba enroscado, no había escapatoria, hacia todo lo posible por safarse pero era inútil, poco a poco la imagen de la joven se fue transformando en la de una serpiente, con el rostro y voz del innombrable. Severus no escuchaba su propia voz, a pesar de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, no había sonido alguno más que el eco de la risa del tenebroso que le decía-_hemos llegado señor Snape-_la gran serpiente tomó su tobillo con su cola jugueteándolo en el aire entre varias serpientes que lanzaban mordidas hacia él-_hemos llegado señor…-_repitió con insistencia, y después lo soltó…

-aaaaaaaa!-gimió Severus con sudor frío en su frente

-¿Señor está bien?

-Dobby…. ¿que…?

-Señor hemos llegado-repitió el elfo señalando una gran mansión de un estilo gótico, cosa que no se esperaba ya que el creyó que tendría un estilo más oriental. Aún así el jardín no lo decepcionó, estaba lleno de árboles de cerezos, los pétalos de las flores flotaban alrededor de la carroza como dando la bienvenida, el camino tenía empedrado de un dragón como lo había visto en el libro, esto le hizo dar un leve escalofrío ya que recordó la vereda con escamas de su sueño… ¿y si era una señal?

-Bien señor, aquí es donde bajamos-indicó el anciano elfo, Severus fue el primero en bajar admirado por el lugar, no era tan lúgubre como su casa, ni tan refinada como la de los Malfoy, este lugar tenía un toque más familiar.

La puerta principal era muy grande, como si un gigante viviera ahí, parecía ser de caoba tallada a mano, también había figuras de Dragones de cinco garras talladas, Severus recordó que ese era el símbolo de esa familia.

-Pase señor, Dobby y Yutzy se encargarán por lo mientras en meter el equipaje-Severus asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar con paso lento, estaba muy inquieto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una estancia más tétrica de lo que por fuera aparentaba, cada pieza que lo componía era tallados en madera caoba de dragones y frases chinas, no había cuadros colgados, como si nadie viviera en ese lugar, se adentró un poco más hasta llegar a una puerta que le llamó la atención por ser la única negra del lugar.

-Pasa está abierto-una voz masculina que conocía le invitó a entrar, Severus no dijo nada pero decidió obedecer, de pronto una luz blanca lo cegó, dificultándole ver después.

-¿qué es esto?-se atrevió a preguntar

-no te preocupes tu vista se aclarará en unos segundos, eso pasa siempre la primera vez que entras a la sala de entrenamiento

-¿sala de entrenamiento?

-eso dije-Severus poco a poco recuperó la vista, alcanzando a ver al señor Yang sentado de espaldas a él en un suelo de madera roída al igual que sus paredes, parecía como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento-muy viejo ¿cierto, pero es el lugar más tranquilo que hay en toda la casa-dijo el hombre notando la manera tan discriminatoria que veía Snape al lugar, el señor Yang se levantó suavemente girándose hacia Snape, se notaba muy calmado.

-Ehm...disculpe señor y ¿Samantha?-el señor Yang sonrió levemente

-no se encuentra, y creo no se aparecerá por aquí hasta antes del regreso a Hogwarts

-pero…la carta…-Severus estaba confundido¿Por qué lo invitó si ella no tenía pensado estar?

-se lo que piensas, estás un poco confundido ¿cierto?-declaró el hombre-…supongo querrás una explicación

-pues eso supongo-dijo Snape con sarcasmo

-sentémonos-indicó el oriental

-¿en el suelo?

-no hay otro lugar donde podamos hacerlo ¿o sí?-Severus con asco obedeció, lo que fuera con tal que le explicaran

-¿y bien¿Que se traman?-Li Yang sonrió levemente mirando al joven con interés

-Si supongo que lo lograrás-declaró de nuevo en hombre

-¿de qué demonios habla?

-creo que podrás lograr la Occlumency

-¿qué?

-si, Occlumency…es...

-si, si se lo que es pero ¿que tiene que ver con esto?

-mucho-le respondió casi en susurro un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos-verás, Severus iré al grano, yo envié la carta en nombre de Samantha

-¿Por qué…?

-déjame terminar….lo hice por que sólo de esa manera podré…mmm ayudar a mi hija-el hombre parecía pensar bien lo que debía decir, Severus frunció el ceño esperando que terminara de explicarle mejor, por que aún no entendía como era que le ayudaría-verás Severus, no puedo dejar que algo malo te pase…sólo así le ayudaré a ella-lo dijo como si quisiera convencerse más a sí mismo que a su invitado, Severus hizo una sonrisa socarrona

-a claro y quiere hacer su buena acción del día ¿no?

-Severus estoy hablando en serio

-y yo también¿acaso es una trampa?

-no

-¿entonces? Ese cuento de que quiere ayudar a Samantha enseñándome "Occlumency"-hizo un entrecomillas con sus dedos-no se la cree ni un elfo

-quizá no esté dispuesto a decirte toda la verdad

-¿ahora a que se refiere?-preguntó aburrido sobándose la cien, este hombre iba a provocarle una terrible migraña

-Severus, sólo intento…hacerte ver ciertas cosas, pero sólo lo lograrás si aprendes Occlumency, será una gran arma para protegerte de aquellos que quieran dañarte

-¿cómo quien?-ambos se quedaron callados un rato Severus le penetraba con la mirada esperando alguna respuesta mientras el señor Yang se perdía en la inmensidad del piso

-¿quieres aprender si o no? No puedo pasarme todas las vacaciones tratando de proponerte una explicación para que tu aceptes-Severus dio un bufido cansado, algo sabía que no quería decirle, como fuera sería muy interesante aprender la Occlumency, tal ves algún día le sería útil.

-¿Por qué no, sólo mientras no me denuncie con el Ministerio

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo?-el señor Yang hizo una cara inocente

-sabe lo que soy-dijo Severus con voz dura

-en realidad…no tiene importancia-Severus alzó sus cejas.

-debe estar loco

-no, sólo quiero sacar a la presa de la caverna-el hombre le guiñó el ojo

-bueno, bueno ya déjelo así y no empiece con sus proverbios por favor, que me dan nauseas

-si tu lo dices-en lo más mínimo se vio ofendido, pero de pronto puso cara dura

-sólo tenemos poco tiempo para todo lo que tengo pensado hacer contigo, así que empezaremos en un par de horas, en este lugar-el señor Yang se levantó encaminándose hacia la puerta

-¿tan pronto?

-como dije, sólo tenemos poco tiempo-antes de salir el señor Yang se detuvo al marco de la puerta-y Severus, tengo mis razones para que ella no se entere, así que por favor no le digas nada

-se refiere a…

-ya sabes a quien-no le dejó terminar, saliendo del cuarto Severus le siguió poco después un tanto pensativo ¿qué es lo que se traía entre manos?

En esas dos horas Severus tomó un refrigerio, guardó sus cosas en un cuarto que se le había asignado y recorrió algunos pasillos que le llamaron la atención por su lúgubre arte chino. Había cuadros en la planta alta sobre familiares que se la pasaban hablando en su lengua natal, era como si dijeran maleficios a sus oídos.

-Ahora, lo primero que hay que hacer es concentrarse, recuerda cada hechizo de protección, de desarme que se te ocurra, para que así protejas tu mente.

-eso no es complicado-dijo Severus de manera arrogante-he leído sobre la Occlumency y creo que podré con ella

-no te confíes muchacho, la Occlumency no es tan fácil como parece.

-cómo diga-Severus respiró hondo y rápidamente pensó en cada hechizo de desarme que se le ocurrió

-perfecto ahora yo usaré la Legymency para entrar a tu mente¡Legilimens!-Severus no estaba preparado para la sensación que estaba a punto de experimentar, todo el cuarto le dio vueltas, hasta el punto que desapareció, imagen sobre imagen pasaba por su mente, primero el accidente con sus padres, luego su abuelo golpeando a una de sus "amiguitas", después él acostado en una cama aburrido, una golpiza con su abuelo, Misty dándole una poción curativa, de nuevo sus padres atacados por los hombres lobo…

-BASTAAAAAAA-Severus calló al suelo como un bulto pesado, llorando como un niño pequeño

-te dije que no era tan fácil como en teoría-Li se veía sereno no había ninguna expresión en su rostro- muchacho debes evitar recordar, todas tus emociones debes sacarlas, no debes sentir, no me debes dejar entrar a tus miedos, eso es un arma mortal en contra tuya, debes ser un témpano de hielo, debes impedirme entrar antes que lo haga, muéstrame lo que no es importante para ti, lo que te es indiferente, algo que puedas compartir con cualquiera-Severus se levantó mientras le temblaban las rodillas, estaba más pálido de lo normal, su estómago se le revolvía, realmente sintió estar de nuevo en ese bosque…

-lo intentaré-dijo pesadamente

-perfecto, recuerda que debes disciplinar a tu mente¡ahí va de nuevo¡Legilimens!-Severus intentó usar un expelliarmus pero el hechizo rebotó directamente en su cabeza, más flasheos sobre su vida pasaban frente a sus ojos, era Misty tirada sin vida, una lechuza que le llevaba una carta, Lucius riendo con él, Samantha y Lily entrando en la vagoneta, Florence sentándose a su lado en una clase, Severus y Florence citándose detrás del invernadero…

-¡Tambalee!-Severus despertó de nuevo, sintió que caía hacia atrás así que se detuvo con sus brazos para amortiguar su caída

-No lo estás intentando¿o es que acaso querías presumirme tus…aventurillas?-preguntó un tanto burlón Li, Severus se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Usted vió…?

-no completo, por eso tuve que detenerte, no quiero saber tanto de ti ¿sabes?-Severus se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo no era posible que no lo lograra-ey! Chico ¡aquí!-le tronó los dedos, Severus se había quedado viendo al espacio-¿es bueno vaciar la mente pero no tanto, debes disciplinarte más de lo que creí…pero aún así creo que tienes las aptitudes necesarias para lograrlo

-uy si se me notó desde el primer intento-dijo Severus de manera sarcástica

-en serio, tu mirada está hecha para ello, según sé es de familia-Severus lo miró consternado

-¿cómo…?

-¿cómo lo sé, en realidad no importa, sólo basta decir que tu padre y yo nos conocimos por un lapso de tiempo muy corto, en el cual ambos aprendimos a usar esta poderosa arma

-¿quién les enseñó?

-Dumbledore

-¿QUÉ!-Severus no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el mundo si que era pequeño-¿y por qué?

-bueno-dio el hombre un suspiró vencido probablemente le diría algo-, no soy quien para contarlo ¿verdad, peeero resulta que tu padre y yo éramos algo así como mmm rivales escolares cuando llegué por primera vez de china a medidos de mi séptimo año, tu padre y yo dominábamos la Legymenccy, así que ambos nos retábamos el uno al otro para ver quien era mejor en esta área, cómo ninguno sabía de la Occlumency sólo nos delatábamos el uno al otro así que a veces sacábamos ciertas cosas a relucir, Albus se dio cuenta por su puesto, y nos enseñó la Occlumency para evitarnos más bochornos

-un momento ¿el director sabe?

-oh claro, es un experto¿nunca has tenido esa sensación como que sabe lo que hiciste?-Severus ahora entendía el por qué Albus llegaba a mirarlo sospechosamente, él mismo se habría delatado en algo

-si, en muchas ocasiones, de hecho sentí lo mismo cuando lo vi a usted en el expreso-dijo Severus suspicaz

-¿será por que lo usé?-le contestó indiferente

-sólo que sea por eso-siguió Severus de la misma manera-¿por qué?

-no sé, algo de ti me atrajo la atención, y supe lo que tenías.

-¿y supuestamente qué tengo?-de nuevo un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar

-mejor sigamos con esto

-¡no momento¿Por qué siempre me corta cuando quiero saber sobre…?

-lo sabrás a su debido momento, y eso será cuando tu mismo lo descubras-Severus hizo una mueca y prefirió dejar las cosas así, sólo le quedaba confiar en la palabra de ese hombre.

-sólo una cosa más¿por qué me ayuda si mi padre y usted no se llevaban bien?

-una cosa muy diferente es que fuéramos rivales y otra que no nos lleváramos bien-contestó firmemente, Severus se le quedó mirando un poco dudoso así que le completó-sólo nos gustaba competir en la escuela, después de eso no nos volvimos a ver, pero nunca tuvimos rencores, estoy seguro que si nos hubiéramos conocido mejor hubiéramos sido buenos amigos. Cuando supuso que Severus estuvo conforme con esa respuesta reanudaron el entrenamiento.

La primera semana fue muy pesada para Severus, a cada momento se le insistía en practicar el Occlumency el señor Yang no era muy duro con el pero si era algo estricto con el horario, Severus había mejorado demasiado, al menos ya podía resistirse mejor a la Legimenccy después de unos pocos flasheos, procurando dejar sólo ver niñerías o discusiones que solía tener con la gente, esto dejaba muy satisfecho al señor Yang.

-Severus quiero darte esto-durante la cena el oriental le extendió un objeto cubierto por un trapo viejo, Severus frunció en ceño tomando el objeto con dificultad, estaba pesado, supuso que era un par de libros por su forma, lo desenvolvió confirmando lo que había pensado, era un par de libros, uno , el más grande, era verde aceitunado con un símbolo del Yin y el Yan escrito totalmente en chino y el otro un poco más pequeño pero más ancho, era azul marino con unas estrellitas alrededor del título de la pasta, que decía."Aprende el antiguo idioma del chino oriental en tan sólo seis meses"

-ehm ¿y esto es para…?

-te enseñaré un poco de mi idioma natal, el libro azul te ayudará en eso…obviamente no aprenderás en unos seis meses con esa bobería, pero te ayudará a traducir algunas cosas que no llegues a entender, el verde tiene información sobre objetos chinos mágicos, muchos de ellos son tan importantes que deben ser resguardados para que nadie los toque, o bien intente duplicarlo

-aja…. ¿y eso qué?

-ya lo sabrás con el tiempo-le contestó en un respiro

-debo confesarle que cada vez que me dice eso me asusta-Yang no contestó, cambiando su atención a su taza de té

-¿no vas a beber el tuyo?

-¿por qué siempre se bebe té en la noche?

-es una tradición en esta casa

-si ya lo noté-Severus miró su taza sospechosamente-¿al menos me pueden decir que demonios lleva, su sabor ya no me lo puedo quitar en toda la noche

-es un…

-secreto de la familia, si ya se me su canción, su elfo me lo dice siempre

-a Yutzy, un excelente sirviente, fiel hasta el final-el señor Yang se veía un poco ausente, como si su mente vagara por toda la casa

-¿le sucede algo señor?

-no nada, sólo…recordaba viejos momentos-Severus puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de no darle importancia, terminando su cena se fue a dormir, dejando al oriental sólo con sus pensamientos, en realidad le era muy peculiar este tipo, a veces le era tan inteligente como un delfín y otras tan loco como una mosca encerrada en un frasco, a veces parecía aprisionado por su propia mente, sus múltiples personalidades lo angustiaban, pero lo que a Severus más le angustiaba era sobre las insinuaciones que le hacía¿qué era lo que pasaba como para que el Señor Yang tuviera que preocuparse por ayudarle?

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Albus…¿qué le pasó a …

-no lo sé Poppy y no hay tiempo de explicaciones, él está delirando

-oh por Merlín, a perdido mucha sangre, es un milagro que siga vivo**…**

**-**Debe ser por la botella que bebió-el director sacó una botellita verde de su saco-la encontré sobre una mesita adjunta a su cama, creo que alguien la dejó ahí sabiendo su estado-interiormente Albus agradeció esto, aunque sabía bien quien pudo haberla dejadodespués de encontrar la botella Albus llevó tan pronto como pudo a Severus con la enfermera Pomfrey, por suerte era muy tarde y nadie estaba despierto a esa hora, la enfermera lo examinó, le puso vendas por todas partes, buscó todos los remedios necesarios para salvarle, por suerte no era algo que ella no pudiera solucionar

-¿se repondrá?

-si Albus no te preocupes, al parecer sólo han sido heridas físicas, es mucho más fácil que tratar con los encantamientos, sólo necesita de reposo y unas cuantas lágrimas de Fénix para estar como antes.

-ni hao cheburirueo-empezó a balbucear el herido en chino, literalmente, bueno, no completamente ya que no podía articular bien lo que decía, pero al menos indicaba que ese idioma era el que hablaba

-No sabía que hablaba chino

-no muchos lo saben-Albus se quedó serio mientras acariciaba la frente de Severus-no es algo que deba recordar con orgullo ¿sabes?

-pero si mi memoria aún no me falla ella hablaba…

-si lo sé-cortó Albus con cierto desdén, muy raro en él-déjame un segundo con él a solas Poppy, por favor.

-Si Albus, no te preocupes, de todos modos iba a ir al tocador, fue muy impresionante todo esto-el director sonrió al igual que la enfermera que cerró tras de sí lentamente la puerta, en ese momento sólo un par de candelabros iluminaban el cuarto semejando un velatorio.

-Hijo era esto lo que querías decirme con tanta urgencia ¿verdad¿Ibas a volver a su lado para servirme sin pensar de nuevo en tu vida¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que ha pasado¿por qué me sigues siendo fiel¿Por qué no puedes intentar vivir sin repercusiones?-Severus tosió entre dientes un nombre

-Samantha-Albus puso cara seria, limpiando la sangre que aún tenía en su cara

-¿aún te tortura pensar en ella verdad¿eso es lo que te ha distraído tanto?-dio un suspiro-yo también lo he hecho, no es fácil de olvidar-Albus apretó los puños-se que en gran parte sufres por su causa y la de su padre-hizo una pausa de dolor-…, pero Severus, debes resignarte, seguir, no puedes estar así toda la vida, no más…no más…no se si pueda cargar mi conciencia con más culpabilidad…

_Enovy: Gracias por tu review nn aunque lo cierto es que lo he abandonado un poco a este fic nñ siendo que ya andaba en las ultimas, pero lo continuaré lo prometo, estos caps ya los tenía solo que no había actualizado aqui nñ, espero te gusten_


	19. Debajo del Sauce

**Debajo del Sauce**

**Flash Back**

Pasaron 6 meses desde que Severus había llegado a la casa de los Yang; ciertamente había mejorado notablemente, tanto en la Oclumency como en el idioma que le estaba enseñando Li, y por suerte Samantha jamás se enteró de ello.

Severus no tenía problema alguno con decirle pero por alguna razón Li Yang le pedía que no lo hiciera. ¿Cuál sería su propósito? Quien sabe, pero Severus optó por cumplir con su promesa, de todos modos no tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Era extraño, pero así era, ya no sentía lo mismo por ella como antes lo hacía. No sabía por que y eso le dolía, por que aquel sentimiento fue tan fugaz como una estrella en descenso.

Casi todas las noches soñaba lo mismo que había soñado en la carroza, y tal ves eso le provocaba cierto temor al acercarse a su amiga, él sabía que ella nunca le haría daño, pero aún así era mejor prevenir¿qué tal si ahora aquella maldición que Severus sentía en él estaría encaminándose ahora a la persona que nunca le había dejado de apoyar, en varias ocasiones recordaba lo que Lucius le había dicho, sobre el tenebroso y sobre un posible atentado sobre la familia del director¿qué era lo que él podría hacer en una situación así, se sentía en medio de dos tranvías los cuales se estrellarían el uno contra el otro causando destrozos, siendo él el primero en morir en el proceso.

No sabía que hacer, estaba confundido, ni si quiera podía verla como la amiga que pudo tener en algún tiempo no tan remoto, simplemente no la aguantaba y ella se percató de ello así que durante el sexto año Samantha y Severus habían roto el vínculo que les pudo haber unido en un principio y lo mismo pasó con Lily y Sam, ya tenía tiempo que se habían comenzado a distanciar de todas formas, de hecho Sam se había distanciado de casi todos…Sev no sabía por que pero así sucedieron las cosas, todo cambiaba en su vida y también la del mundo mágico:

Era una época muy oscura, las muertes eran tan seguidas como la lluvia en Londres y una de ellas ocurrió en el colegio cuando una noche la profesora Grea ,a finales del quinto año, descubrió, accidentalmente, que el Profesor Rosier era un Mortífago; ella hacía un recorrido en los pasillos, y él estaba hablando con alguien sobre el tenebroso, fue cuestión de tiempo para que se iniciara una pelea entre ambos, pero por desgracia ella cayó gravemente herida cuando le atacaron por la espalda, alguien más había ayudado a Rosier logrando este escapar.

Todo el colegio sabía esto, ya que Dumbeldore les contó a grandes rasgos a la mañana siguiente lo sucedido, al parecer la profesora Grea aún pudo vivir lo suficiente para poder hablar con el director antes de dar su último suspiro.

-…lamento informarles que Evan Rosier escapó-anunció el director con seriedad-y alguien le ayudó, por ello tendré que tomar medidas extremas…- lo primero que hizo fue pedir que se cuidaran y que no confiaran en nadie más que en sus propios amigos. Tuvo que hacer nuevas reglas para que nadie saliera de noche a menos que fuera acompañado de un prefecto o maestro, de no ser así correría el riesgo de ser castigado o peor, expulsado. Claramente Albus estaba muy preocupado.

Después de esa charla comenzó el rumor que el Profesor Rosier reunía discípulos para el Innombrable, especialmente de la casa de Slyterin, por ello las demás casas comenzaron a desconfiar aún más de ellos, provocando un aumento innumerable de peleas y claro Severus se veía inmiscuido la mayor parte de las veces en ellas con sus enemigos favoritos: los merodeadores.

Por esta parte el director ya estaba un poco harto, de por sí que se le notaba agitado y estresado por los asuntos exteriores como para que todavía tener que resolver problemas internos con los estudiantes, como sucedía con Severus y Sirius:

-¡MALDITO SEAS BLACK¡POR QUÉ NO LE HACES UN FAVOR A TODOS Y TE MUERES!

-lo haría, pero como yo si tengo quien me quiera pues, no se va a poder

-imbécil-Snape se lanzó contra Sirius como un gato enojado, ambos empezaron a golpearse en el piso, de pronto algo los impulsó hacia las paredes quedando colgados como retratos

-Chicos¿cuántas veces se los tengo que decir? No quiero que sigan peleando-el Director hizo una milagrosa aparición frente a los sorprendidos alumnos,Severus tenía una sustancia verde y viscosa en todo su cuerpo mientras que a Sirius le salían unas margaritas en sus orejas. -Vengan conmigo ya saben la rutina-. Ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo mirándose el uno al otro con desdén-y sin peleas por favor.

-Si dejaras de meter tu narizota en los asuntos que no te conciernen no tendría que estar dándole explicaciones al director sobre tus idioteces…-masculló Sirius por lo bajo a modo de que sólo Severus le oyera

-Y si tu dejaras de molestarme cada vez que te pica una pulga…-Sirius dio un respingo mirando de reojo a Severus, este se dio cuenta y miró burlonamente al chico-¿qué¿acaso te picó otra?

-Callate Snivellus…-parecía que de nuevo se iban a atacar, pero rápidamente se contuvieron cuando el director se giró a verlos. Estos aparentaron total inocencia a la mirada del mayor.

Después de que el director les hizo pasar y les dio un tremendo monólogo sobre la mejor manera en la que podrían comportarse y sobre las razones en que debían estar más unidos que nunca dadas las circunstancias en el mundo mágico y demás…Severus y Sirius tuvieron que prometerle al director que se comportarían y que dejarían de atacarse.

En realidad Albus no esperaba que lo cumplieran, pero siempre intentaba ser optimista.

Iba a llevarlos a la enfermería cuando un mensaje del exterior le llegó de emergencia e hizo que los chicos tuvieran que ir solos, y les hizo una pequeña amenaza de suspenderlos por un largo tiempo si no cumplían con su promesa.

-Genial, ahora mi reputación se verá manchada cuando me vean caminando con una grasa parlante.

-Creéme Black que a mi no me beneficia en lo más mínimo que me vean contigo, si fuera por mi ya te hubiera …-cortó cuando se dio cuenta que iba a decir la palabra "matado"

-¿Ya me hubieras qué Snivellus¿Perseguido como lo has hecho con Lupin los últimos meses?-Snape le dedicó una mirada furiosa pero no le dijo nada, no esperaba que el tema se desviara a las minuciosas escapadas que se daba el chico cuando notaba que los Gryffindors salían por las noches hacia el sauce boxeador-¿No dices nada¿Ah, claro como sabes que es verdad lo que digo-dijo haciéndose el importante

-No digas estupideces Black, si lo he llegado a hacer a sido para ver en que tipo de problemas se están metiendo…no se, me hace pensar que quizá estén teniendo reuniones con el tenebroso-dijo Snape casualmente tratando de ver si algo se le escapaba a Sirius

-¡Ja! Eso quisieras ¿no, que tuviéramos reuniones con él para que luego te hiciéramos formar parte del club-Severus apretó la mandíbula al recibir tan sólo burlas y nada de información-¿de veras quieres saber a donde va Lupin cierto?-Sirius se detuvo mirando a Snape inquisidoramente

-Lo que hagan ustedes me tiene sin cuidado

-entonces…¿Por qué has persistido averiguarlo en todos estos meses?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Black-respondió el Slytherin peligrosamente

-¿Sabes? Yo sólo veo una sola solución a todo este problema-Severus le escuchó atento mirando a otra parte aparentando que no le interesaba-y es que finalmente sepas a donde va Lupin esas noches-a Severus hizo una mueca algo indignado pensando que Black estaba cayendo demasiado fácil sin embargo a Sirius le apareció un extraño brillo en la mirada.

-Bien, escucho, quizá me interese…-siguió el Slytherin con indiferencia

-Perfecto…-se cruzó de brazos el Gryffindor triunfante sacudiendo la margarita que tenía en los oidos-mañana en la noche lo sabrás, Remus saldrá como cada mes e irá al sauce boxeador y luego…-le explicó con detalle la manera en que debería tocar las ramas del sauce para que este se hiciera paso y dejara entrar al moreno sin problemas ni ataques de Sauce, Severus escuchaba cada paso tratando de memorizarlo tal y como se lo planteó el Gryffindor, estaba tan obsesionado e interesado en saber lo que hacía Remus en esas noches que no supo leer entre líneas las intenciones de Sirius.

-¿Entendiste? A ver si sólo así nos dejas en paz

-lo mismo digo-Severus echó otra mirada de odio a Sirius y se dedicaron tan sólo a caminar hasta la enfermería para que les quitaran los hechizos que se habían echado encima.

-

El día pasó y el siguiente le siguió hasta que se puso el sol, el momento en que se enteraría sobre lo que haría Remus a esas horas y en esas fechas estaba ya muy cerca. Por desgracia no se le cruzó por la cabeza que esa noche era Luna llena.

Se escapó de su sala dada las 10 de la noche cuando el prefecto de su casa se habría dormido ya. Bajó escaleras, recorrió pasillos, esquivó profesores y al conserje con gran agilidad, después de todo había aprendido mucho siendo mortífago.

Había llegado al lugar donde que se le había indicado. Las ramas del árbol bailaban por el viento que soplaba fuertemente emitiendo uno que otro silbido, la luna se mantuvo oculta tras de unas nubes haciendo que la noche se viera aún más oscura de lo normal.

Severus se mantenía iluminado con su varita, única guía que tenía para no tropezarse con alguna roca u arbusto.

-Bien, aquí estoy-se dijo tocando al sauce como le indicaron, rápidamente el sauce respondido abriendo un pasadizo debajo de este-¿Quién lo diría? Black me dijo la verdad-sonrió ante el triunfo de haber hecho que Sirius de alguna manera le dijera todo sobre como entrar al sauce, había sido demasiado fácil como para que fuera cierto.

Penetró hasta las profundidades del pasadizo tratando de hallar algo que fuera de importancia, pero lo único que había era soledad y oscuridad, Severus se puso a pensar seriamente que le habían timado. Pero al final del camino descubrió una vieja trampilla presintiendo que lo que fuera que buscara estaría ahí adentro, la abrió sigilosamente entrando hasta lo que parecía una vieja casa la cual se le hizo muy familiar.

-¡Snape!-llamó una voz tras de él, se espantó de pronto al pensar que le habían descubierto, pero para su otra sorpresa encontró que sólo era James Potter quien parecía haber corrido desde una larga distancia, se veía algo agitado.

-¿Potter¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí¡Tu eres el que no debería estar aquí!

-Ya veo, como sabes que estoy cerca de descubrir que pasa con tu amigo Lupin vienes a detenerme ¿cierto?

-¡Snape no digas tonterías¡tenemos que salir de aquí antes que pase algo!

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-James se veía entre asustado e impaciente alertando un poco a Severus, no sabía si creerle o no. Ante la confusión de Severus James no pudo hacer otra cosa más que jalarle de la manga para sacarle del lugar, pero al parecer Severus optó por dar resistencia.-¿Quién demonios te crees para jalarme de esa manera! Me las vas a…-un crujido de una puerta destrozándose y un gruñido escalofriante provino detrás de Severus en donde se encontraban las escaleras.

-Oh no-musitó James a lo bajo sacando su varita y apuntando al ser que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos. James al parecer esperaba una mayor respuesta de Severus cuando este se giró y vió al inmenso animal, pero este se petrificó tan sólo cuando lo hizo.-tenemos que salir de aquí¿Snape?...¿Snape me estás escuchando? –el chico asintió levemente-camina lentamente hasta la salida y no hagas movimientos bruscos-este no dijo nada pero empezó a retroceder lentamente sin perder de vista al hombre lobo que le miraba interesado mientras remarcaba sus enormes colmillos. Cuando los chicos ya se veían cerca de escapar el hombre lobo dio un gran brinco hasta donde ellos se encontraban bloqueándoles la salida obligándoles a correr para que no les alcanzara las normes fauces del animal.

-¡Remus¡Soy yo James¡Cálmate!-gritó el chico de gafas en vano, la bestia se veía enfurecida los persiguió hasta otro cuarto el cual lograron trabar antes de que la fiera entrara.

-¿eso….eso era…Remus?-comenzó a decir Severus con voz temblorosa, James pareció derrotado su secreto finalmente había sido expuesto y para su desgracia enfrente de uno de sus enemigos.

-Así es Snape, ese era Lupin-la bestia empezó a embestir la puerta tratando de penetrarla y atrapar a sus presas-por eso lo manteníamos en secreto¡Por eso Dumbeldore lo mantenía en secreto!-Snape dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar el nombre del director, si eso era verdad se vería en muchas más dificultades de las que hubiera pensado. De pronto, hubo silencio, había dejado de golpear la puerta.

-¿Se fué?

-No lo creo, debe estar esperando a que salgamos-sacó su varita señalando a la puerta-y no lo vamos a decepcionar-Severus miró con cierto horror la puerta al pensar que en cualquier momento Potter dejaría entrar Remus para dejar que lo comiera a él mientras tomaba la oportunidad para huir.

-¡No abras¡nos matará!

-Conozco a Remus mejor que tú Snape, el brincara dentro del cuarto antes de ver si hay alguien enfrente de él. ¡Quédate a un lado de la puerta! A la cuenta de tres cuando abra el saltará y nosotros tomaremos esa oportunidad para huir y encerrarlo ¿entendido?-Snape asintió tratando de aclarar sus ideas, su mente lo traicionaba haciéndole recordar en sus padres, cuando escaparon…cuando les asesinaron.

-¡Una….dos….tres!-la puerta se abrió de golpe y Lupin saltó hacia dentro tal y como lo predijo James. Ambos chicos lograron salir cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Mientras se acercaban a la salida oyeron con horror como madera vieja crujía, Lupin había logrado derribar la puerta en un ataque de furia. James fue el primero en salir para luego esperar que Snape le alcanzara. En cuanto Snape llegó James cerró la trampilla.

-Espero no derribe esta-dijo James más para si mismo corriendo por el pasillo con Snape pisándole los talones, sentía que la sangre se le congelaba cuando recordó aquella vez que huyó con su madre y Misty observando a su padre cuando toda la jauría se le iba encima.

Tropezó.

-Snape no es momento de…¿Snape?-James quedó mudo tan sólo de ver el estado del Slytherin, parecía mirar al piso, pero en realidad veía a la nada, estaba perdido en sus propios recuerdos, en sus propias pesadillas.-¡Snivellus el podría escapar en cualquier momento!-James se inclinó sacudiendo al moreno por los hombros para que reaccionara. No entendía lo que le pasaba y eso lo desesperaba. Se espantó cuando Snape comenzó al temblar un poco convulsivo.-esto no esta bien-se repetía James una y otra vez mirando a Snape y el oscuro pasillo que habían dejado atrás aún con el leve rugido de Lupin y su constante golpeteo en la puerta, si seguía así escaparía.

-No puedo dejarlos…-dijo Snape de pronto para confusión de James

-¿a quienes?

-van a comerlos por mi culpa…-Snape acababa de perder toda razón, estaba reviviendo su pasado

-sólo esto me faltaba-masculló Potter levantando a Snape para recargarlo en su cuerpo llevándolo como si estuviera herido-¿Qué demonios estará recordando el grasoso?

-papá…mamá…no me dejen sólo…-James frunció el ceño mientras un ligero escalofrío recorría su espalda

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?-preguntó esperando que realmente no le respondiera, sentía que si lo hacía se sentiría culpable.

-…fue mi culpa, esos hombres lobo los mataron por mi culpa…yo debí morir…no ellos…no ellos…-Snape lloró en silencio llegando casi al final del túnel ya cerca del sauce.

James no dijo nada, por ahora lo más importante era salir de ahí.

-Al fin…-respiró el chico de gafas con alivio cuando se alejó considerablemente del sauce dejándose caer en la frescura del pasto junto con Snape. Este pareció reaccionar de pronto en la caída dando una gran bocanada de aire parándose de golpe en su lugar.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-estaba más pálido de lo normal y tenía un frió sudor en todo su rostro

-no fue con magia te lo aseguro-rió James para la mayor confusión de Snape-creo que…te pusiste en estado de shock y bueno te traje antes de que esto pasara a mayores.-James se irguió con una media sonrisa mirándolo con cierta lástima como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa¿te entró el remordimiento por intentar asesinarme junto con tu amigo?

-¿de qué hablas? Si yo te salvé

-¿Me salvaste?-rió Snape con ironía-¡seguramente tu y tus amigos planearon todo, pero a ti te entró el remordimiento y por eso viniste a advertirme!

-tu si que eres todo un caso-bufó James tratando de ser razonable-me enteré a donde ibas y viene a buscarte para impedir que Lupin te hiciera daño

-¿Y que pretendes que haga¿Que te agradezca de rodillas?

-mira, de ti no espero nada ¿ok, sólo vayámonos antes que…-James se incorporó mirando en dirección al colegio y con horror vio al director con Sirius y Peter siguiéndoles por los talones dirigirse hasta ellos-demonios, lo que faltaba

-¿Están bien?-preguntó el director con preocupación

-ahm¿Por qué no habríamos de estarlo?-preguntó James de forma casual, el director le miró seriamente revisándole al mismo tiempo para verificar que ninguno tuviera algún daño.

-Gracias a Merlín los dos están bien

-¡pero por poco y no¡Intentaron asesinarme!-señaló Severus con mucho rencor en la voz

-Vengan, hablaremos seriamente en mi oficina-indicó el director muy molesto, Sev quería seguir protestando pero el director le pidió que de nuevo que eso fuera en la oficina.

Ya en ella el director los hizo sentarse mientras él paseaba con los brazos hacia atrás.

-Bien chicos, la cosa será así yo preguntaré y ustedes me contestarán según les pida ¿de acuerdo, y no quiero que de nuevo desencadenen otra pelea el director los miró severamente y los chicos no hicieron otra cosa que asentir.-James, cuéntame que fue lo que pasó…y no quiero mentiras-James suspiró profundamente mirando de reojo a su amigo que estaba un poco pálido.

-Señor…no puedo…no quiero meter en problemas a nadie.

-Habrá problemas si no me dices lo que pasó en realidad James-James dio un largo suspiro y continuó

-Esta bien, vera…hace algún tiempo nos percatamos que Snape nos estaba siguiendo por lo de… ya sabe, lo que tiene Remus-el director asintió-y hace unas semanas escuché que Sirius comentaba que si no nos dejaba en paz le iba a dar un susto, y hace unas horas Peter me dijo que Sirius lo había logrado, yo no sabía a que se refería entonces me explicó que había enviado a Severus a la casa de los gritos, me dijo que no me preocupara ya que él había encerrado muy bien a Remus así que no escaparía, sólo haría sonidos que espantarían a Snape.

-Si claro, lo que ustedes querían ¡era matarme!

-¡no es verdad!-se defendió Sirius levantándose de su asiento-¡y si lo quieres saber no pensé en realidad que fueras tan estúpido como para caer en mi trampa!

-¡y yo no pensé que serías un maldito asesino!

-¡Basta!-gritó el director acallando a sus alumnos-¡si siguen así los voy a expulsar!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Snape incrédulamente

-¿eso quiere decir que no nos va a…?

-No me tienten chicos, después de todo rompieron más de una regla el día de hoy y tienen un largo antecedente para darme motivos y hacerlo, sin embargo si lo hiciera tendría que dar explicaciones y el único que saldría perjudicado sería Remus, y no me puedo dar el lujo de permitir eso.

-¡El quiso comernos!

-Severus, no puedes juzgar al pobre de Remus de esa manera, el no sabe lo que hace, sólo lo hace por instinto.-Severus quedó callado al saber que sólo gastaría saliva, el director iba a dejar de nuevo que ellos se salieran con la suya.-pero eso si, cada uno de ustedes tendrá su merecido castigo-Peter abrió los ojos asustado como cuando se alumbra a una rata en la noche.

-Pero señor Peter no tuvo nada que ver en esto, a él no lo castigue…-comenzaron a alegar James y Sirius, a Severus ciertamente le daba igual, de todos modos no los iba a expulsar sólo les habría de tocar un castigo como cuando se hace una travesura de menor grado.

-Es injusto-pensaba Snape mirando al director con resentimiento, por que no sólo se cometió un atropello a su persona si no que también le hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto con respecto a Remus y claro, tuvo que cumplir con su palabra…por ahora.

**Ennovy: wow chik te aventaste todo! XD Me animaste a seguir, aunque tarde o temprano tenía que terminarla, pero bue…nn nunca hay mejor tiempo que el ahora.**

**Ya había escrito una parte, pero había cosas que no cuadraban y me quedé trabada a partir de aquí. Las cosas se irán complicando y debo ser cuidadosa la manera en que lo planteo, ya que espero ahora si llegar al final ;).**

**A tus preguntas¿de donde soy¿mi nombre? Bueno, mejor referencia no hay que mi bio XD dale clic a mi nombre y verás:P (see la quiero hacer de suspenso XD)**

**Así que Ennovy na? Jeje, si, la verdad me preguntaba que significaría eso, ya después me di cuenta que era Yvonne al revés (es que mi hermana tb se llama así, sólo que con I)**

**Bueno chik nos estamos viendo, cualquier pregunta o inquietud que tengas hasmelo saber con confianza, y muchas gracias por escribirme en mi otro fic por cierto ;) byeces!**


	20. Todo está escrito

**Por la fiebre del 6to libro puse un pequeño Spoiler XD aunque ya tenía pensado poner algo parecido (genial). Me dejó las cosas más fáciles XD. **

**Todo esta escrito.**

-Bueno chicos, pueden irse-los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos mirándose el uno al otro, al parecer los merodeadores pensaban que las cosas aún no terminaban. Severus les había descubierto, ahora el secreto de Remus estaba en peligro.-…excepto tu Severus-el moreno se giró para mirar al director con recelo, dio una respiración profunda y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.-Peter, cierra la puerta al salir y vayan directamente a sus cuartos si no quieren que me arrepienta y los expulse-dijo el director severamente, este asintió siendo el último en salir de la oficina.

-Lo hizo de nuevo-masculló Severus cuando estuvieron a solas

-¿Qué fue lo que hice Severus?

-Dejó que esos…-se contuvo para no decir algo más fuerte-esos Gryffindors se salieran con la suya, y como siempre yo termino siendo el ingenuo idiota del cuento que se va a tener que quedar callado…

-Severus…

-¡Pero creáme¡esta vez no dejare que se salgan con la suya¡tengo amigos influyentes¿sabe?-se levantó de su asiento golpeando la mesa con vehemencia -¡No descansaré hasta que saquen a cada uno de sus preciados Gryffindors!

-se que tipo de amigos tienes Severus-dijo el director con una mirada significativa. Severus sintió un extraño escalofrío en la espalda-siéntate por favor, y mejor toma un dulce para tranquilizarte-le extendió un plato de chocolates, pero Severus no tomó ninguno-¿no te gustan? –Albus alzó los hombros y comió uno. A Severus no le gustaba nada ese comportamiento tan tranquilo del director. Algo estaba planeando.

-¿Para que quiere hablar conmigo?. Si es para que no hable sobre su preciado hombre lobo pierde el tiempo. Mañana por la mañana todo mundo sabrá que tipo de ser esconden en Hogwarts, a los padres de familia no les gustará nada que esté arriesgando la vida de sus hijos ¿sabe?-Severus sentía que ahí lo tenía acorralado, que el director no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Se que podrías Severus-inició el director con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba-y no haré nada para detenerte. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-miró a Severus sobre sus gafas de media Luna-sólo quiero recordarte que Remus actúa así por instinto, no sabe lo que hace cuando está en ese estado…

-si, eso ya me lo dijo. Pero eso no excusa que hayan intentado matarme.-El director movió la cabeza tristemente.

-Se que piensas que no me importa lo que te pase Severus, se que piensas que ayudo a tus compañeros sobre de ti. Siendo que a ti es el que más he ayudado.

-¿De que demonios está hablando?-Severus le miró como si estuviera loco-usted en su vida me ha prestado ayuda ¡no me mire así!. Se de lo que hablo. Usted jamás se ha girado a verme para procurarme ayuda¡usted jamás se ha interesado por mi vida! Así que mejor quite esa falsa cara de benevolencia que no le queda.-Albus se puso de pie caminando hasta la puerta de su oficina para quedar de espaldas con Severus.

-Tu dices que no te he apoyado en lo más mínimo. Entiendo que lo veas así. Se que has sufrido mucho Severus, y se que pude evitar lo que estas viviendo desde hace mucho tiempo, por ello te pido disculpas-Severus se giró sobre su asiento mirando al director que aún le daba la espalda, que de pronto se giró mirándolo a los ojos-He cometido muchos errores Severus. Muchas vidas penden de mis decisiones.

Muchas vidas están en mis manos. La gente que está allá afuera, luchando por la injusticia. Aquí mismo mis alumnos y maestros, todos dependen de una decisión mía para ayudarles o cambiarles la vida. A veces soy acertado, otras me equivoco. Quizá Severus contigo me he equivocado, aún no lo se bien.

Severus no entendía en lo más mínimo lo que quería decirle, sólo le miraba como hablaba ahí parado con cierto aire de derrota y reprensión. Más que regaño para él parecía estarse reprendiendo así mismo.

-no entiendo su punto.

-Severus, se quienes son tus influencias. Se quienes son tus "amigos".-Severus no pudo evitar temblar un poco, le habían descubierto, pero ¿Cómo¿Y desde hace cuanto tiempo?-Ya es demasiado tarde Severus para dar vuelta a la elección que tuviste. Y se que también es demasiado tarde para devolverle la vida a la gente que injustamente le quitaste.-Severus se volvió en su asiento con aire de derrota, respiraba un poco más agitado de lo normal.

-¿Por qué me dice todo eso? Si dice saber eso de mi ¿Por qué no me entrega de una vez?-Albus caminó de nuevo hasta su escritorio y se sentó para topar de nuevo la mirada de Severus.

-Eres joven. A veces cuando se es joven no se piensa con prudencia. No se miden los riesgos. Tal como lo hicieron tus compañeros contigo.-Severus agachó la cabeza, entendía el punto. El director llevaba tiempo protegiendo su secreto para mantenerlo a salvo tal y como lo estaba haciendo con sus compañeros.

Sólo que había una diferencia.

Ellos, básicamente, habían intentado matarlo. Remus lo habría echo pero de manera inconsciente, como el director le había dicho, por instinto. Pero nada de eso paso. Y si lo hubieran hecho quizá quedarían como héroes cuando descubrieran que él era un mortífago.

Un asesino.

Lo que dolía era que comparando, el había sido peor que ellos.

El había matado, no por supervivencia, no por instinto. Si no por una falsa diversión.

Muy a conciencia.

Eso lo hacía peor que ellos.

Ahora les odiaba más que nunca, odiaba a esos Gryffindors por que ahora realmente él había actuado peor que ellos.

Y lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

Lo hizo desde el momento que se unió a los mortífagos, pero no quería darse cuenta.

Se engañaba pensando que lo hacía por una causa justa, ojo por ojo diente por diente.

Pero esa gente no le había hecho nada a él, la única persona a la que disfrutó matando fue a su abuelo y aún así en las noches podía sentir que su piel se quemaba cuando la sangre de su abuelo tocó su carne.

Después de él fue una mujer que le rogó que la mataran, por que vió como mataron a su familia. A unos niños. Que ni siquiera tenían edad suficiente como para defenderse. Y él, estuvo ahí, mirando sin hacer nada cuando Lucius mató al primero, y como un cobarde, mató al segundo.

Después de eso las cosas no fueron más fáciles. En otras dos o tres ocasiones hizo lo mismo en otras reuniones. Un auror, al que torturaron entre varios mortífagos hasta darle muerte. El fue uno de ellos.

Una pareja de esposos que intentaban proteger a su familia. Todos y cada uno de ellos muertos en su propia casa.

Y él, estuvo presente.

Asesinó por miedo a que lo mataran a él si no obedecía.

Como un cobarde.

Severus agachó su cabeza apretando sus puños.

-En lo más mínimo quería torturarte Severus. Sólo quería hacerte ver lo que tu te negabas a observar. No juzgues a tus compañeros por lo que te hicieron. No arruines sus vidas por una equivocación como la que tuvieron. Todos somos humanos Severus y todos nos equivocamos.-Snape alzó la mirada con los ojos lagrimosos-y también necesitamos que alguien nos ayude, y que nos perdone por los errores que elegimos al ir en el camino equivocado.

El moreno retuvo las lágrimas lo más que pudo tratando de devolverse la compostura.

-No se de que me habla, pero no se preocupe. No diré nada sobre sus alumnos. Guardaré el secreto.-se levantó para encaminarse hasta la salida.-¿hay algo más que quiera que haga por usted?-preguntó Severus esperando una respuesta.

-De hecho Severus…si lo hay…

-Hable entonces, yo escucho.-dijo Severus más derrotado que nunca. Pero eso no lo podía dejar ver al director, no ahora.

-Has interactuado con Samantha últimamente ¿Severus?-hasta la pregunta se le hizo extraña¿Qué pintaba todo eso aquí?-se sincero.

-No señor, hace tiempo que no hablamos.-se asustó pensando que finalmente algo malo le había pasado. Quizá esa sería la única razón por la que el director la metía al tema.

-Entonces…¿no sabes lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente?-Severus alzó los hombros.

-Ni idea.-Albus se vió algo decepcionado por su respuesta.

-Bien. Entonces eso es todo Severus. Gracias por comprender- Severus no quiso preguntar más. Sólo salió de la oficina esperando nunca más tener una experiencia como aquella.

.-.

Esa noche, no pudo dormir. No por su incidente con el Licántropo, si no por la charla con el director.

Voces.

Toda la noche escuchó voces de dolor y sufrimiento.

Sufrimiento de sus víctimas.

-Es inútil-se dijo sentándose a la orilla de su cama. Sacó su varita y dijo-Lumos-para poder ver en la oscuridad mientras buscaba un libro para leer. Entonces se topó con el que Li le había regalado. Uno verde aceitunado con el símbolo del yin yan. Pensó que sería buena idea intentar leerlo para distraerse, después de todo ya tenían unas buenas bases para empezar.

Con un libro en mano, en la otra su varita y al lado el diccionario comenzó a leer.

-"Antiguos artículos de magia oscura del Oriente"-fue lo que logró traducir en el título. Después de todo se veía interesante.

.-.

Parecía mentira, pero después de ese incidente las cosas fueron mucho más tranquilas durante la última estancia de Severus en Hogwarts. Un poco más de un año y medio había pasado. El libro aún no podía terminarlo. Siempre estaba ocupado y sólo de vez en cuando le prestaba el suficiente tiempo como para avanzar unas pocas páginas. Después de todo no era tan fácil traducir tantas cosas que hasta para su idioma no había dicha traducción. Tenía que interpretarlo la mayoría de las veces. Así que a esas alturas apenas iría un poco más de la mitad de ese gruesísimo libro.

Al fin la temporada escolar había terminado. Ahora venía la lucha por la vida. La lucha por

Elegir el camino que ibas a seguir toda tu vida.

Lucius había incrementado su dinero en los negocios que le había heredado su padre, y finalmente le había propuesto matrimonio a Narcisa. A finales de ese año se casarían y Severus sería su padrino de bodas.

Increíble, pero eso lo hacía sentirse muy felíz. Nunca antes alguien le había pedido algo como eso. Se sentía muy honrado, y básicamente se podría decir que hasta sería una parte real de la familia.

De Samantha era triste decirlo. Hasta para Severus. Justamente una semana después de su graduación Li Yang había muerto por algún tipo de hechizo. Fue el día del funeral para darle el pésame a Samantha y desde entonces no la volvió a ver. Un día simplemente desapareció, Severus sólo esperaba que tuviera suerte y que no se metiera en problemas.

Li Yang era lo más cercano que había tenido con un padre, y ahora estaba muerto. No sabían quien había sido su asesino. Ni si quiera los mortífagos sabían.

Los merodeadores por su parte, según entendía, se habían unido con Dumbeldore. James y Lily se casaron un par de meses después de que salieron de Hogwarts.

-Gran sorpresa-pensaba él. Finalmente todo estaba dicho y escrito. Él estaría del lado del lado oscuro y ellos del lado de la luz.

No podía evitar pensar que les envidiaba por eso.

Él ya no quería ser mortífago, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, hizo un juramento y no podía romperlo.

Él Tenía que ser mortífago.

Sólo le quedaba seguir órdenes y cumplir con los caprichos de su amo y señor. Serle fiel y aportar lo más que pudiera en sus ideales.

Pasaron meses y él ayudaba en algunas cosas a Lucius en su trabajo mientras era miembro activo de los mortífagos.

No era un trabajo muy del gusto de Severus pero por el momento estaba bien. Ganaba su dinero, aunque la verdad los negocios no eran lo suyo.

Después de la boda de Lucius y Narcisa Severus logró comprarse una casa aparte. Finalmente libertad total.

Su vida ya se veía dicha y escrita.

Hasta un día… que recibió una carta de Dumbledore pidiéndole que se vieran en" la cabeza de puerco". Una especie de posada (muy fea para su gusto) donde el dueño era el hermano del director.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que ir. Era mejor saber de una vez por todas lo que el director quería.

Desde el funeral no lo había visto. Ni tenía pensado hacerlo. Tan sólo verle su conciencia comenzaba a torturarle con las voces de sus antiguas víctimas.

-¿Se encuentra el director Dumbledore?-preguntó a una mujer que estaba barriendo la entrada.

-¿Quién desea verlo?

-Soy Severus Snape. El director me mandó una carta. Creo que quería hablar conmigo.

-Oh, si, está arriba en el segundo cuarto. Espere en las mesas un momento, es que está en una entrevista con una extraña mujer…

-Bien, gracias-dijo con su típica cara antipática mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-¡Espere...!-Severus ni si quiera le puso atención. El ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Se detuvo frente al cuarto que le habían indicado, esperando impacientemente lo que el director tendría que decirle.

-"Mientras más rápido mejor. No tengo todo su tiempo"

Fue entonces cuando la oyó. Una voz ronca que provenía del cuarto. La puerta estaba semiabierta y Severus se acercó a escuchar.

- _El único con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere…_

-¡Ey¡Tu no puedes estar acá!-un hombre mayor le jaló de su manga haciéndole mirarle frente a frente.

-Yo…-Severus quería seguir escuchando, pero los griteríos del hombre no le dejaron y para su mala suerte la puerta se abrió un poco más quedando expuesto ante una mujer con cara de demencia, y el director que le miraba con sorpresa.

-Severus ¿Qué...?-inmediatamente salió corriendo de la posada. Había escuchado información muy valiosa. Quizá eso valdría algo para su Amo y así tenerlo en cuenta como un miembro importante.

Ya que estaría atado a ellos quería que al menos fuera como un miembro honorable y respetado frente a sus compañeros mortífagos.

Desapareció con su varita y reapareció en el lugar donde solían reunirse.

Donde sabía que podría encontrar a su amo e informarle tan valiosa noticia.

**Hola hola! Un capitulo más ¡el final se acerca yaa lo esperaré serenamente XD!**

**Así es, creo que ahora si (eso digo desde hace mucho pero bue) pero ahora si ya pinta para dar un desenlace XD**

**Ennovy: disculpa la tardanza pero bue…ya sabes, la vida muggle XD. Espero sigas por acá y te agrade este capítulo ;). Y no dejes que te regañen por usar mucho la pc ¡Revelate! se escucha a lo lejos un grito ¡Ya quitate de la computadora¡Ahi te la pasas blablabal...!**

**Ejem...debo apurarme por que ya me llaman OOu XD**

**Hisae: Hola! Que gusto verte por aquí nñ, me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia. Espero verte aun más adelante ;).**

**Bueno chips me retiro con un fuerte abrazo y con unas ganas de recibir sus reviews XD**

**Byeces. Disculpe que sea cortante pero esto lo debo subir ¡ya!XD**


	21. Esperanza

**Esperanza**

Caminó con paso decidido hasta la habitación de su amo. Donde le habían indicado. Con el argumento que tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

-Snape ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?-preguntó Voldemort con su intimidante siseo, se encontraba en sus aposentos, parecía que le había interrumpido el sueño, eso no era bueno.

Snape al estar frente a él hizo una reverencia mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Señor, tengo una noticia que quizá podría interesarle.-Voldemort alzó una ceja, tomó su varita y caminó hasta Severus rodeándole como un buitre.

-Habla entonces.-dijo sin el menor interés acompañado de un leve bostezo.

-Fui a la cabeza de cerdo-decidió omitir la parte en la que el director le había enviado la carta-me enteré que el director estaba entrevistando a una mujer. Pasé por ahí y escuché que la mujer hablaba muy extraño. Estaba diciendo lo que me pareció una profecía…

-¿Y a mi en que me beneficia o perjudica esta información?-preguntó con cierta peligrosidad en su voz. Severus fue al punto.

-Señor, la profecía cre…creo que hablaba de usted-dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de su amo, por más que intentaba verse seguro el miedo le carcomía, después de todo ahora no le parecía tan buena idea-"_El único con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere…"_

_-_¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?-exigió saber Voldemort con una vena saltándole en la frente. Severus temió responder.

-Cre..creo que no amo, un hombre me interrumpió diciendo que no podía estar ahí. Lo lamento.-se disculpa mientras comenzaba a transpirar. Voldemort se paseó de un lado a otro bufando como un toro, claramente esa noticia le había perturbado.

-¡Crucio!-dijo y Severus comenzó a retorcerse hasta caer hecho un ovillo

-Amo ¿Por qué?-logró decir entre quejidos. Voldemort se acercó a él dejando la maldición atrás para tomarlo de sus cabellos y alzarle la cabeza para que lo mirase.

-¡Si vas a traerme una noticia que sea completa!¡Ahora tendré que buscar por mis propios medios el resto! ¡Crucio!-lo soltó y otra maldición cayó sobre su cuerpo-y este fue por que me lo preguntaste. ¡Jamás debes preguntarte el por que de mis acciones!¡Tu no debes pensar!¡ tu único deber aquí es ser mi vasallo y serme fiel hasta que los gusanos carcoman tu pútrida carne!

Severus dejó de retorcerse. Voldemort le miró levantarse mientras seguía bufando como un desquiciado.

-No…no volverá a pasar amo, lo lamento.

-Bien. Retírate. No quiero verte. Ahora tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.-Severus hizo otra reverencia mientras se retiraba con paso menos elegante, mientras se apretaba la boca del estómago. Sentía muchas ganas de vomitar.

-¿y…que tal te fue?-preguntó el mismo vasallo del lord que le había atendido con tono de burla.

Severus no le contestó, ni si quiera le dirigió la mirada. Sólo salió de ahí con un terrible dolor en el cuerpo y en el ego. Las cosas no salieron como el pensaba.

Sólo habían empeorado, ahora parecía que había caído de la gracia total del Lord. Y más que nunca deseó salir de ese mundo.

Odiaba a su abuelo por que le humillaba. Odió a los Gryffindors por que le hacían lo mismo.

Y ahora estaba trabajando para alguien que era peor que todos ellos juntos.

Cada paso que daba era erróneo. Cada paso que daba era doloroso.

Estaba destinado a sentir dolor toda su vida. A cometer una estupidez tras otra.

Y ni siquiera se pudo enterar lo que el director quería hablar con él.

-Bien Severus te felicito, todo lo haces a la perfección.- Tenía que aprender a pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas. Casi siempre era por eso sus problemas.

Regresó a su casa con un humor negro. Comenzó a tirar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Destrozó todo lo que había a su paso.

Cuando sintió que el azoramiento bajo de su cabeza se dejó caer en su cama. Se volvió a levantar al sentir que se había acostado en algo. Estuvo a punto de aventarlo, pero se detuvo al notar que era el libro que el viejo Li le había obsequiado. Dio un bufido y decidió, una vez más, distraerse con algo.

Ya le había servido una vez para eludir a su conciencia y sus miedos, podría servir de nuevo.

Comenzó a leerlo, y con sorpresa notó que pudo pasar más rápido las páginas que las otras veces. Ya tenía más práctica. Muy rara vez usaba el diccionario.

Después de terminar un capítulo entero vio una imagen que se le hizo muy peculiar.

Un pequeño cofre negro, como el que Samantha le había regalado hacía mucho tiempo.

_-"El cofre Yin"-_Leyó en el título_. El cofre Yin tiene la apariencia de un cofre normal y corriente, muchas de las veces que estuvo perdido los muggles lo usaban como una cajita decorativa para guardar sus trebejos, ignorantes de su uso, al igual que algunos magos. _

_Un poco de su historia._

_Creado, en el año 1300 por un mago oscuro llamado Tsen Yang Su era fue considerada la era del Yin (haciendo ironía del apellido del creador), por las cosas tan terribles que hizo en su época. Su hijo Chaotzu Yang fue quien logró derrotarlo en un enfrentamiento de muerte. _

_Desde ese momento la familia Yang pudo recobrar este cofre para evitar que alguien más se hiciera daño con él. Perdido entre los años de 1500 y 1600, la familia logró recuperarla, después de que varios maleantes le dieran uso como una caja donde guardaban sus más oscuros secretos._

Severus no pudo evitar pensar que podría ser un tipo de pensadero.

_Sus Usos_

_-El Cofre Yin, aparte de guardar los pensamientos de los magos, también tenía otra oscura intención. El de ayudar a la persona que acudiera a él grabando en su tapa uno de sus sueños. Como precio será compartir el Yan del aspirante con el del cofre, ya que se alimenta de él. Así que con el tiempo la mayor parte de los magos terminan con la mayor parte de su Yan y son consumidos por el Yin._

_Se dice que el cofre atrapó el alma de Tsen y que siempre está hambriento de Yan para lograr un día descansar en paz._

Severus por suerte sabía que era el Yin y el Yan. Era el equilibrio que hay en el mundo del bien y el mal. El equilibrio que hay en cada persona. El yin-mal, y el yan-bien. La Noche y el día. Eso quería decir que la persona que escribiera sobre el cofre correría el riesgo de terminar con todo el Bien que tuviera para que el mal le dominara.

-No puede ser el mismo cofre…¿o si?-Se le hizo increíble pensar que entre sus cosas poseyera algo tan poderoso y tan peligroso-¿Por qué Samantha me lo daría?

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar que había algo escrito en la tapa. Al no entender lo que decía en ese tiempo Sam le había dicho que la traducción era "Mantenerse juntos pase lo que pase".

Definitivamente eso no sonaba como un deseo. Más bien como un pensamiento…

A menos que eso no fuera lo que dijera.

Fue en busca del cofre que tenía resguardado en la parte superior de un ropero viejo. Lo sacó con cuidado y le miró con detenimiento. Nunca antes le había observado de esa manera, nunca se había tomado la molestia de verificar las inscripciones. No pensó que hiciera falta.

El confiaba en Sam, y si eso decía eso era.

Pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro.

Se sentó sobre su cama, leyó la inscripción. La piel se le enchinó mientras un sudor frío recorría su frente cuando logró entender lo que decía.

"_Que tu nuevo dueño se enamore de mí"_

-No…no es posible…-hizo a un lado el cofre como si le estuviera quemando las manos. Se levantó y miró la caja con demencia.-No puede ser, cierto. ¡No estoy enamorado de ella!..."_pero lo estuviste_"-le dijo una vocecilla interna. Recordó que no había pasado mucho desde que había perdido a Florence y comenzó a olvidarla poco a poco mientras Sam se metía en sus pensamientos, sentía arduos deseos de verla, de besarla…pero jamás lo hizo-¿Pero cómo se rompió el hechizo? A estas alturas ya debería hasta estar casado con ella-No era por que no le atrajera en algún momento. Simplemente nunca sintió que tuvieran química para ese tipo de relación, sólo quería ser su amigo y punto. Pero efectivamente después de la muerte de Florence, después de que Sam le regaló el cofre las cosas cambiaron.

-¿Qué hizo la diferencia para romper el hechizo? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Sam?!-se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, agarrándose la cabeza como acallando todo lo que se le ocurría en el momento.

-"_Ella se suicidó tan solo por tu amor_"-decía una de las voces

_-"Por tu culpa su vida se arruinó_"-decía otra

-¡Ella eligió ese camino!¡Ella sabía las consecuencias!¡Yo no tengo la culpa!-entonces cayó en cuenta.-Quizá si el hechizo no se completo no le debe nada al cofre.-corrió de nuevo al libro y releyó para ver si era posible. Pero sólo comprobó que después de desatar un hechizo, este sólo seguiría su curso.

-_El mago que haga uso de este cofre no podrá escapar de su apetito. Sin embargo el deseo puede ser revertido por medio de un contra-hechizo que sólo la familia Yang conoce el cual se dice podría ser un elixir…_

Fue lo que encontró casi al terminar la página, lo demás era menos relevante.

-Li Yang lo sabía.-mordió su labio inferior-El té, ya decía yo que tenía un sabor extraño. Tenía una poción… me estaba dando un remedio. Y quizá esas pesadillas…era una advertencia…

Recordó lo que siempre le decía.

-"_Lo sabrás a su tiempo_"

Ahora que había llegado el tiempo no podía creérselo.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?, quizá podría hacer algo para ayudarla_…"podría ser que ya no había remedio que le salvara, y para limpiar su culpa decidió ayudarle a él_"-se respondió.

Recordó la primera vez que vió a Li y la expresión de su rostro en cuanto le observó. En ese tiempo había pensado que había sido por que descubrió que era un mortífago, pero no fue solo eso. Fue por que quizá sintió la magia en él del cofre.

Después de todo era descendiente. Cuando un mago lleva la sangre del creador de algún objeto en el que quizá se uso la sangre para la creación. No es difícil identificar a quien está impregnado de la esencia dicho objeto.

Y para ese tiempo Li ya debía haberse percatado que el cofre no estaba en sus manos.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo pidió entonces?-se preguntó, ya que si ese cofre pertenecía a la familia, por que ellos eran quienes la resguardaban, entonces lo más lógico era que pidiera que se lo regresara.-¿Por qué no lo hizo?, ¿acaso hay algo más que deba saber de él?-o quizá sería que ya no había heredero que pudiera poseerlo. Después de que Li muriera, por consecuencia, en el linaje seguía Sam, aunque fuera adoptiva..

-Me heredó el cofre-ahora entendía por que no se lo pidió. Samantha quizá en un _lapsus_ de conciencia, sabía que después de que hubiera pedido un deseo a la caja estaba perdida. Por ello se lo regaló. Y Li se la dejó por que había confiado en él.

-No puede ser tan simple-sentía que había algo que se le escapaba pero no sabía que.-¿Por qué no la confió a alguien más? ¿Cómo sabía que iba a morir pronto?¡no pudo saberlo!

-"_A menos que ya le hubieran marcado su destino_"

-No…-una idea horrible cruzó por su cabeza-Sam…¿Acaso tú…?

No pudo terminarse la pregunta, tan sólo pensar en ello se le escamaba la piel.

…….

Un par de meses pasaron de aquel incidente, Severus había renunciado al trabajo con Lucius, estaba en una época donde se sentía más perdido y confundido que nunca.

El pasado no dejaba de perturbarle, el pasado lo perseguía por donde fuera que él iba. Por eso decidió dejar a un lado los negocios con Lucius, estar con él sólo le recordaba en lo que estaba metido.

Desde entonces saltó de trabajo en trabajo apenas ganando unos pocos galeones, suficientes para mantenerse un tiempo para vivir mas o menos bien. Así tenía que ser ahora ya que el dinero que su abuelo le había heredado tuvo que ser usado para dos cosas, una para apoyar el ideal mortífago y dos, para pagar deudas que el viejo había dejado antes de morir, así que básicamente Severus se fue en quiebra.

De todos modos ya no le importaba mucho ese hecho, estaba muy ocupado con sus encargos del tenebroso, se había enterado que era bueno en hacer pociones, así que le había encomendado unos cuantos "trabajitos extras" para experimentarlos en sus víctimas.

No le agradaba mucho, pero a fin de cuentas era mejor que andarse jugando la vida con los aurores que últimamente estaban demasiado perspicaces sin quitarle crédito a la Orden del Fénix que les estaban pisando los talones, de hecho ya habían caído unos cuantos, que por suerte desconocía sus nombres, sólo recordaba a un tal Wilkes y eso por que era el "portero" de la mansión del tenebroso.

Por otra parte, el señor oscuro andaba muy precipitado desde el día que le había informado de la profecía. Se había obsesionado con ello hasta le pareció escuchar que ya sabía quien podría ser el mocoso que intentaría quitarle algún día su poder.

No es que le interesara mucho, pero por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento de ello. Fue por eso que ese frío día otoñal de noviembre decidió visitar la tumba de Florence después de varios años de tenerla abandonada.

La extrañaba realmente, siempre con ella se había sentido a gusto, a pesar de que él no siempre estaba de buen humor ella siempre le toleraba.

Las hojas secas que caían de las copas de los árboles habían tapado una parte de su tumba, la limpió con delicadeza apartando unas flores secas que tendrían apenas un par de semanas que le habrían dejado, posiblemente sus padres, reemplazándolas con un ramillete de tulipanes amarillos como los que le gustaban.

Por un largo rato permaneció en posición de firmes frente a la tumba, mirando a la lápida y hablándole como si ella realmente estuviera escuchándole.

-Florence…dame fuerzas por favor, ya no puedo-suplicó en un deje de debilidad-se que no tengo derecho a venir a verte después de todo lo que he hecho…pero necesitaba recurrir a alguien. Ya no se en quien confiar, me siento sólo. Desearía que las cosas hubieran salido diferentes pero…-apretó los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas-me he equivocado demasiado…mis padres deben estarse revolcándose en su tumba-ironizó con una mueca.-¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme Florence?-finalmente dejó que un par de lágrimas se colaran de sus ojos-quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…sólo quizá…no lo sé…estoy muy confundido ¿Qué debo hacer? Ya no puedo escapar, estoy atrapado en este maldito agujero,…lo sé ¡soy un maldito cobarde!-arrugó su cara aflorando todo su rencor hacia sí mismo-pero sobre todo un estúpido…-se dijo esto último tanto por sus decisiones como por lo de Sam que le había dejado muy mal desde entonces.

Hubo un largo silencio, con su palma de su mano cubría toda su cara tallando sus lágrimas con desesperación realmente esperando que alguien le dijera algo, que alguien le indicara su camino…alguien…

Un crujir de las plantas secas le sacó de sus pensamientos, había una persona parada no muy lejos tras él, trató de recuperar su compostura sin si quiera girarse de su lugar, fuera quien fuera no le era de su interés. O al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Severus?-dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz. Hacía años que esa voz no le llamaba por su nombre y la verdad le sorprendía que esa voz le llamara justo a él en ese lugar.

-¿Ev…es decir…señora Potter?-dijo el apellido con resentimiento para el desagrado de la mujer. Snape aún no se giraba de su lugar, no quería que le mirara en un estado de rendimiento. Su rostro estaba aún más pálido, sólo sus ojos se hallaban enrojecidos como parte de sus mejillas por el esfuerzo de su sollozo.

-Si soy yo-respondió esta con una increíble paciencia-hace tiempo que no te veía…-siguió con la intención de entablar una charla.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó este menos amable. Lily suspiró entendiendo que esto no sería nada fácil.

-Si te soy sincera te seguí hasta aquí-Severus alzó una ceja ¿Qué esa mujer quería enfrentarlo?

-¿A sí? ¿La orden te mandó a seguirme Potter?-preguntó sin más preámbulos.

-Llámame Lily-respondió esta un poco molesta de que dijera su apellido de casada con tanto odio- como en los buenos tiempos-Snape no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada con sarcasmo.

-Claro, los buenos tiempos creo por desgracia no fueron muchos ¿verdad?-se cruzó de brazos mostrándose más hostil-pero si eso te tranquiliza, te llamaré Lily.-siguió aún de espaldas.

-Bueno, supongo que ya nos vamos entendiendo-un pequeño quejido extrañó a Severus, al mirar sobre su hombro notó que Lily llevaba un bulto enrollado en un edredón: un bebé.

-Otro Potter supongo-dijo con indiferencia, pero descartando la posibilidad de que la mujer quisiera alguna trifulca con él, ninguna madre en su sano juicio lucharía con un bebé en brazos ¿cierto?

-Supones bien-replicó esta con cierto tono de resentimiento-Es el niño que tu amo busca.-soltó sin más miramientos, sólo entonces Severus se dignó a darle frente con los ojos bien abiertos y sin habla.

¿Podría ser posible?

Quedó mudo un largo rato como en estado de shock

¿Qué era lo que pretendía esa mujer? ¿Por qué precisamente a él tenía que mostrarle a su hijo en bandeja de plata? Como si no supiera ya de que lado estaba él. ¿Qué se había vuelto loca de remate?

Y aún con estos pensamientos en la cabeza no pudo evitar que su pecho estallara de miedo. ¿Ese bebé había sido condenado por su causa? Después de todo, él había hecho que el tenebroso se enterara de la profecía.

Entonces fue cuando dirigió su mirada a Lily, sólo en ese momento entendió la razón de su presencia. Ella sabía que él había sido el informante, probablemente el director se lo había contado.

-¿Por qué vienes a mí?-se consternó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás-¿Quieres vengarte? ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-No creas que no me lo había planteado Severus-él tragó saliva, no es que tuviera miedo a una batalla o que le temiera a esa mujer, tan sólo le consternaba ese niño, ¡tan sólo un bebé de unos meses! Hijo de Lily y James Potter, ¿tenían que ser precisamente las personas que conocía a las que tenía que condenar? Si, odiaba a James Potter, y le guardó un pequeño resentimiento a Lily…pero jamás les hubiera deseado algo así, no a Lily al menos. Quizá si hubiera sido cualquier otro niño no le habría afectado tanto, pero ahora verlo ahí, dormido en los brazos de su madre, ese pequeño tan indefenso que ahora estaba siendo acosado por el mismo diablo.

Y todo por que él tuvo que abrir su bocota.

-Lo…lo siento…yo no…-Lily hizo un ademán para que no siguiera suavizando su mirada.

-Espera, déjame terminar…lo había pensado hacía mucho tiempo… pero antes tenía que saber las razones por la cual habías condenado a mi hijo ¿Por qué él?, después de todo es mi más grande tesoro y es muy difícil aceptar que…bueno, ya sabes. Si te soy sincera tenía arduos deseos de destruirte, pero el director me calmó y me dijo que no debería guardarte odio alguno…él te defendió.

Severus sintió un extraño golpeteo en el pecho. ¿Por qué él director habría hecho eso?

-No lo entiendo…no le he dado razón alguna para que crea en mi…no soy alguien de quien se pueda confiar-no tenía por que decírselo, mucho menos a ella, pero como ya se había mencionado antes estaba en un estado demasiado susceptible-y aún no entiendo por que te fías que no te haré algo, que no me llevaré a tu hijo sólo para agradarle al tenebroso-dijo tratando de asustarla, de ahuyentarla de su vida para que dejara de atormentarlo.

-Eso pensé en un principio, pero entonces recordé los viejos tiempos…y pensé que quizá ese chiquillo que conocí hace años no es tan diferente del hombre de ahora. Realmente me he arriesgado mucho al igual que he arriesgado la vida de Harry.-Severus dio otro vistazo al niño suponiendo que ese era su nombre-pero algo me decía que tu realmente no querías esto, y ahora lo acabo de comprobar por tu reacción.-Severus desvió su mirada a otra dirección, de nuevo se giró para ver la tumba de Florence-además de eso comprobé la razón por la que el director aún tiene esperanzas en ti-él hizo como que no escuchaba sin embargo agudizó más el oído parpadeando perplejamente-a pesar de todo conservas amor en tu corazón, y esperanza en tu mirada.

Él carraspeó su garganta hablando con voz gallosa.

-No se de que hablas…yo ya no tengo remedio, he elegido mi camino y he lastimado a muchos, ya lo sabes. De hecho deberías aprovechar este momento para vengarte, no me defenderé. Después de todo, yo soy el responsable de lo que ahora tu hijo deberá sufrir.

-Sabes que no lo haré, no seas tonto. Severus, en realidad quiero confiar en que puedes cambiar. Habla con el director, el te guiará.-escuchó que las hojas crujían, Lily se había dado media vuelta para irse, Severus se giró completo para mirarle dar unos pasos más.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…-dijo con voz casual, pero Lily le interrumpió.

-Habla con el director, sólo de esa manera me ayudarás-Lily le sonrió tiernamente, a la vez que el pequeño Harry bostezaba moviendo sus manecitas fuera de su edredón.

-Lo consideraré-respondió este apenas haciendo una mueca tratando de corresponder la sonrisa.

-Por cierto-agregó antes de dar la retirada-¿Has visto a Samantha?, el director la busca desesperadamente-Snape frunció el ceño negando con su cabeza.

-No tengo idea ¿sucede algo?-preguntó como al que no le importaba la cosa.

-No lo sé. Sólo se que es posible que ande en malos pasos. Si sabes a lo que me refiero-le envió una mirada significativa y Snape asintió entendiendo lo que le quería decir.

-Estaré al pendiente-Harry comenzó a quejarse antes de explotar en llanto. Severus no pudo evitar que ese llanto perforara su cabeza imaginándose lo similar que se podría escuchar si este llegara a manos del tenebroso.

Ese niño …¿podría realmente ser capáz de salvar a todos?

-Debo irme, ya me he arriesgado demasiado al buscarte. Adiós Severus Snape. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes-se despidió la mujer antes de desaparecer junto con su hijo.

-Adiós Lily Potter, te prometo que haré lo posible por evitar que algo le pase al niño que condené. Tu hijo.

Lo dijo como en un juramento con la tumba de Florence de testigo sin si quiera imaginarse que esa sería la última vez que vería a Lily Potter en vida.

_**Ennovy, lamento** tanto la tardanza, no hay pretexto, no he escrito mucho últimamente, pero si hecho mucha tarea TT, no debería dar tanta descripción XD pero basta decir que llevo varios días durmiendo pocas horas y para colmo lo que había adelantado en vacaciones fue borrado por algun virus , je, creerás que fue lo que más me afectó más que otras dos carpetas de tareas que se borraron?XDXD, en fin, aquí esta la continuación espero sea de tu agrado_


	22. El fénix negro

**El Fénix Negro**

-¡Busquen en mar y tierra!¡no me importa! ¡Encuentren a los Potter! ¡Y les aseguro que quien lo haga será bien agraciado por mi parte!

Anunciaba el tenebroso en una reunión mortífaga, con voz estridente. Estaba claramente desesperado.

Los mortífagos dieron conmoción cuando su amo les dijo esto último, unos desaparecieron casi inmediatamente cuando él dio por terminada la reunión otros se quedaron esperando órdenes tal como Severus.

Los pocos que se habían ido, según sabía, eran, por así decirlo, espías del Lord. Casi todos del ministerio de magia. Sin embargo había uno que usualmente solía hablar a solas con el tenebroso, se le hacía familiar pero no daba quien era, sólo había atinado que podría ser efectivamente un espía infiltrado en la Orden del Fénix.

Pensar en ello tan sólo le daban más ganas de averiguar quien era ese individuo, pero para su desgracia nunca lograba su prometido ya fuera por que el Lord les corría o simplemente les mandaba una tarea que debían cumplir al instante.

-Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que buscar un estúpido crío de sangre sucia-masculló Lucius en confidencia con Severus-tengo muchos problemas con el Ministerio y no me dejan ni un segundo de respiro. Creo que han empezado a hacer investigaciones, a algún "inteligente" se le ocurrió que podría haber mortífagos infiltrados.

Snape alzo una ceja con interés, pero claro no se notó al tener la máscara puesta.

-¿De dónde habrán sacado esa tonta idea?-ironizó recargándose en un pilar notando que a la distancia una mortífago no le apartaba el ojo.

-Búrlate si quieres, esto es muy serio. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es trabajar con un horroroso auror respirándote en la nuca?...o momento, no lo sabes. Ya que para eso primero deberías tener un empleo.-dijo tratando de ser doliente, pero Severus ni si quiera se inmutó, estaba más concentrado en la mujer que le miraba insistentemente tras su máscara blanca. No sabía quien era, y algo le decía que no quería averiguarlo, ya que era una de los mortífagos más allegados al tenebroso así que retarla sería como retar al mismísimo Lord. Por ello decidió apartar la mirada devolviéndola a Lucius.

-¿No tienes que irte ya? Tengo entendido que te cuentan los segundos en tu trabajito-Lucius bufó desapareciendo exasperadamente en el momento que checó su reloj. En realidad ya era muy tarde, pasaban de las 9 de la noche.

Ahora Severus era el que se había puesto nervioso, ya que a eso de las 10:30pm tendría una charla con el director en su propia casa.

Eso no le agradaba ni una pizca, pero no le pudo replicar a una carta que le había llegado de sorpresa en la mañana que le decía que tenía que hablar de un asunto importante con él a la hora prevista y en el lugar indicado.

No pudo evitar pensar que el viejo se había vuelto loco, no sólo se arriesgaba él si no que también metería en muchos problemas graves a Severus si alguien se enteraba que el jefe de la Orden andaba metiéndose en su casa de manera sospechosa.

Esperó diez minutos más esperando que le dieran alguna indicación, pero como no fue así desapareció entendiendo que no había algo especialmente planeado para él, pasa su suerte.

Tan sólo no se dio cuenta que _alguien_ más podría estarle siguiendo los pasos.

Cuando llegó a su casa torció la nariz mientras se quitaba la máscara.

Su pequeño cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, hacía tiempo que no hacía limpieza alguna. Simplemente por que no se le daba la gana.

Había zapatos tirados en medio del cuarto, unas cuantas ropas estaban colgadas en los muebles y sólo Merlín sabría cuanto tiempo que no se lavaban. Su cama estaba revuelta como si no la hubiera tendido, y su mesa tenía papeles por doquier, la mayor parte de ellos contenían algunas pociones que tenía pensado elaborar para su amo, en un mueble semioculto habían unos cuantos ingredientes para sus pociones, un caldero y unos utensilios más.

Suspiró con hastío desenvainando su varita para arreglar su casa para que quedara más o menos presentable para cuando el director llegara.

Hasta la puerta la dejó semiabierta para que los aromas se ventilaran, tanto del hogar como de los ingredientes que mezclados realmente hacían que el lugar oliera como si escondiera un cadáver.

Hechizó una escoba para que barriera el piso mientras arrimaba los zapatos que se encontraban a su paso mientras el comenzaba a recoger sus trapos sucios.

Entonces fue cuando en una mesita esquinada levantó un trapo blanco que debajo tenía oculto al maldito cofre de los Yang.

Dio un respingo, tan sólo verlo le erizaba la piel. No sabía por que lo había dejado ahí, pero por alguna razón se sentía más seguro tenerlo a la vista, pero por otro lado no quería verlo. Por ello lo ocultó debajo del trapo al menos así podría fingir que no estaba.

Pero ahora tenía que cambiarlo de lugar, devolverlo a su ropero para que el director no lo hallara. Pues, ¿Qué explicación le daría si este lo viera?.

-Primero muerto-se dijo tomando el cofre en manos para moverlo de lugar, para su desgracia no se había dado cuenta que la horrorosa escoba se había metido en su camino provocándole una dolorosa caída al mismo tiempo que un cofre hacía un ¡crack! Al pegar en el piso. Severus abrió los ojos como platones olvidando el dolor, apartó las carta y fotos que habían caído de esta y revisó con cuidado la caja, la cual, se había quebrado en la parte superior donde estaba la escritura de Sam.

-Bien Severus, este cofre ha pasado por quien sabe cuantas manos durante siglos y tú llegas y la rompes, si que eres un…-no pudo terminar por reprenderse, un extraño humo grisáceo comenzó a rodear la caja como si fuera un remolino. El mortífago tuvo que soltarlo le había quemado las manos. El cofre había comenzado a tornarse en un color rojizo y cada una de sus hendiduras llameaban mezclándose con el humo que de pronto hizo un big bang transformado el cuarto alrededor del joven en pura nebulosidad. Este parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo aún, de lo que había presenciado.

Se paró de un brinco mirando su alrededor con horror. Sus cosas habían desaparecido, sólo esa horrorosa nube que le rodeaba era lo que podía ver.

-¿Ho…Hola?-preguntó tontamente cuando oyó unas voces que se cernían tras él. Al girarse notó que habían tres puertas, las tres eran rojizas como el fuego y en las tres había un grabado de un fénix negro en la parte superior.

A Snape se le hizo familiar, pero en esos momentos no daba de donde les había visto, estaba más concentrado en saber lo que había detrás de esas puertas, si eran su pase de salida o su pase a la muerte.

Tragó saliva caminando a paso lento hasta la primera puerta la cual se abrió como invitando a Severus a que pasara.

-Esto si que da miedo-se dijo penetrando lentamente temiendo que algo no muy agradable fuera a atacarle. Pero al adentrarse más notó que comenzaba a haber una ornamenta que reconoció fácilmente. Esa ornamenta con dragones dorados y tallados en madera, sus colores rojizos de la caoba y cortinas de seda, era la casa de Li. Aunque no sabía exactamente en que parte de la casa se encontraba ya que al penetrar más comenzó a notar a lo lejos una cama de madera negra con fénix tallado en su cabecera.

Había un librero apelmazado de libros tanto en chino como en inglés según se veía. En la última fila el mortífago centró su vista en una libreta que desentonaba con los libros forrados de piel, una libreta sencilla con pergaminos que él solía usar en la escuela.

-Eso es mío-se dijo al reconocer su letra de una de las hojas que se asomaban del librero. Esa libreta en particular la había perdido hacía años, no fue hasta ahora que se acordó pero en esos tiempos le había echado la culpa a Black al pensar que había sido una de sus bromitas, claro que le reclamó pero su libreta de tareas jamás volvió a sus manos.

Luego su vista se devolvió cuando notó a un lado del librero una túnica de Slytherin colgada de una manera que parecía que había alguien ahí que la llevaba puesta, lo más aterrorizante del asunto era que tenía una peluca encima con cabello negro y lacio. Al acercarse más se dio cuenta que esa túnica era suya.

La daba por perdida cuando estuvo en tercer año, igual pensaba que un día que hacía mucho calor y él tuvo que quitársela por un momento los merodeadores se la habían escondido, pero así como su libreta no la volvió a ver.

No quería ni imaginarse cuantas de sus chucherías que había perdido en algún momento se hallaban como tributo en ese cuarto.

Estaba de miedo y eso que aún la dueña y responsable de todo ello apenas había entrado.

-Samantha…me lo imaginaba.-pero no quería aceptarlo que era otra cosa.

Ella en su imagen de una chica de 13 o 14 años caminó, hasta su cama con algo oculto en sus manos.

Era el cofre. Sin titubeo alguno tomó su varita y conjurando algún hechizo apuntó al cofre grabando con fuego lo que se imaginaba que sería su deseo.

-Será mío…mío…-decía con voz demencial mientras sus ojos resplandecían en un tono rojizo al mismo tiempo que la caja, una especie de aura blanca salió de ella y se arremolinó en el cofre apagándose de pronto.

Severus ladeó la cabeza con pena, era increíble lo que ella había sacrificado…aunque ahora mirándola en su estado post-cofre comenzaba a preguntarse si ya estaba demente antes de que el cofre repercutiera en ella.

Cuando el hechizo parecía haber terminado Samatha sonrió de una manera maliciosa girando su vista justamente donde Snape estaba, este por un momento pensó que podía verle. Ella se levantó de pronto mascullando algo como "el primer paso de mi plan esta hecho ahora me encargaré de ella".

Empuñó su varita apuntándola al cofre para envolverlo como regalo. Severus sintió un dolor de estómago al recordar ese día de Navidad que había recibido el cofre…ese día le habían dado la noticia de Florence.

Samantha caminó a paso largo hacia Severus atravesándolo, este sintió un escalofrío cuando lo traspasaba. Se giró para seguirla pero de pronto se encontró de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde había aparecido, la puerta que había abierto ya no estaba, tan sólo quedaban las otras dos, la última de pronto le pareció más grande de lo que recordaba, doblaba en tamaño de la que estaría en medio.

Así pues caminó a la segunda y esta de igual manera se abrió, dentro se escuchaba un sollozo y que alguien gritaba. Penetró en ella notando que había muchas estanterías de frascos llenos, eran pociones, matraces con líquidos verdes, rojos, marrones estaban enfilados de manera exacta y ordenada en cada estante de madera.

Al parecer estaba en una tienda precisamente de pociones.

-No…porfavor…no lo hagas-pidió la voz de una chica llorando desconsolada. De pronto Severus sintió que su corazón había llegado hasta su garganta, esa voz…le era familia…quizá demasiado.

-No…no puede ser..¿que hace ella en tus recuerdos Sam?-se dijo caminando hasta un cuarto semioscuro donde supuso era donde preparaban las pociones ya que al irse adentrando había varios calderos sobrepuestos uno sobre otro en la entrada.

-No quisiera hacerlo, en serio, pero no me has dejado opción-era Samantha la que hablaba, la había visto apuntando a Florence…su Florence…con la varita, al parecer la estaba obligando a preparar una poción ya que Florence estaba revolviendo un líquido verdoso en el un caldero que era la mitad de grande que ella.

Severus no quería entender que era lo que pasaba, no quería hacerlo le era simplemente horrible tan sólo pensar en ello, ¿podría ser que estuviera en la ultima escena donde Florence estuvo con vida?...

-¿Por qué…?-logró preguntar la chica con esfuerzo y mirada perdida, estaba embrujada, posiblemente intentaba luchar contra un _Imperio_ que le habría mandado Sam.

-¿Por que?, por que tu me lo arrebataste, se supone sería mío después de que terminó con la estúpida de Evans, se supone que ya los tenía al margen que ya tan sólo bastaría para que me mirase…pero entonces apareciste tú.

.-Pensé que podría separarlos…pero Severus estaba demasiado embobado contigo como para dejarte así que no me dejaste opción, querida.

Rodaron lágrimas por las blancas mejillas de Florence y Severus sintió deseos de ir hasta ella y abrazarla, decirle que no se preocupara que el la ayudaría…pero esto ya era cosa del pasado…sólo era un horroroso recuerdo, lo único que podía hacer era presenciar la escena sin poder hacer nada.

-Severus…-logró decir Florence antes de añadir unas patas de araña que hicieron efecto en el caldero ya que este comenzó a burbujear con peligrosidad.

-Adiós Florence, y no te preocupes por tu regalo de navidad, yo misma le mandaré uno a Severus de tu parte ¿Qué te parece? Creo que se emocionará mucho cuando se entere que por tu propia cuenta quisiste preparar una poción tan sólo para que él se enorgulleciera de ti, será muy lindo el mensaje de navidad, te lo prometo.-antes de desaparecer sonrió con malevolencia.

De pronto la escena cambió totalmente, estaban en una parte del callejón Diagon, era de noche y entre las sombras estaba Samantha contemplando una tienda en particular en la lejanía. La tienda del tío de Florence, en la que ella había muerto.

-No…no ¡Florence!-se sintió desubicado y sin si quiera pensar corrió hasta la Tienda de pociones, tenía que ir por ella, no podía dejar de nuevo que se fuera.

A pocos metros de alcanzar la puerta la tienda explotó en una reacción en cadena, fueron varias explosiones sucesivas por las diferentes pociones que ahí se encontraban.

Severus en mero instinto se cubrió su cuerpo cuando las llamas pretendieron chocar hasta él, pero tan sólo lo traspasaron.

Cuando Severus abrió los ojos una vez más se encontraba en medio de esa especie de cuarto que estaba envuelto en una humareda grisácea.

Se giró y notó que sólo quedaba una puerta, y aún más grande que las otras dos veces que la había visto.

La quijada comenzó a temblarle, todo esto le parecía irreal. Jamás se le había cruzado en la cabeza que Samantha le hubiera arrebatado algo tan querido.

Que Florence realmente no hubiera muerto por su descuido, si no por la mano de quien pensó era su mejor amiga.

Ella tan sólo de unos 14 años de edad había asesinado sin remordimiento alguno. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿acaso ella pudo fingir siempre ser una buena persona?¿podría existir alguien así? Por más que lo pensara se le hacía increíble, a pesar de que todas las pruebas se le habían hecho presente ante sus ojos.

Pretendió llorar pero ninguna lágrima pudo escapar de sus ojos, estaba shockeado.

-No…no más-miró de nuevo la puerta, a la vez que deseaba saber más temía con lo que próximamente fuera a encontrarse. Entonces miró el tallado de la puerta recordando donde había visto ese Fénix negro.

Era el sello que Sam siempre ponía, posiblemente dando a entender quien era, la oveja negra de la familia, de la familia de Dumbledore al menos, quien a su vez este solía usar como imagen un fénix rojizo, no por nada había creado su orden del fénix.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Severus ni si quiera tuvo que entrar para ver lo que pasaba en su interior.

De nuevo era la casa de los Yang y estaban en la sala de estar. Y si "estaban", por que eran dos personas las que se hallaban ahí, una era Samantha quizá un poco mayor que en los recuerdos anteriores.

Severus tragó saliva, la otra persona era el tenebroso, estaba sentado en el sofá individual mirando inquisidor a la chica que estaba ordenando a un elfo que les trajera té.

-Sigo sin creer que un pariente de anciano deseé integrarse en mis filas, como verás eso es sumamente sospechoso-hablaba el tenebroso con un extraño acento de amabilidad, claro esta que sólo era fingida.

-Y yo no puedo creer que yo sea parienta de ese vejestorio. Es insoportable tratar con él, además ni lo conozco bien ni deseo hacerlo, verá señor yo apenas tengo menos de 5 años de saber de su existencia y apenas habremos hablado en 10 ocasiones a lo mucho. Lo peor de todo es que parece como si viviera bajo su sombra, todo mundo me conoce por ser "la bisnieta del director", estoy harta de eso, además sus ideales son demasiados utópicos, nada comparado con lo que usted propone y acepta.

Severus comenzó a caminar como zombie hasta quedar debajo del marco de la puerta, miraba con horror a ese par, eso significaba que Samantha también era mortífaga, era increíble de pensar, después de todo ella siempre decía que no le gustaba en absoluto la guerra, que era un fin sin sentido y que la diferencia de sangre no era importante.

Movió la cabeza acomodando sus ideas, vaya que había logrado engañar a todos.

-Interesante-el Lord se levantó y comenzó a revolotearla como analizando cada uno de sus movimientos-pero no me fío, necesitarías una prueba demasiado convincente para que yo no piense que intentas ser una espía demasiado "obvia" dentro de mis filas.

Ella sonrió con malicia a la vez que el viejo elfo Yutzy aparecía con el té, su muñeca le temblaba por el miedo y difícilmente lograba mantener el té dentro de las tazas.

-¿Tan sólo una señor?, bueno eso no será difícil.-cruzó la pierna recargando su codo en su rodilla-por donde empezamos…¿Qué tal cuando mi madre murió? ¿le parece?-Voldemort le miró sin entender, y el elfo al terminar se retiró casi inmediatamente mirando uno de los rincones oscuros del cuarto con suma tristeza.

-No veo el caso

-Lo verá cuando sepa que yo ayude a que su muerte fuera…más rápida…por asi decirlo-miró con interés al Lord para ver como reaccionaba, mientras este le dedicaba una mirada incrédula

-¿Tu la mataste?-hizo una media sonrisa en son de burla.

-Algo parecido, hacía tiempo la mujer se había sentido mal, cayendo enferma, una gran oportunidad para mi debo agregar, ya que de esa manera tuve el pretexto perfecto para introducirle una "poción" adicional a su medicina, ayudando a que las cosas fueran más…rápidas-dijo lo último alzando los hombros como si no tuviera importancia.-por suerte nadie sospechó de mi y tan sólo diagnosticaron muerte natural, ¿Qué bobería no?

-Y lo hiciste por que…

-Vamos, la mujer …mi madre sabía que yo tenía mucho potencial en especial para las artes oscuras, siempre me gustaron desde niña, y supongo gran culpa tuvieron ellos al entrenarme antes de tiempo y dejarme leer sus libros. Como sea, mi madre comenzó a considerarme "peligrosa" cuando me notaba algo obsesiva (según ella)con respecto a mis materias predilectas, así que comenzó a restringirme mis preciados libros y a cuidarme más de lo debido, hasta mi padre me tenía vigilada….bueno mi padrastro.

.-Yo, siendo muy joven , no tenía oportunidad de contraatacar hasta ese día…además de esa manera pude vengarme de lo que me había dicho sobre…uh bueno eso no importa, el caso es que así acabaron las cosas con ella. Desde entonces me hago llamar el "Fénix negro". Y en cuanto a mi padrastro…-hizo una horrorosa mueca tronando los dedos, de pronto Li apareció tras de ellos como si hubiera estado esperando alguna indicación.-a él logré hacerlo mi esclavo un año después de que ingresé a Hogwarts, el idiota ni lo vió venir, esta hechizado para que no pueda hacerme daño alguno, ni perjudicarme de ninguna manera, por ahora sólo esta bajo un Imperio, en sí está consiente todo el tiempo, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto, si lo hace está condenado a morir a menos que me complazca en lo que yo quiera. Interesante ¿no?.

El Lord sonrió complacido mirando al asiático con superioridad.

-Ahora si eso no basta para ganarme su confianza, mi señor, mataré al hombre si usted me lo pide-Samantha se levantó empuñando su varita hacia Li que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por escapar de ese hechizo.-Sería muy entretenido ¿no lo crees papi querido?

-No…no creo que haga falta, de hecho, si es verdad lo que me dices, me gustaría mucho más que a través de él pudieras donar algunas cosas para nuestra causa-Samantha sonrió con cierta ilusión

-No le voy a fallar amo, haré lo que me pida, seré su más leal vasalla se lo juro.-rápidamente se hincó a las faldas del Voldemort para besarle la mano, estaba demasiado emocionada como si hubiera ganado un concurso de popularidad.

-Además podrías ayudar a Evan Rosier a reclutar más alumnos, necesitamos más gente que se nos una.

-Si amo, lo que usted desee….

La escena se hizo turbulenta comenzando a girar alrededor de Severus, este cayó de rodillas como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado. Varias escenas comenzaron a pasar por sus ojos, en una estaba Samantha atacando por la espalda a la profesora Grea cuando esta había acorralado a Rosier. En otra estaba torturando a unos sangres sucias en su traje de mortífago, la escena cambió drásticamente cuando en un ataque mortífago ella mataba a un par de magos que se le habían cruzado en el camino.

En otra se veía a él mismo desde la perspectiva de ella recargado en un pilar hablando con Lucius antes de que este desapareciera. La escena cambió a una donde se veía las afueras de su propia casa con la puerta semiabierta, Samantha caminaba con varita en mano hasta la entrada empujando la puerta con suavidad, ahora podía verse a sí mismo en cuclillas con la mirada perdida en dirección al cofre mientras este chispeaba unas últimas llamaradas rojizas tragándose el humo que se encontraba encima de Severus.

Samantha medio cerró la puerta quitándose la máscara de mortífago visiblemente enfadada. Fue entonces cuando Severus se dejó caer a un lado respirando con dificultad jalando aire.

-Veo que has logrado entrar a la sección de mis oscuros recuerdos…

-¿Sa..Samantha?-con un débil gesto alzó la mirada topándose con la varita de su vieja amiga que le apuntaba justamente al rostro.

-La misma que conociste….bueno…tan sólo en apariencia-rió burlona a la vez que el cetrino intentaba ordenar sus ideas.

Ahora Samantha estaba en persona en su propia casa y por lo visto no traía consigo buenas intenciones.

_Pilón nñu_

-


End file.
